


La Volonté de l'Ange

by Zerikya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Bottom Dean, Depression, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm Sex, Je veux pas spoiler le reste donc les tags s'arrêtent là, Lesbian Relationship, Like LOTS of angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Self-Harm Sex, Smutt, Top Castiel, Torture, Whump, si j'en ai besoin
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 101,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerikya/pseuds/Zerikya
Summary: Une bande de potes nouvellement étudiants à la fac, et la Team Free Will. Qu'est-ce que ces deux groupes ont en commun ? Rien, de toute évidence. Rien du tout, vraiment...? Pourtant, rien ne saurait être plus trompeur. Les apparences ne sont pas ce qu'elles sont, et la vie ne fait jamais de cadeaux.[Je vous avoue que je ne sais pas comment résumer cette fic autrement qu'en étant vague... alors voilà de quoi vous rassasier : ce sera une fic longue, d'au moins une quarantaine de chapitres, je ne posterai pas tout d'un coup mais essaierai d'updater le plus régulièrement possible, et je rajouterai sûrement des tags au fur et à mesure, mais de toute façon, s'il y a des sujets qui peuvent être sensibles, je le préciserai toujours en note de début de chapitre. Ne sautez pas ces notes, s'il vous plaît. Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de commenter !]





	1. Prologue : Alcôves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Je reposte ce début de fic histoire d'avoir un formatage du texte sympathique, et surtout pour la mettre à jour, puisque ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas touché à AO3 que j'avais une bonne douzaine de chapitres de retard à poster (qui sont disponibles sur ff.net, bien entendu). Bref, bienvenue chez moi, je vous en prie, entrez donc, n'oubliez pas de retirer vos chaussures et aller vous blottir au coin du feu, la conteuse vous y attend.
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Petit "Graphic Depictions of Violence".

C'était un lieu sombre, humide, silencieux. L'obscurité formait une enveloppe opaque à toute ouverture des sens. Comme des chaînes glaciales autour du poignet, comme un nœud coulant à la corde abimée autour du coup, l'obscurité immobilisait, empêchait, et détruisait. L'endroit n'était que néant, engloutissant tout ce qui avait été, un jour, sentiments et chaleur, ne laissant rien aux résidents des alcôves de part et d'autre du chemin arpenté par leurs hôtes chaque jour, à chaque instant. La solitude était telle que, même en étant si proche les uns des autres, même après la visite quotidienne des geôliers, les moitiés d'humain qui croupissaient là n'avaient pas la force de tendre la main – pour peu qu'il leur en restât – pour atteindre l'autre. Une solitude qui n'avait plus d'espoir, et que rien ni personne ne pouvait aider.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Le silence, lui, était assourdissant. L'imagination, nature même de l'esprit humain, jouait des tours à tous ces êtres, et ils écoutaient attentivement, persuadés d'entendre la voix de ceux qu'ils se souvenaient difficilement être des proches aimés et aimant, de deviner les pas de leurs geôliers qui revenaient alors même que l'intention n'avait même pas effleuré ces derniers, de souffrir le crissement des ongles longs et durs sur les barreaux de fers qui les empêchaient de partir. Mais pour partir où ? Ils ne se souvenaient même plus de la raison pour laquelle ils voulaient partir. C'était il y a si longtemps. S'enfuir semblait non seulement impossible, encore moins probable, et surtout sans but. Ils ne connaissaient que leur alcôve. Hommes, femmes, enfants, créatures magiques, peu importait – ils étaient tous là, attendant un moment qui ne venait jamais, la vermine se mélangeant à leur crasse et à leurs habitudes, leurs ongles dégoulinant de leur propre sang.

L'humidité les rendait fous. L'eau gouttait des pierres au-dessus de leurs têtes sur les pierres sur lesquels ils rampaient, à moins que l'eau ne soit du sang. Rien n'avait d'importance. Au début, certains d'entre eux se jetaient sur les gouttes, priant pour qu'elles épanchent un minimum leur soif, mais ils renonçaient vite. Ils survivaient dans les Enfers. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire, et encore moins d'espoir d'avoir de l'espoir. Ils n'avaient rien, leur propre corps ne leur appartenait plus.

Pour les Démons qui avaient élu résidence à temps complet, le plaisir était de voir ces âmes évoluer, passant d'un état pleinement humain, emplis d'espoir et d'envie de combattre, certaines essayant même de pactiser avec eux, à un amas de chair difforme dans lequel ne subsistait plus une once d'humanité, leurs yeux réduits à deux fentes malades où le vide était la seule chose qui se reflétait. Et rien d'autre. Ils n'étaient plus rien. Et c'était toujours une agréable surprise de voir que malgré tout ce que les Démons avaient pu faire, il restait encore quelque chose à arracher. Il y avait toujours un élément sur lequel travailler. Pour la plupart des Démons, c'était impulsif et irréfléchi. Pour certains d'entre eux, c'était une science, il fallait trouver la meilleure méthode pour infliger plus de souffrance que la veille, il fallait sans cesse explorer davantage une âme afin d'extorquer ne serait-ce que le plus petit des souvenirs de souvenir de sentiment, et le réduire en miette. Pour le Roi des Enfers, c'était presque cela. Mais pas tout à fait.

Pour Crowley, la torture était un art. Il était facile de trouver une manière toujours plus miraculeuse de faire du mal – il avait ses propres méthodes, ses favorites. Mais le plaisir de la torture n'était pas d'entendre les cris de sa victime et de se dire que ce son lui était dû. Il fallait faire en sorte que les cris deviennent musique. Que les tâches sanglantes de leurs blessures deviennent peintures. Que leurs organes deviennent des sculptures sanguinolentes et que leurs pensées confuses se transforment en de magnifiques tissages aux couleurs de la folie.

Il s'autorisa un petit sourire satisfait alors qu'il prêtait une attention toute particulière à faire résonner ses pas sur le sol à un intervalle régulier. Il ne se trouvait pas dans le tunnel le mieux entretenu, ni dans celui dans lequel leurs invités étaient traités de manière la plus artistique, mais cela ne lui retirait en rien le plaisir qu'il éprouvait à sentir les souffles de vie s'éteindre autour de lui. Alors ses pas mesurés sur la roche humide, claquant dans ce silence glacial et résonnant sur les parois arrondies des alcôves ? Une musique. Une douce, belle, fatale musique de l'esprit.

Tranquillement, il s'approcha des barreaux à droites, de ceux à gauche, observant attentivement ses chers Damnés, à la recherche de cette curiosité morbide qui le faisait frissonner, celui qui le poussait à inviter une âme dans ses propres appartements. A la restreindre dans ses propres chaînes. A la couper et la découper de ses propres instruments. Dans ce couloir, il pensait pouvoir isoler une âme sur laquelle son travail se révélerait glorieusement artistique. Les sous-fifres qui s'amusaient ici n'étaient pas spécialement réfléchis, et ne possédaient pas vraiment de sens commun, il fallait le dire – Crowley caressait l'espoir de trouver un travail si immonde, si répugnant, que le changer en œuvre d'art lui procurerait la plus grande des satisfactions.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Par conséquent, il voulait une victime spéciale.

Mais en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, et en poussant sa perception des Damnés jusqu'au bout du tunnel, il se rendit compte qu'il ne trouverait pas ce qu'il cherchait ici. Il n'avait pas le temps. S'il voulait que tout se passe selon ses bons termes, il fallait qu'il mette son plan en marche, et ce dès maintenant.

Avec un long soupir de faux ennui, qui laissa, à son plus grand plaisir, des frissons sur l'échine de ses Damnés, il se dématérialisa instantanément.

Il traversa encore rapidement quelques alcôves par la pensée, sondant quelques âmes au hasard, leur laissant une impression de douche glacée au milieu d'un Enfer brûlant, dénichant quelques éléments intéressants. Il manqua de s'arrêter, mais non, il n'avait pas le temps, pas le temps, c'était maintenant qu'il fallait qu'il travaille. C'était maintenant qu'il devait lancer la machine infernale.

Il regagna finalement la salle où était disposé son trône, et se matérialisa immédiatement assis, les jambes croisées, le poing fermé soutenant son menton. Avec un très grand plaisir, ainsi qu'une souveraine impression de puissance, il constata que tous les Démons qu'il avait convoqués attendaient déjà son arrivée depuis un certain temps. Ils ne connaissaient pas leur nom. Il les avait choisi au hasard, avec la seule volonté d'engager des brutes dont le nom ne l'intéressait pas. Qu'était un nom, si celui-ci ne devait pas être cité plusieurs fois dans une conversation ?

Crowley ricana intérieurement, laissant sa propre voix envahir son esprit, savourant ses nuances de cruauté. Il était vraiment satisfait de lui-même. Il se félicitait chaque jour d'avoir trouvé de tels renseignements, d'une importance capitale. Chaque jour, il tendait un peu plus vers la réussite et sa récompense, et il n'attendait, en fait, que cela.

\- Votre Majesté…

Un brusque changement dans son expression et dans les rides entre ses sourcils fit sursauter quatre des cinq Démons qui attendaient qu'il prenne la parole. C'était le cinquième qui avait parlé.

Très fin, voire menu, il mesurait presque le double de la taille du Roi des Enfers, ce qui énervait passablement ce dernier. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le Démon n'hésitait pas à profiter de sa taille pour toiser Crowley d'aussi haut qu'il le pouvait. Malgré son manque de respect profond, il attendit patiemment que le Roi lui accorde la parole.

\- Avec tout mon respect (Crowley était à deux doigts de lui cracher au visage), je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez convoqué ces… mécréants, fit-il en effectuant un vague geste dédaigneux et méprisant en direction des autres Démons.

Crowley constata avec un haussement de sourcil que celui qui venait de parler se tenait légèrement à l'écart des autres. De plus, son apparence était totalement différente. Là où les quatre autres étaient de simples brutes qui ne fonctionnaient que par l'usage de la force, lui était presque… distingué. Elevé. Ah, le dégoût l'envahit pour penser une chose pareille, mais le mot « royal » s'imposa à l'esprit de Crowley.

Sans surprise, les quatre autres se jetèrent sur lui, toutes griffes dehors, prêts à le déchiqueter en petits bouts de viande pourrissante pour avoir osé les insulter. La plupart n'avait, bien entendu, aucune idée de ce que « mécréant » voulait dire, mais la voix nasillarde et le ton employé par le Cinquième ne laissait aucun doute. Ils avaient beau manquer d'éducation, leurs instincts demeuraient intacts.

En jaugeant rapidement le physique du Cinquième, Crowley était persuadé que son arrogance lui coûterait la mort. Pourtant, les évènements furent tout autres – alors que tous les Démons se jetaient sur lui, le Cinquième tendit la main devant lui, ferma les yeux, et aussi vite que s'il ne s'était rien produit, tous les autres reculèrent. Même Crowley écarquilla – légèrement – les yeux de surprise.

A l'intérieur de la main du Cinquième, il n'y avait rien. Absolument rien. Pourtant, paume vers le haut, il semblait montrer quelque chose aux quatre autres, qui s'arrêtèrent net. Crowley haussa un sourcil.

\- Je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup d'autres sujets plus à même de vous servir, Altesse.

La manière dont il l'appelait donner envie de vomir à Crowley, mais il était intéressé. Il pencha imperceptiblement la tête sur le côté, recherchant ce qu'il pensait avoir compris…

Oui, c'était bien cela. En penchant légèrement le visage, en observant sa main sous un autre angle, Crowley pouvait distinguer de très rapides et subtiles fluctuations dimensionnelles autour de la main tendue du Cinquième. Il laissa échapper un faible ricanement. Il n'avait peut-être, finalement, pas choisi que des incapables. Il allait pouvoir faire quelque chose de celui-ci, après tout.

\- Quel est ton nom ? S'enquit-il, parlant pour la toute première fois.

Les autres tournèrent vivement la tête vers lui, surpris que le Roi des Enfers accorde son attention à un Démon qui, somme toute, avait le même statut qu'eux. Leur jalousie emplit la pièce, mais Crowley s'en nourrit avidement tout en écoutant le nom du Cinquième.

\- Je crains posséder plusieurs noms, acquis au fil des siècles. Mais on me connait sous le nom d'Urgo.

\- Eh bien, Urgo, fit Crowley en tentant de masquer son agacement, j'ai peut-être changé d'avis.

Le sourire du Cinquième s'élargit, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres ne soient plus qu'un fin trait sur son visage blafard et longiligne.

Le silence se fit immédiatement. Crowley ferma les yeux, réfléchissant prestement. Oui, il avait peut-être de meilleurs projets, quelque chose qui pouvait marcher encore mieux que ce qu'il avait prévu. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ait jamais entendu parler d'Urgo auparavant ? Il devait absolument l'utiliser. Rares étaient les démons qui maîtrisaient ce genre d'habilité, et pour le projet qu'il avait en tête… Oui, avoir Urgo dans sa manche était loin d'être un malus. Pour autant, il devait maintenant trouver une autre brute, un autre Démon dont les pensées étaient aussi vides que les quatre autres. Bah, peu importait, leur espèce peuplaient les Enfers comme une fourmilière, de toute façon.

\- Toi, tu vas me trouver un autre Démon dont je peux disposer. Vas-y dès maintenant. Je t'informerai après. Vous autres, ronronna Crowley, approchez. Je vais vous expliquer ce que vous devez faire. Vous allez m'écouter très, très attentivement. N'est-ce pas ?

La question était rhétorique, pourtant les quatre individus patibulaires ressentirent le besoin de hocher la tête en chœur. Crowley leva les yeux au plafond sans s'en cacher.

Mais peu importait leur stupidité. De toute façon, ils ne survivraient pas longtemps. Il n'avait besoin d'eux que pour une tâche précise. Il avait du mal à se retenir de sourire tant il était excité. Bientôt. Très bientôt, il aurait ce qu'il désirait. Et il détruirait tout sur son passage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, vous revoilà ! Je suis bien contente de voir que vous avez lu jusqu'à la fin. Pensez à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce prologue. A très vite !
> 
> Merci d'être passé, merci d'avoir lu, n'oubliez pas de commenter !


	2. 1. Éveil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le premier véritable chapitre de cette fic qui, j'espère, vous donnera envie de lire la suite. Bonne lecture. 
> 
> Trigger Warnings : Une rapide mention de crise d'angoisse. Rien de plus.

Dans l'ombre, une forme vaguement humaine était blottie contre elle-même dans la chaleur d'un tissu épais, sommeillant paisiblement. Les murs, douloureusement blancs, ne protégeaient qu'à peine du bruit des appartements alentour, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de gêner la forme outre-mesure. En fait, la forme s'en fichait royalement. Il était très, très difficile de la réveiller.

D'un côté, une voisine un peu libertine, et de l'autre, des fêtards du jeudi soir. La forme ne voyait là que des sources de bruits avec lesquelles elle avait appris à vivre au bout d'un certain temps. Alors là, tout de suite, le bruit que les voisins pouvaient faire, ça ne l'effleurait pas trop. Elle comptait bien terminer de dormir et savourer les dernières minutes de sommeil auxquelles elle avait droit.

Soudain, sa respiration jusque-là profonde se fit saccadée et paniquée. Elle resserra la couverture sur elle dans un demi-sommeil angoissé et se roula davantage sur elle-même. Etroitement blottie au fond du lit, elle avait chaud, très chaud – son front était moite de sueur, et pourtant elle se mit à grelotter. Elle rêvait, elle rêvait profondément et en l'état actuel des choses, elle détestait la tournure que son beau rêve venait de prendre. Elle voulait profiter de ses dernières minutes de sommeil, c'était vrai, mais pourtant, elle priait désormais ardemment pour que la sonnerie du réveil retentisse. Dans son esprit, les visions d'horreur se firent de plus en plus précises, cherchant désespérément à s'engouffrer par tous les pores de sa peau – elle avait du mal à respirer, elle pouvait presque sentir le poids de chaînes autour de sa gorge, la morsure froide du métal…

Enfin, la sonnerie du téléphone posé sur la table de nuit se fit entendre, entre plusieurs canettes de sodas depuis longtemps oubliées et trois livres de chevets entassés les uns sur les autres. La forme grogna – le son était presque dénué de tout aspect humain. La couette bougea, et sans prévenir, un bras fin jaillit des draps trempés de sueur et s'écrasa sur l'écran tactile du smartphone. Aussitôt, la sonnerie stridente se tut. La forme soupira, autant de soulagement que d'ennui. Elle ne rêvait plus, mais elle ne dormait plus non plus.

D'un ample mouvement de jambe, elle repoussa la couette qui tomba au pied du lit. Toujours en position fœtale jusqu'à présent, la forme, qui apparaissait à présent comme étant une jeune fille menue aux cheveux châtains, étendit tout son corps sur le matelas, attendant patiemment que la fraîcheur du matin la gagne et chasse le feu de son rêve.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Au fur et à mesure que le froid la gagnait et qu'elle se mettait à frissonner, les souvenirs de son sommeil s'estompaient, et elle se rendait compte que la nuit avait été tout sauf réparatrice. Elle soupira lourdement, souhaitant pouvoir se rendormir, oublier son réveil qui allait se remettre à sonner si elle ne l'éteignait pas définitivement, et passer la journée chez elle, dans son lit, les volets fermés.

Mais non. Aujourd'hui n'était pas un de ces jours.

\- Fait chier…

Tous les matins, la jeune étudiante jurait pour se donner la force de commencer la journée.

Elle bascula en avant, se redressant d'un seul coup, s'assit en tailleurs, et attendit que les étoiles devant ses yeux disparaissent. Avec difficulté, elle força ses jambes à passer par-dessus son lit, contraignit ses pieds à adopter un équilibre à peu près correct sur le sol, obligea ses mains à pousser sur le matelas, et se leva.

Elle bâilla longuement tout en s'étirant jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente ses os craquer. Sa vision n'était pas encore tout à fait claire. Elle referma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas les ouvrir encore, mais elle se rendit compte que si elle voulait arriver saine et sauve jusqu'au coin cuisine de son studio afin de préparer ce qui lui servait de petit déjeuner, elle allait devoir se réveiller pour de bon.

\- Bordel, grommela-t-elle en songeant à la douceur des draps qu'elle venait de quitter.

Elle fit papillonner ses paupières un instant. Elle y voyait, mais ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça. Elle tendit la main vers le coin de la pièce où trônait son micro-onde, ustensile de cuisine favori de la jeune fille – bien sûr que si, c'était tout à fait valable – et suivit ses doigts tendus jusqu'à ce que ses pieds heurtent le bord de l'unique table de son appartement. Cela déclencha une volée d'insultes plus ou moins folkloriques, impliquant la table en elle-même, le pied de la table, sa stupidité, et l'idée complètement idiote de l'avoir mise en plein milieu de la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était de nouveau assise sur son lit, une tasse de café brûlant à la main, se massant le petit orteil de l'autre. Elle tourna la tête brièvement pour vérifier que son téléphone ne s'allumait pas, mais non, elle n'avait pas encore reçu de message de qui que ce soit. Un autre coup d'œil lui indiqua qu'elle était pile à l'heure sur son programme de réveil quotidien, et que peut-être, pour la première fois depuis un certain temps, elle allait arriver avant que tout le monde ne soit assis et qu'elle n'aurait pas à remercier mille fois ses amis de lui avoir gardé une place de choix.

\- Bordel, ça fait du bien… ronronna-t-elle à propos de la chaleur de la tasse dans sa main.

Soudain, alors que tout allait bien, que pour une fois elle était dans les temps, qu'elle n'avait pas trop mal dormi, un éclair de génie la frappa. Sans trop savoir comment elle n'avait pas renversé son café, elle se jeta sur son téléphone, le débloqua, regarda la date, se frotta les yeux, regarda la date de nouveau, considéra l'heure, et releva la tête.

Ah, il lui semblait bien qu'elle oubliait quelque chose.

\- Putain, j'suis à la bourre ! Cria-t-elle pour elle-même en sautant dans un pantalon.

 

*          *

*

 

Comme tous les matins, aux alentours de huit heure, le campus de la fac grouillait de monde. Des centaines et des centaines d'élèves tentaient de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à leur amphithéâtre, sans aucune logique de groupe. En effet, si les fourmis migraient par groupes d'individus, les étudiants, eux, n'avaient aucun instinct de communauté, ou si peu qu'il leur était quasiment impossible de s'accorder quant à la direction vers laquelle marcher. Se rendre dans une salle de cours était donc un exploit.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui n'était pas un matin habituel – il y avait une logique. Un petit groupe d'étudiants, un peu moins d'une centaine environ, avançait comme un seul homme vers l'entrée du campus ou d'autres étudiants plus âgés les attendaient.

Le campus en lui-même n'était pas désagréable, si l'on parvenait à faire abstraction de la foule. Il y avait d'immenses jardins, des arbres, des fleurs, de l'ombre et du soleil, et l'herbe était étincelante de rosée. Même si l'extérieur de l'établissement était entouré de barrières, de grandes piques pointues s'élevant vers le ciel, l'endroit était loin d'être désagréable, et on avait rarement l'impression d'être enfermé. Ca et là se trouvaient les bâtiments de salles de classes, des amphithéâtres ou des laboratoires, mais la verdure prédominait tout de même. En ce matin de Novembre, la rosée de l'herbe n'avait pas encore gelée, mais elle scintillait joliment.

Il était facile de laisser son esprit vagabonder, dans le domaine des études supérieures. Après tout, chaque prétexte était bon pour échapper à l'éternel souci des révisions. Un esprit ouvert et imaginatif pouvait voir un jardin mystérieux là où les élèves terre à terre voyait leur campus habituel. C'était ce à quoi Alice, étudiante en première année depuis un peu plus d'un mois, major de sa promotion malgré son jeune âge, songeait chaque matin en arrivant. Une nouvelle histoire se faufilait devant ses yeux à chaque nouvel élément sur lequel elle posait son regard, et un simple détail du décor pouvait étayer toute folle théorie qui venait effleurer son esprit. Son talent d'abstraction n'avait aucune limite, mais sa logique non plus. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle étudiait les mathématiques théoriques avec sa meilleure amie, Eléonore.

Eléonore, elle, était plutôt du genre pratique et concret. Sa principale préoccupation était… eh bien, il fallait le dire, elle adorait les garçons. Elle affectionnait tous les aspects du sexe opposé, et la plupart du temps, on le lui rendait bien. Plutôt coquette, elle aimait se maquiller et prenait soin de son apparence, déclenchant la plus grande incompréhension d'Alice, pour qui ce n'était clairement pas une priorité. La plus jeune nouait quotidiennement ses longs cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval sur la nuque, et ne pensait jamais à souligner ses yeux bleu clair d'un trait de liner, alors qu'Eléonore avait la faculté presque surhumaine, de l'avis d'Alice, de passer des heures dans la salle de bain à prendre soi n de ses cheveux bruns et lisses qui lui arrivaient juste en dessous des épaules.

Eléonore ne cessait de piailler, imaginant déjà comme les garçons de seconde année seraient séduisants et charmeurs, lors de cette journée spéciale. Alice, elle, gardait son calme. Elle n'avait pas autant hâte qu'Eléonore de rencontrer les élèves plus âgés qu'elle, mais elle songeait que si elle trouvait quelqu'un qui regardait les mêmes séries et lisait les mêmes livres qu'elle, elle pourrait se lier d'amitié facilement, peut-être même sans l'aide de sa meilleure amie.

A côté d'elles marchait un garçon immensément grand de leur âge, qu'elles avaient rencontré l'année dernière dans leur classe de terminale. Il se faisait appeler Alex, portait ses cheveux longs en queue de cheval basse, un pantalon large confortable, et un sweatshirt qui flottait sur son corps. A droite d'Eléonore, il marchait au même rythme qu'elle et hochait la tête à chaque nouveau commentaire de la brune. Il espérait secrètement qu'au lieu de raconter inepties sur inepties à propos des seconde année, Eléonore se rende enfin compte que ces garçons n'étaient peut-être pas aussi intéressant qu'un certain grand barbu qui passait littéralement ses journées avec elle. Il avait davantage l'impression qu'Eléonore le considérait comme un ami, et il respectait cela, mais son désir était tout autre.

Un peu en retrait, mais alimentant tout de même la conversation – c'est-à-dire en hochant la tête à ce que disait Eléonore, celle-ci étant la seule à parler – marchait Morgane. Silencieuse comme une ombre, gracieuse, grande, rayonnante, c'était une belle jeune femme aux yeux bleu océan dont la peau blanche formait un étonnant contraste avec la noirceur de ses cheveux. Bruns, très bruns, ils descendaient en cascade de boucles sur ses épaules et dans son dos jusqu'à sa fine taille. Mais si elle était belle – et beaucoup auraient pu en témoigner – elle n'en profitait jamais. Ca n'était pas dans sa nature. Elle n'en avait pas envie, et de toute façon, elle n'aurait pas su comment faire.

Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'échapperait pas aux regards des seconde année, mais elle ne s'en inquiétait pas. En fait, elle ne se préoccupait pas de la conversation qu'Eléonore essayait d'avoir avec eux non plus – elle laissait cela à Alice et Alex. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui occupait son esprit en ce moment, et elle n'était pas encore arrivée.

\- Yli est en retard, lâcha-t-elle doucement entre deux répliques d'Eléonore.

Aussitôt, Alex, qui commençait à en avoir assez de ne pas pouvoir en placer une, sauta sur l'occasion.

\- Tim est toujours à la bourre, répondit-il en se voulant rassurant. T'inquiète pas, elle va arriver. T'as aucune nouvelle ?

Morgane jeta un coup d'œil vers son téléphone et afficha une petite moue déçue. Alex entoura ses épaules d'un bras et lui servit un grand sourire, une de ses spécialités, pour l'égayer.

\- Tu imagines si elle a oublié ? S'inquiéta davantage Morgane, insensible aux pitreries de son ami. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, sans elle ?

Convaincu que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne serait en mesure de rassurer la belle, Alex lui adressa un sourire compatissant et la laissa se faire du souci toute seule pour rejoindre Eléonore. L'amour qui liait Morgane et Tim se révélait chaque jour plus puissant et ne cessait de l'étonner. Lui qui pensait, au tout début, devoir se contrôler pour s'empêcher de dire des choses inappropriées, il ne se posait plus de question aujourd'hui. Il se laissait surprendre et il les adorait toutes les deux également.

\- Au moins, Vincent ne te tournera pas autour, aujourd'hui, lança Alice à la cantonade d'une voix sage, élevant un peu la voix afin de couvrir les exclamations enthousiastes d'Eléonore.

Vincent était un lycéen d'un an leur cadet qui s'était entiché de Morgane – et surtout de son physique – sans comprendre qu'elle n'était évidemment pas intéressée. Il était gentil en soi et tout le monde l'aimait bien, mais à la longue, il frôlait la lourdeur, et lorsqu'il devait quitter leur groupe de mathématiciens, ce n'était au déplaisir de personne.

\- Pas faux, fit Morgane d'une voix chantante, souriant à la pensée d'une journée sans aucune avance de la part de Vincent.

Ils avaient presque atteint leurs aînés lorsqu'Eléonore pointa vaguement dans une direction, toute excitée. Alex était sur le point de lever les yeux au ciel, s'attendant à apercevoir un énième « beau gosse », mais il se reprit :

\- Eh, regardez qui arrive !

Au loin, une silhouette petite et mince se pressait dans leur direction. Elle était encore éloignée, mais Morgane songea avec soulagement qu'au moins, elle n'avait pas oublié. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait, courant maladroitement tout en s'assurant que son sac de cours ne lui tombait pas de l'épaule, leur groupe d'amis put distinguer une chevelure désorganisée – Eléonore aurait argumenté sur le fait qu'elle ne s'était, en fait, pas même passé une brosse dans les cheveux avant de venir – une chaussure encore délacée que Morgane jaugeait avec inquiétude, et des feuilles volantes dépassant de son sac mais ne tombant pas, par une quelconque action miraculeuse de la gravité.

\- Voilà notre Yliana internationale ! Lança Eléonore à son attention. Avec – presque – aucun retard !

Ils pouffèrent tous alors qu'Yliana arrivait, pantelante, à leur hauteur. Essoufflée, elle leur adressa un vague geste de la main avant de se baisser et de s'appuyer sur ses genoux pour récupérer son souffle. Alice lui rendit son signe de la main avec un petit sourire. Alex, lui, chercha le regard d'Eléonore dans leur groupe pour continuer à rire de l'apparence d'Yliana – qui ressemblait étonnamment à un perroquet tout droit sorti d'une machine à laver le linge, et il aurait aimé partager cette comparaison – mais ne la trouva pas. En levant les yeux, ou plutôt en balayant la promotion du regard, il constata qu'elle s'était déjà éclipsée et parlait en ce moment même avec un groupe d'étudiants d'un an plus âgés qu'elle. Alex soupçonna qu'elle n'attendait que l'arrivée de leur amie avant de faire plus ample connaissance avec tout le monde.

Bah, ça les faisait tous rire, de toute manière.

\- Eh Tim ! Salua-t-il lorsque la jeune fille, bien plus petite que lui, eut parfaitement récupéré son souffle. Comment ça va ?

\- Plutôt bien, répondit-elle, habituée au surnom d'Alex comme si on l'appelait ainsi depuis sa naissance. Réveil un peu brusque, mais bon, comme d'hab'.

Mais son attention n'était pas entièrement dirigée vers son ami. Non, c'était tout autre chose, qu'elle regardait. Elle avait beau parler à Alex, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Morgane.

Un grand, très grand sourire effaça toute la peine de sa course matinale. Les yeux pétillants, elle regarda Morgane s'approcher d'elle, et quand la grande brune la prit dans ses bras, elle ferma les yeux pour savourer son parfum.

\- Hey, Yli, fit Morgane d'une voix chaude. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

\- Désolée, M, répondit l'interpelée, légèrement anxieuse. J'voulais pas…

\- Je m'en fiche, que tu sois en retard, espèce d'andouille, taquina Morgane. J'attendais juste ça.

Alex et Alice détournèrent la tête et entamèrent une nouvelle conversation entre eux. Morgane se détacha légèrement d'Yli qui bascula sa tête en arrière, frissonnant au contact de la main de la belle sur sa nuque. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent paisiblement, elles échangèrent un baiser rapide, furtif, pas secret mais pudique, avant de se détacher l'une de l'autre.

A chaque fois qu'Yli voyait Morgane, ou qu'elle la touchait, ou qu'elle lui parlait, elle tombait amoureuse de nouveau. Tous ses problèmes, toutes ses angoisses s'envolaient, elle n'en avait pas et n'en avait même jamais eu. Peu importait ce qu'elle était en train de dire ou de faire, Morgane avait le don de lui donner l'assurance dont elle avait besoin.

La grande brune, accompagnée des piques d'Alex et de petits hochements de tête enthousiastes d'Alice, expliqua à Yli ce qu'elle avait manqué, à savoir que les seconde année les amenait sur le sommet de la colline, que pour le moment, tout allait bien, mais qu'ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qui allait se produire. Après tout, c'était une journée d'intégration – le but même était de surprendre les nouveaux.

L'éternelle retardataire leva un regard découragé vers la pente sévère qu'ils allaient devoir emprunter pour arriver au sommet.

\- Sérieux ? Fut sa première réaction. Putain, mais c'est super haut !

\- Ah, ça y est, Tim est réveillée ! Rit Alex. Premier juron de la journée.

Yliana lui adressa un clin d'œil :

\- C'est loin d'être le premier, Al.

Durant leur montée, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais surtout de rien. Au bout d'un certain temps, Yli demanda des nouvelles d'Eléonore. Alex se contenta de la désigner du menton, un peu plus loin devant eux dans la foule. Le fait qu'Alex était intéressé par Eléonore n'était un secret pour personne, mais Yliana, comme tous les autres, regrettait amèrement que la brune populaire ne lève pas les yeux des autres garçons de la fac. Elle aurait pu facilement se rendre compte que l'un des hommes les plus gentils et attentionnés était juste là, à ses côtés, et l'attendait. Elle ne désespérait tout de même pas et était sûre qu'un jour, Eléonore se rendrait compte que leur complicité pouvait mener à tout autre chose qu'une relation amicale.

Alice, pour qui le cœur d'artichaut d'Eléonore était depuis très longtemps une habitude et pas un sujet d'inquiétude, demanda plutôt à ses amies si elles avaient réussi à faire ce devoir d'algèbre qu'ils devaient rendre d'ici la semaine prochaine. Elle ne posa pas la question à Alex. Elle savait que c'était inutile.

\- Alice, on l'a même pas regardé, soupira Morgane. Essaie de t'accorder du repos, de temps en temps, hein ?

\- Je n'ai pas spécialement besoin de plus de repos, répondit-elle. En plus, je n'ai plus aucune série à regarder. J'ai fini toutes les saisons de Doctor Who, celles de Sherlock, et aussi Buffy l'autre jour. A propos, vous saviez que Joss Whedon –

\- Est une génie, répondirent les deux filles en chœur. Oui, on sait, Alice !

\- … Et clairement pas assez reconnu, ajouta Alice pour elle-même.

Morgane lui adressa un regard sceptique mais hilare.

\- Bref, fit-elle après quelques instants en se retournant vers Yliana, leurs mains soudées ensemble. Bien dormi, puce ?

\- Ca peut aller, répondit l'intéressée. J'ai pas trop mal dormi, mais j'ai fait un rêve super bizarre. Mais c'était pas une scène de la vraie vie ou quoi, c'était plutôt, mh, comme des impressions. En fait. Une seconde, j'étais très bien, et la seconde après, j'ai eu très froid, et c'était tout noir, et j'ai eu l'impression d'avaler de travers, tu sais, quand tu veux recracher quelque chose mais que t'y arrives pas. Je me suis réveillée avec l'impression d'avoir été étranglée. Bizarre, non ?

La grande brune hocha la tête avec une moue perplexe.

\- Au moins, tu as dormi. C'est le principal.

Plus personne ne parla, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à essayer de respirer correctement dans l'effort. La pente était encore plus rude que dans leurs prédictions.

Soudain, et contre tout attente, Yliana s'arrêta. Morgane, qui la tenait par la main, manqua de tomber en avant. Elles étaient les deux dernières de la file, aussi, personne ne remarqua leur arrêt.

La brune, soudain très inquiète, passa devant Yli et resta coite devant son visage. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche béante, la peau blafarde et le regard vide de son amie la fit perdre ses réflexes habituels. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi, pas aussi perdue, pas aussi… vulnérable. Les crises d'angoisse arrivaient de temps à autre, parfois même sans raison apparente, mais là, c'était différent. C'est comme si Yli était absente mentalement. Morgane joignit ses deux mains et chercha son regard :

\- Puce ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Parle-moi !

Yliana, elle, se sentait sur le point de mourir. Son cœur tambourinait contre sa cage thoracique, manquant de sauter de sa poitrine. Le sang pulsait à ses tempes et derrière ses yeux, brûlant et rapide. Ses poumons semblaient avoir du mal à filtrer l'air, elle ne parvenait pas à respirer correctement. Mais c'était ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de sa tête, dans son esprit, qui la figeait d'incompréhension. Une voix lui parlait. Une voix, qui n'était pas celle de sa conscience, ni la sienne, lui adressait la parole à l'intérieur d'elle-même. C'était un sentiment étrange que de sentir son âme cesser d'être privée.

Mais cette voix… cette voix n'était pas humaine. Etait-ce seulement une voix ? Pourquoi pensait-elle que c'était une voix ? Non, non, c'était un son suraigu, comme un ultrason, comme une petite fille hurlant à une centaine de mètres d'elle, et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour la faire taire. Mais ça lui parlait. Ca lui parlait, et elle avait envie d'écouter attentivement, elle avait envie de se laisser glisser, et de…

Brusquement, le silence s'imposa. C'était brutal. Sans aucune transition. Comme si quelque chose de vital avait été sectionné, Yliana n'entendit plus du tout la voix, le cri, le son.

\- Tu… Tu as entendu ? Demanda-t-elle à Morgane, tout en sachant très bien que ça ne pouvait pas être le cas. Comment pouvait-elle avoir entendu quelque chose aussi clairement que si on lui avait parlé en face, et pourtant savoir pertinemment que c'était dans sa tête ?

La brune fut incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Les sourcils froncés, elle avait pris le visage d'Yliana entre ses mains, folle d'inquiétude, et n'avait cessé de lui parler, mais Yli ne l'avait pas entendue.

\- Il y avait une voix… Continua-telle. Un cri. Quelque chose. J'avais envie de… envie de…

Mais avant que Morgane ait le loisir d'en écouter davantage, des cris, tout à fait vrais cette fois, leur parvinrent du sommet de la colline. Elles relevèrent la tête en chœur pour voir une masse d'élèves redescendre en courant, certains tenant leur téléphone dans une main, tapotant désespérément l'écran, d'autres courant mais se retournant frénétiquement pour filmer ce qu'il se passait. La plupart n'avait visiblement pas eu le temps de sortir un téléphone et dévalait la colline le plus vite possible sans se soucier du reste. Tous, sans exception, affichaient une expression terrifiée.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? Marmonna Yliana, pas encore tout à fait remise de son expérience.

Morgane ne prit pas le temps de répondre. Elle retrouvait des repères, et dans l'immédiat, elle savait exactement ce qui allait se passer. Tout le monde paniquait autour d'elles, et si personne ne se calmait rapidement… Elle voyait déjà l'angoisse se profiler dans le regard d'Yliana dont les yeux s'arrondissaient de seconde en seconde.

Un mouvement de foule.

C'était un mouvement de foule, et ça venait vers elles.

Yliana perdit toute notion de rationalité. A mesure que la vague humaine se rapprochait, dangereuse, menaçante, elle palissait à vue d'œil. Sa main se cramponna à celle de Morgane et y planta ses ongles, sans que cette dernière ne grimace. A la place, elle porta sa main libre sur la nuque d'Yli et rabattit sa tête contre son propre torse, cachant la vision cauchemardesque.

\- Yli, tout va bien, d'accord ? Tout. Va. Bien. Ecoute-moi. Reste concentrée.

La cadette, un peu rassurée par les phrases courtes et simples de Morgane, se blottit davantage contre elle pour sentir les vibrations de ses cordes vocales. La brune n'attendit pas plus longtemps qu'Yliana se relâche : elle passa un bras sous ses genoux, et soutint précautionneusement sa nuque en soulevant tout le poids de son amie. Yli entoura le cou de la brune de ses bras tremblants.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Yliana fut en sécurité contre elle que Morgane se demanda enfin ce qu'il se passait. Elle essaya d'arrêter au passage certains élèves qui arrivaient à leur hauteur, mais aucun n'avait de propos cohérents. Elle retint sa frustration afin de ne pas perturber Yli qui écoutait attentivement le rythme de son cœur, et s'écarta de la route en constatant que le plus gros des étudiants arrivait vers elles.

Précautionneusement, elle assit Yliana à l'écart de tout le monde. Elle constata avec soulagement qu'elle semblait aller mieux. Elles avaient, visiblement, évité le pire. Elle chercha un visage familier dans la foule, mais Eléonore se présenta d'elle-même. Comme tous les autres, elle était terrifiée. C'est avec une voix abîmée par les cris qu'elle avait poussé qu'elle déclara, complètement paniquée :

\- Il faut appeler la police ! Une ambulance ! Je sais pas, quelqu'un !  _Il y a des morts sur la colline !_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avez-vous aimé les personnages ? Avez-vous envie d'en savoir plus sur eux ? Et ce cliffhanger ? Je ne suis jamais satisfaite de mes cliffhangers de début de fic, je rame toujours comme c'est pas permis pour démarrer. Mais promis, je vous prépare quelque chose de sympa. 
> 
> Merci d'être passé, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire.


	3. 2. Complots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'arrivée de la Team Free Will ! Ou presque. Je ne vous en dis pas plus. 
> 
> Trigger Warnings : Nada.

Il faisait encore très chaud malgré la fin de la saison. Tellement chaud que la plupart des gens ne sortaient pas, et s'ils le faisaient, c'était par nécessité absolue. Le soleil brillait très haut et aucun nuage ne le menaçait – le ciel était plus bleu que jamais. La température, frôlant des records inaccessibles, semblait ne jamais vouloir redescendre. Il faisait si chaud que la ligne d'horizon tremblait et que l'asphalte des routes goudronnées fondait littéralement et brûlait les semelles des chaussures des plus courageux.

La route très, très longue, sur laquelle passaient ordinairement des animaux sauvages – variant des élans aux écureuils – était aujourd'hui déserte, tant les rayons du soleil étaient comme des boules de feu tombant du ciel. Les habitants de la forêt préféraient se cacher sous les arbres, à l'abri sous l'ombre des branches et des feuilles qui, par bonheur, étaient suffisamment denses.

Ce manque de distraction n'était pas pour déplaire aux deux seuls courageux qui s'aventuraient sur cette longue et chaude route. En fait, plus vite ils roulaient, plus vite ils pourraient se rafraîchir dans un restaurant sur le bord du chemin. Il était presque trois heure de l'après-midi, et ils n'avaient rien pu avaler depuis la veille. Ils avaient faim. Très faim.

La peinture noire de la voiture n'améliorait pas leur inconfort – le métal était brûlant, et ils rôtissaient presque littéralement. Cela dit, pour rien au monde ils n'auraient choisi un autre moyen de transport. Cette voiture, en effet, était bien plus que cela.

A bord de la Chevrolet Impala de 1967, deux hommes souffraient de la chaleur. Celui qui était au volant, plutôt grand, fixait la route de ses grands yeux verts et balançait la tête au rythme de la musique s'échappant des hauts parleurs. S'il était grand, son frère, l'homme assis sur le siège passager, était un géant. Contrairement au conducteur, il portait les cheveux mi-longs, et dans l'immédiat, cela ne semblait pas lui plaire outre mesure. Il songea que s'il avait au moins de quoi les attacher, sa nuque ne serait pas si humide, et il n'aurait pas si chaud.

Ils étaient épuisés. Ils avaient travaillé sur une affaire particulièrement difficile, et la veille, ils avaient enfin compris ce qu'ils devaient faire pour débarrasser la victime de son fantôme. Mais une opération qui n'aurait pas dû s'étendre sur plus d'une dizaine de minutes avait en fait duré toute la nuit, et une grande partie de la matinée. Heureusement, ils étaient venus à bout de l'esprit vengeur, et la victime avait pu dormir tranquillement. Eux, en revanche, devaient de nouveau prendre la route. Ils voulaient à tout prix rentrer chez eux – ils n'avaient pas pu dormir dans un vrai lit depuis une semaine, et dans l'immédiat, c'était tout ce qu'ils espéraient.

\- Dean, on pourrait prendre une chambre d'hôtel pour la journée. On rentrera ce soir, avait protesté le plus grand.

\- Je ne dors pas une minute de plus dans un lit qui n'est pas le mien, Sam. J'en ai marre. On rentre à la maison.

Dean lui avait dit plusieurs fois qu'il pouvait dormir dans la voiture s'il le désirait, le temps qu'il les ramène au bunker – la route était longue, il pouvait au moins profiter de cela pour récupérer un peu – mais Sam avait préféré resté éveillé. Il n'aurait pas voulu que son frère, sans aucune compagnie pour l'occuper, s'endorme au volant et bascule dans un fossé.

\- Là, regarde, interpella Dean pour sortir son petit frère de son apathie. Une ville. On va peut-être pouvoir manger un bout.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas t'arrêter avant d'arriver au bunker ?

\- Ouais. Mais j'ai faim.

Ils firent une halte dans un fast food qui servait des hamburgers, ce qui fit la joie de Dean. Il voulait vraiment arriver au bunker le plus vite possible, mais pour le moment, il voulait savourer son repas, assis tranquillement à une table. Il ne l'aurait jamais dit à haute voix, mais il voulait aussi avoir l'occasion de regarder les serveuses faire leur travail. Sam leva les yeux au ciel lorsque son frère adressa un clin d'œil à celle qui venait de les servir.

\- Au fait, comment va Cas ? S'enquit Sam sur le ton de la conversation.

Il était parfaitement au courant de la relation entre son frère et l'ange, mais aucun des deux n'avait jamais jugé utile de le mettre au courant une bonne fois pour toutes. Sam ne pouvait qu'imaginer le dilemme dans l'esprit de son frère, qui devait constamment se demander s'il pouvait s'ouvrir à lui ou non, par conséquent, jusqu'à preuve explicite, le cadet n'avait jamais insinué quoi que ce soit, et attendait le bon moment. Par cette simple question, il voulait rappeler qu'observer la silhouette des serveuses n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire quand son petit ami était un ange âgé de plusieurs milliers d'années. Mais qui était-il pour juger, de toute façon ?

A sa plus grande surprise, Dean se renfrogna.

\- J'en sais rien.

Sam se retint de hausser un sourcil. Dean ne savait pas ce que devenait Castiel ? Non, ça n'était pas commun. En fait, ce n'était pas commun du tout. C'était probablement la première fois que cela arrivait.

\- Tu veux dire que tu ne l'as pas vu depuis la dernière fois que... ?

\- Que quoi ? renchérit Dean avec une moue boudeuse. Je l'ai pas vu depuis la dernière fois qu'il est venu nous voir, pour ce… truc.

Il planta rageusement sa fourchette dans son hamburger.

Dean ne mangeait jamais, absolument jamais, son hamburger avec une fourchette. Et puis quoi, il ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois que Cas était venu ?

\- Et… tu ne l'appelles pas ?

Dean, contrarié, releva la tête et considéra son frère d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Je devrais l'appeler parce que… ?

Sam, pas farouche, ne poussa pas plus loin. Il haussa les épaules, leva les mains en l'air en signe d'innocence, et se concentra en apparence sur son repas.

Il ne comprenait peut-être pas tout à fait la relation étrange que Dean et Castiel entretenaient, mais une chose était sûre – il n'était pas stupide. En fait, il était même presque sûr de lui.

Si Dean n'avait vraiment pas eu de contact avec son compagnon durant les – il compta rapidement – deux dernières semaines, il se serait inquiété, et ce bien avant que Sam ne mentionne l'ange. Après tout, Castiel était un être surnaturel, des choses pouvaient lui arriver. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Non, en jaugeant attentivement l'attitude de Dean depuis qu'il avait amené Castiel dans la conversation, il était presque sûr que…

Dean se leva brutalement, manquant de renverser la table, et lui lança un rapide « 'faut qu'j'aille aux toilettes » avant de s'éclipser. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Son grand frère était fâché.

Sam n'aimait pas quand son frère était fâché. Cela signifiait presque systématiquement que quelque chose de mauvais allait se produire. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il regrettait presque d'avoir cité Cas. De plus, pour que la pensée de l'ange amène ce genre de réaction… Sam avait du mal à imaginer ce qu'il pouvait s'être produit, et qu'il ne soit pas au courant. Ca semblait grave.

Il eut du mal à se dire que c'était peut-être une simple affaire de cœur. Rien n'était jamais simple, avec Dean. Jamais.

Pendant que Dean faisait sûrement la moue dans les toilettes des hommes, Sam se demanda s'il ne devait pas lui-même appeler Castiel. Il pouvait être en danger en ce moment même, et ils n'en avaient véritablement aucune idée. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de hausser le ton de la voix de sa conscience en appelant son ami, mais personne ne répondit à son appel. En fait, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, atteint désormais d'un sérieux mal de crâne, Dean était revenu et le considérait d'un regard sceptique.

\- Tu dors debout ?

\- Presque, fit Sam, profitant de la perche tendue. On peut rentrer, maintenant ?

De retour dans la voiture, la pensée du sommeil attira Sam comme un moustique leurré par un lampadaire, pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Il augmenta le son de la musique de Dean, à la plus grande surprise de ce dernier, et tenta tant bien que mal de rester éveillé. Il reconnaissait la route – comme toutes les autres – et à en juger par ce dont son esprit embrumé par la fatigue se souvenait, ils n'avaient plus qu'une heure de route avant d'arriver au bunker. Très bientôt, ils pourraient profiter d'un vrai lit. Sam songea que Dean ne se lèverait probablement pas du sien avant plusieurs jours.

Ils étaient sur le point d'arriver lorsque soudain, Dean sursauta sur son siège. Sam, pas assez alerte pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, regarda Dean tourner violemment le volant. Il se sentit basculer sur le côté du siège. Les pneus de l'Impala émirent un crissement affreux, presque comme un cri humain de détresse, et Dean parvint à corriger la trajectoire de l'engin avant de tomber dans le fossé. Protéger la voiture avant tout.

Dean eut besoin d'une fraction de seconde, durant laquelle il serra le volant entre ses doigts, avant de sortir de la voiture d'un bond. Sam l'imita, commençant légèrement à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Et il n'avait pas vu faux. Lorsqu'il fut à l'extérieur, il constata qu'une jeune personne était allongée sur la route, les yeux fermés. Non seulement elle semblait dormir sur la route – était-elle… ? – mais elle devait probablement fondre, étant donné la température digne du record de l'asphalte. Ils coururent tous deux vers elle. Dean la prit dans ses bras, prit son pouls, puis commença à lui parler afin qu'elle se réveille. Mais avant même que Sam parvienne à leur hauteur, son frère lâcha vivement la jeune fille dont la nuque rebondit durement sur la route, et fit deux grands pas en arrière.

La personne qui semblait auparavant en détresse avait des yeux aussi noirs que la nuit.

Sam se dirigea immédiatement vers la voiture pour au moins prendre de l'eau bénite, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Dean, bien trop près du corps que le Démon venait visiblement d'emprunter, venait d'émettre un cri étouffé, et se tenait à présent le ventre, les yeux plissés. Le Démon courut jusque derrière Dean, en tenta de tenir la tête de ce dernier, avec la très visible intention de lui abîmer sévèrement les cervicales. Mais le chasseur à qui il avait à faire était un Winchester. Sans vraiment s'y attendre, la créature aux yeux noirs grogna d'inconfort lorsqu'elle heurta le goudron dur et chaud de la route. Elle effectua rapidement une pirouette pour se remettre sur pied. Dean se prépara à frapper, et Sam revenait enfin avec de l'eau bénite, mais contre toute attente, le Démon cessa ses attaques. Dean resta sur ses gardes, mais s'autorisa un haussement de sourcil.

Sam fut alors témoin d'une chose invraisemblable, absolument incroyable.

\- Merci de vous être arrêtés. Vous êtes attendu à cette adresse. Veuillez, je vous prie, rejoindre l'endroit le plus vite possible.

Sam dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour se convaincre de ce qu'il voyait – est-ce qu'il rêvait, ou bien ce Démon souriait-il ? Depuis quand les Démons étaient-ils polis ? La créature tendit la main vers Dean, lui montrant un bout de papier ou une adresse était probablement inscrite. Dean, loin d'agir sans précaution, infligea un coup de poing bien placé sur la tempe de son adversaire, qui s'écroula. Il arracha le petit papier des doigts tremblants du Démon, et le montra à Sam.

\- Ils sont fous. Plus ça va, plus ils sont fous.

Il le chiffonna et le jeta par-dessus son épaule.

Au lieu de disparaître ou de sortir par la bouche de la jeune fille qui était obligée de subir l'expérience sans avoir son mot à dire, le démon s'évapora dans l'air, comme si l'on avait fait chauffer de l'eau trop longtemps et qu'il ne restait plus rien à l'exception d'une vague perturbation de l'air.

Dean, qui avait déjà tourné les talons et regagnait la voiture, n'avait pas bien vu la disparition du Démon, et il était plus en rogne que jamais. Sam prit silencieusement en note le fait de mentionner plus tard la disparition inhabituelle du monstre.

\- Non mais t'as vu ça ? Cria Dean en rentrant dans la voiture et en tournant la clé dans le contact. Crowley est même plus capable de ramener ses fesses soi-même, maintenant il nous envoie des invités pour nous dire qu'on est invité ? Et puis sans déconner, sa tactique, c'est n'importe quoi. Il est hors de question que je suive un Démon qui veut m'amener à une prétendue rencontre, peu importe ce que c'est.

Sam pinça les lèvres. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait. Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est que ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis tellement, mais tellement pas satisfaite de ce chapitre... comme je le disais, j'me trouve vraiment naze pour commencer une fic. Promis, après c'est moins laborieux. 
> 
> En tout cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusque-là. N'oubliez pas de commenter <3.


	4. 3. Le massacre sur la colline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, vous serez familiers avec le rythme que j'adopte - mais pour les autres, voilà : je suis une tarée de rythmes binaires. Donc naturellement, avec deux situations qui se déroulent en parallèle, j'allais pas me gêner...! Vous l'aurez compris, on revient du côté de notre bande de potos.
> 
> Trigger Warnings : drogues douces (marijuana), et Léger caractère sexuel implicite. Mais si vous êtes toujours là après avoir lu les tags, j'ai pas spécialement besoin de vous prévenir de ça... (dites-moi dans les commentaires, si vous voulez des avertissements plus précis, si ça vous va ou si c'est déjà trop)

Il faisait très noir, dans la petite pièce. On voyait à peine la lumière du jour à travers les stores, et pourtant le soleil avait pointé à l'horizon depuis un certain temps. Mais à l'intérieur de l'appartement, rien.

Contrairement à l'extérieur ou l'hiver s'était déjà installé, il faisait extrêmement chaud, mais les deux formes sous la couette n'allaient pas s'en plaindre. Elles avaient eu froid toute la journée, avaient dû redoubler d'efforts pour se réchauffer la veille, alors ce matin, elles ne risquaient pas de s'extraire du lit trop prématurément. En fait, l'idée-même du réveil ne pouvait même pas les atteindre, puisque pour l'instant, elles dormaient paisiblement et comptaient bien en profiter, après la nuit pour le moins agitée qu'elles venaient de passer.

Yliana, petite silhouette menue recroquevillée sur elle-même tout à gauche du lit, la tête tournée vers sa lampe de chevet, respirait paisiblement, prenant de profondes inspirations avant que sa poitrine ne s'abaisse doucement dans un bruit régulier et rassurant. Ses yeux étaient clos, mais son rêve – étrange rêve, aucun cauchemar – devenait de plus en plus flou et menaçait de tirer sa révérence et de laisser sa conscience prendre contrôle de son corps à nouveau. Elle s'accrochait aussi désespérément à ce rêve qu'à la couverture, dévoilant presque totalement Morgane, dormant à côté d'elle.

Là où Yliana était mince et ne possédait que très peu de formes, le manque de couverture dévoilait celles de Morgane, ainsi que sa peau douce et blanche comme du lait. Sa nuisette de dentelle noire, lascivement ouverte dans un grand geste passionné alors qu'elle sommeillait, dénudait sa poitrine et laissait apparaître les deux petits bourgeons roses pâles au sommet de ses seins. Allongée sur le dos, prenant manifestement bien plus de place que sa petite amie, elle avait les bras en l'air, les jambes écartées, et c'était presque si elle n'ouvrait pas la bouche pour laisser échapper un bruyant ronflement. Ah, on ne pouvait pas être gracieuse en toutes circonstances.

Morgane se retourna, et posa inconsciemment sa main chaude sur l'épaule couverte d'Yliana. Toujours au milieu d'une folle aventure impliquant des nuages blancs comme du coton et un vieil homme barbu à l'air charmant et attentionné, la brune sourit, comme si elle pouvait sentir la présence d'Yli, très proche d'elle. Le vieil homme, si sage, si fort, de son rêve, lui renvoya son sourire et la salua d'un geste de la main, de laquelle pendait une longue manche blanche.

Yliana émergea lentement de son sommeil avec un grognement désapprobateur – le contact de son amie venait de la réveiller. Elle aurait voulu rester plus longtemps, elle aurait voulu savourer l'impression de ne pouvoir se soucier de rien. Elle savait qu'aujourd'hui serait une journée bien plus affreuse que toutes les autres. Voilà, cela commençait déjà.

Elle resserra la couverture sur elle, découvrant totalement Morgane, et posa la main sur la sienne. Elle essaya de se rendormir, mais en constatant rapidement qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas, elle se raisonna et tourna la tête vers la beauté qui dormait encore, juste à côté d'elle.

Son visage était la perfection d'Yliana. L'harmonie qui s'équilibrait divinement entre ses lèvres pulpeuses, ses joues blanches et rondes, ses yeux en amande l'étonnaient chaque jour un peu plus. Même quand elle dormait, elle était merveilleuse. Un jour, Alice avait invité tout le monde à dormir chez elle, et, Alex ayant l'habitude de se réveiller très tôt, avait ri en voyant le visage rêveur de Morgane au réveil. Yli, elle, ne pouvait pas se moquer – la beauté de ce visage la frappait de quiétude.

Yli sourit en coin, le regard paillard. Tout en gardant le contact avec la main de Morgane, elle promena ses doigts jusqu'au ventre de celle-ci, déclenchant un frisson encore tout ensommeillé de l'autre côté du lit, puis remonta doucement jusqu'à rencontrer sa poitrine. Doucement, tendrement, prenant mille précautions pour ne pas la réveiller, Yliana finit par poser sa main entière sur le sein offert de Morgane. Elle ne put retenir un rire silencieux. C'était le petit plaisir du matin.

Elle resta ainsi un certain temps, sans bouger, savourant la sensation délicate du sein se dressant au creux de sa paume, comme pour épouser d'avantage la forme de la main d'Yli. D'un simple coup d'œil, la jeune fille constata que l'autre sein ne pointait absolument pas, ce qui déclencha encore un petit rire matinal. Ah, vraiment, lorsque Morgane était là, elle pouvait rire de tout, et surtout de n'importe quoi.

Laissant paresseusement sa main sur le sein de sa belle, Yliana tourna la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à son téléphone. Elle se doutait qu'il était tard, et de toute façon, la fac avait été fermée aujourd'hui, et ce probablement jusqu'à ce qu'une enquête ait lieu. Inconsciemment, elle serra les dents. Les deux jeunes filles n'avaient donc aucune, absolument aucune obligation aujourd'hui. Elles pouvaient très bien rester au lit jusqu'à vingt heures, puis sortir pour aller manger dans un restaurant, puis se promener la nuit le bord du lac de la ville. Aucun pouvoir sur cette terre ne pouvait les arrêter aujourd'hui.

Contre toute attente, elle avait reçu un message, de la part d'Eléonore, qui leur proposait de se retrouver dans leur parc favori, tous ensembles. Elle terminait son texto par un très enthousiaste « Alex a fleuri », suivi d'une bonne douzaine de points d'exclamation. Yliana n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Soudain, elle se rendit compte que Morgane la fixait, les yeux grands ouverts, depuis quelques secondes. Yli, tout sourire, lui souhaita la bienvenue dans le monde des éveillés :

\- Salut, toi. Bien dormi ?

\- Yli… répondit Morgane en levant les yeux au ciel, puis en rabaissant vivement son regard vers sa poitrine.

\- Quoi ?

Puis, se rendant brusquement compte que sa main n'avait pas bougé, la retira soudainement, comme si un éclair l'avait frappé.

Morgane pouffa de rire et ouvrit complètement sa nuisette, se dévoilant entièrement sous les yeux d'Yliana, qui lui servit un regard lourd de sens, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Pas pu résister , fit-elle en guise d'explication.

\- Tu peux résister, là ?

\- Mh, j'sais pas trop…

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Yliana passa une jambe par-dessus le corps divin de sa copine, et d'une poussée surhumaine considérant qu'elle n'était pas réveillée depuis si longtemps que ça, s'assit à califourchon sur ses hanches. Elle encadra le visage de Morgane de ses mains, repoussant les longs cheveux bouclés qui lui barraient le passage, et se pencha en avant. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec plaisir, et se reconnurent comme deux pièces d'un puzzle.

Yliana perçut le désir de plaisanter de Morgane avant même de sentir un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle se détacha de son contact chaud et angélique et la considéra, la tête penchée sur le côté. La brune pouffa encore, les yeux pétillants.

\- Tellement belle, souffla-t-elle. Puce, après toute l'action de la veille, on n'est peut-être pas obligées de remettre ça tout de suite ?

Yliana afficha une petite moue déçue, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Bah, en fait, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ses muscles étaient fatigués aussi. La nuit dernière avait été merveilleuse, bien sûr, mais ça lui suffisait sans doute pour le moment. Et puis, plus important encore, si Morgane n'avait pas envie de remettre ça ce matin, elle n'en avait pas envie non plus.

\- Douche, alors ? S'enquit-elle.

Morgane acquiesça, se débarrassant de sa nuisette en bâillant.

\- Mhm. Mais d'abord, manger. Je meurs de faim.

Yliana sauta sur ses pieds, étrangement réveillée, et se dirigea vers son coin cuisine. Elle mit deux tasses au micro-onde, une remplie de café, l'autre de chocolat chaud, et sortit la brioche qui faisait son petit déjeuner depuis déjà quatre jours. Son père lui avait cuisiné et lui avait proposé de la prendre, pour qu'elle « cesse de ne déjeuner que partiellement et se retrouve à l'infirmerie tous les quatre matins ». Et la cuisine du père d'Yliana faisait des merveilles.

\- De la brioche ? Fit la voix de Morgane entre deux bâillements.

Yli hocha la tête.

\- De la brioche ! Cria avec enthousiasme la brune en sautant du lit, nue comme un vers.

Elles entendirent toutes deux très distinctement les cris de la voisine libertine atteignant l'orgasme.

 

*          *

*

 

Elles arrivèrent une bonne heure plus tard, les cheveux encore humides. Eléonore et Alice étaient déjà là, car elles habitaient dans le centre ville, littéralement à quelques centaines de mètres du parc. Alex, lui, devait venir en voiture par ses propres moyens, et habitait bien plus loin. Toutes les filles se saluèrent rapidement.

\- Alors comme ça, Alex en a en réserve ? A cette époque de l'année ? S'enquit Morgane, étonnée. C'est de la sorcellerie, à ce niveau-là, non ?

Elles se mirent toutes à rire. Alice ne disait rien et se contentait de plaisanter avec les autres, mais au fond, elle était bien heureuse que personne n'évoque le massacre de la veille. Elle avait été secouée, il fallait le dire. Elle s'attendait à tout, absolument tout, sauf à un spectacle macabre dans sa propre ville. Cinq personnes, mortes, leur sang se répandant autour d'eux, leurs boyaux rencontrant la lumière du jour en une espèce de mise en scène lugubre… Mh, elle se félicitait de ne pas avoir cédé à la curiosité de monter jusqu'au bout, et s'était simplement fié à ce qu'Eléonore lui avait raconté.

Pourtant, elle savait que dès le moment où Alex arriverait, il remettrait tout sur le tapis. Leur gigantesque ami barbu ne parvenait jamais à trouver le bon moment, ni la bonne chose à dire dans les circonstances. C'était devenu ce qui le caractérisait le mieux pour les personnes qui ne les connaissaient que très peu. Il n'était pas méchant, bien au contraire, il faisait de son mieux, mais quand il remarquait quelque chose – et Alice savait à quel point il remarquait beaucoup – il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire partager, sans aucun regard pour les circonstances.

Le moteur de la petite voiture bleue délavée d'Alex se fit entendre, et les filles se turent immédiatement. Elles entendirent une porte claquer et firent quelques pas en avant pour aller le retrouver, lorsque, contre toute attente, elles entendirent le bruit d'une seconde portière qui se refermait.

\- Oh non… Soupira Yliana sur un ton soudain très sombre.

Eléonore et Alice lui lancèrent un sourire désolé.

\- On était bien obligés de l'inviter, ça faisait longtemps qu'on l'avait pas vu, s'excusa Eléonore, sincère.

\- Et il n'est pas si désagréable que ça, tu sais, termina Alice.

Yliana leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, en voyant Alex déboucher du chemin et venir vers elle. Derrière lui se tenait Vincent.

Vincent était plus jeune qu'eux d'un an, et pourtant, Yliana aurait pu jurer qu'il n'avait que cinq ans d'âge mental, et encore, si elle était gentille. Il paraissait bien petit à côté d'Alex, pourtant il était plus grand qu'elle, ce qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Blond, les cheveux lui tombant sur le front dans une coupe qui ressemblait à un semi-bol, son sourire railleur était séduisant, et ses dents éclatantes. Ah, Yliana le haïssait.

\- Heeey, les filles ! Lança-t-il de sa voix traînante à leur attention. Tim, comment ça va ? Wow, Morgane, toujours aussi sexy à ce que je vois…

Il sourit davantage. Morgane rougit. La pauvre n'avait absolument aucune idée sur la façon dont elle devait s'y prendre pour repousser ce genre d'avance, bien qu'elle en soit souvent le sujet. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma, la rouvrit de nouveau, et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'Alex lui tapa l'épaule pour la saluer et lui faire la bise.

\- Tu pourrais m'appeler Yli, comme tout le monde, siffla Yliana.

\- Maiiis, Alex t'appelle bien Tim, lui !

\- Lui, il a le droit, fit-elle.

Elle croisa le regard d'Alex et lui sourit en guise de salutation.

Ils s'assirent sur leur banc, qui ne contenait que la place pour cinq personnes, aussi Vincent fut obligé de s'asseoir à même l'herbe mouillée et froide devant eux. Il proposa à Morgane de s'asseoir sur lui, si elle voulait, mais Yliana le fusilla du regard avant même que sa petite amie n'ait eu le temps d'y penser.

Alex ouvrit son manteau et en sortit un sachet en plastique de la taille d'une petite mandarine. Eléonore leva les deux bras en l'air en signe de victoire. Vincent, lui, fut très fier d'annoncer :

\- Alex m'a amené chez lui avant de venir ici, du coup, j'ai vu les plants de son vieux !

La bouche de Morgane frôla le rond parfait.

\- Sérieux ? C'est ton père qui en fait pousser ?

Alex eut un petit frisson, presque imperceptible. Pendant une seconde, il eut l'air extrêmement occupé avec son sachet, mesurant la dose exacte qu'il allait mettre dans le premier joint, puis releva la tête et sourit gauchement à Morgane.

\- Hervé, c'est pas mon père. Mais oui, c'est lui qui fait pousser ça, dans l'arrière-boutique de son horlogerie. L'atmosphère est géniale pour la plante.

Morgane se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle oubliait constamment qu'Alex vivait en famille d'accueil. Elle savait que son vrai nom était Alexandre, car il était obligé de l'indiquer sur ses copies d'examen, et aussi qu'il haïssait son prénom et préférait que tout le monde, y compris les professeurs, l'appellent Alex. Yliana avait toujours souligné l'importance de son nom, Morgane n'avait donc eu aucun mal à le retenir. Mais ses responsables légaux, non, évidemment, ça lui sortait toujours de la tête. Elle se maudit.

\- Ah ouais, carrément, dans l'horlogerie ? Il a l'air génial, Hervé !

Eléonore avait repris la discussion comme si de rien n'était, et tout le monde fit de même. Morgane en fut rassurée.

Alex roula patiemment le premier joint et l'alluma précautionneusement. Il était particulièrement long, et Eléonore en sembla ravie. Le sourire en coin d'Yliana indiqua qu'elle aussi était bien contente.

Ils parlèrent principalement des cours en se faisant passer le joint. Ils étaient nombreux, même si Alice ne fumait pas et qu'ils évitaient de laisser à Vincent l'opportunité de le tenir entre les doigts trop longtemps, aussi il fut vite épuisé, et Alex dut en rouler un autre. A chaque nouvelle réplique de leur ami mal rasé, Morgane s'attendait à l'entendre parler des meurtres au sommet de la colline. Par bonheur, le sujet n'avait pas encore fait surface, mais ça n'était qu'une question de temps.

\- Vous croyez qu'il va y avoir une enquête ?

Morgane sursauta. Ce n'était pas la voix d'Alex. A sa plus grande surprise, c'était celle d'Yliana.

Immédiatement, comme s'il n'attendait que ça, Alex sauta sur l'occasion :

\- Sûrement.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une demi-seconde pour prendre son souffle et raconter tout ce qu'il savait :

\- Y'avait quand même cinq types. Oh, quatre mecs et une fille, je crois. Ils étaient tout autour de la colline, à égale distance les uns des autres. Y'avait du sang tout autour d'eux, comme s'ils en avaient été vidés. J'vous jure, j'avais jamais vu autant de sang de ma vie. Vu comment ils étaient tous rangés, je pense qu'ils se sont tués eux-mêmes. Sinon, je vois vraiment pas. Ils avaient l'air plutôt jeunes, pas plus de la trentaine j'dirais, si ça se trouve, c'était des étudiants sortants qui se sentaient mal dans leur peau. On sait jamais vraiment ce qu'il se passe dans la tête des gens suicidaires. Enfin bref, c'était super bizarre. En plus, au milieu du cercle qu'ils formaient, y'avait une espèce de grande tâche noire dans l'herbe, comme s'il y avait eu l'ombre d'un arbre, sauf que y'avait pas d'arbre. Ca ressemble à un rituel satanique, vous voyez le genre ? S'il y a une enquête, et je vois pas pourquoi y'en aurait pas, ils vont avoir vite fait de trouver un gourou ou autre esprit libre là-dedans.

Il prit une longue, très longue bouffée, avant de passer le joint à Vincent, en le gardant à l'œil. Le blond répondit à la longue remarque d'Alex, comme si le joint avait été un bâton de parole.

\- Ils vont fermer la fac, alors. Au moins le temps de l'enquête.

\- Non, renchérit Alice. Je suis allée me renseigner ce matin (tout le monde se tourna vers elle, un sourcil levé, avant de se rappeler que c'était Alice qui parlait), et apparemment, ils veulent continuer les cours normalement.

\- Ah ouais ? S'étonna sa meilleure amie.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas vraiment… Pensa Morgane à voix haute. Ils essaient de calmer l'inquiétude des gens avant même que ça ne commence.

\- Mais c'est super dangereux ! Continua Eléonore, les yeux écarquillés. Celui qui a fait ça pourrait être sur le campus !

\- Je pense vraiment que c'est une secte, fit Alex, convaincu.

\- Mais si jamais tu te trompes, on a un putain de tueur en série dans la ville, déclara Yliana sur un ton qu'elle désirait visiblement neutre.

Tout le monde se tut, et Vincent en profita pour donner le joint à Morgane, qui le passa immédiatement à sa petite amie. Elle n'était plus tout à fait d'humeur à fumer.

\- Si Alex pense que c'est une secte, c'est ce que tout le monde devrait croire, reprit Alice. Il est plutôt perspicace, habituellement.

\- Habituellement ? Fit Alex, faussement blessé. Qu'est-ce que je dois entendre, là ? Espèce d'intello !

\- Merci, répondit Alice en bombant le torse avec fierté.

Morgane pouffa.

\- Si tu le penses aussi… Mh, on a peut-être pas de tueur en série, alors, fit Eléonore en s'adressant à Alice.

\- Aaaah, égalité ! Cria Alex, frustré. Trois contre trois ! Tim, Morgane, Vincent, vous en pensez quoi ?

\- Ben… fit Yliana.

\- On n'a pas eu le temps de monter, répondit la belle brune à sa place. On n'a pas vu, on ne peut pas vraiment savoir.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Vincent, qui rougit.

\- Bon, puisque c'est moi qui doit trancher… Je reste dans le camp de Morgane, fit-il en regardant celle-ci dans les yeux.

Yliana se renfrogna un peu plus, si c'était possible, et Morgane sourit sans répondre. Il avait attendu un certain temps avant de lui faire des avances, pour une fois.

Eléonore fit sembler d'envoyer son pied en direction de Vincent, avant d'intervenir en riant :

\- Hop hop hop ! Propriété privée, mon vieux, c'est LA Morgane DE Yli !

\- Mais Morgane, tu es mon seul et véritable amour, tu dois comprendre…

Il leva le bras devant lui, comme pour énoncer les vers d'un poème. Yliana semblait sur le point d'exploser, de rire comme de colère, ce qui la plaçait dans un état d'incrédulité pour le moins comique. Alice se leva, fit le tour de Vincent qui, hilare, commençait à déclamer sa flamme pour la énième fois, et sans aucun ménagement, lui fila une claque sur le sommet du crâne.

\- Aaaaïeuh !

Morgane pouffa. Vincent, heureux de plaire à sa belle, même si c'était au prix de l'humiliation, continua à faire l'imbécile :

\- Mais Aliiiice, pourquoi tant de haine ?

Même Yliana sourit devant le grotesque de la situation.

\- Vincent, Morgane a dans les 25 ans, et tu es encore mineur, à ce que je sache, pouffa Alex. Trouve-toi quelqu'un de ton âge ! Alice, par exemple !

Alice écarquilla les yeux et, à l'hilarité de tout le monde, recula de deux pas très prudents, histoire de garder une distance de sécurité entre elle et l'autre blondinet joli cœur.

\- Non merci, ça ira, fit-elle sur un ton pincé.

Tout le monde se mit à rire aux éclats, y compris Yli, à la vue de l'égo faussement brisé – son égo était  _indestructible_  - de Vincent. La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités, il laissa échapper un sifflement étrange, qui évoquait un peu le son d'une locomotive au départ.

\- Alice, j'avais confiance en toi ! Pourquoi me trahis-tu de la sorte ? Fit-il dramatiquement en plaquant sa main contre sa poitrine.

\- Parce que tu ne sais pas où est ton cœur, se moqua Alice.

Vincent baissa la tête, se rendit compte qu'il avait plaqué sa main du côté droit, et s'avoua vaincu en s'écroulant au sol.

\- Morgane ? Chuchota-t-il, comme à l'article de la mort.

\- Oui ?

\- Je vais avoir besoin de ce joint, si je veux m'en remettre.

Avec une dernière crise de fou-rire, Morgane le lui donna, et après quelques secondes, tous se turent en se tenant les côtes.

\- Eh, les gens.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Yliana, dont la voix ne contenait plus aucune hilarité.

\- Enfin, Alex, fit-elle en se tournant vers son ami, comme si elle venait de reconsidérer ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Est-ce que, euh… Tu as dit qu'il y avait une femme, non ?

\- Je crois que c'était une femme, fit Alex. Enfin, la seule chose que je sais, c'est que la personne était habillée en jupe.

Alice sourit.

\- Et, hm… quand vous êtes arrivés, elle était déjà morte, ou non ? Continua Yliana.

Morgane serra sa main, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alex haussa les sourcils.

\- Ben… oui. Genre, y'avait trop de sang par terre pour qu'elle soit encore en vie, Tim. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh non, pour rien, fit la jeune fille en agitant la main. Faites pas attention à moi, je dis n'importe quoi quand j'ai trop fumé !

Tout le monde sembla accepter cette excuse, mais Morgane n'était pas dupe. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Yliana. Cela avait-il un lien avec la montée de la colline, lorsqu'elle s'était figée et que ce n'était pas une crise d'angoisse habituelle ? Yli avait refusé d'en parler la veille, et la belle brune n'avait pas osé insister. Mais, et c'était très visible, sa compagne lui cachait quelque chose. Et étant donné son visage confus et inquiet, c'était loin d'être anodin.

Elle n'aurait cependant pas eu l'occasion de lui demander le soir même. Les parents d'Yliana voulaient revoir leur fille, car cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas revenue à la maison. Morgane dormirait donc ce soir sur des pensées inquiètes, dans son propre appartement. Seule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment avez-vous trouvé mon petit Vincent ? Dites-moi, je suis vraiment curieuse ! 
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire (pour me dire pour les trigger warnings, et aussi pour que je sache si vous aimez bien Vincent ou pas, et aussi les autres, Morgane, Yliana, Alex, Eléonore, et Alice...) (et l'intrigue, ça vous plaît, pour le moment ?)


	5. 4. Retrouvailles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De retour avec nos deux frères Winchester préférés. Et Cas, je vous entends dire ? Eh oui, tiens, et Cas ? Il est où, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? ;) 
> 
> Bonne lecture. 
> 
> Trigger Warnings : Caractère sexuel explicite, description de scène de sexe, description implicite de violence. (ça y est, on y arrive, à ce "Explicit")

Dean, épuisé, s'écroula sur son lit. Dos au matelas, il leva le bras pour empoigner son coussin et le ramener contre lui. Il bénissait que le bunker soit sous terre – il ne souffrait plus de la chaleur invivable de l'après-midi. Il était presque dix-sept heures, et il allait probablement dormir jusqu'à midi du lendemain, enroulé dans sa couette et autour de l'oreiller.

Il entendit vaguement Sam faire de même dans la chambre voisine. Dean s'attendait presque à entendre son petit frère prendre un livre et commencer à lire avant d'aller se coucher, comme il le faisait souvent, mais visiblement, même lui était trop fatigué pour rester éveillé.

Satané fantôme. Il avait été plus que coriace – il avait été invivable. De plus, la maison qu'il hantait était gigantesque, ce qui n'avait pas facilité la tâche. A chaque nouveau recoin, il était là, jouant avec eux, les envoyant d'un mur à l'autre, leur infligeant toujours plus de blessure. Il était même parvenu à infliger une blessure au couteau à Dean, juste entre ses omoplates, en l'attaquant par derrière. Cela ne serait jamais arrivé en temps normal. Ils n'auraient pas dû mettre toute une nuit à renvoyer un fantôme, et De an ne se serait jamais blessé.

Tout était la faute de ce satané fantôme.

Dean soupira de colère. Il savait parfaitement que le fantôme n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Il n'aimait pas se le rappeler, mais durant la nuit dernière, il avait été tout sauf attentif à ce qu'il faisait. Et pour cause.

Castiel. C'était la faute de Castiel.

Il avait menti en disant à Sam que l'ange n'était pas revenu le voir. En fait, Cas l'avait visité deux jours plus tôt, de manière extrêmement brève. Il était venu, lui avait dit qu'ils ne pourraient pas se voir avant un moment, puis était parti. Dean était habitué à ce genre de visite, il était conscient que parfois, Castiel ne pouvait faire autrement que de rester à l'écart, mais cette fois-là, c'était différent. L'ange ne l'avait même pas embrassé, encore moins touché. Maintenant que Dean y pensait, leurs regards ne s'étaient pas croisés une seule fois.

« Je vais devoir partir, Dean, et je crois que je ne vais pas revenir avant longtemps. »

Dean enfonça son point fermé dans le coussin et étouffa un juron. Ca sonnait comme une rupture, et il détestait ça. Il détestait le fait d'avoir été incapable de retenir Castiel, celui qu'il aimait, à ses côtés, il détestait le fait d'être incapable de faire la différence entre les vrais problèmes et les petites humeurs passagères. Il se détestait de tout son être. Et même si maintenant, il aurait voulu haïr la terre entière, il n'arrivait pas à haïr Cas.

Non, il n'allait pas pleurer. C'était idiot. Il préférait être en colère contre tout et n'importe quoi, et surtout contre lui-même. Il n'allait. Pas. Pleurer.

Il enfonça son poing dans son estomac, cette fois, et laissa l'air quitter ses poumons alors qu'une première larme roulait sur sa joue. Putain. Putain. Comment est-ce que Cas pouvait lui faire ça ? Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait le laisser et partir, partir et le laisser, tout seul, tout seul, lui et ses foutues incertitudes et ces putains de problèmes, et lui, comment pouvait-il penser une seule seconde qu'il avait une importance aux yeux d'un ange, un  _ange_ , bordel, une créature mythique et puissante et plus âgée que les hommes eux-mêmes et si belle et gracieuse et aimante et prenant soin de lui, et…

Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge. Vraiment ? Juste comme ça ? Il le quittait juste comme ça ? Il laissait tomber tout leur travail, tous ses efforts et tous ses obstacles insurmontables, en une seule et simple phrase ? Ca ne se pouvait pas, cela ne se pouvait pas, il refusait de le croire, et pourtant il y croyait, et le doute et l'espoir et la fatigue lui faisait tourner la tête, et il dut se couvrir la tête avec l'oreiller pour éviter que ses pleurs atteignent la chambre de Sam. Putain. Putain.

Putain.

La fatigue vint à bout de lui après une dizaine de minutes. Les draps mouillés de larmes, ses nerfs éprouvés et écorchés jusqu'à l'os, il s'endormit en tremblant, en serrant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, en priant pour que Castiel revienne et en se haïssant plus que tout au monde, plus qu'Azazel, plus qu'Alistair, plus que Crowley. Plus que tous les autres, il était le plus détestable, et, il en était sûr maintenant, Castiel n'avait pu le supporter une seconde de plus.

Ses rêves furent sombres et froids.

 

*          *

*

 

Lorsqu'il se réveilla avec la sensation qu'il n'avait pas dormi du tout, un étrange silence régnait dans la chambre de Dean. En fait, non, sa chambre était toujours silencieuse – presque toujours – seulement, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit venant de la chambre de Sam.

Il se leva précautionneusement. Il se frotta les yeux en bâillant, et jura en se rendant compte que ses joues étaient encore humides. Soit il avait pleuré toute la nuit, soit il n'avait vraiment, vraiment pas dormi longtemps.

Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements humides de sueur et enfila un simple caleçon. Il aurait pu mettre son peignoir, mais de toute façon, il n'y avait que Sam dans le bunker, donc aucune raison pour lui de se couvrir davantage.

Désorienté, il parvint miraculeusement à retrouver son chemin vers la cuisine, et y trouva Sam, les cheveux encore mouillés de la douche qu'il venait sans doute de prendre, un doux parfum de savon s'échappant de lui. Il était déjà habillé, et…

Et il préparait des pancakes.

\- 'Lut, fit Dean en s'asseyant sur la chaise la plus proche de lui avant de se rapprocher de la table.

Sam sursauta mais, reconnaissant la voix graveleuse de son frère, se retourna et lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Hey Dean, répondit-il. Je fais des pancakes. Tu en veux combien ?

\- Trois, dit l'intéressé avant de croiser les bras sur la table et d'enfoncer sa tête à l'intérieur.

Il n'entendit ni ne vit ce qui suivit, mais il savait que Sam avait pris note et que la prochaine fois qu'il relèverait la tête, il aurait sous les yeux une assiette avec trois pancakes recouverts d'une bonne dose de caramel au beurre salé.

 

*          *

*

 

Au moment même où Dean passa son visage sous l'eau de la douche, on frappa assez fort à la porte du bunker.

Il se figea, tous les sens exacerbés. Il laissa l'eau couler et ne sortit pas de la cabine, mais il écouta attentivement ce qu'il se passait dehors. Les pas de Sam résonnèrent contre les carreaux de la pièce à vivre du bunker, puis il entendit son frère monter les marches métalliques qui menaient à la sortie. Il marchait calmement, comme si tout allait bien, mais Dean savait qu'il avait probablement une flasque d'eau bénite dans la main gauche, et une arme de poing dans l'autre.

Contre toute attente, il entendit Sam s'écrier de manière enthousiaste :

\- Ah, c'est toi ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Comment ça va ?

Dean fronça les sourcils alors que la porte du bunker émettait un crissement aigu en se refermant. Il dressa vaguement la liste des gens susceptibles de venir leur rendre visite au bunker.

\- … Charlie ? Chuchota-t-il en réfléchissant à voix haute.

Aussitôt, persuadé que Charlie était la seule et unique personne que Sam pouvait inviter de cette manière, il sourit. Charlie Bradbury, la petite sœur rousse qu'il n'avait jamais voulue, la touche de bonheur et d'enthousiaste dans ce monde de fou – ah, il lui tardait de la voir. Il faillit presque sortir de la salle de bain immédiatement avant de se rendre compte qu'il était complètement nu.

Sans prendre le temps de se sécher ne serait-ce qu'un minimum, l'eau dégoulinant de ses cheveux, il enfila son peignoir de bain et sortit en trombe pour retrouver son amie.

\- Hey ! S'écria-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Douche froide.

Evidemment. C'était dans son inconscient depuis le moment où l'on avait frappé à la porte, mais il avait refusé de le penser pour de bon, de peur de se faire de faux espoirs, de peur de –

Castiel adressa un petit sourire désolé à Dean. C'en était trop pour le Winchester. Il tourna les talons et, sans même adresser un regard ni à Sam, ni à l'ange, regagna sa chambre.

\- Dean, attends !

Il dut faire de fantastiques efforts pour ne pas courir avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre derrière lui – ce qu'il aurait préféré éviter. Il entendit vaguement son frère soupirer. Aussi silencieusement que possible, il s'assit sur le matelas, avant de se résoudre et se rouler en boule.

C'était impossible. Il n'était pas sérieux. Pas sérieux du tout. Comment pouvait-il se présenter, comment pouvait-il  _oser_  se montrer ici, prétendre que tout allait bien, faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Est-ce qu'il espérait vraiment que Dean allait faire de même ? Eh bien non. Qu'il aille se faire voir.

Il se serra davantage contre lui-même, en priant pour que tout ne soit qu'un cauchemar, et que tout disparaisse. Après tout, n'avait-il pas eu l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi en se réveillant ce matin ?

Dean entendit de nouveau la porte du bunker. Et bien évidemment, comme aujourd'hui était une journée durant laquelle il aurait dû rester au lit, ce n'était pas Sam qui frappa à sa porte pour lui dire que Cas était parti.

\- Dean…

Non.

Dean ne dit rien, ne fit rien, cessa même de respirer, espérant faire croire à Castiel qu'il dormait. Il se félicita silencieusement – et surtout ironiquement – pour son ingéniosité.

\- Dean, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas parler, un moment ?

Non, il n'ouvrirait pas la bouche.

\- Dean, avant-hier, ce n'était rien.

Il vit rouge. Rien ? Vraiment ? Qu'il aille au diable.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait croire que je ne reviendrai plus. Mais maintenant, il faut vraiment que nous parlions, Dean, j'ai beaucoup de choses à…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et Castiel manqua de tomber en arrière. Dean, de rage, n'avait pu se retenir.

\- Tu sais quoi, Cas – c'est pas pour ça que je suis en colère. Je suis en colère parce que tu aurais pu être en danger et tu ne m'as rien dit – je suis en colère parce que tu aurais pu mourir sans même que je sois au courant – je suis en colère parce que tu ne m'as pas fait confiance, pour la millième fois. Je me fiche du danger dans lequel tu me fourres, de toute façon, Sam et moi, on est toujours dedans. Mais ne me fais plus jamais croire que tu ne reviendras plus, ne me fais plus jamais croire que tu ne m'aimes plus si tu n'en penses pas un mot.

Dean reprit enfin son souffle. Castiel était là, devant lui, cravate bleue mal nouée, affublé de son habituel trench coat, ses cheveux bruns désorganisés, surpris par la longue réplique. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le chasseur sorte de sa chambre aussi tôt. Peut-être même pensait-il pouvoir faire ses excuses tranquillement à travers la porte, sans avoir à le regarder en face. Le visage de Dean se teintait de pourpre.

\- Je…

\- Non, attends, j'ai pas fini, continua Dean, mais il fut coupé par Cas aussi vite qu'il avait ouvert la porte.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais te mettre en danger ? Si quelque chose t'arrivait, Dean, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Et tu le sais, tu refuses juste de l'accepter.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait toujours du mal avec cette partie de la conversation.

\- Je ne suis qu'un homme, Cas, je ne suis pas important, si quelque chose m'arrive, un autre peut me remplacer, ce n'est pas –

Castiel le coupa brusquement en portant une main à sa joue. Dean cessa totalement de parler. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point le contact de l'ange lui avait manqué.

\- Tu es important pour moi, Dean. C'est la seule chose qui compte.

Dean ne répondit pas. Il tourna les talons et rentra dans sa chambre, sans fermer la porte. Il s'assit sur le lit et fixa le mur d'en face.

\- Je… peux rentrer ?

Le ton de la voix de Cas faillit faire rire Dean, mais celui-ci était bien trop têtu pour céder si facilement. Il répondit par un grognement. L'ange vint s'asseoir sur le lit, juste à côté de lui, les mains sur les genoux.

\- C'était quoi, alors ? S'enquit Dean d'un ton bourru.

Castiel parut avaler de travers.

\- Je ne peux pas encore t'en parler. Je n'en suis pas encore sûr moi-même, je ne voudrais pas…

\- Cas.

Cette fois-ci, Cas pinça les lèvres. Puis il secoua la tête, de gauche à droite. Non. Il ne pouvait  _vraiment_  pas lui dire. Pas encore. Il devait d'abord être sûr… Si cela était possible, ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression passagère…

\- Je suis désolé, Dean. Je ne peux pas. Si jamais je le dis à voix haute… Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait arriver. Pour tout ce que j'en sais, je pourrais être surveillé.

Dean cessa immédiatement de fixer le mur et détourna le regard pour rencontrer celui de Cas. Les sourcils froncés dans une expression inquiète, il interrogea son compagnon du regard.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas l'écrire ?

\- Non. Ce serait exactement la même chose.

\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt, Cas. Je me suis fait du souci.

\- Et je suis désolé de t'en avoir causé. Dean, je…

Castiel se tut, ne trouvant plus rien à ajouter. Il avait fait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour Dean, encore une fois, même si ce dernier semblait visiblement accepter ses erreurs. Le Winchester se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait mettre en danger un ange de cette manière ? Et comment pouvait-il aider Castiel ? Devait-il en toucher deux mots à Sam ou tout garder pour lui jusqu'à ce que Cas puisse leur expliquer convenablement ?

\- Est-ce que tu es en danger ? Fit Dean, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

\- Dean, je…

\- Est-ce que tu es en danger ? Répéta-t-il de manière plus appuyée.

Castiel soupira.

\- Pas encore, se résigna-t-il. Mais ça ne saurait tarder.

 

*          *

*

 

\- Je suis rentré ! Cria Sam en refermant la porte du bunker derrière lui.

Deux packs de bières dans les mains, il descendit précautionneusement l'escalier et essaya de débarrasser la table du salon de tous les livres et parchemins qu'il avait ouvert avant de partir pour déposer son chargement. Il avait délibérément décidé de laisser Castiel et Dean tranquilles. Leurs disputes ne duraient jamais longtemps, de toute évidence, mais quand elles arrivaient, mieux valait ne pas être dans les alentours. Une fois, Sam s'en souvenait encore, et il n'était pas encore au courant de leur intimité, à ce moment-là, mais Castiel avait ramené Dean jusqu'à lui, alors que son grand frère était inconscient. Il n'avait aucune blessure apparente, mais Sam savait que Cas pouvait guérir n'importe quoi, aussi il en avait conclu que ces deux imbéciles s'étaient battu et que Dean avait perdu.

S'il en croyait son expérience, et s'il avait bien estimé le temps pendant lequel il était parti acheter des bières, Cas et Dean devaient être dans sa chambre. Il sourit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, mais il espérait que Castiel aidait Dean à se relaxer et se débarrasser de la pression des derniers jours. Après tout, l'ange était relativement doué pour changer les idées de son grand frère. Il lui avait fait réaliser sa bisexualité, ce qui n'était pas rien en soi, et Sam devait avouer que depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Dean était… bien. Une vraie boule de stress, car il s'inquiétait tout le temps, mais dans l'ensemble, il allait bien, et c'était le principal.

N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, Sam conclut que soit ils l'avaient ignoré, soit ils étaient trop occupés à faire autre chose pour lui répondre. Il haussa les épaules, plutôt fier de lui-même, et ouvrit un pack de bière pour commencer à boire une bouteille. Il s'attela à la table remplie de ses propres recherches, prit un livre au hasard, constata d'après le titre qu'il avait l'air extrêmement intéressant, et se plongea dans la lecture.

 

*          *

*

 

\- Cas… Sam est… Sam est rentré…

\- Il ne peut pas nous entendre.

Dean se mordit les lèvres et empoigna son coussin. Les yeux levés vers Cas, il pressa sa main libre contre sa nuque et rencontra ses lèvres. Cas donna un autre coup de rein, et Dean gémit dans la bouche de l'ange. Son souffle était saccadé et n'avait aucune logique. Il devenait fou. Fou du contact de la peau chaude et dévoilée de Castiel contre la sienne, fou du contact à l'intérieur de lui, fou du contact de leurs lèvres – il resserra davantage ses jambes autour de la taille de Cas, lança ses bras autour de lui, le poussa contre lui, sur lui, en lui.

Il devina plus qu'il ne sentit, ses pensées trop occupées à autre chose, la main de Cas dans ses cheveux. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, prolongeant et intensifiant le contact. Les coups de reins de l'ange se faisaient de plus en plus pressants, et Dean avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir. Il n'attendait plus qu'une chose – que Cas referme son poing sur ses cheveux, qu'il tire, tire si fort que la mâchoire de Dean se serre, comme pour mieux permettre à Cas de la dessiner de sa langue, de suivre sa courbe et de le couvrir de baisers, alors que son autre main se refermait cruellement sur le dos de sa cuisse, forçant Dean à s'offrir d'avantage, le faisant gémir toujours plus vite et toujours plus fort. La seule pensée fit accélérer le cœur du chasseur, et lorsque Castiel mit à exécution ses prières silencieuses, il faillit bien se libérer instantanément.

Pourtant, Castiel n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

Il lâcha les cheveux blonds de son compagnon pour porter sa main plus bas, et empoigna l'érection de Dean comme s'il s'agissait d'un trophée. Ils gémirent tous les deux, Dean s'étant resserré comme pour chercher plus de contact, et voilà qu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, voilà que soudain, contre toute attente, leurs souffles arythmiques et saccadés, leurs gémissements chaotiques, tout devint un duo harmonique. Bientôt, ils ne furent plus qu'une seule zone, une seule et même entité de pur plaisir et de luxure. Tout tournait, tout devenait flou, et Cas forçait Dean à s'ouvrir encore et encore à lui, et Dean forçait Cas à appuyer de plus en plus fort. Ils tremblaient. Ils transpiraient. Cas grognait, les gémissements de Dean devenaient graduellement des cris…

Soudain, Castiel délaissa les cuisses de Dean pour s'emparer une nouvelle fois de ses cheveux. Il tira en arrière et mordit fortement son cou, suçotant, laissant une marque rougeâtre. Dean écarquilla les yeux. Oui. Encore. Castiel rencontra donc ses lèvres et força son entrée, faisant trembler Dean de la tête au pied. Le frisson atteignit Castiel, qui se mit à trembler violemment, pris de fantastiques secousses, et Dean ne résista plus, n'essaya même plus, et se laissa aller.

Ils jouirent ensemble.

Castiel ne se retira pas tout de suite, et Dean aimait accueillir le poids de son corps sur le sien juste après l'orgasme. Ils mirent un certain temps à reprendre leur souffle. Dean baisa le front de Castiel et caressa ses cheveux. Il sentit le sourire de l'ange sur son torse et frissonna en sentant un doux baiser entre ses muscles. Le brun se retira lentement, prenant son temps, et évitant de brusquer Dean qui devait sûrement avoir des crampes dans les jambes et les reins, s'allongea sur le côté. Précautionneusement, Dean abaissa les jambes, mais il ne put retenir une grimace de douleur lorsqu'elles furent dans la ligne de son corps.

\- Attends, je peux te soigner –

\- Non, t'inquiète pas, Cœur, ça va, coupa Dean en agitant sa main. Ca me dérange pas.

Castiel leva un sourcil et faillit sourire. Les yeux grands ouverts, parfaitement reposé, il observa plutôt Dean glisser lentement vers le sommeil. C'était le seul moment, sans compter l'orgasme, où le visage de Dean était totalement serein, sans aucune ride d'inquiétude. Le moment où il s'endormait. Il faisait des cauchemars, souvent, trop souvent, mais le moment où il s'endormait était toujours paisible.

Dean, lui, n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir. Il était épuisé. Il allait probablement se réveiller avec des bleus derrière les cuisses. Il prendrait un très, très grand plaisir à prendre une douche et passer sa main à l'endroit où Cas avait laissé les siennes. Mais pour le moment, il fallait qu'il dorme.

Castiel sourit lorsque Dean s'endormit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou vous ! J'vous avoue que je suis pas peu fière de mes scènes d'intimité en règle générale, mais c'était la première fois que je m'essayais à cet espèce de relation de pouvoir/soumission pleinement consentie. Comment trouvez-vous cette interprétation de leur relation ? Et sinon, pour le chapitre en général, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Personnellement, je le trouve un peu laborieux, encore, surtout avec ses 46 mille morceaux courts, mais qui sait, ça pourrait peut-être plaire. 
> 
> Et au niveau du plot, alors ? Il se passe quoi, selon vous ? 
> 
> Partagez vos pensées avec moi ! Laissez un commentaire, ça fait toujours immensément plaisir à un.e auteur.e. Et puis c'est super important, d'avoir un feedback. C'est pas pour rien que je ne poste pas cette fiction tout d'un coup - c'est bien parce que j'ai besoin de vos avis pour progresser. 
> 
> Je vous embrasse très fort.


	6. 5. Morgane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous vous apprêtez à lire un chapitre essentiellement à propos de la belle Morgane, jolie plante brune aux formes pulpeuses et au visage rond presque enfantin, mais qui semble pourtant plus âgée que ses amis. 
> 
> Trigger Warnings : Ce serait du spoil de vous le dire, donc je choisis sciemment de ne rien préciser. Promis, c'est rien de bien trigger-worthy.

Morgane referma la porte derrière elle, sans oublier de tourner la clé dans le verrou et de l'y laisser. Il était six heures et quart du soir, et elle venait de sortir de cours de géométrie dans l'espace. Elle aimait bien la géométrie dans l'espace – en fait, elle aimait bien tout ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait la faculté de trouver un intérêt dans tout ce qu'elle touchait, et même si ses passions ne lui rendaient pas forcément la pareille – elle se souvenait encore de la tête d'Yliana quand elle avait goûté sa cuisine pour la première fois – cela ne diminuait en rien le plaisir qu'elle prenait à s'y atteler.

Epuisée de sa très longue journée, elle posa son sac de cours au sol, manquant de répandre au sol les pages volantes de son bloc-notes d'aujourd'hui, et se dirigea immédiatement vers son frigo pour en sortir la bouteille d'eau d'un litre qu'elle avait mise là le matin même. Elle détestait l'eau qui n'était pas très froide, même en hiver.

Si elle n'avait pas été aussi exténuée, elle aurait rangé ses cours immédiatement, différenciant les méthodes des leçons, classant les exercices par date et thème dans un autre classeur, surlignant les points importants de la journée… Elle aimait être organisée et savoir où étaient les choses. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être aux commandes, et d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle n'avait jamais fonctionné en pilote automatique. Et pour rien au monde elle ne le ferait – elle voulait être consciente de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Elle se rappelait encore de son anniversaire. Etrangement, elle se souvenait au moins de cela. En effet, la mémoire de Morgane était déficiente. Extrêmement déficiente. Elle était amnésique, et les docteurs ne savaient même pas comment c'était possible. Il n'y avait pas de tumeur dans son cerveau, elle n'était pas tombée sur la tête, elle n'avait pas subi de choc post traumatique car il était impossible de perdre d'un seul coup une aussi grande partie de sa vie, mais pourtant, c'était là.

Le 18 Mars de cette année, Yliana et Alex l'avaient trouvée au beau milieu de la route juste devant la maison familiale d'Yli, complètement nue. Elle n'avait pas l'usage de la parole et elle n'avait pas parlé pendant des jours ensuite, mais c'était le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour trouver ses repères et se rappeler de sa langue maternelle. Elle se souvenait aussi qu'elle avait sauté dans les bras de ses deux sauveurs, sans aucune explication, et même elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Peut-être un excès de gratitude pour l'avoir trouvée ? Elle ne savait pas.

Yliana et Alex l'avaient amenée à l'hôpital le plus proche et avaient expliqué aux médecins qu'ils avaient entendu un énorme bruit, comme si Morgane s'était fait renverser par une voiture juste avant qu'Yli ne sorte de chez elle pour la trouver, mais pourtant, la brune n'avait aucun souvenir de ce bruit. C'était juste avant son amnésie, sûrement. Elle ne se souvenait pas.

Pendant plusieurs jours, les médecins avaient attendu que quelqu'un viennent la chercher. Morgane n'ayant absolument aucun souvenir de sa vie avant l'hôpital, elle ne pouvait pas contacter qui que ce soit, mais elle pensait au moins que quelqu'un la connaissait. Un ami, un parent, quelqu'un. Un enfant, peut-être ? Mais personne n'était venu. Morgane avait donc compris que sa vie était solitaire. Elle en avait été très attristée. Mais heureusement, le groupe d'amis d'Yliana et Alex l'avait aidé à surmonter sa rancœur, et maintenant, elle était parfaitement épanouie avec eux. Elle ne connaissait peut-être pas son âge, encore moins sa date de naissance, et même pas son prénom, mais au moins, quelqu'un tenait à elle.

Dès le début, elle s'était sentie extrêmement attirée par Yliana. Elle expliquait cette attraction étrange par le fait que la jeune fille était la seule lesbienne du groupe, et que Morgane avait dû le reconnaître, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin, alors que dans son cœur, il y avait quelque chose de bien plus puissant qu'une attirance sexuelle. Elle se sentait liée à Yliana, et pour quelque obscure raison, sa compagne lui avait confié la même chose sur un coussin.

Se sortant rapidement des pensées étranges qui entouraient sa date d'anniversaire – soit le 18 Mars – elle s'installa à la petite table de son très petit salon et entreprit de ranger ses cours. Au moins, ça lui changerait les idées, se disait-elle. Mais ça ne fonctionna pas.

Comment savait-elle qu'elle s'appelait Morgane ? Elle ne le savait pas. Ce prénom, elle se l'était donné elle-même, et il lui plaisait, donc elle l'avait gardé. Son ancien prénom commençait par un m, cela, elle le savait, elle en était sûre, parce que c'était la première chose qu'elle avait essayé de dire. M… M – quelque chose. C'était peut-être l'un de ses plus grands regrets – avoir été si proche de quelque chose, pour finalement s'en retrouver si loin.

Elle finit très vite de ranger ses cours, et se retrouver sans rien faire dans la pièce unique qu'elle habitait. Elle songea à appeler Yliana, mais se dit que sa compagne devait déjà être occupée.

Elle ne connaissait même pas son âge. Selon les médecins, elle avait « entre 23 et 28 ans ». Alex avait voulu lui donner un âge, dans un désir altruiste de lui donner une identité entière, mais Morgane avait refusé. Elle ne pouvait pas récréer sa vie. Elle pouvait s'en faire une nouvelle, mais elle n'aimait pas l'idée de prendre les racines d'une vie qui ne semblait pas lui réussir – se retrouver nue sur une route, sans aucun proche, ça n'était pas spécialement ce que Morgane considérait comme une belle vie. Elle laissait tout le monde dire qu'elle avait vingt cinq ans, parce que c'était plus simple, mais en fait, elle se disait simplement qu'elle n'avait pas d'âge. Tout paraissait beaucoup, beaucoup plus simple comme ça, et c'était ce que son cœur lui dictait.

Il n'était pas si tard que cela. Elle pouvait sûrement sortir un peu.

Elle aimait bien sortir dans la ville. Elle avait sans cesse des impressions de déjà-vu, et Yliana lui racontait l'histoire de tel ou tel lieu qui lui rappelait quelque chose partout où elles allaient. Pourtant, Morgane était persuadée de découvrir la ville pour la première fois, de fouler du pied chaque rue comme si elle n'était jamais venue auparavant. Elle se disait que la personne qu'elle avait été avant le 18 Mars aurait aimé avoir l'occasion de redécouvrir certaines choses simples de la vie, aussi elle essayait d'en profiter à profusion, en l'honneur de son moi du passé.

Parfois, ça lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit alors qu'elle naviguait sur internet, elle s'était demandé si elle n'avait pas un trouble de la personnalité. Si cela était possible, son ancienne personnalité était morte, et une nouvelle avait fait surface. Cela semblait être une explication plus que plausible, pourtant, lorsqu'elle en avait fait part à ses médecins, à qui elle devait rendre visite au moins une fois par mois, ils avaient tous haussé un sourcil, voire les deux.

\- Non, c'est impossible – ça ne s'est jamais vu.

Morgane pensait que le fait qu'elle soit la première personne à vivre ce genre d'expérience ne voulait pas dire que cette hypothèse n'était pas valide, mais elle s'était tue. Elle préférait être amnésique plutôt qu'amnésique et folle.

Elle prit sa décision et sortit. La nuit tombait déjà – Novembre était un mois implacable. Elle resserra l'écharpe autour de son cou et prit le métro pour se retrouver en centre ville. Là, tous les bâtiments étaient éclairés et mettaient en valeur leur belle architecture marbrée, blanche comme une dent d'enfant. Deçà delà, de la musique s'échappait des bars encore ouverts, parfois agressive, parfois douce.

Quelques groupes d'hommes se retournèrent sur son passage, on la siffla même de l'autre bout de la rue, mais elle fit comme si elle n'entendait rien. Ca la gênait, bien sûr, énormément, mais elle avait compris que du moment qu'elle ne le montrait pas, tout irait bien. A cause de cela, elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas été une prostituée, dans son autre vie. Après tout, cela se tenait. On l'avait retrouvé nue, et elle avait sauté dans les bras d'Alex et d'Yliana sans les connaître. De vieux réflexes, peut-être ? Mais tout semblait teinté d'un noir vide, tout semblait corrompu. Le sentiment de corruption rongeait Morgane jusqu'aux os, suçait sa moelle osseuse, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Peut-être ne comprendrait-elle jamais.

Les mains rougies de froid enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau, elle se rendit compte que ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'au pont au-dessus du fleuve qui coupait la ville en deux. Elle fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi elle se trouvait là. C'était assez loin de chez elle, mais elle ne se sentait pas fatiguée, et elle n'avait presque aucun souvenir de sa marche.

Elle connaissait ce pont. Yliana le lui avait montré et lui avait expliqué. C'était là que… C'était là qu'Yliana avait rencontré Sarah, plus de deux ans plus tôt.

Morgane n'avait pas envie de ressasser ce genre de souvenir. Même si elle n'était pas là, elle se sentait mal en se tenant à la place où Sarah s'était tenue, en regardant le pont à travers ses yeux. C'était un mauvais souvenir d'Yli. C'était un très, très mauvais souvenir pour elle, mais elle-même n'avait pas de souvenir et pourtant, pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait sur ce pont, une rage sourde montait en elle, et elle avait envie de prendre son envol et d'être partout ailleurs sauf ici.

Alors pourquoi ses pas l'avaient-ils amenée là ?

Elle pencha la tête en arrière et regarda vers le ciel, un sourcil levé. Elle avait une impression bizarre. Elle avait presque l'impression de voir le ciel… trembler. Comme l'horizon lorsqu'il faisait chaud, les étoiles tremblotaient, ondulaient même, à certains points précis. Mais lorsque Morgane essayait de fixer une petite lueur tremblotante, l'impression cessait immédiatement. Une illusion d'optique, peut-être ? Sûrement. Elle était aussi fatiguée, maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Elle allait devoir rentrer.

Si Alice s'était trouvée avec elle, la petite blonde lui aurait sûrement suggéré une attaque d'aliens venus d'une autre galaxie pour attaquer la ville, ou bien un complot du gouvernement américain pour recouvrir la ville d'un filet de protection invisible. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Morgane alors qu'elle tournait les talons et retournait chez elle.

Il faisait de plus en plus froid. Le vent glacial s'engouffrait partout, et elle frissonnait sans s'arrêter lorsqu'enfin elle tourna la clé dans la serrure et referma derrière elle. Le miroir de la salle de bain lui montra son visage blafard et ses lèvres rougies par le froid, ainsi que ses cils humides des larmes que le vent avait provoquées. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus du tout organisés, mais ils étaient toujours aussi bruns, et offrait un contraste toujours aussi marqué avec la peau de son visage.

Elle prit une douche sans toucher à ses cheveux qu'elle avait déjà lavés l'avant-veille. Elle appréciait le son du pommeau de douche délivrant l'eau, ainsi que la sensation des gouttes chaudes glissant sur sa peau. Comme elle avait froid, elle décida de se faire plaisir et resta longtemps derrière le rideau de douche, l'arrivée d'eau grande ouverte.

Elle s'entoura d'une serviette grise et sortit de la salle de bain, encore dégoulinante. Un fin écran de fumée s'échappait de son corps, tant l'eau de la douche avait été chaude. Elle résista à l'envie de s'asseoir sur son lit et s'empara plutôt de son téléphone, qui était resté sur la table pendant sa promenade. Elle n'aimait pas tant que ça ces petites technologies, mais elle s'en était procuré un pour Yliana qui avait du mal, depuis Sarah, à communiquer autrement que de cette manière. Elle respectait ses angoisses, bien entendu, et faisait de son mieux pour y remédier et l'aider, doucement mais sûrement, à les surpasser.

Elle fronça les sourcils en déverrouillant l'écran. Qu'est-ce que… ?

C'était trop, déjà, la semaine dernière, sur la colline, et maintenant, ça ? Yliana ne pouvait pas… il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. La première pensée de Morgane fut que, peut-être, Yliana était malade. Peut-être que son esprit n'allait pas bien, et qu'elle devait aller voir un spécialiste. C'était obligé.

Mais alors qu'elle commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement, elle songea que la même pensée devait traverser l'esprit d'Yli. Sa petite amie devait paniquer. Elle ne comprenait sûrement rien à ce qui lui arrivait, et elle devait faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

Elle se rhabilla rapidement, envoya un message à Yliana pour lui dire qu'elle était en route, et, pas tout à fait sèche, elle s'habilla à la va-vite, sortit rapidement, gagna le métro en courant presque, regarda les stations de métro passer en ayant l'impression que jamais il n'avait été aussi lent. Quinze minutes plus tard, elle tapait à la porte de sa compagne.

C'est un visage défait et mouillé de larmes qui lui ouvrit :

\- M… Je comprends pas, j'comprends plus rien… J'ai aucun souvenir des deux dernières heures, je sais pas ce que j'ai fait…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aime bien terminer mes chapitres sur une petite note angoissante, comme ça. C'est rigolo.   
> Blague à part, je ne suis encore une fois pas du tout satisfaite de ce chapitre, il est d'une brièveté affligeante pour moi. Mais je ne veux pas que tous les mystères à propos de Morgane soient résolus immédiatement, loin de là. Mais je crois que pour ce qui est de mesurer mes mots et mon écriture en général, j'ai mal trouvé la balance cette fois-ci... enfin bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. 
> 
> Encore une fois, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! Qui que vous soyez, vous êtes géniaux, et je vous aime !
> 
> (PS : Le TW que je voulais mettre en début de chapitre, c'était "amnésie sévère". J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas.


	7. 6. Consentement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On retourne du côté de notre Team Free Will, au complet cette fois (enfin !), pour faire doucement le lien entre eux et la bande de postes d'Yliana. Pour le moment, c'est ténu, et rien n'annonce la confrontation. Mais moi, je vous le dis : ça ne va plus tarder à chauffer ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture.
> 
> Trigger Warnings : Rien qui ne se trouve pas déjà dans les tags de la fic.

La sensation du corps de Castiel contre le sien manqua terriblement à Dean lorsqu'il se réveilla. Sa main chercha longtemps l'ange à sa gauche avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il était sûrement parti quelque part où sa présence était demandée. Même après cela, il laissa sa main sur les draps vides, comme s'il voulait encore sentir la chaleur de son compagnon, comme s'il voulait ouvrir les yeux et se rendre compte que la nuit n'avait pas passé si vite, que la veille était toujours là, et qu'ils avaient encore du temps devant eux.

Mais Cas était parti. Et les draps du côté droit du lit de Dean étaient cruellement froids.

Il se leva, en essayant de se dire que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise journée que ça. Castiel allait bien. Il était peut-être en danger, mais peut-être ne l'était-il pas non plus. Pour le moment, personne n'avait fait de mal à personne. Tout allait bien. Tout allait bien.

Dean passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il essaya de sentir le contact de Castiel contre son cuir chevelu, essaya de se souvenir de la sensation, de l'odeur, du fin tiraillement. De sa propre mâchoire qui se crispait sous la petite douleur.

Comme il l'avait prévu la veille, ses jambes le faisaient souffrir. L'arrière de ses cuisses était couvert de bleus, il pouvait le sentir lorsqu'il passait la main et se touchait là où Cas l'avait touché. Il pouvait presque, s'il cherchait bien, retrouver l'endroit exact où les doigts de l'ange avaient appuyé le plus. Là où la flexion de ses jambes vers lui lui avait demandé le plus d'effort, là, sans doute, où il avait grimacé de douleur et Cas l'avait embrassé à l'intérieur du cou, confondant sa peine au plaisir, jusqu'à ce que Dean oublie la différence entre les deux.

Dean frissonna et sortit de sa chambre, laissant tous ses sentiments de la veille et de la nuit à l'intérieur, cachés sous la couette, à l'abri dans la chaleur des souvenirs. Il était debout avant Sam. C'était sûrement à son tour de préparer des pancakes. En fait, Dean ne savait pas préparer des pancakes – il avait besoin des pancakes tout faits, achetés dans une supérette, ceux qu'il devait juste mettre dans une poêle beurrée et attendre – mais il trouverait bien quelque chose. Il avait toujours trouvé quelque chose.

Et il trouva. Il trouva des œufs et du bacon dans la porte de leur frigidaire. Il fit très attention à la date – il ne voulait pas empoisonner son frère – et quand il fut certain de la validité des produits, il cuisina le petit-déjeuner salé qu'il présenterait à Sam lorsque celui-ci, encore à moitié ensommeillé, se présenterait à la porte de la cuisine.

Mais bien évidemment, Sam ne se montra pas à moitié ensommeillé. Lorsqu'il prit place sur sa chaise habituelle dans la cuisine en saluant son frère, il était déjà habillé, lavé, coiffé, souriant et bien réveillé. Ce qui, naturellement, mit Dean en rogne. Il lui servit son œuf au bacon avec une grimace qui ressemblait très vaguement, et de très loin, à un sourire. Mais son petit frère ne le remarqua pas. Au lieu de cela, Sam pointa un doigt sur un article du journal qu'il avait entre les mains :

\- Tu as vu ça ? Ils font une JDI, pas loin d'ici, à la fac.

Dean haussa un sourcil.

\- Une JDI ? S'enquit-il, pas sûr de bien comprendre – en fait, sûr de ne rien comprendre du tout.

\- Une journée d'intégration, fit Sam, passionné. C'est quand les étudiants plus âgés prennent les nouveaux étudiants tout juste sorti du lycée pour leur faire faire tout ce qu'ils veulent. C'est comme un rite de passage.

Dean manqua de hausser les épaules, avant de se rendre compte à quel point cela comptait énormément pour son petit frère.

\- Oh, fit-il en essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de se montrer intéressé, ça a l'air sympa. Tu veux y aller ?

\- Non, les adultes ne sont pas supposés y entrer.

\- La plupart de ces gosses ont plus de –

\- Oui, mais les étudiants ne sont pas des adultes, et vice versa.

Il sentit l'accent de regret dans la voix de Sam, aussi il essaya de ramener la conversation du bon côté avant de s'oublier :

\- Je suis sûr que tu aurais fait un merveilleux petit bizuth, taquina Dean, sans cœur.

Il connaissait parfaitement le principe d'une journée d'intégration. Il avait juste oublié que le bizutage  _pratiquement_  légal de nouveaux élèves avait un nom.

Le regard de Sam s'assombrit brusquement.

\- Peut-être, fit-il, mais en attendant, les années d'après, j'aurais traumatisé tout le monde.

Dean rit sincèrement, et sa main fit le chemin vers le sommet du crâne de son petit frère, comme il l'aurait fait lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux plus jeunes, pour lui emmêler affectueusement les cheveux. Il se rendit compte un peu tard de ce qu'il venait de faire, et il essaya tant bien que mal de transformer son geste en du brassage d'air, ce qui ne le rendit pas spécialement plus crédible. Sam fit cette petite moue sceptique qui le caractérisait tant, et ils retournèrent chacun à leur petit déjeuner.

C'était un autre temps, pourtant, rien n'avait changé, à part le fait que Dean était désormais plus petit que son frère. Il protégeait toujours Sam et s'assurait que rien de mal ne lui arrivait, il faisait tout pour que le ventre de son petit frère ne grogne pas le soir, quand papa n'était pas là. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait volé une supérette, ce n'était rien, presque rien, mais au moins, Sam n'avait pas une faim cette nuit-là. Et tous les jours étaient les mêmes.

Aujourd'hui, même s'il ne volait plus les magasins pour de la nourriture, rien ne changeait. Et surtout pas le sentiment qu'il avait lorsqu'il voyait son petit frère, si grand, si  _réussi_ , manger ce que Dean, avait préparé tout spécialement pour lui.

 

*          *

*

 

\- Et sinon, c'est quand, cette JDI, dans la fac d'à côté ? S'enquit Dean comme si de rien n'était.

L'affaire d'aujourd'hui avait été rapide, et le soleil n'avait même pas commencé à descendre vers l'horizon quand Dean avait tourné la clé dans le contact de l'Impala noire pour rentrer chez eux.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Sam en regardant par la fenêtre.

Mais Dean n'était pas dupe. Il sourit, et la vraie réponse de son jeune frère ne se fit pas attendre :

\- Dans quelques mois. C'est le vendredi avant le deuxième week-end de Novembre.

Ils aimaient énormément les jours où ils se réveillaient dans leur lit, et se couchait au même endroit, tout en résolvant un cas dans la journée. Ils avaient presque l'impression d'être normaux. Comme si… comme s'ils rentraient du bureau, comme si leur patron les avait gardé un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude, et qu'ils allaient tout juste avoir le temps de manger avant d'aller se coucher. Ils faisaient semblants d'être exténué, d'avoir passé une journée épouvantable, et quand ils se retrouvaient chacun dans leur chambre, leur sourire était sincère et joyeux.

\- On pourrait aller les voir, si tu veux.

Dean, mine de rien, monta le son de l'autoradio pour laisser à son frère l'occasion de réagir, faisant comme s'il avait proposé un café sur le bord de la route.

\- C'est un truc pour étudiants. On n'est pas étudiants.

\- Oh, allez, Sammy, t'en meurs d'envie, taquina Dean en bousculant son frère du coude. Et puis, concrètement, t'as été étudiant. Tu as été accepté.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire de Sam avant qu'il ne le cache et le considère avec son habituel regard sceptique.

\- … Tu crois qu'on pourrait ?

\- Bien sûr.

Cette fois-ci, Dean ne s'empêcha pas de secouer sa main dans les cheveux de Sam, qui se mit à rire. Pendant un très, très bref instant, ils se retrouvèrent, comme avant, comme quand Sam venait d'être accepté à l'université, que Dean avait fait éruption, que tout était si simple, c'était avant que papa ne soit en réel danger, c'était avant que Jess…

Au souvenir de Jess, et Dean vit le moment précis où l'image de sa petite amie passa devant les yeux de son frère, Sam cessa de rire.

\- ATTENTION !

Dean sursauta, débraya et enfonça la pédale de frein comme si sa vie en dépendait, tout en essayant de garder la direction de sa voiture, tâche difficile alors que les pneus criaient sur l'asphalte.

\- Encore ? C'est une blague ? S'écria Sam, cramponné au fauteuil et à la portière.

Dean ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir une jeune personne, un garçon, cette fois, allongé sur la route, comme s'il s'était allongé là et s'était endormi.

Il sortit de la voiture en claquant la porte, énervé, mais la voix de Sam l'arrêta alors qu'il se dirigeait à grands pas vers ce qui était, sauf preuve du contraire, un Démon.

\- Attends ! Je vais y aller, cette fois.

Dean haussa un sourcil, puis haussa les épaules.

\- Comme tu l'sens.

Pour autant, il ne reprit pas sa place derrière le volant et fouilla immédiatement dans le coffre de la voiture à la recherche du nécessaire anti-démon.

Cependant, lorsqu'il releva la tête, sans qu'aucun cri ne se soit fait entendre, le démon avait disparu.

Sam revenait vers lui, à pas lents et mesurés.

Dean se précipita à sa rencontre, les poings fermés, les muscles de son corps contractés. Il percuta Sam brusquement et commença à ouvrir sa veste. Aussitôt, Sam repoussa ses mains, mais Dean revint à la charge.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu … ?

Il ne put finir sa phrase – son frère venait de jeter sa veste sur la route, et à présent il ne portait qu'une chemise. Sans attendre, Dean porta ses deux mains au col de son frère, et tira d'un coup sec.

\- Dean !

Sam chercha à refermer sa chemise dont les boutons venaient de sauter, et se couvrait le corps comme il le pouvait avec ses bras. Mais Dean ne pipait mot.

\- DEAN !

Fatigué, il écarta les bras, et Dean put enfin regarder ce qu'il cherchait.

\- Toujours là, marmonna-t-il.

Sur ce, il ramassa la veste de Sam et lui tendit.

\- Désolé, j'devais vérifier, fit-il d'une voix atone.

\- Tu aurais pu AUSSI me jeter de l'eau bénite au visage, ça marchait aussi bien !

Den se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Sans aucun autre commentaire, il tourna les talons et regagna la voiture.

 

*          *

*

 

\- Sam.

Pas de réponse.

\- Sammy. Dis-moi au moins ce qu'il s'est passé.

Silence.

\- Sam, merde !

Dean dut déployer de gros efforts pour ne pas enfoncer son poing dans le volant de l'Impala. Mais son Bébé n'y était pour rien. Sam ne répondait toujours pas, persistant à regarder par la fenêtre et éviter soigneusement les tentatives de dialogue de son frère.

\- Tu aurais juste pu m'asperger d'eau, fit-il enfin, après dix bonnes minutes.

Dean se força à ravaler un long soupir d'exaspération. Oui, il aurait pu. Il n'y avait pas pensé, ce n'était pas un crime, si ?

\- Pas pensé, grogna-t-il, fier de la gentillesse de sa réponse.

\- Je n'apprécie pas des masses que l'on me déshabille sans que j'ai donné mon accord, continua Sam, le regard toujours vers l'extérieur, tout pour éloigner son visage de celui de Dean.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il savait très bien que Sam cèderait au bout d'un certain temps, et si ça n'était pas maintenant, eh bien ce serait plus tard, tant pis pour lui. Heureusement, il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps. Une demi-heure après l'incident, une fois que Dean s'était lancé à pleine vitesse, toutes vitres ouvertes, l'Impala tremblant au rythme de la musique, diffusée à un volume bien trop fort pour être légal, Sam tourna le bouton du volume, jusqu'à ce que Highway To Hell ne soit plus qu'une vague musique d'ambiance.

\- C'était exactement la même chose que la dernière fois, fit le plus jeune. Sauf qu'il ne s'est pas jeté sur moi comme l'autre. Il m'a juste tendu la main, donné un bout de papier, et il est parti avec un grand sourire.

Dean ne souleva pas le fait que Sam ne devrait pas lui parler en ce moment-même s'il voulait se tenir ne serait-ce qu'à la moitié des menaces qu'il avait proféré. Il ne fronça pas les sourcils non plus. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant.

\- Tu sais toi aussi qui s'amuse à nous faire tourner en rond, déclara Dean, et ce n'était pas une question.

Sam hocha la tête, l'air grave :

\- Ca ne peut être que Crow –

\- NE PRONONCE PAS ! Son nom dans la voiture, cria Dean en faisant sursauter son frère. Je veux pas que mon Bébé soit maudite.

\- Il n'y a que lui pour faire quelque chose du genre, continua Sam en levant les yeux an ciel. Nous appeler comme ça, alors qu'il pourrait très bien venir nous trouver lui-même.

\- On travaille plus avec lui, de toute façon, se renfrogna Dean. Il peut aller se faire voir.

Sam regarda le bout de papier qui était resté dans sa main depuis l'incident, mais sembla avoir du mal à le jeter et l'oublier. Dean, du coin de l'œil, le remarqua :

\- Tu vas pas polluer avec un si petit bout de papier, Sam. Jette ça par la fenêtre, c'est bon.

\- C'est pas ça, répondit l'interpellé. C'est peut-être important.

Dean pinça les lèvres et reporta son attention sur la route. Lui aussi, pensait la même chose. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas ignorer ce genre de rendez-vous – qui savait ce que Crowley avait préparé ? Ils devaient faire quelque chose, même si cela voulait dire risquer leur vie pour sauver le monde.

Comme d'habitude, finalement.

\- Vous ne devez pas y aller.

Dean sursauta, la voiture fit une grande embardée et manqua de finir dans le fossé, Sam s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à son siège, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court le temps que son frère retrouve le contrôle total de l'Impala.

\- Cas, souffla-t-il en déglutissant, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Cas, merde ! Jura Dean. Préviens quand t'arrives !

Du coin de l'œil, Sam vit le sourire désolé de l'ange. Laissant à Dean le temps de se remettre, il se retourna sur son siège et demanda :

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas y aller ?

Castiel, un air dramatique sur le visage, posa les mains sur le dossier des sièges avant de l'Impala et s'avança, comme pour être plus proche d'eux, comme pour que personne ne les entende :

\- Crowley prépare quelque chose.

 

*          *

*

 

\- Cas !  _Cas !_  Qu'est-ce qui se passe, à la fin ?

Castiel ne lâcha pas le bras de Dean avant d'avoir atteint sa chambre dans le bunker. Ses doigts appuyaient cruellement sur la peau du chasseur, et il tirait, il tirait et Dean oubliait toujours à quel point l'ange était fort, à quel point il pouvait lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait s'il lui en prenait l'envie. Cas, d'une énième pression, le força à rentrer dans la chambre, puis referma derrière lui. Dean, surpris par le brusque coup, faillit tomber à la renverse. L'arrière de ses genoux buta contre son lit. Il s'assit en tombant sur le matelas.

\- Cas, parle-moi !

L'ange ne répondit pas. Dean fit le geste de se lever mais une main puissante sur son épaule le dissuada du contraire. Il serra les dents pour ravaler une réplique cinglante.

Castiel s'agenouilla devant lui et encadra son visage de ses mains. Dean, sur les nerfs, faillit bien se retirer immédiatement, mais il prit sur lui et attendit.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps. Le nez à quelques millimètres du sien, leurs regards l'un dans l'autre, bleu glacial contre un vert brillant, il chuchota :

\- Toi et Sam, vous ne pouvez pas aller là-bas.

\- Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? Fit Dean à voix haute, mais Castiel porta vivement sa main sur la bouche de Dean et le bâillonna d'un geste. Dean leva ses propres bras jusqu'à son visage par pur réflexe, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu l'idée de se libérer, Castiel continua :

\- Vous êtes tous en grand danger. Vous devez rester cachés, par tous les moyens possibles, Dean.

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils.

\- N'importe qui pourrait nous écouter, et je  _ne suis pas censé être au courant_. Si Crow – s'il nous écoutait, s'il savait que je suis sur sa piste…

Cette fois-ci, Dean se dégagea immédiatement d'un coup bien placé sur le poignet de Cas. Il allait se mettre à crier, mais il se reprit et chuchota sur un ton colérique :

-  _Tu es sur sa piste ?_

Castiel hocha gravement la tête. Il se releva, inquiet, et commença à faire les cent pas. Son trench coat volait autour de lui chaque fois qu'il tournait les talons. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour t'aider ? S'enquit Dean, ravalant sa colère vis-à-vis du fait que son compagnon, pour la énième fois, l'avait mis à l'écart d'une situation dangereuse.

\- Rien. C'est bien ça le problème. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il veut vous garder à vue si vous ne pouvez rien faire…

\- Nous  _garder à vue_  ? Il veut nous capturer ?

\- Peut-être. Sûrement. Je ne peux pas en être sûr.

Dean se leva et se plaça devant Castiel qui, trop plongé dans ses pensées pour remarquer un changement de son environnement physique, buta sur lui. Il s'arrêta brusquement et leva les yeux pour trouver ceux de Dean.

\- Je te demande pas d'être sûr, Coeur. Explique-moi, seulement. S'il te plaît.

Le faible sourire que Cas avait esquissé à son surnom s'évanouit sur-le-champ. A l'intérieur de lui, le cœur de son vaisseau battait à tout rompre. Il ne pouvait pas décemment dévoiler ses soupçons à Dean, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il était loin d'être sûr, et tant pis s'il n'en était pas satisfait. C'était mieux que de le mettre directement et délibérément en danger.

\- Je ne peux pas.

Castiel baissa le regard, incapable de supporter la cassure à l'intérieur des yeux de Dean. Il recula de quelques pas, indécis, avant de faire demi-tour et d'aller s'appuyer contre le mur en face. Il laissa un vide devant Dean, et ça n'était pas naturel, il avait besoin d'être là-bas, juste en face de lui, et il avait besoin de caresser ses lèvres avec les siennes pour le rassurer, pour lui expliquer qu'il regrettait, qu'il était désolé. Mais il resta dos contre le mur, trop loin, bien trop loin.

Dean soupira :

\- Tu pourrais peut-être au moins laisser Sam faire des recherches ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas avec nous ?

\- Il est déjà au courant, lâcha Cas.

Le visage de Dean s'affaissa.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il m'a appelé, tout à l'heure, sans le vouloir, et j'ai pu lire furtivement dans son esprit. Il sait déjà. Il est d'ailleurs en train de regarder dans des livres en ce moment-même. Mais je doute qu'il comprenne… Personne ne sait.

Dean, cette fois, n'interrompit pas avec une question qui aurait pu faire taire son petit ami. Il le laissa venir tout seul, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, cela fonctionna.

\- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, là-haut. Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est que Crowl –  _Tu sais qui_  se serait lié avec un autre démon, et qu'ils cherchent quelque chose. Je ne sais pas s'ils veulent voler, trouver, construire, ou kidnapper, et personne ne le sait. Il garde bien ses secrets.

Cas laissa un long silence, et Dean comprit qu'il n'en dirait pas plus. Il lui cachait encore quelque chose, il le sentait, mais il ne pourrait pas le pousser davantage. Pas avant qu'il ne se décide lui-même.

Il éprouva un sentiment proche du soulagement lorsque, en s'asseyant sur le lit, il fit signe à l'ange de le rejoindre, et ce dernier acquiesça et s'exécuta. Dean avait besoin de son contact, il avait besoin de le sentir près de lui, de sentir son odeur sur lui. Il avait envie de sentir ses mains caresser le corps de Dean là où les ématomes s'étaient transformés en vagues tâches bleuâtres. Il voulait retrouver la sensation d'un poing puissant dans ses cheveux, tiraillant ses racines et le poussant dans ses retranchements. Dean voulait cela. La main de Cas sur sa cuisse, rassurante, pleine de chaleur, était comme un appât, comme une sucrerie devant les yeux d'un enfant – Dean en voulait plus, il voulait que leurs peaux se touchent, ils n'avaient que faire de tout ce tissu qui les séparait.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Castiel, qui serra la main sur sa cuisse. Dean interpréta cela comme un consentement, et le baiser se fit plus appuyé. Il passa une main derrière la nuque de l'ange et le pressa contre lui.

Cas posa les mains sur son torse et  _repoussa_  Dean.

Le chasseur ouvrit les yeux, confus, et chercha à croiser le regard de son compagnon, sans le trouver. Castiel, la tête basse, s'éloigna légèrement de Dean, mettant fin au contact de leurs mains.

\- Cas ? Fit Dean d'une voix douce.

\- Pardon, Dean, répondit celui-ci. On ne va pas pouvoir… pas ce soir.

Dean se retint de glousser face au fait que Castiel ne voulait pas appeler un chat un chat alors qu'il était de nature tout à fait différente une fois nu et contre lui. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'être allongé.

\- Je ne peux pas, continua Cas, remplissant les blancs de Dean.

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait aucun inconvénient au fait que Castiel n'avait pas envie de peindre la chambre d'une autre couleur ce soi, et il ne l'avait jamais forcé à faire quoi que ce soit – surtout pas. En revanche, là, ce n'était pas un problème d'envie ou de volonté. Cas ne pouvait pas.

\- Comment ça, tu peux pas ? S'enquit-il, inquiet. Il y a quelque chose dont tu veux me parler ?

Cas semblait soucieux, comme s'il avait peur que Dean se mette en colère. Alors que Castiel n'avait jamais eu peur de la colère de Dean – il ne l'aimait pas, comme il n'aimait pas leurs disputes, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin.

Pourtant, et l'ange le savait bien, il connaissait Dean par cœur, il n'allait sûrement pas se mettre en colère parce que Cas se refusait à lui. Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire, et il n'était pas en droit de forcer qui que ce soit, eût-il désiré le faire.

Le silence seul lui répondit.

\- Non pas que tu aies besoin de m'expliquer, hein, fit Dean en agitant la main, mais, si jamais tu veux me parler de quelque chose…

Et puis, soudain, la connexion se fit.

\- Attends – tu es blessé ?

Castiel se figea instantanément, prouvant à Dean qu'il avait touché juste. Ses lèvres devinrent une fine, fine ligne sur son visage.

\- Tu veux pas que je te vois nu parce que tu es blessé ? Cas, pourquoi est-ce que tu peux pas te soigner ? C'était pas une lame angélique ? Qu'est-ce qui peut faire du mal à un ange de manière irrémédiable ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, Dean ne s'arrêtait pas de parler, de réfléchir à voix haute, car il était devenu clair que Castiel ne lui dirait rien. Le silence n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir, et la panique envahissait la petite pièce, parce que Cas était blessé et que pour une certaine raison, il ne guérissait pas, et ça devait être grave, sinon ils n'en seraient pas là.

Durant un très court instant, il se dit qu'il devait à tout prix voir où Cas était blessé, et si c'était grave. Durant une fraction de seconde, ses mains se levèrent d'elle-même et semblèrent se diriger vers le corps de Cas, se préparant à lui ôter sa veste, à déchirer les boutons de sa chemise, à lui retirer son pantalon – mais ce n'était plus parce qu'il avait envie de lui. Il était plus inquiet que jamais, et il avait  _besoin_ de voir.

« Je n'apprécie pas des masses que l'on me déshabille sans que j'aie donné mon accord. »

La voix de Sam lui fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet sur le visage. Il dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois d'affilée pour retrouver son train de pensée. Tant pis pour sa curiosité, il ne déshabillerait pas Castiel. Il ne déshabillerait pas son homme, peu importait à quel point il avait besoin de voir la gravité de sa blessure pour se sentir mieux. Et étant donné le regard confus, désolé et gêné de son compagnon… il n'irait pas mieux une fois qu'il aurait vu par ses propres yeux.

\- Je ne peux rien te dire, Dean, intervint enfin Cas lorsque le chasseur lui laissa l'occasion de parler. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Mais malgré toute la tolérance que Dean pouvait avoir, malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour retenir sa frustration et sa colère, il ne trouva aucun mot pour réconforter son compagnon. Il resta silencieux, et au bout d'un certain temps, sortit de la pièce pour se diriger directement dans la salle de bain, laisser couler l'eau, et enfoncer son poing dans le mur, jusqu'à ce que les jointures le fassent souffrir, jusqu'à ce que la douleur chasse son sentiment d'impuissance et le noie sous la douche.

 

*          *

*

 

Quelques semaines plus tard, Dean se rongeait toujours autant les sangs à propos de Castiel. L'ange ne s'était pas montré depuis la fois où il avait presque avoué au chasseur qu'il était blessé et qu'il ne pouvait pas se soigner. Cela l'inquiétait énormément, bien évidemment, et l'apparent calme de Sam n'arrangeait rien. Dean avait l'impression que son frère ne voyait pas, ne pouvait pas voir à quel point il fallait qu'ils fassent quelque chose, qu'ils agissent, qu'ils le protègent, peu importait. Mais il ne se passait rien, et les prières de Dean n'avait plus aucun effet – l'ange ne venait pas, ne venait plus, et il pouvait très bien avoir totalement disparu de la surface de la terre sans qu'ils soient mis au courant.

Ses états d'âme les mettaient constamment en danger lors de leurs chasses. Sam devait faire deux fois plus attention que d'habitude, et Dean en était conscient et désolé, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Castiel. Toutes les nuits, il se réveillait, transpirant, l'angoisse tenaillant ses entrailles, essayant de se prouver que le rêve où ils retrouvaient le corps de Cas sans vie n'était qu'un rêve, ou celui dans lequel Castiel se faisant découper pièce par pièce de la main de Crowley ne pouvait pas être possible sans qu'ils le sachent. Mais ne pas savoir était le pire supplice, la pire torture qu'on ne lui ait jamais infligée. Il croyait voir l'ange à chaque coin de rue, il croyait l'entendre dès que le silence se faisait trop sourd.

Même maintenant, alors qu'ils mangeait, Sam absorbé par un livre apparemment très vieux dont les pages n'étaient retenues que miraculeusement par la reliure de cuir abîmée, lui le visage tourné vers le journal déplié sur la table à la recherche d'un nouveau cas intéressant, il pensait à Cas et son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine, et il était à deux doigts d'exploser et de renverser la table, tant il était frustré.

Soudain, du coin de l'œil, il remarqua quelque chose, quelque chose auquel il n'avait pas pensé depuis presque deux mois. Il se reporta immédiatement à la page indiquée et lit rapidement, comme absorbé par les pages.

\- Sam, appela-t-il d'une voix grave et basse afin de ne pas faire sursauter son frère.

Il regarda son frère relever légèrement le menton pour montrer qu'il avait entendu, ses yeux parcoururent la page afin de finir la phrase qu'il était en train de lire, puis Sam déposa son index sur le papier à l'endroit où il s'était arrêté avant de lever les yeux.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu te rappelles de cette journée d'intégration à laquelle tu voulais aller ? A la ville d'à côté ?

Le regard confus que son frère lui adressa le fit rire intérieurement, le sortant partiellement de la cage d'angoisse dans laquelle il était prisonnier.

\- Euh, ou – oui, pourquoi ?

\- C'est dans une semaine. Tu veux y aller, ou pas ?

Dean vit la couleur de ses yeux briller d'un éclat différent, mais la lueur s'éteignit rapidement.

\- Non, tu sais, ce n'est pas grave, on a sûrement des choses bien plus importantes à faire…

Le plus âgé se pencha en avant en refermant le journal.

\- Allez, Sammy, ça nous changera les idées !

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son jeune frère refusait constamment l'idée, comme si cela dérangeait Dean, comme si lui-même n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller, comme s'ils avaient des choses plus importantes à faire. Tous deux savaient très bien que non, ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire, et puis Sam avait toujours rêvé de participer à ce genre d'événements, spécial « entre étudiants ». Après toutes les choses que Dean lui avait pris, son enfance, son innocence, son opportunité d'apprendre et de briller… il pouvait au moins lui donner ça.

Mais Sam ne répondit pas. Il regardait devant lui, par-dessus l'épaule de Dean, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte. Dean se figea. Non. Non… ?

\- C'est mardi prochain, n'est-ce pas ? Vous devriez vous y rendre.

Dean se leva d'un bond. Le sentiment qui envahissait son cœur était plus puissant que son inquiétude, plus puissant que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir ces dernières semaines. Il était soulagé. Sa voix, c'était bien sa voix, tout allait bien, il était en vie, et maintenant, Dean allait le garder avec lui, contre lui, dans lui, il allait dresser des murailles et quiconque tenterait de les dépasser périrait dans d'atroces souffrances.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il se retourna, tous ses espoirs s'envolèrent, laissant un vide dans sa poitrine, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été là. Castiel se tenait là, en haut de l'escalier de ferraille, mais il ne tenait pas droit – appuyé contre la porte, sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme irrégulier. Il avait le souffle court. L'expression de son visage était torturée, comme si son corps entier était traversé d'une douleur intolérable, insoutenable, et Dean avait envie de voler vers lui et de faire tout son possible pour que cette expression disparaisse, pour que Castiel retrouve son vrai visage.

Sam aussi s'était levé.

\- Cas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Dean ne s'accorda pas le luxe d'attendre. D'un bond, il sauta dans les escaliers et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Lorsque son pied toucha la dernière plaque de fer, il vit le corps de l'ange basculer en avant, comme s'il n'avait plus d'équilibre, comme si Castiel avait attendu le moment où Dean pourrait le rattraper pour tomber. Le chasseur le réceptionna doucement, en le retournant sur lui-même, et fit très attention à ne pas cogner sa tête contre la rambarde de l'escalier. Agenouillé, Dean caressa la joue de l'ange de sa main libre, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Des bruits de pas lui indiquèrent que Sam arrivait derrière eux. Dean sentit la main de son frère sur son épaule, mais il la dégagea d'un mouvement angoissé. A son plus grand désarroi, une quinte de toux secoua le corps tremblant –  _tremblant_  – de Castiel, et du sang s'échappa de sa bouche, coulant sur son menton, tachant sa chemise blanche qui…

Sa chemise.  _Sa chemise._

Les vêtements de Castiel étaient couverts de sang. Son trench coat était à peu près en bon état, ce qui expliquait qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué de suite, mais sa chemise était rose, comme s'il avait essayé de la laver lui-même après qu'il ait saigné de multiples fois dessus. Sa cravate était tâchée d'éclaboussures sombres.

\- Je suis désolé, marmonna Cas lorsqu'il eut évacué assez du sang qui envahissait sa bouche pour pouvoir parler. J'aurais dû… vous en parler plus tôt.

\- Pas de ça avec moi, Cœur, coupa Dean d'un ton pressant. Explique-nous.

Il posa un baiser humide et inquiet sur le front de l'ange, avant de se rendre compte que Sam était juste derrière lui, et qu'il venait de l'entendre appeler Cas « Coeur », et que, et que…

A l'intérieur de lui, il eut l'impression que son âme se levait brusquement de sa chaise et renversait la table. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à présent. Plus rien.

\- Dean, je…

Mais soudain, Cas leva des yeux exorbités au plafond. Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, hurlant un cri inaudible, et ses mains, jusque là inertes, s'accrochèrent désespérément au pull de Dean qui renforça sa prise sur le corps de son compagnon. Son dos s'arqua brutalement.

\- Cas ! Cria Dean sans réfléchir.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, et il se sentait à deux doigts de vomir. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Pire même, il était quasiment sûr qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

\- Bouge !

La voix de Sam le prit à la gorge. Sans comprendre, il regarda derrière lui et vit son frère, une seringue dans la main, le visage fermé et résolu.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

-  _Bouge, Dean !_

Dean s'exécuta immédiatement. A contre cœur et comme si on lui arrachait sa propre âme, il laissa Cas sur le sol, se tordant de douleur, aucun son ne sortant de sa bouche. Il convulsait. Castiel convulsait, et il bavait, et il toussait et crachait du sang, et ses ongles griffaient le sol à la recherche de ce qu'il ne pouvait trouver, et il luttait pour respirer, râlant tant qu'il pouvait. Sam se pencha en avant, tourna d'un seul coup bref et puissant la tête de l'ange sur le côté, et enfonça l'aiguille dans la jugulaire. Au moment même où ce que contenait l'aiguille pénétra le corps de Cas, ses tremblements cessèrent complètement. Il ferma les yeux. C'était comme s'il dormait.

Dean mit un certain temps à se remettre du choc.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda-t-il finalement en pointant du doigt la seringue vide tombée au sol.

\- De la morphine, déclara Sam sur un ton neutre en prenant le pouls de l'ange. On ne va pas avoir beaucoup de temps.

Dean cligna des yeux.

\- Beaucoup de temps pour quoi ?

Sam lui fit signe de prendre le corps de Castiel dans ses bras, ce qu'il fit, le poids inerte lui noyant le cœur d'incompréhension et de chagrin, avant de pincer les lèvres à son intention.

\- Tu n'as pas compris ?

\- Compris quoi ? Fit Dean, dont le cœur s'accélérait.

\- Cas. Son vaisseau ne le supporte plus. Il va l'éjecter très bientôt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A vos clavier ! Alors, vous avez vu le lien ? (Normalement, il est assez évident, mais bon, c'est difficile pour un.e auteur.e de se rendre compte de l'évidence de ses big reveal (ç'en était pas un, rassurez-vous, mais vous m'avez comprise). Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Perso, j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé l'écrire, et vous savez quoi ? Même que je le trouve pas si mauvais, pour une fois ! Un peu lent, peut-être, mais il se passe quand même beaucoup de choses, donc... Faites-moi part de vos impressions en commentaires. Et puis surtout... il se passe quoi, au juste ? ;)
> 
> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! J'espère que vous avez toujours envie de lire cette fic qui partait pourtant bien mal !


	8. 7. Enquête

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings : Description épisode d'automutilation, épisode dissociatif.

Encore une fois, Yliana se réveilla avant Morgane. Et pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps, elle s'était éveillée avant que son téléphone ne sonne. Et ce n'était pas normal.

Elle eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se souvenir de l'endroit où elle était, et elle eut besoin de glisser un bras entre le matelas et l'armature du lit, palpant la photo qu'elle y avait caché, pour se sentir chez elle. Elle laissa échapper un soupir, de soulagement tout comme de pur bien-être, avant que les souvenirs de la veille ne la heurtent de plein fouet.

On était en pleine semaine, et Morgane était à ses côtés, dormant à poings fermés – Yli aurait dû se douter dès le début qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Mais elle avait pris l'habitude de compartimenter les choses, de les trier et de ne plus les laisser l'envahir comme ça avait été le cas un an plus tôt, et c'était la raison pour laquelle son inconscient avait repoussé la prise de conscience jusqu'au bout. Mais maintenant, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'ignorer.

_Morgane entra et serra Yli dans ses bras. La jeune fille se lova dans le creux de son cou, et ses pleurs reprirent de plus belle. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait besoin de comprendre. Elle était terrifiée._

_Sa petite amie l'amena jusque sur son lit et elles s'assirent toutes deux. Après une seconde d'hésitation, Yliana s'allongea et se roula en boule, la tête reposant sur les cuisses de Morgane. Elle tremblait, et elle le savait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Son monde, intérieur comme extérieur, explosait, et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, le doute l'envahissait, et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire._

-  _Raconte-moi, incita Morgane d'une voix douce._

_Et, avec des sanglots dans la voix, Yli raconta._

Yliana serra les poings et les ramena vivement contre sa poitrine en se rendant compte qu'elle était en train de se gratter l'intérieur du poignet gauche. Non, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait arrêté, elle ne pouvait pas recommencer maintenant. Morgane était avec elle. Tout allait bien. Morgane était avec elle, tout irait bien.

M n'avait pas cherché à donner une seule explication rationnelle, hier soir. La belle brune avait juste été là pour tenir Yliana en sécurité dans ses bras, à l'écart du monde, pour sécher ses larmes, aussi, et presser son visage déformé contre le sien lorsque tout recommençait. La plus jeune était reconnaissante – c'était ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle avait besoin qu'on la rassure, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de faits. Pas encore.

Yliana se souvenait du moment où elle avait pris conscience. Elle avait eu l'impression de s'éveiller d'un beau songe, de ceux qu'elle ne voudrait jamais quitter, et le vent froid de l'extérieur avait coupé court à tous ses rêves, avaient arraché l'air chaud de ses poumons pour le remplacer par la glace de la nuit. Elle s'était retrouvée comme une étrangère dans son propre corps, et avait même eu du mal à bouger les doigts pendant une dizaine de secondes. Son pyjama lui faisait une impression bizarre – elle ne sortait jamais de chez elle lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à dormir, et le doux tissu chaud sur sa peau que le vent agressait la faisait frissonner au même titre que la température.

Elle était dehors. Elle était dehors, en pyjama, sur le point de quitter la ville à pied, et elle ne savait pas du tout comment elle était arrivée là.

Yliana n'avait pas laissé son anxiété prendre le dessus. Pour une fois, elle avait pris une grande inspiration, avait tourné les talons, et avait entamé le chemin du retour en respirant calmement, et en faisant attention aux battements de son cœur, qui ne s'affolaient pas. Elle avait innocemment pensé à du somnambulisme, et s'était accrochée à cette idée jusqu'à ce que ses pieds nus touchent le lino de son appartement, jusqu'à ce que ses mains ferment la porte à clé et qu'elle eut l'occasion de se laisser glisser vers le sol.

Elle n'avait jamais été somnambule quand elle était plus jeune, ou bien ses parents ne lui en avaient jamais parlé. Et puis elle s'était souvenue, et sa respiration s'était faite de plus en plus bruyante – elle n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être couchée, encore moins d'avoir été fatiguée. En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, elle était en train de regarder une des séries qu'Alice lui avait proposé lorsque sa mémoire et conscience lui avait fait défaut.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là, assise au sol, contre la porte, le cœur battant désormais à tout rompre, qu'elle regarda sa montre. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Les mots ne voulaient pas dépasser la barrière de ses pensées et pourtant elle les cherchait, inlassablement, moissonnant jusqu'à la limite de ses souvenirs pour retourner la bonne parcelle, pour avoir le morceau de puzzle manquant. Et en constatant l'heure, quelque chose se brisa en elle. Et sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte, mais pourtant avec une extrême gratitude, elle remarqua que les larmes coulaient enfin sur ses joues.

Elle était partie durant au moins deux heures. Et deux heures, si ce n'était plus, c'était entièrement suffisant pour, par exemple, tuer cinq personnes sur une colline.

Yliana paniquait, elle paniquait, et elle ne se souvenait de rien, il lui semblait que sa mémoire n'était que mensonges et elle cherchait des failles, des erreurs, des faux raccords, des petites choses qui ne collaient pas. Mais elle n'en trouvait pas, elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de tout, et tout pouvait suggérer que c'était elle, qui avait tué ces gens. Toutes les directions pointaient vers elle et elle se prit la tête entre les mains, souhaitant que ses doigts pénètrent son cuir chevelu, traverse sa peau, son crâne, et explore son cerveau, explore sa vie du début jusqu'à la fin, parce que plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle était convaincue que si elle cherchait suffisamment, elle allait se souvenir, elle allait se voir tuer des gens de sang froid, laissant leurs corps en mise en scène digne d'un spectacle macabre. Etait-ce pour cela, qu'un violent mal de tête lui avait pris, lorsqu'elle montait la colline avec Morgane ? Se sentait-elle coupable ? Et cette voix, non, ce cri qu'elle avait entendu, était-ce un souvenir de celui de la femme qu'elle avait massacré en répandant ses organes sur le sol ?

Les doigts dans ses cheveux avaient envie d'être ailleurs, elle avait envie de prendre le rasoir de sa salle de bain et d'oublier, de se détester, de se guérir, mais s'il y avait une chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était que les marques à l'intérieur de son poignet ne l'avait jamais guérie, de rien, et n'avait fourni qu'une maigre consolation temporaire. Tout de même, l'envie d'y succomber restait, et elle fut obligée d'écarter brusquement les bras en croix, le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre, loin de ses ongles, loin de ses dents, loin des pensées qui menaçaient de la surplomber et d'effacer son équilibre.

C'était là qu'elle avait appelé Morgane à l'aide. C'était là qu'elle s'était sentie au bord du gouffre, à quelques millimètres du grand saut, et elle avait appelé M pour venir la rattraper. Et lorsque sa petite amie était arrivée, ce n'était pas l'inquiétude qu'Yliana vit dans son regard en premier – c'était la fierté. Morgane était fière de la voir sans aucune marque sur le poignet. Morgane était fière qu'elle ne soit pas tombée.

Avec Morgane, elle pouvait se lâcher, comme si elle tombait, mais sans vraiment tomber, parce qu'elle la retenait. Elle la retenait, et tout allait bien.

La brune s'agita dans son sommeil à côté d'elle. Yliana ne la réveilla pas tout de suite, mais elle sortit tout de même du lit, prenant de multiples précautions pour être silencieuse. Elle avait besoin d'une douche, et elles avaient cours aujourd'hui. Elle devait se préparer à affronter la normalité de la journée. Elle n'était pas prête – elle devait le faire, pourtant.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer, mais quand l'eau ruissela sur son corps frêle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas si inquiète que cela. Aujourd'hui était un jour nouveau, et elle pouvait se montrer courageuse. Cette peur d'elle-même, de ses propres mains, de ce que son inconscient pouvait faire, était toujours là, sous-jacente, attendant patiemment qu'Yliana détruise ses murailles. Mais elle était forte et courageuse. Elle pouvait s'en convaincre. Aujourd'hui, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, c'était facile.

Comme pour appuyer ses pensées, Morgane, nue, ouvrit la porte de la cabine de douche et entra avec elle. Elle frissonna brièvement sous l'eau, et Yliana l'entoura de ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule – ou du moins essaya, compte tenu la différence de taille. La plus grande, dont les cheveux bruns étaient de plus en plus mouillés, se lova dans le cou de sa petite compagne. Elle était encore pleine de sommeil. Cela fit sourire Yliana, qui ferma les yeux et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque.

Elles se douchèrent ensemble, prenant leur temps, savourant simplement la sensation des mains de l'autre sur la peau. Elles ne dirent rien, s'échangèrent quelques sourires lorsque leurs regards se croisaient. Tout était bien.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elles arrivèrent ensemble devant les grandes portes de l'université qu'elles se souvinrent que l'enquête de police devait avoir lieu aujourd'hui. Il y avait aussi des journalistes, et elles éprouvèrent quelques difficultés à rentrer sans se faire harceler de question et harponner par un micro à chaque personne ou caméra qu'elles dépassaient. Yliana dut déglutir plusieurs fois.

Sans surprise, Eléonore n'était pas venue. Cela faisait quelques jours déjà qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'approcher des bâtiments de classe – depuis qu'elle avait parlé à ses parents à propos de l'incident, en fait. La famille d'Eléonore était aisée et très protectrice envers leur fille unique. De la même manière, beaucoup d'élèves ne venaient plus, mais la plupart faisaient confiance aux autorités en laissant l'université ouverte au public. Alex et Alice, par exemple, étaient déjà là – leur ami géant parlait déjà à la police, décrivant la scène comme il l'avait vu, et Alice écoutait attentivement à ses côtés.

Le campus était bondé d'élèves. Visiblement, personne n'était en classe, et beaucoup de jeunes harcelaient les policiers, leur demandant ce qu'il s'était passé exactement. Tout ce beau monde semblait sur les nerfs, et l'agitation était presque insoutenable, à un point où Yliana distingua un étudiant qui, sans doute paniqué, avait tout lâché et pleurait à présent dans un coin, tremblant, dans les bras de son ami. La jeune fille pencha la tête et se demanda si elle pleurait elle-même. La main de Morgane, entourant la sienne, se resserra un peu, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle était toujours là. Yli lui rendit sa pression.

Alice venait tout juste de les remarquer. S'excusant auprès du policier et d'Alex, elle se dirigea vers elles.

\- Je vais être honnête, je ne vous attendais pas vraiment, aujourd'hui, déclara-t-elle. Mais je suis contente que vous soyez là maintenant. Le monde est devenu fou, ici.

Morgane hocha la tête.

\- Comment ça se passe, globalement ?

\- Comme une enquête, je suppose, fit Alice en hochant les épaules. Je devais garder Rita aujourd'hui, mais je l'ai confiée à Eléonore, finalement. J'avais envie de voir comment ça se passait.

Rita était la petite sœur d'Alice. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait 10 ans, et de l'avis de Morgane, pour l'avoir vue en image sur le téléphone de sa grande sœur, elle était adorable.

\- Tu parles, tu voulais plutôt rater le moins de cours possible, oui ! Taquina Yli.

Alice sourit et fit une petite révérence.

\- Ah, tu m'as démasquée, déclara-t-elle sur un ton dramatique. Mais comme tu le vois… Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose. Avec tout ce monde, personne n'arrive à accéder aux salles de classe.

Elle se retourna, comme pour vérifier qu'Alex était toujours au même endroit, mais elle se figea brusquement. Morgane et Yliana froncèrent les sourcils en même temps.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Regardez qui arrive, souffla Alice, à la limite entre l'excitation et l'inquiétude.

Yliana dirigea son regard vers la direction qu'Alice pointait, et elle sentit comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Soudain, tout reprenait une importance capitale, sans qu'elle comprenne d'où venait ce sentiment. Toute la panique de la veille lui sauta au visage. Estomaquée, bouche-bée, elle eut le seul réflexe qui ne semblait ni logique, ni réfléchi, simplement la meilleure chose à faire – elle serra la main de M comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Morgane caressa sa peau du bout du pouce, sachant pertinemment que prendre Yli dans ses bras maintenant n'était pas le choix le plus judicieux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a des agents spéciaux… ? Marmonna-t-elle, confuse, tout en fixant du regard les deux hommes qui venaient d'arriver.

Ils étaient tous les deux habillés en costume noir, très propres sur eux. Ils semblaient sortis de nulle part – Alice ne repéra aucune belle voiture de fonction qui ressemblait à celles des séries qu'elle regardait – et s'avançaient d'un pas décidé vers l'un des policiers qui tentaient de garder les journalistes à l'extérieur de l'université. L'un était de taille normale, les cheveux courts et dressés sur la tête, les yeux d'un vert intense, et ses jambes avaient une courbe arrondie plutôt particulière. Son collègue, immensément grand, portait les cheveux mi-longs et le dépassait de plus d'une tête. Ce dernier avait l'air sérieux et déterminé, tandis que l'autre avait plutôt l'air… perdu. Perdu et en colère.

Alice ne mit pas bien longtemps à comprendre qu'il était préoccupé – elle remarquait toujours beaucoup plus de choses que les autres et elle ne se trompait que rarement à leur sujet – mais étrangement, elle n'arrivait pas à bien comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans le cœur de cet homme. Elle voyait sur son visage le doute, l'envie de frapper dans un mur jusqu'à s'en faire mal aux doigts, l'espoir, l'abandon, la fureur, la tristesse, le deuil – tout ça en même temps, et cela la déboussolait. La déboussolait énormément. Elle ne dit plus rien, tentant de digérer tout ce qu'elle venait d'emmagasiner, et oublia même que Morgane et Yliana étaient avec elle lorsqu'elle se retira silencieusement dans un coin un peu moins peuplé pour reprendre son souffle.

Mais ni Morgane, ni Yliana n'avait eu l'idée de demander ce qu'elle venait de voir à Alice. Elles venaient de voir les deux hommes rentrer la main dans leur veste pour en retirer leur badge, et le montrer au policier qui, surprit, les laissa passer, empêchant tant bien que mal les journalistes, photographes et caméramen de se faufiler un passage à leur tour. C'était le FBI. Ces types étaient du FBI.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que…

Morgane n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa question. Yliana lui lâcha la main d'un seul coup pour se rapprocher d'eux sans leur parler. Visiblement, la jeune fille désirait entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

\- … Cinq morts, tous des anciens élèves de ce lycée, vous dites ? Entendit Morgane lorsqu'elle fut à la même hauteur.

\- C'est cela, détective. J'en connaissais deux, ils étaient à la fac il y a moins de 10 ans, je dirais. Personne ne comprend ce qu'il s'est passé. Quand on est arrivé, ils étaient tous à égales distances les uns des autres, en cercle. Il y avait du sang partout. Les gosses vont être traumatisés. Pour le moment, on penche plutôt vers l'idée d'une secte.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête en chœur.

\- Serait-il possible d'interroger quelques élèves, ceux qui ont vu la scène ? Ils ont peut-être, je ne sais pas, entendu des choses ? Demanda le plus grand.

L'inspecteur de police haussa les épaules :

\- On l'a déjà fait, mais vous êtes libres de vous y mettre aussi, j'imagine. Allez-y.

Yliana sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle regardait le plus petit des deux agents, elle le  _regardait_ , et elle avait soudain besoin d'aller vers lui pour lui parler, pour lui dire bonjour, pour lui dire ce dont elle se souvenait. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas. La seule chose dont elle était pleinement consciente, c'était la migraine qui lui martelait le crâne.

Et soudain, en regardant autour de lui pour trouver quelqu'un à interroger, il se tourna vers elle – le cœur d'Yliana manqua un battement. Non. Tout d'un coup, elle ne voulait plus du tout aller vers lui, elle ne voulait plus lui parler, elle ne voulait plus le voir et ne plus jamais entendre parler de lui. Et si c'était elle, qui avait tué ses gens ? Et si… s'il pouvait voir à travers elle, s'il pouvait deviner ce qu'il se passait dans ses pensées lorsqu'il croisait son regard, comme là, maintenant, alors qu'il regardait à travers ses yeux et infiltrait ses pensées ?

Et même si ce n'était pas elle, quelque chose n'allait pas avec Yli – elle avait des pertes de mémoire, et elle entendait des choses que les autres n'entendaient pas. Elle n'était pas bien sûre, mais elle se doutait que ce n'était pas un comportement normal. Et le FBI était là… qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Et si l'homme qui était en train de la dévisager voyait le doute sur son visage, le doute dans son âme, la faiblesse dans ses yeux ? S'il fouillait lui-même dans sa mémoire et retrouvait les parties manquantes, en venaient ensuite à conclure que c'était elle, qui avait tué ses gens ?

Non. Il n'était pas en train d'infiltrer ses pensées, bien sûr que non. Non, cela n'existait pas, ne se pouvait pas. Il devait sûrement fixer dans le vide, et son vide était tombé sur le visage terrifié d'Yliana. Cela n'avait sûrement  _aucun_  rapport avec elle. Elle secoua la tête, brisant le contact de leurs regards, et se prépara à faire demi-tour. Mais son sang se glaça dans ses veines avant qu'elle eut le temps d'envisager quoi que ce soit.

Le plus grand venait vers elles.

Paniquée, Yliana voulut serrer la main de Morgane, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait lâchée. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de la retrouver pour la serrer de toutes ses forces, et tant pis pour tout le travail qu'elle faisait – Yli se saisit de son propre poignet et y enfonça ses ongles.

Morgane affichait un grand sourire de bienvenue lorsque le plus grand des deux agents, seul, arriva devant elles et se présenta :

\- Détective Iommi, mon collègue derrière moi est le détective Johnson. Je peux vous poser quelques questions ?

Subrepticement, Morgane jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa compagne.

\- A moi, oui, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre avec un sourire poli. Mais si vous pouviez éviter de, hm, secouer mon amie, nous vous en serions très reconnaissantes.

Le détective Iommi, qui était encore plus gigantesque que ce qu'Yliana avait estimé, tourna vivement la tête vers elle, faisant voler ses cheveux mi-longs. Il hocha la tête, une moue désolée et compatissante sur le visage.

\- Bien sûr, fit-il sur un ton compréhensif.

Il ne devait pas avoir plus de la trentaine. Le détective Iommi, le plus petit, paraissait légèrement plus âgé, mais Yliana n'aurait pu en être sûre.

La jeune fille frissonna lorsque Morgane, en touchant son épaule, lui intima de rester ici et d'attendre qu'elle ait terminé. Elle n'eut que le temps de hocher la tête. Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres, M essayant d'entraîner le détective le plus loin possible d'Yliana afin que celle-ci ne s'inquiète pas, mais elle n'y parvint pas. La plus jeune capta quelques bribes qui ne firent pas avancer l'enquête, à en juger par le regard sceptique du géant. En revanche, Morgane tentait de récolter des informations, essayant de relancer la discussion avec l'agent du FBI, en vain. En fait, à présent qu'il avait compris qu'il ne tirerait rien de Morgane, il semblait chercher son collègue des yeux.

\- Ecoutez, jeune fille, occupez-vous de votre amie, et ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons régler cette affaire très rapidement. Je vous assure que vous êtes en sécurité…

Alors qu'il se répandait en excuses et en prétextes pour échapper aux questions de Morgane, Yliana vit le détective Johnson le rejoindre. Elle se sentait sur le point de vomir, comme si elle était sur un de ces gigantesques manèges à sensation, tant elle se sentait attirée par lui, et terrorisée dans le même temps, sans comprendre ni l'un ni l'autre de ses sentiments. Il tapota l'épaule de son collègue – ou du moins son bras – et se joignit à la conversation pour tirer Iommi de son mauvais pas :

\- Détective, je crois que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut, nous allons pouvoir… Oh.

Il se tut brusquement, les yeux rivés sur Morgane. D'un bref coup d'œil qui déclencha des frissons dans tout le corps d'Yliana qui assistait à la scène à l'écart, il déshabilla la brune du regard, et se plaça devant son collègue, visiblement déterminé à faire plus ample connaissance.

\- Bonjour, mademoiselle. Vous êtes … ?

\- M-Morgane, répondit la demoiselle en question.

Elle était visiblement très intimidée et ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Yliana savait que Morgane était le centre d'attraction de beaucoup de discussions et de regards – elle ne comprendrait jamais vraiment comment elle, petite chose frêle et laide, pouvait avoir le droit ne serait-ce que d'embrasser la créature de rêve qu'était M – mais même après plusieurs mois, elle était toujours aussi hésitante avec les hommes, et ne savait pas vraiment se défendre ni se protéger de remarques non désirées. Pour le moment, tout allait bien, mais à l'intérieur d'Yliana brûlait un feu qui ne demandait qu'à exploser et tout détruire sur son passage, si jamais Yeux-Verts venait à placer un mot de trop.

Le détective en question lui servit un grand sourire et commença à lui poser des questions que son collègue avait déjà posées. Il prit un bout de papier et un stylo à l'intérieur de sa veste, et commença à noter ce qui ressemblait à un numéro de téléphone pour le donner à Morgane.

C'en fut trop pour Yliana. Bien qu'elle se sentît toujours faiblarde et maladroite dans son corps, elle sortit de sa léthargie et d'un bond, elle fut à leur hauteur. D'un coup d'œil bien placé, elle constata que le Géant semblait extrêmement gêné par le comportement de son ami.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Fit-elle, d'un ton légèrement agressif que ce qu'elle avait prévu.

Yeux-Verts la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds avant d'hausser un sourcil, pour le moins surpris.

\- On pose des questions, petite. FBI. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi pour te re-

\- Mon amie n'est pas intéressée par vos avances, coupa brutalement Yliana.

Le détective Johnson ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, mais la referma juste après, confus. Iommi, le plus grand, le regarda du haut de ses plus de deux mètres avec une moue désolée sur le visage, bougeant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Elle a raison, mon vieux. Allez, viens, on s'en va.

\- Mais je… protesta Johnson.

\- Vous feriez mieux d'écouter votre collège, menaça de nouveau Yliana, en s'emparant de la main de M. Occupez-vous de vos affaires.

Les agents fédéraux tournèrent dont les talons, le Géant tirant presque son collègue par le bras pour l'amener vers la voiture garée un peu plus loin, une vieille Impala noire qui avait franchement besoin d'aller faire un tour à la station de lavage. Comment Yliana savait que cette voiture était une Impala, cela, elle n'en savait rien. Elle décida qu'elle en avait entendu parler plus tôt dans sa vie, tout simplement.

\- Mais elle était canon, Sam ! entendit une dernière fois Yliana avant de se retrouver hors de portée de la voix de ce pervers dragueur à la sauvette.

La jeune fille se sentit soudain défaillir, comme si la partie d'elle qui maintenait son corps tendu venait tout juste de se relâcher, et Morgane dut passer un bras derrière sa taille pour éviter que les lois de Newton ne la fassent brusquement rencontrer le sol bétonné.

\- Wow, ça ne te va pas, de t'énerver comme ça, Puce, marmonna Morgane contre son oreille.

\- Il t'a dragué, cet abruti de flic, grogna Yliana dont la grâce, écrasée sur elle-même dans les bras de M pour ne pas tomber, égalait la politesse. Il voulait coucher avec toi et il était prêt à tout.

\- Roooh, mais non, tu dis n'importe quoi…

\- Ben bien sûr. Et c'est ça qui protège le pays ? Des espèces d'énergumènes qui veulent coucher avec des filles quinze ans plus jeunes qu'eux ? Putain, ça me dégoûte !

Morgane pensait qu'il n'y avait pas spécialement un problème avec le fait d'avoir des relations charnelles avec des personnes bien plus jeunes qu'eux, à partir du moment où tout le monde était consentant, mais elle ne renchérit pas, constatant bien qu'Yli n'était pas en état de tenir un débat avec elle. Elle pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils, une petite étincelle de moquerie passant dans son regard.

\- Laisse tomber, Yli. Allez, viens, on rentre maintenant.

Yliana essaya de ravaler son air renfrogné, mais devant son incapacité à faire même cela, Morgane lui donna une pichenette sur le bout du nez.

\- Aïeuh !

La brune se mit à rire, et après une demi-seconde d'hésitation, Yliana fit de même. La tension de la matinée avait apparemment délaissé ses épaules tranquilles, et dans l'immédiat, elle ferait tout pour la tenir à l'écart.

Elles retrouvèrent Alex et Alice, qui s'étaient isolé dans un coin pour parler de leurs impressions – Yliana savait qu'entre les deux plus clairvoyants de leur groupe, les hypothèses fusaient, mais elle n'avait pas la tête à cela, pas maintenant. Ils se mirent d'accord pour rentrer tous ensemble, prenant le métro plutôt que le bus, même si cela obligeait Alice à marcher un peu plus longtemps pour rentrer chez elle. De toute façon, dit-elle, elle devait se rendre chez Eléonore pour récupérer sa petite sœur et « vérifier qu'elles n'avaient pas brûlé tout le quartier en essayant de faire la cuisine ». Alex proposa de la ramener, et même si tout le monde devina qu'il voulait juste rendre visite à Eléonore, Alice déclina poliment. Leur ami rentra donc en voiture, tandis qu'elles s'engouffraient dans la bouche du métro.

\- Alors ? Des idées ? S'enquit Morgane en s'adressant à Alice.

Celle-ci hocha la tête d'un air évident.

\- La secte est l'option la plus probable. Alex a entendu les agents fédéraux parler de pentacle, tout à l'heure, et quand on y pense, cinq corps positionnés en cercle, à distance égale ? Ca ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à un pentagramme.

A côté d'elles, Yliana fronça les sourcils, l'air grave.

\- Ca pourrait aussi être des démons venus des enfers pour nous maudire tous, continua Alice sur le ton de la conversation. Tout est plausible, maintenant, pour être honnête.

Morgane sourit simplement, pas convaincue le moins du monde. Elle regarda Yli du coin de l'œil, mais la jeune fille paraissait absorbée bien plus que nécessaire par la carte du métro placardée au-dessus du siège. Elle paraissait bien plus âgé que ces dix-huit ans, tout d'un coup, comme si ses yeux avaient vu bien plus de choses qu'ils n'étaient censés en voir. Morgane haussa un sourcil sans y prêter plus attention. L'interview du FBI les avait toutes épuisées, et il ne leur tardait qu'une chose – rentrer chez elle, se préparer un bon chocolat chaud et un café pour Yliana qui ne survivait pas plus d'une journée sans caféine dans le sang.

\- Puce ? Interpella Morgane doucement. On va chez toi ou chez moi ?

Elles n'habitaient pas très loin l'une de l'autre, mais elles n'avaient pas voulu aménager ensemble, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Yliana appréciait l'idée d'un espace personnel, et Morgane en était venue à en apprécier l'idée, elle aussi. Elles adoraient passer du temps ensemble, bien entendu, mais un peu de silence, de calme et de solitude ne leur faisait pas de mal, bien au contraire.

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, pendant lesquelles Alice jeta un coup d'œil préoccupé à Yli, cette dernière tourna la tête vers Morgane et plissa les yeux, comme si elle cherchait une réponse à l'intérieur du cerveau de sa petite amie.

\- Chez toi, fit-elle finalement d'une voix grave et fatiguée.

Morgane hocha la tête, enthousiaste pour deux. Elle croisa le regard préoccupé d'Alice et essaya de ne pas le voir, de faire comme si elle n'était pas là, comme si elle-même ne s'inquiétait pas – mais elle était justement en train de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, et il lui sembla goûter son propre sang du bout de la langue.

 

*          *

*

 

Alice sortit de la bouche de métro, seule, et laissa ses pieds la mener vers la maison d'Eléonore, qui devait attendre son retour comme les enfants attendent le père Noël. Non pas que sa meilleure amie n'aimait pas Rita –loin de là. Seulement, Alice savait à quel point Eléonore aurait voulu que ses parents la laissent sortir. Elle n'avait peut-être pas la sagesse d'une adulte, ni le jugement qui venait avec, mais elle ne ratait aucune occasion d'entendre Alice parler de tout ce qu'elle voyait autour d'elle.

Alice… ne parlait pas énormément, il fallait le dire, sauf lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec des gens qu'elle aimait et qui lui correspondaient par-dessus tout – comme sa famille, et son cercle d'amis proches. La plupart du temps, elle se contentait du strict nécessaire, ne déclarant jamais un mot en trop. La parole était un simple moyen de passation d'informations. Cependant, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était simple d'esprit, loin de là. Au contraire, même.

Au même titre qu'Alex, elle tirait des conclusions de tout ce qu'elle voyait, entendait, et parfois, ses idées étaient folles, mais d'autres fois et la plupart du temps, elles se révélaient étonnamment juste. A un point tel qu'Eléonore, qui la connaissait depuis une quinzaine d'années, lui faisait confiance pour absolument tout. Lorsque la blonde avait un mauvais pressentiment quant aux garçons qu'Eléonore convoitaient, cette dernière ne mettait pas très longtemps à se retirer et à aller voir ailleurs. Elle savait qu'Alice ne voulait que son bien, et elle lui faisait aveuglément confiance dans tous les cas.

Tant que personne ne demandait à Alice ce qu'elle voyait, elle ne partageait pas sa vision clairvoyante des choses. Mais elle suspectait qu'Eléonore allait lui demander un compte rendu détaillé de la petite matinée à laquelle elle n'avait pas assisté.

Mais peu importait l'enquête maintenant. Alice se faisait du souci, et pas à propos d'un prétendu serial killer qui courait la région et effrayait tous les étudiants – elle n'y croyait pas de toute façon. Non, la plus jeune de son groupe d'ami se faisait du souci à propos d'Yliana. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée ce matin, il y avait quelque chose de différent en elle, comme si son amie n'était plus tout à fait l'amie qu'elle connaissait à présent par cœur. Tout dans sa manière d'être avait changé, sa posture était plus droite, plus fière, et pourtant ses mains tremblaient davantage qu'avant. Toute la matinée, elle l'avait surveillée attentivement, et personne n'avait besoin d'observer comme Alice observait pour comprendre que sa jeune amie se sentait étonnamment attirée par l'un des deux détectives du FBI. Oh, ce n'était pas une attirance romantique, Alice le savait – et c'était inconcevable pour Yliana de toute façon – mais ça ne rendait sa fascination que plus étrange, plus décalée par rapport à l'habitude.

Et juste là, une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, à peine, dans le métro ? Lorsqu'Yliana avait eu ce comportement si étrange, si… malade de fatigue et de décalage ? Alice avait une impression encore plus étrange. Elle détestait que l'idée ne fasse que frôler ses pensées, mais pourtant, c'était là, c'était évident, c'était sous ses yeux. Elle se demanda si Morgane ne l'avait pas vu, elle aussi, et si elle ne faisait pas tout son possible pour ignorer cette impression. C'était comme un vieux chewing-gum collé à la semelle d'une chaussure – ça ne partait pas, c'était désagréable et hideux, mais on faisait tout son possible pour l'oublier jusqu'à ce que l'on ait trouvé une manière propre et saine de l'extraire de la semelle.

Tout à l'heure, dans le métro… ce n'était pas Yliana. Alice voyait Yli, leur Tim, elle voyait ses vêtements sombre, ses cheveux mal entretenus, ses yeux clairs mais sans éclats, ses lèvres fines, son teint pâle. Oui, c'était Yliana, positif. Mais ça n'était que son corps. Ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur… Ce n'était pas Yli. Quelqu'un, quelque chose avait pris le corps de Tim et s'en servait pour passer inaperçu.

Alice frissonna. Ca ne marchait pas avec elle. L'impression de ne pas connaître une de ses meilleures amies lui laissait comme un arrière goût désagréable dans la gorge, et elle n'arrivait pas à relier l'impression que le regard vide de Tim lui laissait à quoi que ce soit de connu pour elle. D'un geste habitué, du domaine du réflexe, elle resserra sa queue de cheval sur sa nuque, et essaya de se convaincre que tout allait bien, que Tim était juste exténuée par les derniers évènements, comme tout le monde. Pour se donner de la force, elle parvint même à se dire qu'elle ferait des recherches le soir même sur les personnalités multiples. Cela arrivait à d'autres, après tout. Tout allait bien.

Mais soudain, alors qu'elle accélérait le pas, elle se rendit compte qu'il faisait soudain extrêmement froid, et qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la rue. En fait, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il n'y avait jamais eu personne, dans cette rue, depuis le moment où elle était sortie du métro. Comment ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué plus tôt ? Elle resserra une nouvelle fois sa queue de cheval.

Mais au milieu de son geste, elle se retrouva incapable de bouger. Les bras levés en l'air, elle n'arrivait pas à les rabaisser le long de son corps, comme si quelqu'un les lui tenait derrière elle. Elle voulut crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche – elle avait à peine l'impression d'avoir réussi à entrouvrir ses lèvres. Les yeux exorbités, elle vit une fumée noire, lente fumée noire, se faufiler du coin de la rue à droite jusqu'à elle, remonter jusqu'à son visage et stagner là, comme si la fumée la jaugeait avant de…

La fumée pénétra brusquement par tous les orifices qu'elle trouva sur le visage d'Alice – oreilles, nez, bouche grande ouverte. La jeune fille ne pouvait plus crier du tout, elle était bloquée, bloquée par cette fumée noire qui envahit tout son corps en une fraction de seconde, la repoussant vers la limite de sa conscience. Elle n'avait plus de contrôle. Elle essaya de rabaisser ses bras le long du corps, mais ils ne bougèrent pas comme elle le voulait – à la place, elle donna un coup de poing dans la vide. Elle n'avait pas demandé ça. Elle n'avait pas demandé ça à son corps. Pourquoi, pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Affolée, elle ne se rendit pas compte que sa vision se faisait de plus en plus limitée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus entourée que d'obscurité, de silence et de vide. Totalement coupée du monde extérieur, et ayant pourtant la sensation étrange que son corps bougeait sans qu'elle en soit responsable, elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pense que tous les éléments les plus importants du chapitre sont assez évidents (les enquêteurs sont Dean et Sam, Alice vient de se faire posséder, Yliana se sent bizarrement attirée par Dean, etc...) mais si jamais ce n'est pas le cas pour vous, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part dans les commentaires, j'essaierai de faire mieux pour les prochains chapitres !


	9. 8. Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings : Rien qui ne soit pas déjà dans les tags.

Dean n'avait pas dormi.

Le soleil devait déjà s'être levé, mais il n'en savait rien, dans la chambre sombre du bunker. Il était resté immobile toute la nuit, incapable de se lever, incapable de fermer l'œil, conservant le silence malgré l'envie de hurler qui le saisissait aux entrailles chaque fois qu'il regardait le visage souffrant, humide de sueur, tordu de douleur de Castiel qui, lui, dormait.

Oui, Castiel dormait. C'était justement cela qui empêchait Dean de dormir.

Ainsi donc, le corps de Jimmy Novak n'avait pu supporter l'ange à l'intérieur de lui. Cela faisait bien longtemps que l'âme de Jimmy avait délaissé son corps, offrant une coquille vide spécialement conçue pour Castiel. Dean pensait pourtant qu'il pouvait y rester pour toujours. En fait, le chasseur n'avait jamais vraiment posé la question, le doute ne l'avait jamais effleuré, il avait vécu l'idylle sans se soucier des dangers qui les menaçaient. Mais maintenant, Cas devait quitter ce corps pour en trouver un autre. Dean avait du mal à se faire à l'idée, à se dire que la prochaine fois qu'il embrasserait Castiel, ce serait sur des lèvres étrangères, et lorsque leurs regards se croiseraient, ce serait des yeux différents, et – toutes ces petites choses qui torturaient son esprit humain.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas aussi simple. Dans le bunker, protégé du monde extérieur et de ses dangers, Castiel ne pouvait pas chercher de nouveau vaisseau approprié pour lui. Et bien que l'idée ait effleuré Dean de nombreuses fois, Sam et lui ne pouvaient pas décemment kidnapper des religieux pour les emmener ici. Ils avaient pensé à voler un corps à la morgue, mais Castiel avait assuré que même s'il le voulait, il ne pouvait pas posséder un cadavre dont l'âme n'avait pas donné sa permission.

Ainsi, ils n'attendaient qu'une chose – que Castiel s'échappe de lui-même du corps de Jimmy Novak et trouve, sous forme de grâce, un nouveau corps à posséder. C'était risqué, mais c'était le plus sûr – sous cette forme, l'ange était volatile et libre, et il avait moins de chance de se faire attaquer par des Démons ou tout autre être maléfique. Mais Castiel voulait rester le plus longtemps possible dans ce corps, son corps. Dean comprenait très bien pourquoi. Dès le moment où l'ange abandonnerait Jimmy, laissant une coquille vide derrière lui, il perdrait toute la mémoire des sens qu'il avait accumulé au fil des années, et avec cela, la mémoire des muscles de Dean roulant sous ses doigts, la sensation sans pareille d'être à l'intérieur de lui, de sentir son corps se resserrer autour de lui, sous lui. Les images qui lui resteraient seraient floues, les sons seraient moins riches, moins détaillés, et tous ses souvenirs se feraient presque imaginaires.

Ils en avaient parlé il y avait moins de trois jours, alors que Cas était éveillé et n'oscillait pas entre le sommeil et l'inconscience. Dean aurait voulu… Il aurait voulu que l'ange lui fasse l'amour une dernière fois, avec ce corps. Mais il était trop faible pour ne serait-ce que l'envisager. Et quand bien même – la coquille de l'ange était dans un état déplorable. Des bouts de chairs s'arrachaient par pans entiers de son corps, des plaies suintaient sur ses bras, ses jambes, son abdomen, et ses muscles commençaient à ne plus lui obéir correctement. Castiel n'arrivait des fois pas du tout à bouger ses bras, mais Dean ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il était trop faible pour le faire, ou si c'était parce que son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Pour l'empêcher de se décomposer trop vite, ils avaient déposé l'ange nu sur un matelas de coton, limitant le contact avec des tissus agressifs qui auraient pu lui provoquer des brûlures. Même son visage n'avait pas été épargné. Dean n'osait plus le toucher, de peur qu'il se volatilise sous ses yeux, de peur que son corps tombe en poussière et qu'il n'ait que le temps de voir la douce lueur bleue s'échapper de la pièce.

Pour autant, il ne l'abandonnait pas. Loin de là – depuis que l'ange s'était écroulé et avait perdu connaissance dans ses bras pour la première fois, il était resté avec lui, ne quittant jamais ses côtés, écoutant et respectant attentivement toutes ses demandes lorsqu'il se réveillait. Aujourd'hui encore, il se réveillait dans la même chambre de Cas, dont la respiration était encore plus chaotique que la veille. Il transpirait abondamment, et le réflexe de Dean aurait été de lui appliquer une serviette mouillée d'eau froide sur le front, s'il n'avait pas eu peur que la peau reste sur la serviette.

Cas n'allait pas mourir, mais tout cela, pour Dean, avait l'odeur désagréable du deuil.

 

*          *

*

 

Sam était sorti. Il avait besoin de se sortir la tête de ses livres, au moins pour un moment. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir dire cela un jour, mais il était fatigué de chercher.

Il comprenait très bien pourquoi Dean ne voulait pas perdre le corps de Castiel. Même si l'ange ne mourrait pas, il reviendrait dans le corps d'une personne différente, et cela n'était pas au goût de Dean. Mais il comprenait. Si Jess avait eu un corps totalement différent du jour au lendemain… eh bien, il aurait préféré cela à sa mort, mais il comprenait tout de même.

Il était sorti aussi parce qu'il avait assez respiré l'atmosphère emplie de deuil et d'idées macabres qui entourait Dean partout où il allait. Il faisait tout son possible pour relativiser pour deux, mais il sentait l'agacement de son frère, plus que son détachement. Sam n'arrivait tout simplement pas à lui changer les idées – cela faisait toute une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas occupés de quoi que ce soit de surnaturel. Dean restait dans la chambre de Castiel, oubliant de se nourrir certains jours, attendant patiemment le moment où Castiel rendrait son dernier souffle.

Il soupira longuement. Une promenade nocturne lui faisait toujours du bien. Il avait froid, c'était vrai, mais tant pis – il avait besoin de cette solitude, de cette liberté de pensée, et la nuit, pétillante d'étoiles, silencieuse comme une ombre, lui offrait tout cela.

Mais bien entendu, toutes les impressions de bonheur étaient passagères.

Sam devina qu'il était suivi avant même de se retourner. Il avait appris à écouter ce que son corps lui disait, et le frisson qui venait de lui parcourir l'échine était un des signes qui ne trompaient pas.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et fit comme s'il vérifiait ses appels. Il bénissait les gros écrans des smartphones d'aujourd'hui. Il était très aisé de vérifier qui était derrière soi en jetant un coup d'œil à l'écran bloqué. Et il avait raison – quelqu'un le suivait. De là où il se trouvait, il voyait un homme, couvert d'un manteau long et large, une casquette sur la tête couvrant son visage. Il se trouvait à une cinquantaine de mètres derrière lui, mais le plus inquiétant était que l'homme ne paraissait prendre aucune précaution pour se cacher de lui. Il aurait très bien pu montrer son visage directement. Sa démarche indiquait qu'il le suivait. Soit c'était la première fois qu'il filait quelqu'un, soit il n'avait pas besoin de faire attention. Dans les deux cas, il était dangereux.

Sam hésita quelques instants avant de se retourner d'un bloc et de faire face à l'inconnu.

\- Je peux vous aider ? S'enquit-il d'un ton poli.

Toujours rester poli. Toujours.

L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il attendit d'abord d'arriver à sa hauteur, et une fois qu'il fut à quelques pas de lui, il répondit, d'une voix grave et neutre.

\- En fait, oui.

Il était fin – extrêmement fin et grand. Il releva la tête, laissant à Sam l'occasion de voir des joues creuses, des yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites, et un teint cireux.

\- Vous avez sans doute rencontré mes subordonnées ?

Sam haussa les sourcils d'étonnement au mot « subordonnées ». Il avait déjà compris que l'homme était un démon, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était distingué. Même sa voix avait un ton nasillard, presque méprisant.

\- C'est exact, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Le démon eut un petit rire extrêmement déplacé et tendit la main à Sam. Entre ses longs doigts noueux, il tenait un bout de papier comportant, comme le chasseur s'y attendait, la même adresse que les deux autres.

Sam ne prit pas la note tout de suite.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, là-bas ?

Le démon sourit, dévoilant des dents plus blanches qu'un fantôme.

\- Seul l'avenir vous le dira. Mais tenez-vous cela pour dit : Crowley vous attend, et il commence à être impatient.

Le démon, voyant que Sam n'était pas prêt de lui prendre le bout de papier des mains, le laissa tomber. Le chasseur cligna des yeux, et il se retrouva seul.

Sam fronça les sourcils. Il resta alerte un instant mais il conclut très vite que personne n'allait lui sauter dessus et l'attaquer, ni par derrière, ni par devant. Il était seul avec ses questions.

Il décida que sa promenade était terminée – il avait envie de faire des recherches sur cette adresse de toute façon. Il ne ramassa pas le bout de papier, ayant en mémoire le nom de la rue et le numéro de la porte, mais il entama le chemin de retour vers le bunker.

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il avait une impression étrange. Au même titre que les cheveux qui se hérissaient sur sa nuque, il avait l'impression que l'on complotait contre eux, mais il n'avait aucune idée de la raison, ni même qui complotait exactement. Crowley, oui, il en était certain, mais il avait vaguement le sentiment que le démon qu'il venait de voir était tout aussi important que le Roi des Enfers.

Il pinça les lèvres, pensif. Il en était presque sûr maintenant – on voulait les éloigner du bunker. On ne les voulait pas ici. C'était évident, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Il se trouvait presque idiot de n'y avoir pas pensé plus tôt. C'était pour cela, que Crowley n'était pas venu directement – c'était pour cela, qu'il les harcelait avec des Démons mineurs depuis quelques mois.

Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête maintenant – convoquer Crowley, le faire venir chez eux, lui soutirer la raison pour laquelle il ne les voulait pas ici. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Inconsciemment, Sam accéléra le pas. Il espérait que Dean allait bien.

 

*          *

*

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « Crowley veut nous éloigner d'ici » ? S'écria Dean, paniqué.

Par miracle, Sam avait réussi à tirer son frère du chevet de Castiel, à grands signes inquiets et coups d'œil soucieux.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que ce fils de pute nous fait chier depuis dès mois parce que… parce que quoi, en fait ?

Dean n'était pas d'humeur à faire taire le flot d'insultes qui jaillissait avec grâce de sa gorge, mais Sam ne releva pas.

\- Aucune idée, fit-il. Je comptais faire quelques recherches. Mais de ce que j'ai pu comprendre… Ca se passe demain.

Dean s'étrangla sur la gorgée de bière qu'il venait de décapsuler.

\- Demain ?! Mais on peut rien faire, demain. Cas…

Il se tut, soudain dans ses pensées. Sam soupira longuement. Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait rien faire demain. Ni après-demain, et encore moins le jour d'après. Parce qu'il fallait surveiller Castiel, même si Castiel n'avait rien à surveiller, et parce qu'il fallait qu'il reste jusqu'à la dernière minute, la dernière seconde. Sam se rendit compte, brusquement mais aussi tout en douceur, qu'il en avait assez.

\- Dean, sors-toi ton copain de la tête juste une seconde. On a deux options : soit on trouve d'ici demain ce que Crowley est en train de faire, et on essaie d'empêcher que cela arrive, soit on s'éloigne de la zone et on prend Cas avec nous. C'est tout.

\- Cas n'est pas mon…

Pris de court, ce fut la seule réplique que Dean parvint à articuler avant de se rendre compte du poids immense de la phrase de son frère. L'aîné Winchester avait l'habitude qu'on le taquine – il fallait le dire, Castiel ne s'était jamais vraiment caché, tout juste parce que Dean le lui avait demandé. Mais là, c'était différent. Son frère venait de lui annoncer qu'il savait, il était au courant, et tout… tout s'effondrait. Tout ce qu'il avait construit s'effondrait. Il n'avait pas prévu cela. Tout autant surpris que lui, Sam le regarda faire un pas en arrière, sur la défensive. Il pinça les lèvres et attendit que Dean dise quelque chose, mais ce dernier ne dit rien. Rien du tout.

\- Depuis quand tu es au courant ? Fit-il enfin, le souffle court, en évitant soigneusement de le regarder en face.

Sam écarquilla les yeux. Il était d'avis que son frère se pencherait d'abord sur la journée de demain, avant d'éviter soigneusement l'autre question, mais visiblement, il s'était trompé. Il était loin d'être prêt à avoir cette conversation, lui aussi.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Sam. Depuis quelques années, je suppose ? Avec Cas…

Il fit un vague geste de la main.

Dean avait délaissé sa bière, l'avait posé sur le côté, et n'avait pas envie de la reprendre. Il n'avait pas envie de reprendre quoi que ce soit, en fait.

\- Dean ?

L'interpellé croisa le regard de Sam par réflexe, mais son visage était fermé. Fermé, comme toujours lorsqu'il avait honte de lui-même.

\- Dean, c'est… c'est bien, d'accord ? Je m'en fiche. Sincèrement. Je…

\- Je ne suis pas gay, déclara Dean d'un ton neutre.

Cela fit taire Sam, qui resta un moment la bouche ouverte.

\- Je suis bi, Sam. Ok ? J'ai jamais menti à qui que ce soit, et je… Avant Cas, je…

\- Je ne te demande pas un compte rendu détaillé des gens avec qui tu couches, Dean. Vraiment. Je veux juste que tu saches que… je suis au courant, tout le monde dans cette maison est au courant, et voilà. D'accord ? C'est tout. Sois toi-même.

Dean resta immobile et silencieux. Il ne laissait rien paraître, mais Sam connaissait son frère – il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Sam ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'aurait pas dû mettre ce genre de sujet sur la table, pas avant que Dean n'ait réuni tout le courage de lui dire un jour, s'il voulait lui dire un jour.

\- Tu es mon grand frère, ajouta-t-il pour le convaincre. Et tu es le même. Et…

\- Non, ne dis pas je t'aime, Sam, fit la voix de Dean, comme sortie d'outre-tombe, grave et malade. On est pas des nanas.

Il eut un sourire en coin étrange, et Sam vit la reconnaissance sur son visage. Mais comme le grand l'avait prévu, Dean leva sa bière vers lui, but une gorgée, puis prit un verre et une bouteille de scotch dans la cuisine. Après cela, il tourna les talons. Quelques instants plus tard, Sam entendit la porte de la chambre de Cas claquer, et la bouteille de scotch cogner contre le rebord du verre, résonnant à ses oreilles.

Il souffla en se rendant compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer depuis sa dernière réplique. Son cœur battait la chamade. Ca s'était bien passé, il en était certain. Sûr, même – maintenant que Dean était parti et qu'il se retrouvait seul avec ses pensées, il s'en rendait compte. Il fallait juste que ça sorte. Et maintenant que c'était sorti… Eh bien, il ne lui restait plus qu'à tenir la chandelle.

Il sourit. Il avait hâte de voir son frère totalement heureux.

Mais sa réjouissance ne dura guère lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Dean ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il voulait faire demain. Sam avait proposé de partir et prendre Castiel avec eux afin que Dean puisse rester à ses côtés, mais maintenant, il voyait aussi qu'ils pouvaient protéger l'ange s'ils le prenaient avec eux. De plus, si Castiel pouvait sortir, être hors du bunker, il pourrait projeter sa perception aussi loin qu'il le pouvait pour trouver un corps prêt à l'accueillir. Alors que s'ils devaient tous rester là… Qui sait ce qui allait arriver ? Pouvait-il vraiment l'empêcher, maintenant ?

Sam prit à son tour une bouteille de bière dans le frigo, la décapsula avec un couteau – le décapsulage dentaire était réservé à Dean – et s'assit devant la longue table d'études des Hommes des Lettres. Il était déjà minuit passé, il n'avait donc plus que quelques heures pour lire autant de pages de livres qu'il pourrait, mais s'il devait faire cela pour Dean, il le ferait. Sans aucune hésitation.

Il ouvrit un ouvrage imposant dont la couverture était marquée du sigle des Hommes des Lettres et commença à lire.

 

*          *

*

 

Ce fut la voix de Cas qui réveilla Dean, le lendemain matin. Comme prévu, et bien qu'il en soit toujours surpris lorsque le matin arrivait, il s'était endormi sur une chaise, un verre à moitié plein – ou à moitié vide – au sol, la bouteille de scotch presque vide à portée de main. Il avait l'impression qu'une massue lui martelait l'intérieur du crâne, et il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux, la lumière du matin agressant ses pupilles sensibles. La première chose dont il prit conscience fut l'humidité sur sa joue – comme toujours lorsqu'il buvait, il bavait en abondance. Cela n'avait rien de surprenant.

Il mit un certain temps à se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait, de la raison pour laquelle il avait bu la veille, ainsi que ce qu'il avait réveillé.

\- Dean.

Cette fois-ci, Dean sursauta violemment. Il se rappela de tout et, de choc, faillit renverser la bouteille qui se trouvait à ses pieds d'un mouvement trop brusque. Mais son instinct de préservation d'alcool était plus fort que tout.

Tout lui revint en mémoire – Castiel qui n'allait pas bien, Crowley qui les harcelait sans raison évidente, et Sam qui avait appris… Sam qui avait appris.

Non. Non, non, non. Dean n'était pas prêt pour ça. Il n'était pas prêt pour…

\- Dean ?

Il releva la tête, et tout disparut.

\- Cas, fit-il en se levant d'un bond pour être au chevet de son amant. Cœur. Comment ça va ?

\- J'ai connu de meilleurs jours, répondit Cas en toussotant d'une voix très faible. Mais ça va. Je me sens plutôt bien aujourd'hui.

\- Ca veut dire que… ?

\- Non, répondit Cas alors que la fin de la question ne venait pas, ça ne veut pas dire que je peux rester là. Je suis désolé, Dean.

\- C'est pas ta faute.

Dean hésita un instant mais finit par prendre la main de l'ange dans la sienne. Elle était glacée, comme celle d'un mort, et Dean se demandait si le sang y circulait encore. Etait-ce pour cela que Cas se sentait mieux ? Parce que le corps de Jimmy Novak ne fonctionnait plus du tout ? L'ange… n'avait plus de consistance, si son corps était mort. Ce n'était même pas son corps. C'était une coquille vide dans laquelle il avait élu domicile. Tout semblait soudain si… futile ! C'était comme si Dean venait de se réveiller d'un rêve où toutes les couleurs étaient teintées de bleu clair, brillant, à la couleur de la grâce de Castiel.

Malgré la réticence apparente dans les yeux de Dean, Castiel essaya de se redresser doucement, comme pour s'asseoir. La main du chasseur vint soutenir son dos, nu et sanguinolent, et il reposa totalement son poids sur celui-ci. Il parcourut la petite pièce du regard, comme s'il n'avait qu'un vague souvenir d'avoir dormi ici – ou, faute d'avoir dormi, d'être resté couché ici – pendant presque une semaine. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il rencontra la bouteille de scotch et le verre, à côté de la chaise de Dean.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'enquit-il.

Le chasseur tenta de se dérober au regard de l'ange, mais Castiel serra sa main dans la sienne, pour le rassurer autant que pour l'amener à avouer par lui-même pourquoi il avait passé la nuit à boire. Il sentit la main de Dean trembler. Quelque chose était-il arrivé pendant qu'il restait là, à savourer les souvenirs de sa vie à l'intérieur de Jimmy Novak ? Non, c'était impossible, il aurait été immédiatement au courant, même inconscient, même restreint…

\- C'est Sam, lâcha Dean dans un souffle. Il est au courant.

Castiel dut réfléchir quelques secondes avant de se rappeler que leur amour ne faisait pas partie des mœurs, pas dans ce monde. Il sourit.

\- Tu lui as dit ? Je suis heureux, Dean.

\- Non, pas vraiment, en fait, interrompit le chasseur d'une voix enrouée. En fait, il m'a dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'il savait. Il a dit aussi que… que j'étais toujours son frère, et que…

\- Honnêtement, votre monde est en retard sur énormément de choses, interrompit Cas en toussotant et crachant un nouveau mollard sanglant au passage. Dean, il n'y a aucune honte à avoir. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Dean hocha la tête. Castiel pouvait sentir que son amant désirait rajouter quelque chose, mais il pouvait presque sentir physiquement la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge et qui empêchait tout mot de sortir sans qu'il dût boire une gorgée de whisky pour se sentir mieux.

L'ange voulut se lever mais, se souvenant qu'il n'y arriverait pas quoi qu'il essaie de faire, il commanda :

\- Approche-toi.

Dean s'exécuta, presque heureux de remettre des décisions simples qu'il devait prendre entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre, entre les mains de Cas.

L'ange leva la main qui tenait celle de Dean et la porta à la joue de son amant. Il pencha la tête en avant et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres charnues étaient un bonheur, après plusieurs jours où il n'avait cessé de ressasser des souvenirs qui ne resteraient pas, qui n'avaient pas de place dans sa mémoire. Il sentit la faiblesse de Dean à travers ce baiser, et en bougeant ses lèvres contre les siennes, en ouvrant sa bouche et en osant s'aventurer jusqu'à la langue du chasseur, Cas essayait de le convaincre de lui donner cette faiblesse, de s'en débarrasser, de laisser l'ange s'en occuper et la faire disparaître, pour un moment seulement.

Dean, lui, essayait de faire le tri dans ses pensées. Les lèvres de Castiel étaient glaciales mais vivantes, et la passion que son compagnon offrait dans ce baiser, toutes les promesses non dites que Dean avait besoin de sentir, tout était là, dans les douces et puissantes caresses qui secouaient son corps entier, même jusqu'à la main qui glissait sur sa nuque et empoignait ses cheveux. Sans force, comme si aucune muscle n'y résidait, mais elle était là, et peu importait si Dean avait besoin que Castiel le prenne là, tout de suite, qu'il le retourne et le pénètre, ventre sur la table, mains derrière le dos, tant pis s'il avait besoin de sentir une dernière fois ses mains infliger des bleus sur tout son corps. Ce baiser était la promesse que…

Dean n'avait pas de mots, et Castiel non plus. C'était une promesse, et ça leur suffisait.

Soudain, Castiel se recula violemment. L'élan le fit basculer en arrière, et il tomba de la table. Sa tête rencontra abruptement le sol. Le bruit figea Dean sur place durant un instant.

Les yeux révulsés, Castiel convulsait. L'écume commençait à abonder dans sa bouche et déborder. A l'intérieur du corps malade, la grâce de Castiel attendait patiemment, très patiemment que tout se termine, attendait d'être éjectée hors de ce corps qui n'était pas le sien. Ses bras et jambes prenaient des angles étrange, mais l'ange ne pouvait déjà presque plus le sentir – c'était la fin, la fin de la vie de Castiel dans le corps de Jimmy Novak.

Il se fraya un chemin entre le cœur et le cerveau de Jimmy et s'extraya doucement, tout doucement, du corps. Il savoura un instant le sentiment étrange et inhumain de regarder son propre corps de l'extérieur et d'en sentir ne serait-ce qu'un peu les sensations.

Sa perception surnaturelle se tourna vers Dean, à quelques pas de lui. Castiel chercha par tous les moyens à imprimer la notion physique du corps de Dean en lui, forçant sa grâce à le regarder avec des yeux d'hommes, intimant sa mémoire sensorielle à se souvenir de chaque trait de son visage, ses cheveux, ses sourcils, sa bouche si charnue, sa…

Il réintégra brutalement le corps de Jimmy Novak, et hurla.

Le cri presque inhumain sortit totalement Dean de sa catatonie. Le chasseur se précipita aux devants de Castiel :

\- Cœur ? Cas, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, merde !

Mais le brun ne cessait d'hurler, comme si son corps entier était soumis à un poids phénoménal. Il ne pouvait pas entendre de craquement, mais il était quasiment que chaque os de son corps se brisait en mille morceaux, tous en même temps. De douleur, il ferma le poing et l'enfonça dans le sol, dont le carrelage se brisa autour de son poing. Tous ses muscles se tendaient et se détendaient à un rythme irrégulier, et bien trop rapide pour qu'il puisse reprendre le contrôle.

Il entendait les cris de Dean, mais n'arrivait plus à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule certitude, la seule qui dépassait la douleur, la torture à laquelle était soumise son corps – ce qui lui arrivait n'était pas normal, et encore moins sain. Cas était sur le point d'exploser de l'intérieur.

Si cela continuait, il le sentait. Il allait mourir.

Il eut comme l'impression de sentir deux mains glaciales sur sa gorge. Brusquement, les mains se resserrèrent, et Cas laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé, tentant par tous les moyens de retrouver l'air dont il manquait. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle de son corps, mais il était désespérément coincé à l'intérieur, les barrières qu'il avait lui-même érigé ne lui obéissaient plus et se refermaient sur lui, sur sa grâce, sur son existence même.

Il ne voyait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien, à part ses mains, ses multiples mains qui immobilisaient son corps, qui forçaient sa grâce à rester à l'intérieur, mais il se débattait, entouré de néant et hors de toute compréhension, il se battait pour sa survie et il n'aurait jamais cru un jour pouvoir se battre de manière aussi féroce.

Il finit par voir une ouverture.

Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps. D'un  _coup_  bref, il se libéra et fonça, fonça aussi vite qu'il pouvait.

Il n'eut pas le temps de regarder derrière lui, pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait – mais il sentait qu'on était après lui. Il était poursuivi, et il devait courir vite, très vite, trouver quelqu'un, trouver quelqu'un qui accepterait de lui donner son corps et de marcher avec lui, trouver quelqu'un qui…

Il avait oublié la sensation de n'être qu'un ange sans vaisseau. Il était aveugle, sourd, muet, et la seule chose qu'il percevait était la présence spirituelle des autres créatures tout autour de lui. Il était cependant extrêmement pressé, et n'avait pas le temps de redécouvrir sa vraie nature. Il devait trouver quelqu'un, et vite. Il sentait déjà l'atmosphère froide et gluante lui tourner autour, comme un vol de corbeau prêt à lui dévorer les yeux dès le moindre signe de défaillance.

Castiel perçut brusquement un groupe d'humains. Un groupe d'êtres, un énorme groupe d'êtres – ils étaient très nombreux. Mais il était blessé, et exténué, et il ne savait pas s'il pouvait encore tenir bien longtemps.

Il toucha plusieurs âmes en même temps, demandant la permission à la va-vite, mais aucun d'entre eux ne l'écoutait, aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait les enjeux, et il était presque sûr que la plupart ne pouvait même pas le percevoir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur cette âme.

Cette âme… était belle. Elle était belle, blanche, innocente et pleine de valeurs dont il avait besoin pour se présenter. Malgré les agresseurs sur ses talons, il décida de prendre son temps. Il murmura quelques mots, voulut se présenter, lui expliquer ce qui allait se passer. Mais alors même qu'il faisait cela, l'âme se rétracta immédiatement – elle se fit petite, condensée, boule de sentiments négatifs et anxieux. Tâchée de rouge, elle n'était plus belle du tout, elle était devenue… abîmée. Affaiblie.

Et elle avait besoin d'aide.

Castiel dut mettre toutes ses valeurs éthiques de côté pour faire ce qu'il allait faire. Il détestait forcer le passage, cela lui rappelait bien trop les Démons qui pouvaient prendre n'importe quel corps humain pour se déplacer librement sur ce plan d'existence, mais là, dans l'immédiat, il en avait besoin. C'était une urgence. Il avait le droit… Non, il n'avait pas le droit, mais il devait le faire. Pour Dean.

Pour Dean.

L'âme rouge, emplie de douleur et de peur, s'ouvrit brutalement, comme si elle répondait à la question silencieuse de Castiel. « J'ai besoin de ton aide ». C'était presque un oui. Ce n'était pas si éloigné que cela d'un oui total, consensuel.

L'ange se faufila dans le corps de l'âme. Quelques instants plus tard à peine, ses agresseurs se refermaient sur lui. Il ne ressentit plus rien. Il se laissa glisser, lentement, et eut vaguement l'impression qu'on lui passait des chaines autour des poignets et des chevilles. Il ne savait même pas qu'il avait des poignets et des chevilles. Où était-il, qu'était-il, que faisait-il ?

Mais alors qu'il se posait ces questions, il sombra dans l'inconscience, l'image d'une belle jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et aux lèvres charnues sur l'envers de sa paupière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je voulais mettre "coming-out" dans les TW au début de chapitre, mais j'ai trouvé dommage de vous spoiler là-dessus. Dites-moi si vous auriez préféré le voir avant de le lire.   
> Tout ça commence à devenir sérieux... que pensez-vous qu'il est arrivé à Castiel ? Dans quel corps s'est-il réfugié ? A vos claviers !
> 
> Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. Vous êtes des amours <3


	10. 9. Qui suis-je ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: description implicite de scène de sexe, auto-mutilation, crise d'angoisse, amnésie (j'vous jure, c'est presque joyeux comme fic) (presque)

\- Alors, ils ont trouvé quelque chose, ou pas ?

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Vincent avec un air désabusé. De retour à leur parc favori pour parler de l'enquête, à la demande de leur plus jeune ami qui n'avait pu entrer sur le campus, ils étaient tous étrangement exténué par l'ambiance générale de toute la ville après la découverte du massacre. A vrai dire, ils se demandaient ce qu'ils faisaient là.

\- On en sait rien, répondit Alexandre d'une voix morne. Personne a voulu nous dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment important, dans tous les cas ? Interrompit Eléonore, assise à ses côtés. Je veux dire, ce qui compte le plus, c'est qu'ils vont trouver, non ?

Alex n'avait rien ramené. Vincent était le seul à être enthousiaste – sans doute parce qu'il était le seul à n'avoir pas été envahi par la panique à la vue ou la pensée des horreurs d'il y avait une semaine. Quand ils y pensaient, cela se tenait. Alex l'avait vu directement, Eléonore avait entraperçu, Alice avait dû écouter la description macabre de sa meilleure amie, et même si Morgane et Yliana étaient restées en arrière, elles n'en étaient pas moins touchées.

Vincent souriait. C'était une aventure, pour lui, mais son excitation n'était au goût de personne.

\- Mais les mecs, y'avait des agents du FBI ! Genre, c'est énorme !

Yliana n'eut même pas le courage de répliquer. Elle soupira longuement à la place.

\- Vincent… Fut la seule chose que Morgane eut la force de dire.

Le blond comprit enfin qu'il valait mieux qu'il se taise. Assis en tailleur au sol, comme d'habitude, il se balança d'avant en arrière durant quelques secondes, puis il s'arrêta. Personne ne prit la parole. Ils avaient tous le regard dans le vide et n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir reprendre la conversation.

Morgane était étrangement exténuée. La journée de la veille n'avait pas été si longue que ça, elle et Yli avaient quitté le lieu de l'interrogatoire en milieu de matinée, avaient pris le métro, puis avaient élu domicile sur le canapé-lit de Morgane. Elles avaient mangé du pop-corn toute la journée en regardant des émissions stupides. Yliana avait presque fait une indigestion.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait aussi lasse aujourd'hui. Même venir jusqu'au parc avait requiert une lute intérieure contre sa propre volonté qui aurait préféré rester au lit toute la journée, la main sur le ventre de sa petite amie. Et vu le visage de ses amis, ils étaient tous dans le même cas.

Alex avait la tête de l'étudiant qui avait passé la nuit à réviser pour un devoir extrêmement important, mais Morgane savait très bien qu'il avait juste ressassé toutes les questions que les agents lui avaient posées, cherchant inlassablement un indice qui pourrait lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé exactement. D'après les cernes sous ses yeux, non seulement il n'avait pas dormi, mais en plus, il n'avait rien trouvé. Cela expliquait probablement pourquoi Hervé, son tuteur, n'avait pas voulu lui donner un petit sachet aujourd'hui.

Eléonore avait dû appeler leur ami dans la nuit, car elle aussi semblait fatiguée. Alex lui avait sans doute raconté le passage des agents fédéraux en détails, en y rajoutant ses propres conclusions – Eléonore ne pouvait être mieux renseignée. De plus, Alice était allée récupérer sa petite sœur Rita, ce qui avait probablement mené à un compte rendu précis de la matinée.

Alice, justement, semblait… Morgane n'avait pas vraiment de mot pour Alice. La jeune fille était bien là, physiquement, avec eux, mais la brune la sentait à des kilomètres d'ici. Elle avait les yeux dans le vide et était immobile, au point qu'Eléonore brisa le silence pour demander :

\- Alice, ça va ? T'as rien dit depuis tout à l'heure. Pas que ça change de l'habitude, mais…

La blonde sursauta et se retourna vers sa meilleure amie. Ses cheveux voletèrent autour de son visage, et Morgane se rendit compte qu'elle avait les cheveux détachés. Aussi loin que sa mémoire remontait, et même si ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose, elle n'avait  _jamais_  vu Alice sans élastique retenant sa chevelure de paille.

\- Je suis juste fatiguée, Elé, rétorqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire désolé qui ressemblait plus à un rictus désagréable.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu étais bizarre, hier soir. Il n'y a pas quelque chose dont tu veux me parler ?

Alice fronça les sourcils.

\- Non.

Alex écarquilla brièvement les yeux. Morgane remarqua que tous ses amis retenaient leur souffle. Leur amie… leur amie n'adoptait jamais un ton aussi froid. Elle se reprit cependant rapidement :

\- Désolée.

Elle soupira longuement et joua avec une de ses mèches blondes, et ce fut la fin de la discussion.

Morgane ne lui en voulait pas. Ils étaient fatigués.

\- Yli ? On va rentrer ?

Mais sa petite amie ne lui répondit pas. Morgane tourna la tête vers elle au lieu de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Elle faillit sursauter.

Elle ne reconnaissait plus sa compagne. Elle avait toujours les cheveux châtains, elle était toujours menue et de taille moyenne, les traits de son visage étaient toujours fins et discrets, et ses yeux avaient toujours la même teinte pauvre de bleu. Mais ce n'était pas Yliana. La jeune fille fixait Alice comme si elle voyait une personne différente, et elle plissait les yeux d'une manière que Morgane n'avait encore jamais vue.

\- … Puce ?

Mais Yliana ne répondit pas. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, Vincent alla même jusqu'à taper dans ses mains pour la réveiller, rigolant comme un adolescent. Alice croisa le regard d'Yliana, et tout le monde fut témoin du frisson qui la traversa. La blonde ne dit rien. Ne fit rien. Continua à fixer Yliana dans les yeux.

Le silence se fit, et plus personne n'osa ajouter quoi que ce soit. Même Vincent, qui regardait Morgane en coin comme s'il était sur le point d'ajouter une remarque déplacée, préféra ne rien dire. Alex regardait intensément Alice. Il connaissait la jeune fille, c'était son amie depuis maintenant plus d'un an, et leur amitié était réciproque. Quant à Tim, il l'avait connu en même temps, avait mis plus de temps à la connaître, mais avait désormais un lien très fort avec la jeune fille. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Cet échange de regard, c'était comme si… comme si elles se jaugeaient, comme si ni l'une ni l'autre ne se reconnaissaient, et pourtant, comme si elles se détestaient. Une haine irascible s'échappait d'Alice et s'éparpillait dans toute l'atmosphère. Lui pouvait le sentir, à la différence des autres – mais il aurait préféré ne pas le sentir du tout, il aurait préféré pouvoir ignorer un sentiment d'une telle intensité qui ne pouvait pas, de toute évidence, appartenir à sa jeune amie.

Soudain, Yliana prit une grande inspiration et secoua la tête en clignant des yeux. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et fut visiblement très surprise de se trouver là, assise, entourée de ses amis.

\- Euh… M ?

Morgane prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra. Yliana rendit l'étreinte en tremblant.

Alex contempla longuement son amie. Quelque chose venait de se passer, il pouvait le voir, le sentir même, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, il n'arrivait pas à deviner pourquoi ni comment, tout d'un coup, Yliana donnait l'impression de se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve alors qu'elle était là, avec eux, depuis le début.

\- Je crois que nous allons y aller, annonça Morgane calmement, avec un de ses fins sourires. Puce, tu viens ?

Yliana hocha vaguement la tête, mais son corps tremblait lorsqu'elle se leva et suivit Morgane jusqu'à la voiture.

\- Morgane, mon amour, déjà ? Fit Vincent avec un air désespéré, brisant l'ambiance pesante d'un seul coup.

\- C'est pas le moment, fit Alex. Laisse-les tranquille, Vince.

Un ange passa, jusqu'à ce qu'Eléonore demande :

\- Elle a quoi, Yli ?

Alex haussa les épaules, trop perplexe pour répondre. Vincent, lui, haussait simplement un sourcil, une main caressant l'arrière de son oreille, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu ressembler de près ou de loin à une explication. Alice, elle, rejeta ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste lascif de la main.

\- Je crois que Tim est malade. Vous avez vu comme elle tremblait ?

Alex sursauta. Oui, en effet, Tim était malade, mais…

\- Tu as raison, répondit Eléonore avec un sourire empreint d'inquiétude, c'est sans doute ça. J'espère qu'elle se remettra vite, la pauvre…

\- Ca me laisse quartier libre, si elle est hors d'état de nuire ! S'écria Vincent, bien trop fort pour que sa réplique soit naturelle.

Eléonore le fusilla du regard.

\- Quand même, j'espère que… Vous croyez qu'elle pourrait être comme l'année dernière ? Avec Sarah ?

Alex se renfrogna. Vincent n'était que vaguement au courant de leur année de terminale car il les avait rencontré bien tard dans l'année – Alex se souvenait encore de Vincent, assis par terre en bas des escaliers, leur assurant que tout allait bien – il ne savait donc pas comment Tim avait été emprisonnée, malheureuse et déprimée toute l'année dernière. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir du regard empreint d'angoisse de la jeune fille à chaque fois qu'elle était avec eux, de son hésitation à venir leur parler et de sa surprise lorsqu'ils venaient vers elle. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir non plus de Sarah.

\- Je ne lui souhaite pas, déclara-t-il sur un ton grave.

\- Moi non plus, renchérit Eléonore.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Alice, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose. Sa réaction se fit attendre :

\- Hm, je ne pense pas… C'est juste une petite rechute, ça lui arrive de temps en temps. Morgane saura s'en occuper.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, mais Eléonore se mordit tout de même la lèvre inférieure d'inquiétude.

\- C'est à cause de l'enquête ?

Vincent venait de parler, Vincent venait de poser une question montrant qu'il s'inquiétait pour Yli, et ils ne savaient pas ce qui était le plus surprenant.

\- Je pense, oui, dit Alex. Depuis la journée d'intégration, Tim a des moments… où elle est pas là. Elle est… genre, pas présente, pas avec nous. Des fois, elle a le regard dans le vide pendant très longtemps. C'est bizarre. A mon avis, elle fait tout son possible pour retenir ses crises d'angoisse.

\- C'est bizarre, quand même, fit Vincent. Enfin, j'veux dire, c'est pas cool.

Alice s'éclaircit la gorge. Elle avait le visage rouge. Ses yeux… Ses yeux étaient plus foncés qu'à l'habitude. Eléonore songea que c'était sûrement l'émotion.

\- C'est bizarre, en effet… Curieux, fit-elle d'une voix suave. Très, très curieux…

 

*          *

*

 

Morgane referma la porte derrière elle, sans bruit, alors qu'Yliana s'affalait sur son lit, enfonçant la tête dans l'oreiller le plus proche. Elle laissa échapper une espèce de gargouillis spécifique qui évoquait un bovin en détresse, puis s'appliqua à essayer de respirer, le visage dans le coussin. La brune s'assit doucement à ses côtés, presque vaporeusement, et posa une main rassurante entre ses deux omoplates.

\- Yli…

La jeune fille tremblait de tous ses membres, et Morgane comprit qu'elle pleurait lorsque ses épaules commencèrent à tressauter. Yliana marmonna quelques mots que, naturellement, Morgane ne put comprendre.

La brune fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit – elle se coucha à côté d'Yliana et passa un bras sur son corps, comme pour créer un bouclier entre elle et le monde extérieur. Elle caressa les cheveux châtains de sa compagne. Les premiers sanglots se firent entendre, et Morgane eut l'impression que son cœur se noyait dans la tristesse et les larmes d'Yliana. Elle aurait pu se mettre à pleurer aussi, mais elle devait rester forte et stable. Sa Puce en avait besoin.

Après plusieurs longues minutes, Yliana roula sur le côté et laissa enfin son visage à l'air libre. Morgane s'empressa de sécher les larmes sur son visage douloureusement triste, mais la plus jeune lui prit les mains dans les siennes et serra, serra fort.

\- Je suis qui, M ?

Morgane haussa un sourcil.

\- Je me rappelle plus qui je suis… Tout peut être un mensonge. Ma mémoire fait n'importe quoi, je comprends plus ce que je dis ni ce que je fais, je me retrouve à des endroits en ayant aucune idée de comment je m'y suis retrouvée, et… et…

Elle laissa échapper un long sanglot. Elle dut s'asseoir pour parvenir à respirer. En tailleurs, elle porta une main à sa bouche pour cacher son expression, et une autre au visage de Morgane, pour sentir sa peau douce et chaude, sa présence rassurante.

\- Putain, M, si c'était moi, qui ai tué ses gens ? Si… si c'était moi et je m'en souviens plus maintenant ? C'est un fou qui a fait ça, et moi, je suis en train de perdre la boule, complètement, je me souviens plus de rien, et bordel, j'ai peur, j'ai tellement peur de moi !

Elle déglutit rapidement, et c'est en criant qu'elle explora le fond de sa pensée et se révéla à Morgane :

\- Est-ce que tu imagines si je me réveille, et que tu n'es plus à côté de moi ? Ou pire, si je me réveille et que tu es là, mais tu saignes, partout, partout, et tu es… morte ? Merde, M, je pourrais te faire du mal sans même le savoir !

Elle se tut brusquement, tremblante, sanglotant. Elle ferma les yeux et serra si fort ses paupières qu'elle vit des étoiles, mais ça ne suffisait pas, ça ne suffisait plus. Elle avait besoin d'avoir le contrôle, elle avait besoin de reprendre le contrôle, de son corps, de sa mémoire, de ce qu'elle faisait, de ce que…

Elle vit le reflet argenté d'une arme, sous ses paupières. Involontairement, elle s'accrocha à cette image. Elle s'y cramponna comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si la vie de M en dépendait, et de ce fait, peut-être que sa vie en dépendait vraiment. Peut-être que c'était la seule façon de retrouver le contrôle.

Et si ce n'était pas la seule façon, c'était la plus séduisante.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle était de nouveau allongée sur le lit. Estomaquée, tout air hors de ses poumons, elle contempla le visage de Morgane au-dessus d'elle, ses boucles brunes tombant sur elle et lui chatouillant les joues. Ses mains étaient plaquées sur le matelas… par celle de Morgane. D'un coup d'œil, elle vit du sang se répandre sur les draps.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Je ne te laisserai pas faire, jura Morgane d'un ton résolu, même si sa voix tremblait. Je ne te laisserai pas…

Elle se pencha en avant, et Yliana put sentir qu'elle était à califourchon sur elle. Morgane se blottit contre elle, transmettant sa chaleur à sa compagne, transmettant tout ce qu'elle possédait et plus encore, lui donnant toute sa dévotion, toute sa volonté… donnant tout.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas te faire du mal, ni à toi, ni à moi, ni à personne d'autre. C'est promis.

\- Tu ne peux pas…

-  _C'est promis._

Et sa voix toucha Yliana là où on ne la touchait que rarement, mais là où seule Morgane l'avait touché.

La plus jeune resta bouche bée. Ses larmes s'arrêtèrent net, et son souffle reprit un rythme régulier. Elle retrouva la sensation de la douleur, la vraie, celle qui fait que l'on s'arrête et pas celle qui donne envie de continuer. Elle venait de se mordre le poignet, elle venait de se mordre le poignet et l'intérieur saignait, tout comme son cœur saignait, et Morgane appuyait sur la petite plaie, la cautérisait, la soignait, tout comme elle soignait la plaie de son cœur.

Elle n'avait pas la sensation d'être en sécurité, pas encore, peut-être même jamais – mais sous Morgane, sous sa protection, sous son odeur, ses cheveux, son aura enveloppant la sienne, elle était bien. C'était comme si la brune l'entourait de tout son amour, et cela, c'était plus que ce qu'Yliana avait jamais eu, et bien plus que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais demandé.

Elle libéra ses poignets et entoura le corps de Morgane. Cette dernière soupira, soulagée. Elles restèrent un moment ainsi, la brune donnant toute sa chaleur à Yliana qui cessa graduellement de trembloter, puis elle se releva d'un coup.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'enquit Yli, surprise que sa voix soit plus assurée que ce qu'elle espérait.

Morgane lui adressa un sourire dont elle seule avait le secret, et passa son pull au-dessus de la tête. En soutien-gorge, elle lutta avec son pantalon, et quand la seule chose qui couvrait son corps fut ses sous-vêtements, elle se tourna vers Yliana, s'assit à califourchon sur elle, et l'embrassa passionnément, allumant la petite flamme entre les jambes de la plus jeune.

\- Tu as besoin de te sentir bien, fit-elle d'une voix suave contre son oreille. J'ai raison ?

Yliana enfouit son nez dans ces beaux cheveux bruns dans lesquels elle aurait voulu se noyer, et respira l'odeur de sa belle. Elle releva ses jambes jusqu'à entourer la taille de Morgane, et elle laissa ses hanches s'agiter d'elle-même.

\- Oui, fit-elle. S'il te plaît.

Morgane hocha la tête et l'embrassa, un sourire sur les lèvres. Yliana abandonna la recherche du contrôle qu'elle désirait tant et le confia à la gardienne de son cœur, rassurée.

 

*          *

*

 

Yliana avait un mal de tête affreux lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Elle sentait le sang battre à ses tempes au rythme lent et régulier des vagues de douleur. Boum, boum, boum. Sa tête était prise dans un étau, et elle sentait une déflagration à la moindre idée de mouvement. Elle avait chaud, très chaud, mais elle avait aussi très froid. Son corps couvert de sueur frissonnait, et elle voulait se frictionner les épaules, mais elle ne voulait pas bouger, pas avec sa tête sur le point d'exploser.

Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle refusait de les ouvrir. Elle avait peur que la lumière du matin ne lui mitraille le cerveau et aggrave encore plus son mal de tête. Pourtant, il faudrait bien qu'elle les ouvre. Parce que ce qu'elle constatait… Eh bien, ce qu'elle constatait, c'était que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle n'arrivait pas tout à fait à mettre le doigt dessus. Ses sens étaient déformés, endormis par sa migraine, et elle n'était pas bien sûr de pouvoir leur faire confiance.

Tout d'abord, elle ne sentait pas la couverture du lit dans lequel elle s'était endormie sur elle. Elle sentait bien son pyjama, mais celui-ci n'avait pas la texture habituelle, bien qu'elle n'arrive pas à mettre un mot sur ladite texture. Elle avait froid, et son corps était humide, mais elle connaissait la sensation de se réveiller en sueur par cœur, et elle pouvait dire sans même réfléchir que ce n'était pas ça. Son corps était humide parce que son environnement était humide.

A présent, elle était presque sûre qu'elle n'était plus chez elle. En fait, elle ne doutait plus vraiment, cela relevait plus de l'espoir fou à présent, mais… non, elle ne pouvait pas paniquer. Pas encore. Pas…

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Et les referma aussi tôt.

Beaucoup trop de lumière.

Elle commença à essayer de toucher la surface sur laquelle elle était allongée. Elle chercha aussi Morgane, mais ne fut pas surprise quand elle ne la trouva pas. Bien sûr, elle était inquiète. Elle aurait dû être inquiète. Elle ne l'était pas. Elle n'était pas inquiète, mais elle aurait dû s'inquiéter, et le fait qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas la faisait s'inquiéter, mais cela ne dépassait pas le stade de la panique et finalement, elle ne se sentait pas mal. Elle se sentait… bizarre. Comme si elle venait tout juste de se réveiller d'un rêve très long, d'un sommeil beaucoup trop profond.

Elle constata assez rapidement qu'elle était sur de la terre, humide, et elle toucha même des feuilles mortes.

Un insecte dut monter sur son pied, car elle sursauta en sentant une faible caresse. Elle se redressa sur son séant et ouvrit maladroitement les yeux. Comme elle l'avait pressenti, une nouvelle vague de douleur envahit son cerveau en plus de son corps tout entier lorsque la lumière trouva le chemin jusqu'à ses yeux, mais elle ne les referma pas pour autant. Elle avait besoin de voir ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle.

\- Putain, lâcha-t-elle.

Le son du juron, familier, dans sa voix, toute aussi familière, la fit réaliser sa situation. Au fur et à mesure que sa vision se clarifiait, elle distinguait certains détails de son environnement. Des feuilles d'arbres tout autour d'elle. Des arbres presque nus qui montaient haut, très haut. La lumière de l'aube. Elle plissa les yeux, et regarda ses mains.

Elles étaient couvertes, recouvertes de sang.

\- Oh putain de bordel de merde, lâcha-t-elle, la voix tremblante, le cœur battant la chamade.

Elle eut le réflexe de frotter les mains sur son pyjama, mais cela n'eut pas le résultat escompté – elle pensait que le sang serait sec, qu'elle pourrait gratter jusqu'à ce que tout s'enlève, mais non, le sang était encore humide, encore  _chaud_ , et ça voulait dire qu'il était frais, et, et, et…

Et elle n'osait plus mettre de mots sur ses hypothèses.

Elle remarqua pour la toute première fois qu'une veste bien trop grande pour elle était posée sur ses épaules, par-dessus son pyjama. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'elle n'était pas morte de froid, mais elle ne savait pas à qui appartenait cette veste, ni comment elle l'avait obtenue, et elle avait beau forcer, se forcer, rien ne lui revenait. Elle était en train de devenir folle.

Bien évidemment, elle n'avait pas son téléphone sur elle. C'était une évidence, une  _évidence_ , pourtant, la seule idée de ne pouvoir contacter personne, d'être perdue et d'être incapable d'appeler à l'aide, la fit paniquer pour de bon – sa respiration s'accéléra d'un coup, et elle sentit les larmes lui monter à la gorge.

Elle était couverte de sang. De ses mains jusqu'à ses avant-bras, et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle était presque sûre d'avoir le visage humide, elle était presque sûre de pouvoir sentir des gouttes de sang chaud sur son visage, et dans ses cheveux. Ses cheveux, d'ailleurs, étaient en bataille, et plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle avait mal à la tête, plus elle comprenait qu'elle s'était battue, elle s'était putain de battue en pleine nuit, et elle avait du sang partout, et elle venait sûrement de tuer quelqu'un.

Elle réalisa froidement qu'elle avait peur d'elle-même. Et plus elle avait peur d'elle-même, plus elle avait peur de ce qu'il y avait  _à l'intérieur d'elle-même_.

Yliana voulut se relever. Elle voulut, vraiment. Mais lorsqu'elle mit un pied au sol, elle se sentit partir. Elle avait toujours trouvé cette expression idiote et dénuée de sens, mais elle le sentait maintenant – elle se sentait partir, elle n'était presque plus dans son corps, et pourtant on la plaçait très loin à l'intérieur, au fond d'un labyrinthe duquel elle ne pouvait pas sortir par elle-même.

Elle pensa à Morgane alors qu'elle perdait le contrôle de ses membres et qu'elle s'écroulait au sol. Etrangement, elle accueillit la sensation de bien-être qui l'envahit avec calme, presque sereine. En soi, elle devait juste se détendre, et tout irait bien. Tout irait bien. N'est-ce pas ?

_Oui. Tout ira bien._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'être passé, merci d'avoir lu, n'oubliez pas de commenter !
> 
> (Si vous voulez lire plus de notes de l'auteur, faites un tour sur ff.net, où je passe des plombes à parler de ce que je ponds)


	11. 10. Deuil

\- Cas ? Cas ?!

Dean secoua le corps sans vie de son amant, un liquide blanchâtre s'échappant des lèvres bleues et entrouvertes. Castiel, les yeux exorbités et le regard vers le plafond, avait complètement cessé de bouger. Il ne tremblait même plus. C'était comme s'il était mort. Comme s'il était mort.

Comme s'il était mort.

Dean donna une nouvelle secousse au corps de l'ange dont la tête roula sur le côté, inanimée. L'espoir fou dans le cœur du chasseur l'empêchait de comprendre ce qu'il y avait devant ses yeux, et pourtant, il le savait. Il le savait, et pire, il ne parvenait pas à l'ignorer.

Il savait bien que ce n'était pas comme cela, qu'un ange quittait un corps humain. Il avait vu l'opération de nombreuses fois, Castiel lui-même le lui avait montré, une fois. L'ange sortait doucement de la bouche de l'humain sous forme de lueur bleue éclatante et filait dans les airs, laissant le propriétaire du corps reprendre doucement conscience. Cela faisait très longtemps que Jimmy Novak n'était plus du tout dans ce corps, et c'était pour ça qu'il ne bougeait plus, mais Dean n'avait pas vu de lumière bleue. Il n'avait pas vu la grâce de Castiel sortir du corps, et les dix dernières minutes avaient été très, très déplaisantes pour Dean. Ce dernier s'était retrouvé incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, incapable de réagir, incapable de faire quelque chose pour calmer la douleur de l'ange.

Il réalisa que sa bouche était ouverte dans une supplication muette, une prière qui ne dépassait pas sa gorge. Ses doigts, crispés sur le trench coat de Castiel, devenaient de plus en plus blancs à mesure que le sang les quittait. Il voulut donner une autre secousse, crier encore le nom de Castiel, encore, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa voix lui fasse défaut, jusqu'à ses bras soient engourdis, jusqu'à ce que…

Mais c'était inutile. Il le savait. Le froid l'envahit et fit se dresser les cheveux sur sa nuque, alors qu'il réalisait.

Castiel… Castiel était encore à l'intérieur de Jimmy Novak lorsque les convulsions avaient commencés. Quelque chose l'avait retenu à l'intérieur, quelque chose de très puissant, et il n'avait pas pu se libérer, et maintenant, maintenant…

Maintenant, le vaisseau était épuisé. Le corps de Jimmy Novak, sans vie, ne pouvait plus accueillir d'ange. Mais si Castiel était encore à l'intérieur, s'il y était prisonnier… qu'était-il devenu ?

\- Cœur ?

Pouvait-il être … ?

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter Dean qui agrippa fermement le corps de Castiel. Sam fit irruption dans la pièce. Il avait couru.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'inquiéta-t-il, essoufflé. J'ai entendu des cris…

Ce fut au moment où le regard de Sam tomba sur le corps de Castiel entre les bras de Dean que ce dernier laissa échapper une larme. Une unique, silencieuse larme. Ce corps entre ses bras devint soudain un fardeau, un énorme et lourd fardeau dont ses bras avaient besoin de se débarrasser, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le poser au sol. Sa vision se fit de plus en plus floue à mesure que les larmes emplissaient ses yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elles débordent. Tout d'un coup, ce n'était plus une larme, mais une rivière, et Dean n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, parce qu'il savait que… il savait que…

\- Son cœur ne bat plus, fit la voix de Sam, lointaine.

Dean se rendit compte que son frère avait posé deux doigts sur la gorge de Castiel. D'un geste brusque, il tira le corps vers lui. Personne n'y toucherait. Non. L'ange était encore là. Il était encore là.

\- Où est Cas ?

Dean déglutit mais ne put se résoudre à prononcer les mots qui allaient le faire pleurer davantage. La phrase dans sa tête sonnait déjà comme une sentence de mort, qu'arriverait-il si les mots dépassaient ses pensées ?

Castiel… Son ange était-il parti ? Etait-il toujours à l'intérieur, prisonnier d'un corps mort ? Etait-il parti ? Parti où ? Pour combien de temps ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

\- Dean !

Mais Dean ne voulait rien entendre, non, et surtout pas la voix de Sam, ce n'était pas la voix dont il avait besoin. Il pouvait presque entendre la voix grave et douce de Castiel, la voix qu'il prenait lorsque ses cuisses tapaient sur l'arrière des siennes, lorsque ses mains appuyaient sur ses hanches et lorsqu'il se penchait pour que son torse touche le dos de Dean, lorsque ses doigts s'aventuraient dans ses cheveux pour finir par tirer, tirer… Mais ce n'étaient pas les mains de Castiel, dans ses cheveux, c'étaient les siennes, et il tirait, tirait, encore et encore, sentant la brûlure sur son crâne, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, il n'y arrivait plus…

Les mains de Sam encadrèrent son visage tendrement, mettant brusquement fin au bourdonnement dans ses tympans. Dean n'avait même pas remarqué le bourdonnement. Ni même le fait que ses bras étaient levés. En fait, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait lâché Castiel et qu'à présent, son corps reposait sur le sol, inanimé, froid, dur,  _mort_.

Il leva les mains vers lui pour le reprendre dans ses bras, mais le corps de son frère l'en empêcha.

\- Dean, Dean, je suis là, explique-moi, explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé…

Lentement, le chasseur retrouva la sensation de l'ouïe, et put comprendre les mots que Sam lui articulait en continu. Cependant, il ne pouvait empêcher son regard de tomber sur le corps.

\- Il est… Il est…

Sa voix, grave, enrouée, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé pendant des mois, lui paraissait étrangère à présent que Castiel n'était pas là pour l'écouter. Il prit une grande inspiration et se dégagea des mains de Sam. Il se trouvait bien pathétique, assis à même le sol, comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de tomber, comme si plus rien ne pouvait le pousser à se relever.

\- Je ne sais pas où il est, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Il faillit laisser échapper un sanglot, un vrai sanglot, un sanglot bruyant et déplacé, lorsqu'il s'entendit constater l'évidence. Mais il se retint. Sam était là, Sam pouvait encore faire quelque chose, tout n'était pas perdu, et si, et si… ?

Sam porta une main à sa bouche et se couvrit les lèvres, les yeux écarquillés. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Il savait que Dean ne pourrait pas laisser les mots sortir si le doute ne le hantait pas.

\- Est-ce que Cas est… ?

Mais Dean ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de terminer sa question. Non, Castiel n'était pas terminé, Castiel n'avait pas fini, Castiel allait revenir et il pouvait faire quelque chose. Comme toujours. Ils trouvaient toujours quelque chose à faire, ils étaient les frères Winchesters et rien ne pouvait les arrêter.

Et même si Castiel était mort, ils le ramèneraient à la vie.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il croisa le regard de Sam. Les larmes dans les yeux de son petit frère le désarçonnèrent et faillirent le faire changer d'avis, mais non, il ne pouvait pas abandonner son ange. Sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens, s'il le faisait.

Il prit une grande inspiration et expliqua mot pour mot ce qu'il venait de se produire et ce qu'il en avait compris. Et quand il eut terminé, il n'attendit pas la réaction de Sam – il courut à la bibliothèque.

 

*          *

*

 

\- Dean. On ne sait pas s'il est vivant ou non.

Pour la énième fois dans la journée, Dean leva la tête des livres dans lesquels il s'était noyé et fixa Sam, les yeux mi-clos. Le chasseur ne comprenait tout simplement pas pourquoi son petit frère ne passait pas du temps à faire des recherches, lui aussi. Tout indiquait l'espoir, et après tout, un ange ne mourrait pas comme ça, non ? Castiel n'était pas mort. Et il y avait du travail.

\- S'il était vivant, il nous aurait fait signe…

\- Peut-être qu'il essaie et qu'il n'y arrive pas.

Dean avait l'impression d'être coincé dans une boucle et de revivre sans cesse la même conversation avec Sam.

\- Ecoute, Sammy, j'vais pas abandonner Cas aussi facilement. Il est…

Il allait dire « important pour moi », mais réalisa que Sam le savait déjà. Hors du couple qu'ils formaient, le fait que Dean ait la tête dans trois livres différents le prouvait bien assez bien.

Sam s'assit devant lui et prit un livre, mais ce n'était qu'un réflexe. Quelques secondes plus tard, il l'interrompit à nouveau :

\- On ne sait pas où chercher, et rien n'indique qu'il y a quelque chose de surnaturel là-dessous…

\- Bien sûr que si, renchérit Dean en coupant la parole de Sam. Les anges ne meurent pas comme ça. Point à la ligne.

Mais cette fois-ci, il ne replongea pas dans l'énorme grimoire posé sur la table en face de lui. Non, cette fois-ci, une pensée folle venait de le traverser, mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait… l'exprimer à voix haute, peut-être… peut-être était-ce stupide, peut-être était-ce fou et que ça n'avait aucun rapport…

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Fit Sam, confronté à l'expression d'heureuse surprise de Dean.

\- Et si, commença Dean avant de s'éclaircir la gorge, et si c'était Crowley ?

Sam haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

\- Comment ça, Crowley ?

\- Regarde, réfléchit Dean à voix haute. Ca fait quelques mois que ce fils de pute nous harcèle, et on n'a jamais compris pourquoi. Et dans le même temps, il arrive quelque chose à Cas ? C'est pas logique.

Sam parut se réveiller brusquement. Il porta la main à son visage et commença à se masser la base du nez :

\- J'avais complètement oublié… Dean, je crois que Crowley veut nous éloigner d'ici. C'est pour ça qu'il nous envoie des simples notes : il ne veut pas nous tuer, il voulait juste faire en sorte qu'on ne soit pas au bunker quand…

\- Attends, attends, ralentis ! T'es en train de me dire que cet enfoiré sait où est le bunker ?

Sam se tut un instant, pensif, avant de répondre :

\- Non, je ne pense pas. En revanche, il connaît la région. Les démons qui nous ont interpellés étaient tous des jeunes, et il y a une fac dans la ville la plus proche.

Dean ne se relaxa pas pour autant. Il fit signe à Sam de continuer, sa jambe tapant contre le pied de la table à un rythme régulier.

\- Crowley voulait nous éloigner du bunker, et juste au moment où on ne devrait pas y être, il arrive quelque chose à Cas.

\- Mais Cas peut aller où il veut, et si Crow – l'autre l'enfoiré veut nous éloigner du bunker, il faudrait d'abord qu'il sache où il se trouve. Y'a un truc qui colle pas.

Sam se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Dean avait raison, il y avait autre chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête et oublier complètement les recherches qu'il faisait juste avant qu'il entende Castiel hurler ?

Les heures passèrent rapidement. Dean et Sam ne prononcèrent pas un mot de la soirée. Maintenant qu'il semblait que tout soit lié, ils devaient encore trouver comment, et c'était probablement la chose la plus difficile à faire. Lorsque leur mal de tête atteint des records, ils se servirent chacun une bière dans la cuisine.

\- Il va falloir faire quelque chose pour le corps de Jimmy, fit Sam.

Dean lui servit un regard agressif :

\- On le touche pas pour le moment. Pour ce qu'on en sait, Castiel est toujours dedans.

\- Il ne peut pas rester dans le frigo longtemps, Dean. Il va s'abîmer.

\- Pas si Cas est dedans.

\- Et si Cas est trop faible pour se guérir ? S'il est dedans, il n'arrive même pas à en sortir !

\- Peut-être, rétorqua Dean, profondément agacé. Mais pour le moment, on le garde. C'est tout.

La conversation était vaine et Sam le savait très bien. Il soupira longuement et amena sa bière jusqu'à leur table d'étude, où il dut dégager quelques gros volumes afin de lui trouver une place.

Il se figea dans son geste. Si Castiel… mais oui, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

\- Dean ! Cria-t-il, brisant brusquement l'ambiance morose et le silence angoissant du bunker. Et si c'était Crowley, qui bloquait la grâce de Castiel à l'intérieur de Jimmy Novak ? Et comme son corps est trop faible… Peut-être qu'il ne peut tout simplement pas donner de signe de vie ?

Dean accourut tout en écoutant attentivement la théorie de son frère, mais ce dernier constata assez rapidement qu'ils avaient une piste.

 

*          *

*

 

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée, Dean s'endormit sur les livres. Sam ne le réveilla pas. Son grand frère était psychologiquement exténué, rongé d'inquiétude, et il ne l'avait jamais vu lire aussi longtemps. Qu'il s'endorme n'était que la suite logique des évènements.

Lui, cependant, ne dormait pas. Il savait qu'il pouvait aussi faire des recherches le lendemain matin, une fois reposé, mais il avait besoin de le faire  _maintenant_. Le fait de voir Dean aussi fatigué, la tête dans le livre qu'il feuilletait juste avant d'y tomber, le poussait à continuer à chercher. Si Dean ne pouvait pas le faire, lui, il le pouvait.

Dean et lui avaient conduit jusqu'à un croisement, persuadé que s'ils convoquaient Crowley, ils pourraient lui faire cracher ce qu'il préparait, mais le roi des Enfers n'avait pas daigné répondre. Il n'était tout simplement pas venu. Sam n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre comment cela était même possible. Mais là n'était pas le plus important – à présent qu'ils étaient sûrs de n'obtenir aucune aide venant de Crowley, ils devaient redoubler d'efforts dans leurs recherches.

Sam avait de l'espoir. Ou du moins, il avait envie d'en avoir. Il aimait Castiel, c'était un ami très proche, mais la perte d'un ami n'avait rien à voir avec la souffrance sur le visage de son frère. C'était pour cela qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre espoir. C'était pour cela qu'il s'obligeait à penser positivement, même s'il n'y croyait que très peu.

Les faits étaient là – aucun d'entre eux ne savaient si Castiel était encore vivant, et s'il l'était, ils ne savaient pas où il se trouvait. L'ange pouvait tout aussi bien avoir été capturé par Crowley pour ils ne savaient quelle raison, au même titre qu'il pouvait se trouver dans le corps de Jimmy Novak, dans leur réfrigérateur au sous-sol. En fait, plus Sam y réfléchissait, plus il se disait qu'il n'y avait plus q'une très mine chance que Castiel soit vivant. Il était d'avis que si l'ange existait encore, il leur aurait envoyé un signe. N'importe quoi. Juste faire vaciller les lumières du bunker aurait suffit. Mais ils n'avaient rien. Ils n'avaient rien, et Sam avait peur de devoir réveiller Dean avec la certitude sous-jacente que Castiel était mort.

Cela faisait des heures et des heures qu'il cherchait un moyen de bloquer la grâce d'un ange à l'intérieur d'un corps humain, et il ne trouvait toujours rien. Plus la nuit avançait, plus il se disait que c'était tout simplement impossible, et que les cris d'agonie de Castiel n'était pas dus à la douleur de son corps, mais bien à la destruction de sa grâce. Peut-être était-il resté trop longtemps dans le vaisseau instable. Crowley y avait sûrement joué un rôle. Mais il ne savait pas, et plus que tout, il détestait ne pas savoir. Il avait besoin de certitudes sur lesquelles baser sa vie, mais il ne savait rien et il ne savait plus. Il ne pouvait même pas faire un effort pour Dean.

 

*          *

*

 

Les heures passèrent, et avec eux les jours. Sam ne trouva rien dans ses livres, et Dean se renfrognait un peu plus à chaque instant. Au fur et à mesure, Sam en vint même à penser que la mort de Castiel aurait dû être brève et nette, au lieu de leur laisser cet espoir fou. Chaque matin où il ne retrouvait pas Dean la tête sur un livre, son grand frère sortait de sa chambre les yeux gonflés, les paupières rougies et les yeux encore humides. Il ne savait pas. Il ne pouvait pas savoir.

Dean ne voulait pas que Sam le remarque, mais ce dernier n'était pas dupe – il le voyait s'isoler tous les jours et descendre au sous-sol, là où était entreposé le réfrigérateur. Là où le corps de Castiel se trouvait. Sam ne savait pas si son frère cherchait un signe de vie ou simplement du réconfort dans la vue du visage d'un être aimé, mais toujours était-il qu'il ne savait pas, et que la certitude de ne pouvoir être sûr le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Quelques jours plus tard, Sam dut momentanément s'arracher à ses livres pour sortir et aller les ravitailler en nourriture. Et heureusement qu'il le fit.

Il ne se fit pas attaquer une nouvelle foi, cependant, il prit le journal du matin ainsi que des trois autres jours qu'ils avaient manqué et les ramena chez lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lire le journal. L'acheter était simplement devenu un réflexe, au même titre que le lire. Mais en rentrant, il constata que s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, le journal entre les mains, avait quelque chose de rassurant. L'habitude, sûrement.

Il ouvrit directement la page des faits divers. Il y avait beaucoup, beaucoup d'accidents de voitures dans la région, notamment certains qui impliquaient des animaux, il y avait aussi plusieurs agressions, un mari qui avait tué sa femme sous le coup de la colère et à la suite d'une dispute, une femme qui avait dû se faire hospitaliser à cause de boules de geishas, une autre qui…

Il soupira longuement. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Habituellement, c'était comme ça qu'il repérait leur prochaine affaire, mais même les faits les plus extravagants n'avaient rien de démoniaque, satanique ou spirituel. Il referma le journal, le reposa sur la table, et prit le suivant.

Le gros titre attira immédiatement son attention, car le nom de la ville voisine de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient y figurait. Les sourcils froncés, il considéra le titre d'un air sceptique.

\- « Massacre sur la colline » ? Fit-il à voix haute sur un ton dédaigneux. C'est une blague ?

Il roula des yeux, puis lut l'article correspondant jusqu'au bout.

Il reposa le journal, les yeux écarquillés, le regard dans le vide.

Il était tôt, bien trop tôt pour que Dean se réveille, mais Sam ne pouvait attendre. Ils avaient quelque chose. Ils avaient quelque chose.

 


	12. 11. Disparition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mention de wake-up sex

Morgane émergea tout doucement du sommeil, les membres courbaturés. La nuit avait été longue, mais cela ne la rendait pas moins heureuse. Elle avait tout d'abord pensé qu'Yliana serait la seule à recevoir du plaisir durant la nuit, mais finalement, sa jeune compagne lui avait rendu la pareille. La brune n'avait pas vraiment résisté, elle devait l'avouer.

Elle soupira longuement de plaisir. La langue d'Yli était toujours aussi douce qu'une pâtisserie et aussi imprévisible qu'un serpent contre sa peau et ses lèvres. Son corps tout entier frémissait encore du vague souvenir que sa petite amie lui avait laissé entre les cuisses, et elle était presque sûre d'avoir des petites marques violacées à l'intérieur de celles-ci. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, loin de là.

Morgane aimait laisser ses mains redécouvrir sans cesse le corps fin, menu de sa compagne, reconnaître ses formes pour mieux les explorer, parfois même les empoigner à pleine main pour la faire haleter de surprise. Yliana s'appliquait et employait toujours un soin tout particulier à trouver les zones érogènes de Morgane après un long jeu de désir, et cette dernière mettait un point d'honneur à essayer par tous les moyens de rompre sa concentration.

Pourquoi ? Parce que ça l'amusait. Et de cette manière, tout durait bien plus longtemps.

Les larmes de la jeune fille avaient cessé curieusement vite, ne laissant que suffisamment de place pour le plaisir. Son orgasme, malgré les craintes de Morgane, avait été splendide. Elle avait brusquement cambré son dos, sous lequel la brune avait passé un bras amoureux, plein de promesse de sécurité. Yliana s'était cramponnée aux bras de son aînée. Son souffle avait coupé court à tous ses gémissements. Morgane avait levé les yeux sans cesser sa passion, et avait vu que la plus jeune les avait ouverts, la bouche béante. Tous ses membres étaient tremblants. Elle avait explosé dans un grand soubresaut des pieds à la tête, et était retombée, épuisée, cherchant bruyamment son souffle.

Splendide, vraiment.

Morgane serra les cuisses. La fine couverture dans laquelle elle s'était enroulée se froissa entre ses jambes, entraînant un faible contact entre le tissu et son intimité. Elle frissonna. Elle avait presque envie, là, maintenant. Tout de suite.

Les yeux fermés, elle porta une main à sa poitrine et encadra délicatement son sein. Bien que le contact soit prémédité et attendu, elle ne l'en savoura pas moins. Sa poitrine pointa presque durement. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Elle se demanda vaguement si elle voudrait qu'Yliana se réveille en la regardant se toucher, ou bien si elle allait elle-même caresser sa compagne jusqu'à ce qu'elle émerge totalement du sommeil et la supplie de continuer. Les deux propositions étaient très, très tentantes – et elle savait que les deux feraient également plaisir à sa compagne. Elle laissa lentement sa main glisser le long de son ventre, caressant son nombril, faisant le tour, et atteignit finalement sa propre intimité, chaude et douce. Elle résista à l'envie immédiate d'écarter les jambes d'un seul coup, et s'obligea plutôt à laisser un faible espace entre ses cuisses, juste assez pour y glisser un doigt, un seul doigt, qu'elle fit coulisser sur son ouverture sans y rentrer.

Sans cesser de se caresser elle-même, elle balada une main sur la partie gauche du lit, à la recherche d'Yliana. Elle ne cherchait pas son épaule, non – elle cherchait ses fesses, elle cherchait une ouverture, elle cherchait à se glisser entre ses jambes pour empoigner le sexe de sa compagne, pour appuyer doucement dessous, dessus, sur les côtés, partout. Elle voulait sentir Yliana se rapprocher d'elle, cambrer son dos pour que ses fesses touchent son propre corps, elle voulait l'entendre gémir et demander plus, la voix encore ensommeillée et les yeux fermés, un pied dans son rêve, l'autre avec Morgane.

Mais Morgane poussait toujours sa main, encore, encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente plus la couverture. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au bord du lit. Elle fit voyager sa main vers le bas. Vers le haut. Elle fronça les sourcils. Yliana s'était levée ? Yliana s'était réveillée avant elle ? Yliana lui avait  _laissé la couverture en se levant ?_

D'un bond, elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, oubliant totalement son envie. Sa compagne n'était pas avec elle dans le lit. Elle se leva brusquement et manqua de se prendre les pieds dans la couverture en se dirigeant en courant presque vers la salle de bain. En deux pas, elle fut sur le seuil de la porte, mais Yliana n'était pas sous la douche, et elle n'était pas dans le lit, donc elle n'était pas dans l'appartement, et, et…

Morgane eut brusquement la nausée. Son téléphone… Le smartphone d'Yliana, qu'elle amenait toujours avec elle quoi qu'il arrive, était sur la table de nuit.

\- Non, non, non… marmonna Morgane.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait froid, mais elle n'eut pas le réflexe de se couvrir. Yli ne sortait jamais sans son téléphone, et elle ne se levait pas sans avoir réveillé Morgane. Et même si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait été sous la douche. La brune baissa les yeux et se rendit compte en plaquant la main sur sa bouche qu'elle n'avait pas trébuché sur la couverture, mais bien sur les vêtements de sa compagne. Son blouson était là, ainsi que ses sous-vêtements. Elle ne pouvait voir ni sa chemise, ni son pantalon. Et en poussant son regard un peu plus loin, elle remarqua que ses propres chaussures manquaient.

Morgane se serait normalement mordu la lèvre inférieure, mais c'était un cas différent. Cette fois-ci, elle devait prendre toutes les informations en compte. Ce n'était pas comme ces matinées où elle se réveillait et trouvait des gouttes de sang à l'intérieur de la cuvette de ses toilettes, et des lames de rasoir cachées au fond de la poubelle. Ce n'était pas un de ces matins où Yliana ne se réveillait pas du tout, et où Morgane était obligée de la gifler plusieurs fois, allant parfois même jusqu'à lui verser un verre d'eau sur le visage, pour qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle se batte pour sa vie. Cette fois-ci, la brune ne pouvait rien faire pour aider sa compagne, sa protégée – rien. Et le pire, le pire était qu'Yliana souffrait de pertes de mémoires, et…

Morgane souffla un grand coup. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de paniquer. Pas maintenant.

Yliana était donc dehors, sans sous-vêtements sous ses vêtements, avec des chaussures trop grandes pour elles, sans téléphone. Morgane ne voyait que deux hypothèses. Soit la jeune fille avait repris conscience, et elle était sûrement en train de paniquer quelque part, toute seule, sans aucun moyen de la joindre soit elle n'avait  _pas_  repris conscience. Et si cette dernière idée était la bonne… Personne ne savait ce qu'Yliana était en train de faire.

Morgane bascula la tête en arrière, morte d'inquiétude. Elle dirigea son regard vers le plafond et se surprit à prier, à laisser les pensées s'échapper de son crâne et les partager, les  _diffuser_  tout autour d'elle, comme si elle voulait qu'on l'entende, comme si quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire. Elle prit son téléphone et prit soin d'appeler tous ses amis. Alice fut la seule à ne pas répondre, mais Morgane supposa que la blonde lisait ou regardait une de ses séries favorites, son téléphone hors de portée. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas le temps d'insister. Elle put donc parler à Alex, Eléonore, ainsi que Vincent, qui oublia immédiatement ses compliments charmeurs pour laisser place à l'inquiétude.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait de nouvelle d'Yliana. Morgane ferma les yeux en plissant fortement les paupières. Que pouvait-elle faire ?

La logique et le bon sens auraient voulu qu'elle appelle la police et déclare une disparition. Mais non seulement elle n'était pas sûre qu'une absence de quelques heures seraient mise en priorité, mais en plus, elle serait obligée de parler des troubles de mémoire de sa petite amie. Morgane voulait  _vraiment_  demander de l'aide à tous les organismes qui voudraient bien la lui accorder, mais Yli aurait catégoriquement refusé.

Cela dit, la brune n'était pas stupide au point d'en devenir inconsciente – elle se promit que si au bout de deux heures, Yliana n'avait pas donné de signe de vie, elle irait voir la police.

Pour le moment, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était attendre qu'Alex frappe à la porte. Son ami géant possédait une voiture, et Morgane comptait bien s'en servir pour chercher sa petite amie en ville.

 

*          *

*

 

\- Rita ! Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard !

Rita se précipita au bas de l'escalier, manquant de sauter la dernière marche, et parvint miraculeusement à poser les deux pieds au sol sans avoir perdu l'équilibre. C'était une petite fille blonde, ses cheveux étaient longs et sa maman aimait en prendre soin. Elle avait un petit nez en trompette qui lui donnait un air espiègle, effet souligné par des yeux bleus clairs pétillants. Elle avait presque sept ans et était le portrait craché de sa grande sœur, Alice, à son âge.

\- J'arrive, attends !

Elle avait cours de dessin avec sa meilleure copine, et c'était Alice qui devait l'y amener. Sa grande sœur prenait toujours soin d'elle et même si Rita aurait pu se rendre toute seule à cette classe qu'elle fréquentait depuis un certain temps maintenant, Alice ne l'aurait jamais laissé sortir toute seule. Rita n'avait pas très bien compris, mais maman lui avait dit qu'il y avait des gens dangereux maintenant, alors il fallait qu'elle fasse attention.

Elle dérapa sur le carrelage et faillit tomber à la renverse, mais elle se rattrapa au manche à balai rouge pendu au mur – où était-il vert ? – et reprit l'équilibre. Elle voulait mettre ses jolies chaussures, aujourd'hui. Et elle avait décidé qu'elles seraient bleues.

Elle tomba sur ses fesses et se dépêcha de nouer ses lacets. Vite, vite, elle ne voulait pas être en retard.

\- Bon alors, moustique, tu viens ?

Rita releva la tête avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

\- Pardon, fit-elle, j'ai pas encore mis mes chaussures…

Alice sourit. Rita adorait sa grande sœur. Elle s'était fait la promesse que quand elle grandirait, elle allait être exactement comme elle. Alice était intelligente et avait toujours de bonnes notes à l'école, elle était gentille, et elle s'occupait bien d'elle. En plus, c'était une « grande », et elle avait plein d'amis, et des fois, ils venaient à la maison prendre un café. Il y avait Eléonore, la meilleure amie d'Alice – Rita était toujours heureuse quand elle venait à la maison. C'était une belle brune de la même taille qu'Alice, et elle était très belle, elle se coiffait toujours très bien et des fois, quand elle avait envie, elle maquillait les yeux de Rita.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, cela faisait longtemps qu'Eléonore n'était pas venue à la maison.

\- Elle vient quand, Elé ? S'enquit la petite en se levant.

Alice haussa les épaules.

\- Aucune idée. Elle est souvent chez Alex, en ce moment. Bon, tu viens ?

Rita hocha la tête avec un grand sourire, et toutes les deux entamèrent la route vers le cours de dessin. Le sac à dos de Rita contenait tous ses crayons de couleurs, ses feutres, ses crayons et aussi quelques feuilles. Elle aimait bien le bruit que tout cela faisait quand elle marchait.

\- Tu me demandes pas comment s'est passé ma journée ? Demanda Rita.

D'habitude, sa grande sœur lui demandait toujours comment avait été sa journée d'école. Même s'il ne se passait pas toujours quelque chose en classe, Rita aimait raconter ses récréations à Alice, elle expliquait les jeux auxquels ils jouaient tous ensemble. Mais ce que la blondinette aimait par-dessus tout, lors des moments pendant lesquels elle parlait avec Alice, c'était le sourire de joie simple de sa grande sœur. Oui, Rita s'amusait, pour de vrai. Ca n'était plus comme avant. Comme avant, c'était fini, maintenant, c'était différent, et elle s'amusait.

\- Je t'ai déjà demandé hier, tu te souviens, fit Alice en haussant un sourcil. Tu as encore quelque chose à raconter ?

Le cœur de Rita fit un bond étrange, comme s'il avait sauté par-dessus une barrière. Alice n'était pas intéressée ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'était pas intéressée ?

\- Ben, ce matin, par exemple, enchaîna-t-elle sans prêter attention à l'envie soudaine de serrer son corps dans ses bras, la maîtresse nous a donné une lecture à faire, et tout le monde a trouvé ça très difficile, et –

\- On y est, Rita. Allez, je vais te laisser, maintenant. Le monsieur t'attend, et j'ai des choses à faire.

La petite eut l'impression qu'on lui versait un grand seau d'eau froide sur la tête, comme cette fois où maman avait oublié de faire chauffer l'eau de la douche avant de l'envoyer se laver. Pétrifiée, elle s'arrêta net et manqua de trébucher en avant.

Elle voulut lever la tête pour regarder le visage d'Alice et chercher son regard, mais elle avait le désagréable pressentiment qu'elle ne le trouverait pas. Cela l'empêcha de faire quoi que ce soit. Impuissante, elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Alice partir et la laisser devant le club. Seule.

Rita n'était pas une enfant qui demandait une constante attention. Elle n'était pas pourrie gâtée, et même si des fois, elle avait vraiment beaucoup de cadeaux à son anniversaire, elle était toujours consciente de ce qu'elle était, une enfant, et du fait qu'il fallait remercier les autres. Elle n'osait que très rarement demander davantage d'attention de la part des autres. Avec Alice, elle n'avait jamais rien exigé – elle n'aurait pas osé – c'était une habitude qui s'était instaurée au fil des mois, des ans, et Rita voyait dans leur rituel une régularité qui lui faisait beaucoup, beaucoup de bien. C'était une petite fille, elle avait besoin d'avoir un point fixe dans sa journée.

Alice ne lui avait jamais interdit de parler. Elle ne lui avait jamais coupé la parole – pas comme ça. Rita avait envie de vomir. Son estomac était tout à coup très vide, et elle avait très mal à la tête, et la sensation de l'eau froide persistait encore sur sa nuque.

Elle ne voulait pas se retourner pour appeler Alice. Ça n'aurait pas été poli. Mais alors qu'elle reprenait doucement des forces pour faire quelques pas en avant, elle se rendit compte de quelque chose.

Comme une ombre qui marchait derrière elle sans être la sienne, la certitude avait toujours été là. Rita savait depuis le début, mais elle n'avait rien dit et s'était cachée de la vérité - elle avait repoussé l'ombre sous son lit et s'était endormie sans s'en soucier.

Ce n'était pas l'ombre du doute, c'était l'ombre de la certitude. Rita claqua des dents. Elle le sentait, maintenant, elle le sentait très bien – l'ombre entourait Alice. La certitude entourait sa grande sœur comme une aura grisonnante, vieillie, poussiéreuse, et la petite ne pouvait plus sentir son aînée. Non – elle ne pouvait plus la sentir  _du tout_.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? S'entendit-elle demander à voix basse.

Et le son de sa voix la terrifia.

 

*          *

*

 

Alex et Eléonore avait débarqué ensemble, affichant tous deux un air inquiet. Ils avaient fait un tour de la ville en voiture, à la recherche d'une Yliana perdue et débraillée, mais n'avaient rien trouvé. Ils avaient profité de leur tournée pour récupérer Vincent devant sa porte. L'adolescent n'avait rien dit. Il les avait juste salué d'un vague signe de la main et n'avait même pas eu de sourire pour Morgane.

Cette dernière était inconsolable. La première heure, elle n'avait versé aucune larme, mais elle n'avait pu se retenir plus longtemps. Elle était folle d'inquiétude, et elle s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir pris Yliana plus au sérieux quand sa compagne lui confiait ses craintes. Elle avait finalement expliqué à Eléonore, Alex et Vincent la raison pour laquelle Yliana se sentait malade ces derniers temps, mais ils n'avaient eu d'autre réaction que de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, le regard teinté d'inquiétude. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, bien entendu. Ni Morgane, ni eux, ni Vincent ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit.

\- J'aurais dû l'amener à l'hôpital, se lamentait Morgane. J'aurais dû lui poser plus de questions et faire plus attention…

Eléonore posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. De retour chez la brune, celle-ci résistait à l'envie de se rouler en boule dans sa couverture.

\- Tu pouvais pas savoir, murmura Eléonore sur un ton qui se voulait bienveillant. Si ça se trouve, elle va très bien…

\- Et si ça se trouve, elle a peur, et elle est perdue, et c'est à cause de moi, coupa Morgane en fermant les yeux, comme si elle refusait les douces attentions de son amie.

Eléonore, compatissante, pinça les lèvres et retira sa main pour lui donner plus d'espace. Alex fit mine de s'avancer pour essayer de la rassurer à son tour, mais Eléonore le lui déconseilla d'un regard en coin. Vincent, qui détestait l'inaction, se retenait difficilement de taper du pied ou de faire les cent pas.

\- Y'a rien qu'on puisse faire ? Lâcha-t-il, brisant le silence.

Alex fit non de la tête. Non, ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

\- Morgane, tu as pensé à appeler ses parents ? Si ça se trouve, elle est juste chez elle…

La brune secoua vivement la tête.

\- Alex s'en est occupé. Ils ne me connaissent pas, tu sais bien qu'Yli n'est pas tout à fait sortie du placard…

Elle émit un hoquet involontaire en prononçant le nom de sa petite amie. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de terminer sa réponse :

\- Elle n'est pas là-bas. Je… Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète, donc Alex a fait en sorte de ne pas mentionner son absence...

Sa main se tendit pour attraper celle d'Alex, qui la prit avec plaisir et la serra entre ses doigts. Il avait beau émettre une aura rassurante et bienveillante, il fronça quand même les sourcils.

\- C'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée… (il soupira) Il faudrait appeler la police, je pense. Non ?

\- C'est le plus logique à faire, renchérit Vincent en haussant la tête. Ca fait plusieurs heures maintenant, ils devraient commencer à chercher.

\- Mais non ! On ne peut pas faire ça, se révolta Morgane. Yli ne voulait pas qu'on sache pour sa mémoire… Elle ne voudrait pas qu'on appelle la police.

La brune sursauta lorsque la main d'Eléonore revint se poser sur son épaule. Elle se tourna vers elle et la considéra un instant, mais sa cadette n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit – elle avait compris.

\- Il faut le faire. C'est comme ça.

Morgane se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Son corps eut quelques petits soubresauts, comme si elle allait se remettre à pleurer d'un moment à l'autre, mais elle ferma les yeux et se contrôla presque immédiatement. Vincent la considéra avec admiration. Cette fille… cette femme était forte.

Elle prit son téléphone, débloqua l'écran, et se figea.

\- Morgane ? Fit Alex, se rendant compte immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- C'est bon, souffla la brune en guise de réponse. C'est bon.

Hébétée et sans donner plus d'informations, elle se leva et ramassa le blouson qu'elle avait laissé tomber au sol de désespoir. Alors qu'elle l'enfilait, Eléonore, les sourcils froncés, sursauta – elle ôta son téléphone de sa poche. Celui-ci indiquait un nouveau message.

\- Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle, mais avant de pouvoir expliquer plus en détail, les téléphones respectifs d'Alex et Vincent se mirent à sonner à leur tour.

Alex n'avait pas besoin de regarder l'écran pour comprendre. Morgane était déjà à la porte, en train de tourner la clé dans la serrure, et Eléonore venait de lui emboîter le pas.

Alice venait de retrouver Yliana.


	13. 12. Le lien

_Dean courait. Il courait vite. Il courait depuis longtemps. Il courait sans s'arrêter._

_Il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi il courait, il ne savait pas s'il courait parce qu'il poursuivait ou suivait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Il avait oublié. Mais cela ne l'arrêtait pas, non – il continuait de courir, dépliant ses jambes, tendant ses muscles jusqu'à l'extrême. Il était fatigué, essoufflé aussi, mais l'idée de s'arrêter ne se présentait pas à son esprit. Il était trop occupé à courir._

_Autour de lui… il ne savait pas. Il ne voyait pas, et il n'entendait pas. Il courait, c'était tout ce qu'il savait, c'était sa seule et unique certitude. Il ne sentait même pas le frottement des vêtements, s'il en avait, sur sa peau, il ne sentait pas l'air pénétrer ni sortir de sa poitrine. Il n'y avait que ses muscles et ses efforts. Rien d'autre._

_Une jambe, puis l'autre, il forçait, il forçait pour se pousser de plus en plus loin, sans rien attendre de la fin de sa course. Il n'y avait pas de fin, et s'il y en avait une, Dean s'en fichait. Il courait. Encore, encore, une jambe, puis l'autre, il se projetait toujours plus loin._

Castiel.

_Il courait sans s'arrêter, sans réfléchir, sa concentration toute entière dirigée dans ses jambes et ses bras, dans les efforts que son corps mettait en œuvre pour le faire avancer toujours plus loin. Le vent ne fouettait pas son visage – il n'y avait pas de vent. Pourquoi y aurait-il du vent ? Le vent ne servait à rien. Il n'avait besoin que de courir._

Castiel.

 _Il cligna des yeux impatiemment. Il n'avait besoin que de courir. Pourquoi, pour qui, contre qui, comment, il s'en fichait. Il devait courir_.

Castiel.

_Sa propre main rencontra violemment sa joue. Il secoua la tête._

Castiel.

_Non… ?_

Castiel.

\- Dean, Dean, réveille-toi enfin, il faut qu'on aille là-bas !

Dean enfonça la tête dans le coussin et rabattit la couverture sur lui, les poings fermés, comme s'il voulait y conserver le sommeil. Pourquoi est-ce que son frère se sentait obligé de le réveiller brutalement, comme ça ? Il rêvait. Il faisait un beau rêve, il en était très satisfait, et il voulait y retourner. Il voulait juste que Sam le laisse tranquille.

\- Grmblmbl, ordonna-t-il, bourru.

Il entendit distinctement Sam claquer de la langue, et sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, il devina l'expression de son visage. Merde. Voilà, il était réveillé.

\- Dean, allez, dépêche-toi, je crois que je sais, je crois que j'ai compris…

Dean puisa dans son énergie matinale pour lever un bras hors de la couverture et adresser un doigt d'honneur à son petit frère. Signe universel de « fiche-moi la paix, je dors ».

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux, mais il avait déjà décidé qu'il détesterait tout. Tout, sans exception. Que la planète entière aille se faire voir. Aujourd'hui n'était pas un bon jour. Qu'on le laisse tranquille, sinon, si jamais on venait à tester le tranchant de sa lame…

\- Dean, arrête avec tes bêtises, et réveille-toi – je crois que je sais ce qui est arrivé à Castiel !

Castiel.

Dean aurait pu jurer que ses entrailles s'agitaient d'elle-même sous sa peau. Castiel. Ce qui était arrivé à Castiel. Il serra les poings quand il se rendit compte qu'il tremblotait.

\- Cas ? Finit-il par marmonner.

Le sourire compatissant qu'il devina, les yeux toujours clos, sur le visage de son frère lui donna envie d'enfoncer son poing dans quelque chose, quelque chose de dur, et vite.

\- Oui, Castiel. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Lève-toi, et on en parle.

Sam quitta la pièce en moins de temps qu'il en fallut pour que Dean se rende compte qu'il était parti. Il ferma ses pensées et se leva d'un bond. Il était parfaitement réveillé, à présent, même si Sam… même s'il y avait de l'espoir, il aurait préféré resté couché, il aurait préféré dormir encore et ne pas se réveiller, rester au chaud sous la couverture.

Il aurait préféré courir encore, sans obstacle, ni cause.

 

*          *

*

 

_Quelques heures plus tard._

Dean mit le contact, légèrement agacé. Vraiment ? Ils aidaient les citoyens, et c'était de cette manière qu'on les remerciait ? Il n'avait rien fait, il avait bien le droit de regarder les jolies filles qui se trouvaient autour de lui, non ?

D'un geste vif, il alluma l'autoradio et doubla le volume. Les premières notes du dernier album de Black Sabbath envahirent l'habitacle, et Dean ne se concentra que sur les paroles et la musique.

_If you don't know_

_Which way to go_

_You may feel lost and confused,_

_No second chance, no time to lose…_

\- Dean. Baisse le son.

L'interpellé fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu en prenant la route du bunker – chose tout à fait probable, considéré le volume absolument outrageux de la station radio – et commença à taper sur le volant au rythme du morceau. Balançant sa tête d'avant en arrière, il s'appliqua à oublier tout le reste. Soudain, il avait besoin de s'évader – soudain, s'il ne s'évadait pas, il allait hurler sur Sam, il allait laisser sa colère vomir hors de lui, et il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Alors là, tout de suite, il n'y avait rien que lui, l'Impala, la musique, et il était libre.

\- Dean !

Il soupira. Pendant une très petite fraction de seconde, il avait presque cru pouvoir tenir tout le long de la chanson. Mais non. Ses responsabilités revenaient au galop, et il n'avait pas droit à une seule seconde de répit.

Avec un grand regret, Dean réduit le volume de la musique à un débit infime. Habituellement, il n'aurait baissé ce fichu volume que très peu – les occasions d'agacer son petit frère n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère – mais cette fois, il ne pouvait pas décemment ignorer tout ce qui leur arrivait depuis quelques semaines. Et même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu.

Sam, à sa plus grande surprise, ne dit rien, ne lui reprocha pas la musique, ni même son air renfrogné. Cependant, il n'afficha pas son air compatissant habituel – il entama la conversation, l'air de rien. Dean lui en fut étrangement… reconnaissant.

\- La meilleure chose à faire, maintenant, c'est d'attendre que Cas revienne.

\- S'il revient, grogna Dean dans sa barbe.

Aussitôt que les mots franchirent ses lèvres, il les regretta. Entendre sa propre voix douter, s'entendre lui-même prononcer les mots fatidiques, fit trembler ses mains sur le volant. Il resserra sa prise sur celui-ci.

Bien sûr qu'il était sceptique. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas l'être ? Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il ne savait pas si l'ange était vivant ou pas, et s'il l'était, où il se trouvait, ni ce qu'il faisait, ni s'il allait bien, ni… Il ne savait rien. Et Sam avait beau lui servir ses yeux de chien battu autant qu'il voudrait, cela ne changerait rien au fait que Dean était terrifié à la simple idée de l'espoir.

Alors en parler ? Hors de question.

\- Dean… Il va revenir. La nuit d'il y a quatre jours, c'était trop étrange pour être une mort, et avec ce rituel, on ne peut pas savoir…

\- Justement, coupa Dean, on ne peut pas savoir. Et si le rituel avait marché, et qu'il était  _vraiment_ bloqué dans son corps ?

Sam s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose, mais il ferma la bouche en comprenant que son frère était loin d'avoir fini.

\- Cet espèce d'enfoiré de Crowley – pardon, Bébé – s'est démerdé pour trouver un rituel qui peut bloquer un ange dans son vaisseau. Ok, jusque-là, je suis. Ensuite, il décide de l'utiliser sur Castiel. Pourquoi pas, c'est pas comme s'ils se chantaient des berceuses tous les soirs non plus… Le fait que ça tombe pile au moment où Cas doit changer de vaisseau, ça peut pas être une coïncidence. Il était épuisé et affaibli. En le bloquant dans son corps, il a voulu être sûr et certain de le tuer, ou au moins de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Pourquoi, j'en sais rien, mais voilà où on en est. Et jusqu'à présent, rien ne nous dit que cet enfoiré de Démon de mes deux a pas réussi son coup. Pour moi, la grâce de Castiel est toujours en lui – dans son corps – dans Jimmy – dans le vaisseau – oh, merde, quel bordel ! La seule chose qu'on peut faire maintenant, c'est annuler ce fichu rituel. Il faut que Cas sorte de là et trouve un corps habitable.

Sam pinça les lèvres et hésita un instant avant de répondre :

\- Tu ne crois pas que si Castiel était toujours là, il nous ferait signe ?

\- Pas s'il est trop faible pour le faire. Et s'il était sorti, il serait déjà avec nous.

Sam se gratta le dos de la main, hésitant. Dean avait raison pour cette fois, mais quelque chose ne collait pas.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il n'aurait aucun souvenir sensoriel pour nous retrouver ? Il est peut-être juste perdu…

Dean inspira brusquement et bruyamment par les narines.

\- Pas convaincu, grogna-t-il.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bunker. Sam claqua la portière tout en continuant à démanger le dos de sa main.

\- Tu connais aucun moyen d'inverser le sceau ? Reprit Dean après une courte interruption. Pour le laisser sortir ?

\- Dean, il faut que tu arrêtes de t'attacher à son corps, fit Sam en évitant de répondre à la question. Si Cas est bloqué quelque part, ce n'est pas dans Jimmy.

\- T'as aucune preuve de ça ! Grogna brusquement Dean.

\- Bien sûr que si, j'en ai, tu ne veux juste pas les entendre.

\- Bah vas-y, j't'écoute !

Sam se tut et considéra son frère un instant. A mi-chemin entre l'entrée du bunker et la portière de l'Impala, il avait croisé les bras, et sa colère était palpable. Sam se demanda un bref instant s'il n'allait pas rester dans la voiture.

\- Si le plan de Crowley avait réussi, il se serait déjà passé quelque chose. Ca fait une semaine que personne ne nous a attaqué, le corps n'a pas disparu, et rien ne montre qu'une apocalypse est sur le point d'arriver. Tout ça, ça veut dire que Crowley a échoué…

\- Non. Ca veut rien dire. Il est tordu, Sam, tu sais que ça veut rien dire.

\- Mais non, écoute-moi…

Mais l'attention de Sam fut doucement portée autre-part. Le dos de sa main commençait à le démanger sérieusement, et s'il continuait à se gratter, il allait bientôt s'arracher la peau. Il entendait Dean parler, rétorquer avec colère pour cacher un ton anxieux, mais Sam n'écoutait plus. Il n'arrivait plus à détecter les mots. Il n'y avait plus de…

\- Argh !

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour se rendre compte qu'il était tombé à genoux et qu'il se tenait la tête entre les mains. En fait, il retrouva une partie de sa conscience à l'instant même où Dean posa la main sur son épaule.

\- C'est quoi, ça ? Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Le dos de sa main le faisait désormais souffrir le martyre, mais ce n'était pas le pire, loin de là – une impression de trop plein envahissait son esprit, comme s'il avait soudain trop de pensées pour que celles-ci soient contenues dans une seule et même tête. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucune odeur, rien, pourtant tous ses sens était à fleur de peau, et c'était peut-être cela qui était insupportable – il ne sentait rien.

\- Sam ! Reviens, bordel, reviens !

Et soudain, la douleur s'arrêta.

Les oreilles sifflantes, Sam ne bougea pas pendant un certain temps, les mains toujours pressées sur ses tempes. Il tremblait, mais ce n'était pas de froid.

\- Sam ? Parle-moi !

L'interpellé relevant doucement la tête. Il s'attendait déjà à une migraine qui le tiendrait sûrement éveillé la nuit prochaine, mais il leva les yeux quand même – un éclair de douleur lui foudroya le front, et, comme il s'y attendait, le dos de sa main.

\- Il s'est passé quoi, là ? Se calma Dean en comprenant que la crise était terminée.

Sam sourit.

\- Il est vivant. Castiel est vivant.

 

*          *

*

 

Dean, interloqué, referma la porte derrière lui avant de poursuivre un Sam fébrile dans le bunker.

\- Sammy, ça a aucun sens ! Comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu te contacter ? Et puis pourquoi te contacter comme ça ? Et puis merde, ça veut rien dire, même si c'était Cas, et encore, permets-moi d'en douter, une démangeaison sur le dos de la main, ça peut vouloir dire tout et n'importe quoi. Tu peux pas savoir où il est comme ça…

\- Peut-être, mais je sais qu'il est vivant ! Lui répondit son frère, déjà dans la cuisine pour se servir un grand café.

Dean longea le couloir et pénétra à son tour dans la cuisine. Le pli entre ses sourcils, causé par plusieurs nuits au sommeil trop léger et une migraine terrible, s'accentua encore, si c'était possible.

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais que c'est lui ? S'enquit-il d'une voix neutre.

_Si c'est lui, pourquoi est-ce que moi, je n'ai rien senti ?_

\- Parce que le dos de la main ? C'est à cet endroit qu'il m'a touché, lorsque j'étais… dans la cage. Avec Lucifer.

Dean déglutit de manière imperceptible. Il s'assit, lentement, comme si tout allait bien, comme s'ils ne venaient pas de recevoir un signe de vie de Castiel, comme s'ils venaient de rentrer d'une énième mission satisfaisante. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se rassurer, appeler Cas dans son esprit, puis sourire à la simple idée qu'il était à présent sûrement dans sa chambre, à l'attendre, comme de nombreuses fois déjà. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir oublier le corps de Castiel dans le frigidaire, la sensation du poids mort dans ses bras, l'absence insoutenable de son ange lorsqu'il s'endormait sur un coin de son lit et se réveillait pour ne trouver que des draps froids à ses côtés.

Inconsciemment, il porta la main à son épaule gauche, là où l'empreinte de la main de Cas était gravée, brûlée, imprimée en lui. Il se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que lui ne sentait rien ? Pourquoi, alors qu'il lui semblait qu'il était prédisposé à recevoir un signe, alors qu'il tendait son esprit vers chaque chose vivante la nuit lorsque personne ne pouvait le voir, pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit de ressentir la douce brûlure sur son épaule, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas percevoir la présence de Castiel comme Sam l'avait senti ?

\- Dean.

Il releva la tête. Sam, à son habitude, affichait sa moue désolée et compréhensive.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'adresserait à moi non plus. Mais je te le jure, Dean, sur tout ce qui me tient à cœur, que Castiel est là, quelque part, dehors. Il nous attend. Il est en vie.

Dean se détourna. Il n'avait pas la force ni le courage de faire face à Sam aujourd'hui.

\- Est-ce que tu sais où il se trouve ?

Sam ne dit rien pendant un instant.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit encore dans son corps. Je ne saurais pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi, mais j'ai cru le sentir.

L'aîné, de dos, acquiesça lourdement, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Il avait besoin de calme, et de paix.

 

*          *

*

 

Dean s'assit lourdement sur le rebord de son lit et ferma les yeux, soupirant longuement. Il voulait se vider l'esprit. Pourquoi n'y parvenait-il donc pas ? Pourquoi était-il obligé de subir toutes ses pensées envahissantes dont il ne voulait pas, et auxquelles il ne pouvait rien ? Il voulait juste que les derniers jours disparaissent, que Castiel ne soit pas blessé et qu'il soit à ses côtés, avec lui, dans son lit, et que tout soit comme d'habitude.

Mais qu'était donc l'habitude pour lui, Dean Winchester, chasseur toujours sur la route, sa vie constamment en danger ? Avait-il jamais connu quelque chose qui ressemblât, de près ou de loin, à une routine ? Oui, songea-t-il. Lorsque Sam et lui prenaient la route. Ca, c'était leur routine. Leur habitude. Leur… moment.

Dean jura entre ses dents. Si seulement, si seulement…

Il se sentait totalement impuissant envers Castiel, et il détestait cela. Dean avait besoin de protéger son ange, il avait besoin de le sentir en sécurité comme lui, et il était incapable de se concentrer correctement lorsqu'il ne savait rien.

Et là… il ne savait pas si Cas était vivant. Ce que venait de vivre Sam ne voulait rien dire, rien, mais Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire et de s'y accrocher désespérément, avec toute la force qu'il possédait, avec tout l'espoir qu'il lui restait.

Si Sam n'avait pas été sur le chemin, il serait descendu dans la salle mortuaire du bunker pour retrouver le corps de Castiel, allongé dans un rude tiroir glacé. Il avait besoin de le voir. Il avait besoin de ses conseils.

Pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Soudain, sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Un Sam échevelé entra, les yeux écarquillés, la lame tueuse de démon à la main. Dean n'eut pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit. Une jeune fille entra à sa suite, chétive, bien plus petite que lui, mais surtout couverte de sang. Elle ouvrit la bouche doucement, comme si elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre d'être prête à dire ce qui allait suivre.

\- … Dean ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais qui est-ce, mais qui est-ce ? Le suspense est insoutenable !! (je déconne, évidemment)
> 
> (L'extrait de paroles un peu plus haut vient de la chanson "Beginning of the End" par Black Sabbath)


	14. 13. Retrouvailles II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: violence/abus physiques, torture, et autres joyeusetés du genre

Dès la minute où Morgane sortit de la voiture, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. D'abord, Alice avait donné une adresse étrange, un peu à l'extérieur de la ville, et même s'ils avaient tous été un peu dubitatifs, ils n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de la rejoindre. Comment est-ce qu'elle s'était retrouvée là, comment Yliana pouvait-elle être à ses côtés, tout cela faisait partie de détails qu'Alice n'avait pas voulu expliciter par téléphone.

Alex était inquiet, lui aussi. Il n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre, et plus il conduisait, plus il avait envie de faire demi-tour. Cependant, le regard de détermination de Morgane, sur la banquette arrière, l'avait motivé toute la longueur de la route. Son appréhension grandissante ne s'était pas calmée pour autant, et à présent qu'ils avaient tous quittés la voiture pour faire face à un immense entrepôt au milieu de nulle part, il était pris d'un mauvais pressentiment qui lui hurlait de faire demi-tour.

Cependant, ses yeux se posèrent sur Eléonore, et il se calma graduellement. La jeune fille, elle, avait l'air confiant. D'ailleurs, elle et Vincent se dirigeaient d'un grand pas vers la porte rouillée de l'entrepôt.

\- Ben alors ? Vous venez ou c'est pour demain ?

Ils poussèrent la porte en y mettant toutes leurs forces, les cheveux d'Eléonore voletant tout autour de sa tête à cause du vent, et Alex se mit en marche par réflexe, pour aller l'aider. Morgane, elle, resta en retrait.

\- … Vous ne sentez rien ? Marmonna-t-elle si bas qu'elle seule put s'entendre.

Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer là-dedans. Pas du tout. Si elle n'avait pas été sûre qu'Yiliana se trouvait à l'intérieur, elle aurait fait demi-tour. Mais c'était sa copine, qui était là, qui se sentait probablement plus angoissée que jamais, qui ne devait absolument rien comprendre à ce qui lui arrivait, et Morgane se sentait le devoir d'aller la retrouver. Tout pour Yli.

A l'aide d'Alex, Eléonore et Vincent finirent d'ouvrir la grande porte et firent quelques pas à l'intérieur. L'obscurité les happa aux yeux de Morgane, dont le cœur s'accéléra. Leur grand ami les suivirent immédiatement, et bientôt, la jeune femme se retrouva seule, dehors.

\- Je…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le cri strident d'Eléonore retentit et vrilla l'air. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur, son instinct prenant contrôle de son corps, et c'est avec un regard déterminé qu'elle pénétra dans l'entrepôt à son tour.

Elle ne fit que quelques pas avant que ses pieds ne soient soulevés de terre. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le vide seul présent sous ses pieds, son dos heurta brutalement un mur et l'air quitta ses poumons. Elle resta quelques secondes bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés, cherchant l'air et ses amis. Mais ses yeux n'ayant pas eu le temps de se faire à l'obscurité, elle se retrouva aveugle, coincée contre le mur comme un aimant sur du métal, incapable de trouver une prise pour ses pieds qui pendaient dans le vide.

Elle n'avait pas émis un son.

\- Et voilà la dernière, fit la voix d'Alice quelque part sur sa droite.

Morgane tourna difficilement la tête, le dos encore engourdi par le coup puissant, et papillonna des yeux quelques secondes. Enfin, petit à petit, elle distingua son environnement.

Alice se tenait au centre de l'entrepôt rempli d'outils en fer rouillés entassés dans les quatre coins. La seule lumière provenait de l'extérieur mais la porte, au grand désarroi de Morgane qui voulut tendre le bras, comme pour empêcher que la lumière disparaisse et qu'ils soient tous engloutis par la noirceur des lieux, se referma brusquement. Les murs de plusieurs épaisseurs de tôle semblaient fragiles d'apparence, mais la brune pouvait assurer du contraire. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour observer le mur d'à côté, au bas duquel gisait une forme inconsciente. Morgane plissa les yeux et constata avec horreur que c'était Eléonore.

\- Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là…

La brune reporta son attention sur Alice, debout au centre des quatre murs, les cheveux détachés. Il ne lui en fallut pas davantage pour comprendre que la silhouette, légèrement déhanchée, appartenait bien au corps de sa jeune amie mais que la voix, nasillarde et méprisante, ne ressemblait à rien à celle qu'elle connaissait. Elle fronça les sourcils, inquiète.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Fit-elle d'une voix forte, pour se rassurer elle-même autant que pour essayer de réveiller Eléonore, tandis qu' « Alice » sortait un téléphone de sa poche.

Un mouvement brusque sur le mur d'en face la fit sursauter, et elle constata avec horreur qu'Alex était dans la même position qu'elle. Il flottait contre le mur, comme s'il avait été attiré d'un seul coup, et de manière assez vraisemblable, le choc semblait avoir été aussi violent que celui de Morgane. Ses yeux étaient rivés vers la silhouette d'Eléonore. Dans le noir, Morgane ne pouvait pas discerner son expression, mais elle devina aisément qu'il paniquait.

\- Tiens, ça m'interrompt ? Lança la voix de la chose au milieu de la pièce en se tournant vers la brune.

Celle-ci déglutit. Son estomac se tordit et elle crut qu'elle allait vomir. Elle voulut porter ses mains à son estomac, à sa tête peut-être, comme pour se protéger, mais ils n'obéissaient plus à sa volonté. Elle se maudit intérieurement.

« Alice » fit deux pas vers elle et s'arrêta pour la contempler. Morgane en profita pour détailler ce qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

Oui, c'était bien Alice, elle n'en avait aucun doute. Tout le maquillage au monde ne pouvait pas fausser à ce point un visage qu'elle connaissait si bien. Pourtant, la démarche, les expressions, la façon de parler – tout dénotait en elle. C'était comme si…

\- Elle est possédée, murmura Morgane pour elle-même.

Alex prit la parole, de l'autre côté :

\- Eléonore ? Eléonore !

« Alice » leva les yeux au ciel, et avant que Morgane ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Alex émit un bruit de surprise et se tut brutalement, la tête rejetée en arrière, comme si un étau entourait sa gorge. Morgane se tendit en avant, dans son désir de l'aider, mais ne put évidemment rien faire.

Vincent, que Morgane avait momentanément oublié, grogna dans un coin de la pièce. Il reposait contre le mur, tout près de la jeune femme, et d'après ce qu'elle pouvait deviner, une longue traînée de sang le défigurait, du front jusqu'au menton. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

Alice était possédée. Morgane ne savait pas ni pourquoi ni comment cela était possible, mais cette certitude lui apparaissait clairement, comme une lumière dans l'obscurité de l'entrepôt désaffecté. Elle savait. Il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur du corps de son amie, mais ça n'était  _pas_  son amie.

Alex suffoquait, en face de Morgane, mais cette dernière n'eut plus soudainement qu'une seule pensée en tête.

Yliana n'était pas là.

Yliana n'était pas là, ce qui voulait dire que personne ne savait où elle se trouvait.

Mais que se passait-il, enfin ? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas bouger ?

\- Ca m'interrompt sans demander, reprit « Alice » avec un regard par-dessus son épaule pour Alex avant de se tourner vers Morgane. Et celle-là, elle ne crie même pas.

Elle s'approcha, doucement, tout doucement, un pas après l'autre. Morgane sentait son cœur cognait sa poitrine. Elle prenait peu à peu conscience qu'elle avait peur, qu'elle avait terriblement peur, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Comment pouvait-elle protéger qui que ce soit en étant paralysée par la peur ?

\- Tu ne fais plus la fière, maintenant que tu ne peux plus bouger, hein ? Lança « Alice » au visage de Morgane.

La brune serra les mâchoires mais ne put réprimer son commentaire cinglant :

\- Démon !

Le silence se fit. La chose qui possédait Alice haussa un sourcil et fit mine d'être impressionnée. Morgane avait envie de se jeter à sa figure. Comment cette chose pouvait-elle s'emparer du corps de son amie et jouer avec de cette manière ? Où était Yliana ? Est-ce qu'Eléonore allait bien, elle qui ne donnait aucun signe de vie ? Et Vincent, il devait fuir, il devait fuir vite, avant qu'il ne se fasse piéger de la même manière qu'elle… et Alex, qui suffoquait juste devant ses yeux, dont le corps était arqué à la recherche d'air ! Et elle ne pouvait rien faire, rien.

\- Hm. Bonne pioche.

« Alice » fit volte-face et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers Vincent, comme si elle avait lu dans l'esprit de la brune.

\- Bon, puisque vous n'y connaissez rien, je vais vous faire à tous un petit speech. Je suis un démon, je possède le corps de votre amie, et je vous retiens en otage parce que vous pouvez me mener à quelqu'un que je cherche. Quelqu'un d'important. Et normalement, si je ne me suis pas fourvoyé, et croyez-moi, je ne me fourvoie jamais…

Elle arriva à hauteur de Vincent qui releva doucement la tête. Il était affalé sur le sol, adossé au mur, et il venait de lever difficilement la main pour essuyer le sang qui lui obstruait sa vision. Il leva les yeux vers le démon.

\- Nous cherchons la même personne. Et maintenant, vous allez me l'amener.

Vincent déglutit difficilement sans comprendre. Il voyait bien Alice, c'était le corps d'Alice, les vêtements d'Alice, mais ce n'était ni ses manières ni sa façon de parler. Il repensa confusément au massacre sur la colline, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Le démon se pencha en avant et le gifla d'un revers de la main. Vincent, qui n'avait rien vu venir, fut balayé par le coup et tomba sur sa droite en heurtant doucement le sol. Il entendit vaguement le son du rire discret de son amie, qui n'avait plus rien de familier, et sentit une force le soulever de terre, comme si une corde le tractait vers le plafond.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de corde.

Il cria sans comprendre, à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, flottant dans les airs. Il n'avait plus aucune pensée cohérente. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne touchait plus le sol, il ne touchait plus rien, il n'avait aucun repère, il faisait trop noir, beaucoup trop noir, il ne voyait plus. Il eut l'impression d'un coup dans l'estomac qui chassa tout l'air de ses poumons, et le sol s'éloigna brusquement de lui.

\- Non ! Cria Morgane.

Vincent heurta brutalement le toit, avant de retomber en chute libre directement au sol, quatre mètres plus bas. Le bruit qu'il fit en tombant glaça le sang dans les veines de Morgane.

\- Vincent ! cria-t-elle, mortifiée. Vincent !

Brusquement, elle sentit une poigne froide autour de son cou. Elle eut l'impression que toute joie la quittait, et que la peine et la douleur étaient ses fardeaux. Elle gémit en balançant la tête en arrière. Les doigts froids d'une main invisible resserrèrent leur prise et l'empêchèrent momentanément de respirer. Dans un soupçon de clarté, Morgane comprit que c'était ce que subissait Alex.

\- Mais taisez-vous ! C'est pas vrai, ça, vous, les humains, vous insistez toujours à faire le plus de bruit possible, vous ne la fermez jamais… Raah !

Le Démon, de rage, lança son pied dans l'estomac de Vincent, immobile au sol. Il émit un vague grognement mais n'en dit pas d'avantage, de peur de représailles plus sévères encore que ce qu'il venait de subir. Morgane se sentit momentanément rassurée. Il n'était pas mort. Il était sûrement en très mauvais état, mais il était encore vivant, et il y avait de l'espoir.

\- Bon. Toi, la brune.

Morgane se sentit brusquement relâchée. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air.

\- T'es sa copine, non ? A l'autre.

L'interpellée fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à Yli ?

Le démon sourit. Ce sourire déclencha une vague de frisson dans la colonne vertébrale de la brune. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'aurait jamais pu même imaginer le visage d'Alice, si pure, si gentille, si réservée, afficher un sourire aussi indécent, aussi… démoniaque.

\- Je veux la retrouver. Je veux la même chose que vous tous, en fait.

\- Donc vous ne savez pas où elle est ? Vous ne lui avez rien fait ?

\- Bien sûr que non, gloussa le démon. Mais ça viendra. Je lui réserve un traitement spécial. Mais il faut qu'elle vienne. Et pour ça…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Eléonore, dont la silhouette n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, avant de se tourner vers Alex qui respirait difficilement et râlait à chaque nouvelle inspiration, et sourit en découvrant ses dents, comme si elle admirait une œuvre d'art.

\- Vous êtes mes appâts.

 

*          *

*

 

Dean se leva brusquement du lit et ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole, mais il fut coupé par son frère avant d'avoir pu émettre le moindre son :

\- Dean, attends, avant de t'énerver, laisse-moi t'expliquer !

Le chasseur referma la bouche contre tout ce qui, en lui, criait d'intervenir, et se tut. Comment Sam avait-il pu inviter une gamine dans le bunker ? Qui était cette gamine ? Comment connaissait-elle son prénom ? Il ne voyait qu'une seule explication : c'était un démon, venu lui aussi pour faire du mal à Castiel, comme tous les autres. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi n'attaquait-elle pas ? Pourquoi semblait-elle aussi vulnérable, aussi frêle ?

Et c'était quoi, tout ce sang ?

\- Dean, je… fit la gamine en le regardant dans les yeux. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps. Ca n'a pas été simple de vous retrouver.

L'aîné fronça les sourcils. Non. Mais non.

\- … Cas ? Murmura-t-il après quelques secondes.

La gamine lui adressa un fin sourire. Dean le reconnut immédiatement. C'était son sourire, le sourire de son amant, de son ange, le sourire de Castiel. Il n'avait plus aucun doute, à présent. Aussitôt, il fondit sur lui et enveloppa le corps fin, si fin, de la petite, de ses grands bras musclés. C'était étrange, de sentir l'âme de Castiel dans un corps différent, mais finalement, ça lui était bien égal. Il était là. Castiel était sain et sauf. Tout allait bien.

\- Cas, murmura-t-il à son oreille. On s'est fait du souci pour toi.

\- C'était inutile, répondit celui-ci de sa voix enrouée, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps. Tu sais bien que je reviens toujours.

Dean posa sa main sur le sommet du crâne de la jeune fille, comme pour garder Castiel avec lui, pour ne plus jamais le laisser repartir. Mais il se reprit et s'alarma en y sentant l'humidité chaude du sang.

\- Tu es blessé ? S'enquit-il, inquiet, en reculant d'un pas.

L'ange fit non d'un signe de tête.

\- Ce n'est pas mon sang. Il y avait plusieurs démons sur ma route. J'ai dû m'en débarrasser sans faire attention. L'humaine est au bord de la folie à l'intérieur de moi, et…

Il baissa les yeux d'un air désolé.

\- Je n'ai plus le contrôle de mes pouvoirs. Je sens qu'ils sont toujours là, ma grâce est toujours là, mais je n'y ai plus accès. Tout est scellé à l'intérieur de moi. Je ne comprends pas.

La voix de Sam se fit entendre, pour la première fois depuis quelques minutes. Castiel et Dean se retournèrent vers lui.

\- Je crois que je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, fit-il sur un ton hésitant. Dean, tu te souviens du massacre sur la colline ? Avec le pentacle ?

L'interpellé hocha la tête. Bien sûr.

\- Eh bien… Sur un des bouquins des Hommes des Lettres, ça correspond à un sceau. Je crois que la grâce de Castiel a été scellée à l'intérieur de… euh…

Son regard glissa vers la petite silhouette de l'ange, qui montra son corps des mains.

\- Tu veux dire que je suis coincé là-dedans ? Avec la pauvre âme que j'ai dû forcer à me laisser rentrer ?

Sam hocha la tête avec une moue pensive. Il cherchait déjà un moyen d'inverser le sort.

Mais Dean était loin d'avoir compris.

\- On se calme, j'ai rien pigé. Cas, l'autre jour, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? On a cru que tu étais mort. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

L'ange se retourna vers lui et prit une grande inspiration. Il paraissait avoir songé à sa réponse longuement, comme si lui-même n'était pas bien sûr de ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais tout s'était passé si vite…

\- Ils ont failli me prendre au piège dans le corps de Jimmy, mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir avant. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, car il ne me supportait plus. Je pouvais me désagréger à tout moment. J'ai pris la fuite, en priant pour que les choses qui me suivaient ne me rattrapent pas – ce n'était pas des démons, c'était autre chose. Des âmes, je pense, mais elles semblaient… corrompues. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de leur parler. Elles me suivaient à la trace, et elles n'avaient qu'une envie : me coincer. De ça, j'en étais sûr. Donc j'ai volé, le plus rapidement possible, et… je suis tombé sur un attroupement d'humains. J'ai interrogé tout le monde. J'avais juste besoin d'une réponse positive, il fallait que quelqu'un me réponde par l'affirmative. Et j'ai trouvé cette âme, qui s'est quasiment offerte à moi. Elle ne m'a pas dit oui, pas tout à fait, mais elle demandait de l'aide, sa détresse irradiait l'atmosphère. Cela me suffisait. J'ai dû un peu forcer le passage, mais j'ai réussi à entrer en elle. Et là, les choses qui me suivaient ont fondu sur moi.

Il fit une pause de quelques secondes, laissant le temps aux chasseurs d'intégrer toutes les informations.

\- J'ai perdu connaissance. Quand je suis revenu à moi, je me suis rendu compte que non seulement je n'avais qu'un accès réduit à mes pouvoirs, mais qu'en plus, je ne pouvais plus me détacher de ce corps. A partir de là, j'ai essayé de vous retrouver, par tous les moyens. Mais comme vous le savez, lorsque nous changeons de corps, nous les anges, nous perdons toute mémoire sensorielle associée au vaisseau précédent. J'ai donc dû me débrouiller tout seul.

Castiel se tut.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que quand la main de Sam l'a démangé, c'était bien toi ? s'enquit Dean.

\- Oui, répondit l'ange. Et…

\- Mais tu ne la reconnais pas, Dean ? Interrompit Sam. C'est une étudiante, elle était sur le campus quand nous sommes allés enquêter là-bas. Il y avait…

Dean leva la main pour l'interrompre mais n'ajouta rien. Il se souvenait, maintenant.

Le nouveau visage de Castiel ne l'avait pas interpellé immédiatement. Il voyait de nouveaux visages tous les jours, et celui-là en particulier ne l'avait pas marqué. Il se souvenait très bien de la jolie brune pulpeuse à qui il avait fait du charme, ça, oui, mais il n'avait pas retenu l'apparence de la jeune fille qui était venue l'interrompre et les avaient forcés, lui et Sam, à partir. Mais maintenant qu'il était mis face à l'évidence, il en était sûr, c'était bien elle.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas fait signe, à ce moment-là ? Demanda-t-il à Castiel.

Il se sentait blessé, mais jamais il n'aurait osé l'avouer. Il avait eu une confrontation directe, et il n'avait rien remarqué, et Cas ne s'était pas présenté, et…

\- Tu étais trop fermé à mon appel. Et puis, la jeune fille, Yliana, n'était pas tout à fait prête à me laisser prendre le contrôle. Mais je t'ai senti. Je ne t'ai pas reconnu, pas avec ses yeux, mais je t'ai senti.

Il marqua une pause et se tourna de nouveau vers Sam.

\- En revanche, Sam était plus ouvert à moi. J'ai usé des seules forces que j'avais pour lui lancer un signe. C'était ta main, oui (il acquiesça quand le plus grand secoua ses doigts comme pour se débarrasser d'une démangeaison). Ensuite, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour suivre votre trace, et vous retrouver.

L'ange se tut pour la dernière fois et fit quelques pas pour s'asseoir sur le matelas de Dean. Il semblait plus abattu que jamais. Surtout, il était exténué. Et il avait sûrement besoin d'une douche. L'odeur métallique du sang envahissait à présent toute la pièce.

\- Elle n'arrêtait pas de reprendre conscience, hein ? S'enquit Sam.

\- Oui, soupira Castiel longuement. Elle ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive, et elle est trop fermée, je n'arrive pas à la contacter directement via la pensée. Je l'aurais fait depuis bien longtemps déjà, si ça m'avait permis d'arriver plus vite.

Castiel chercha à l'intérieur de ce nouveau corps pour retrouver la pauvre petite, recroquevillée dans un repli, abandonnée, en sommeil. Il se servait d'elle, et il détestait ça. De plus, il la mettait en danger. Et maintenant, coincé comme il l'était, emprisonné et enchaîné à elle, son destin était lié au sien. Il soupira. Il risquait son existence, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre une âme humaine. Il n'avait pas le droit de prendre la vie de cette jeune fille, de cette petite chose qui s'était ouverte à lui et avait presque crié pour son aide.

Sam semblait comprendre ce à quoi l'ange songeait. Il était évident qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'Yliana non plus. Et que seraient leur réaction, à lui et à Dean, si jamais elle échappait de nouveau au contrôle de Castiel et s'éveillait une nouvelle fois ? Elle perdrait l'esprit, sans aucun doute, et ils seraient impuissants.

L'idée de se sentir faible ne dérangeait Castiel en rien. Il pouvait se mettre en danger. Sa valeur était toute relative et il était prêt à se sacrifier pour n'importe quelle cause qui lui semblait juste. En revanche, l'idée de mettre en danger quelqu'un d'autre non seulement le répugnait, mais le terrifiait.

\- … douche ?

\- Hein ? fit l'ange en relevant la tête.

\- Je disais, reprit Dean, une main sur l'épaule de son amant, tu ne veux pas prendre une douche ? Tu pues le sang.

Castiel se rendit compte que Sam était parti, sûrement pour les laisser seul. Il pouvait vaguement le sentir dans la cuisine. Trop vaguement. Il se maudit.

C'était vrai qu'il sentait le sang. Il hocha la tête, et se leva, laissant Dean l'accompagner jusqu'à une salle de bain qu'il ne connaissait plus, en passant par des couloirs qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Heureusement que l'humain était à côté de lui, irradiant la présence que Castiel chérissait tant.

Il priait pour qu'Yliana ne s'éveille pas.

 

*          *

*

 

Morgane releva la tête, exténuée. Tous ses membres étaient si engourdis que c'était à peine si elle les sentait encore. Les cheveux devant le visage, elle ne voyait que partiellement la scène.

Vincent, aux pieds du démon, ne bougeait plus du tout et ne faisait aucun bruit. Si Morgane n'avait pas gardé cet espoir fou qu'il simulait peut-être, elle aurait pu jurer qu'il était mort. Recroquevillé sur lui-même après le dernier coup infligé par le pied d'Alice, sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus. Morgane espérait que l'obscurité lui cachait simplement les faibles respirations de son jeune ami.

Quand Morgane avait expliqué au démon que ni elle ni les autres n'avaient de moyen de contacter Yliana, et que s'il y en avait un, ils l'auraient déjà utilisé, il était rentré dans une telle rage que la brune avait cru sentir le sol trembler. Mais n'ayant aucun appui sur le sol, elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre. En revanche, elle pouvait certifier que l'atmosphère était soudain devenue plus lourde que n'importe quel objet pesant sur sa poitrine.

Vincent étant plus près d'Alice que les autres, le démon s'en était pris à lui, de colère. Il avait frappé. Frappé fort. Son visage, défiguré, n'était plus du tout celui d'Alice, et Morgane ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal : entendre les grognements de Vincent sous la douleur, ou voir son amie infliger des coups dévastateurs au blond.

Au moins le démon avait-il laissé Alex tranquille. Celui-ci, inconscient à cause du manque d'oxygène, pouvait reprendre son souffle paisiblement sans s'occuper ni de la douleur de Vincent, ni de la silhouette d'Eléonore, loin de lui.

La jeune fille, d'ailleurs, ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Morgane n'était pas sûre de ce qui lui était arrivé. Peut-être avait-elle été assommée ? En tous les cas, elle ne voulait pas croire qu'elle soit morte. Pas alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, pas alors qu'elle était impuissante et bloquée contre un mur par la force surnaturelle de cette… chose. Non. Elle le refusait simplement.

\- Arrête, fit-elle doucement. Ca suffit. Tu vois bien qu'il ne dit plus rien.

Le démon se retourna vers elle et la fusilla du regard. Morgane avait bien compris qu'il se délectait de la douleur des autres. Elle avait aussi compris qu'il laissait sa rage éclater pour un rien. Et si elle pouvait, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, faire gagner du temps à Vincent, le permettre d'appeler les secours ou même, s'il le pouvait, de fuir… Elle le devait.

Le monstre avança vers elle, le regard flamboyant.

\- Tu en veux, toi aussi ? Ou alors, tu sais où se trouve ta copine ? Allez, dis-moi, et j'arrête de taper le petit.

Morgane lui retourna son regard et ferma la bouche. Tout pour lui faire croire qu'elle avait peut-être des informations à lui donner. Le démon avança encore et quand il arriva à sa hauteur, posa doucement sa main sur son ventre. La brune frissonna mais pria pour que son inquiétude ne se voie pas.

\- Ce n'est pas en le frappant, lui, que tu obtiendras quelque chose de moi, fit Morgane d'un ton déterminé.

Merde. Sa voix avait tremblé.

Le démon ricana.

\- Très bien.

Et Morgane hurla.

Elle crut que des aiguilles brûlantes lui déchiraient les entrailles. Elle crut que son estomac se retournait sur lui-même, elle crut qu'un animal féroce lui lacérait la poitrine. Son cri était incontrôlé, inarticulé, c'était un simple cri de douleur, et elle n'entendait plus rien que son propre cri. Si elle n'avait pas eu si mal, si elle avait pris conscience de son entourage au-delà de ce que le démon lui infligeait, elle aurait pu entendre ce dernier ricaner par la bouche de sa jeune amie.

Soudain :

\- ARRETE !

La douleur s'arrêta brutalement, et Morgane laissa tomber sa tête sur la poitrine. Elle avait du mal à respirer, sa poitrine tressautait, elle avait mal. Tellement mal. Elle brûlait à l'intérieur. La sensation partait doucement, s'en allait à mesure que le démon reportait son attention sur la provenance du cri, mais elle pouvait encore sentir l'empreinte de sa main sur son ventre, comme un fer chauffé à blanc.

\- Vincent, non…

Car oui, c'était bien Vincent.

\- Vincent, arrête, je peux supporter, je…

\- NE LA TOUCHE PAS ! T'as pas le droit !

Doucement, il essayait de se relever, mais n'y parvenait pas. Il resta assis sur ses talons, les bras pendant.

\- Toi, tu veux la protéger ? interrogea Alice avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard. Alors que tu veux te la taper depuis longtemps et qu'Yliana est dans le chemin ?

Vincent se tut, comme frappé par les paroles qui sortaient de la bouche de son amie mais qui n'étaient que du poison. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, il resta figé, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je ne veux pas… tenta-t-il.

\- Oh, à d'autres, rétorqua la bouche d'Alice.

C'était plus que Vincent pouvait supporter.

\- Morgane est la copine d'Yliana, cracha-t-il. Je ne veux pas « me la taper », comme tu dis. Et je t'interdis… de la toucher.

Morgane resta muette face au sérieux de Vincent. Elle qui n'avait jamais connu le garçon autrement que comme le clown de leur groupe, celui qui faisait toujours n'importe quoi, qui était le moins mature, qui…

Qui la défendait.

Le démon considéra Vincent d'un air condescendant et moqueur. De toute évidence, elle ne le prenait pas au sérieux. Mais Morgane n'avait jamais vu ce regard, cette détermination sur le visage de son ami. Emue, elle déglutit difficilement.

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, et il lui sembla un moment qu'elle tremblait. Mais ça pouvait aussi être de la fatigue. Elle ne savait pas. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là ? Depuis combien de temps Eléonore n'avait pas donné signe de vie ?

Alors même qu'elle avait une pensée pour sa jeune amie brune blessée sur le mur à sa droite, celle-ci bougea. Morgane lâcha échapper un profond soupir de soulagement. Le démon se retourna brutalement, délaissant son ventre.

\- Ce sera une prochaine fois, pour toi, lança-t-elle en direction de Vincent.

Le garçon ravala un commentaire cinglant, les lèvres retroussées. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. La chose, le monstre, le battait pendant ce qui lui avait semblé être des heures, puis le laissaient brusquement tranquille, comme ça, sans raison ? Il se sentait si… si inutile. Si absent. Il aurait pu ne pas être là, rien n'aurait été différent.

Il essaya de lever le bras, par réflexe, pour caresser le derrière de son oreille, ce qu'il faisait quand il était contrarié, mais un rictus de souffrance tordit son visage. Son bras était cassé. Il n'y connaissait rien, mais il lui semblait que son épaule était démise, et que son coude avait un angle étrange. Il plissa les yeux de rage. Impuissant. Inutile. Voilà tout ce qu'il était.


	15. 14. Retrouvailles III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: violence/abus physique, mention d'abus passé, torture... tout le joli package, quoi. (Vous aviez deviné, que j'aimais le angst?)

Eléonore s'éveillait lentement. Elle avait une migraine effroyable qui déchirait son crâne de part en part. Elle grogna. Comment s'était-elle endormie, déjà ?

Elle porta une main faiblarde à son visage et le trouva humide. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour reconnaître le sang sous ses doigts. Le liquide était encore chaud et recouvrait une de ses paupières. Voilà donc ce qui causait son mal au crâne.

Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir, et pourtant, déjà, les images se bousculaient dans sa mémoire. L'entrepôt, Alex et Vincent rentrant avec elle, et soudain, une vive douleur dans la nuque, foudroyante. Par la suite, elle ne se rappelait que vaguement, sous forme de flash. Elle était presque sûre d'avoir oscillé entre la réalité et l'inconscience pour la plupart du temps. Mais maintenant, tout de suite, elle était réveillée. Elle le sentait. Et avec le sentiment d'être consciente revenait la douleur dans tout son corps. Pourtant, elle ne se souvenait pas d'un autre coup, vaguement d'être tombée à terre, mais…

\- Ah !

Le cri lui avait échappé alors qu'une main lui attrapait une poignée de cheveux et la soulevait de terre. Elle se dressa sur ses jambes tremblantes et porta les deux mains à sa tête, paniquée. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec sa meilleure amie.

\- A… Alice ? Marmonna-t-elle, la bouche pâteuse.

Alice sourit. Elle découvrit ses dents et sourit mais ses yeux, eux, ne souriaient pas. Ils appelaient Eléonore à l'aide.

La brune ferma la bouche, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, tandis qu'Alice se retournait et tirait sur ses cheveux. Alice tirait sur ses cheveux. Non, non, c'était quoi, ça ?

\- Aïe ! Alice, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête !

\- Ce n'est pas Alice, Elé !

La voix de Morgane lui parvint confusément derrière le bourdonnement de ses oreilles. Elle leva difficilement la tête et l'aperçut contre le mur, les pieds dans le vide.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Toi, fit la voix distordue, nasillarde, dissonante d'Alice. Tu es sa meilleure amie, c'est ça ?

Eléonore sentit la poigne sur ses cheveux se relâcher brusquement, et elle se retrouva libre. Légèrement courbée en avant, le dos en compote, la tête qui sonnait douloureusement comme une cloche, elle considéra Alice, droite devant elle. Menaçante.

\- De quoi… tu parles ? Souffla-t-elle difficilement.

\- La blondinette, là, répondit le démon d'un air agacé. Tu es sa meilleure amie ?

Eléonore avala bruyamment sa salive. Elle ne comprenait pas. Etait-ce le coup sur la tête qu'elle avait reçu… ?

\- Si tu ne veux pas que je lui fasse du mal, tu vas me dire où est Yliana. Maintenant.

\- Tim… ? Mais qu'est-ce que… ça veut dire ? Tu l'as pas trouvée, alors… ?

Elle recula, une main sur sa joue. Non. Alice venait de la gifler ? Non. Hein ?

\- Réveille-toi, un peu ! Je suis en train de te dire que je veux retrouver ta pote. Et si tu ne me dis pas où elle est, je m'en prends à Alice.

Eléonore la regarda, terrifiée. Elle aurait voulu crier, elle aurait voulu courir, s'enfuir, ne plus jamais devoir supporter la vision de sa meilleure amie avec une telle expression sur son si beau visage, avec une telle colère émanant d'elle.

Mais c'était bien trop réel.

\- Je… je sais pas où elle est, balbutia-t-elle d'une voix aigue, terrifiée. Personne sait où elle est partie. Elle est perdue. On sait pas, on en sait rien, demandez à Morgane, je vous jure que c'est vrai, je vous le jure…

Elle se mit à sangloter. Elle priait, elle priait de toute son âme que ce cauchemar prenne fin. Elle ne comprenait pas mais elle avait peur, elle était terrorisée, elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle se cacha derrière ses bras. Elle ne voulait plus voir Alice, elle ne voulait plus voir Morgane, elle ne voulait plus voir personne…

\- Laisse-la… tranquille.

La voix de Vincent, à quelques mètres d'elle, était dure mais tremblante. Non. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Eléonore ne voulait pas comprendre, elle ne voulait pas réaliser, elle ne voulait pas être là, elle voulait juste se réveiller, simplement se réveiller et passer une journée normale, elle ne voulait pas…

La chose ignora royalement Vincent et gifla Eléonore une nouvelle fois.

\- Dis-moi !

\- JE SAIS PAS !

Une autre gifle. Eléonore tomba au sol, la main toujours sur la joue. Aveuglée par ses propres larmes, elle ne pensait qu'à partir, s'en aller, courir loin, très loin. La panique s'emparait de tout ce qu'elle était.

Morgane dut relever la tête difficilement et en tremblant, ses bras étendus en croix la faisant souffrir. Eléonore était au sol, repliée sur elle-même, levant la main comme une supplication, pour ne pas recevoir un autre coup. La belle brune se mordit la lèvre. Que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Vincent essayait bien de s'interposer entre Eléonore et la chose qui possédait Alice, mais de toute évidence, cette dernière n'y prêtait absolument pas attention. Pourtant, Vincent était libre. Blessé, les os brisés, couvert d'hématomes qui devaient le faire souffrir le martyre, mais libre. Alors elle, coincée contre un mur, sans un appui pour soulager ses bras tiraillés de douleur, que pouvait-elle bien faire ?

\- Elé… onore ?

La voix d'Alex lui parvint de l'autre côté de l'entrepôt, faible, enrouée. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, rien. Ils ne pouvaient tous que faire résonner leur voix et écouter leur écho, sans espérer pouvoir faire quelque chose. Ils allaient mourir. Ils allaient tous mourir, et personne ne saurait où était Yliana.

Morgane étouffa un sanglot et se laisser pendre par les bras, le seul désespoir envahissant toute son âme.

 

*        *

*

 

\- Tu aurais pu choisir la grande, elle était plus jolie.

Castiel sourit tout en adressant un regard moqueur à Dean, allongé sur le lit, les bras lui servant de coussin derrière la tête.

\- Je n'aurais pas pu. Elle ne m'a pas répondu quand je lui ai demandé l'autorisation. Et puis… son âme avait une saveur étrange. Je n'aurais pas pu rentrer en elle, même si elle m'avait dit oui.

Il resserra autour de son corps désormais frêle et mince la serviette de bain que Sam lui avait donné. A présent qu'il avait pu évacuer tout le sang, il se sentait plus léger. Il lui en restait sûrement incrusté dans les cheveux, mais il n'en avait cure. Ce n'était pas important, de toute façon. Ce n'était que du sang de démon, du sang corrompu. Même s'il avait été humain un jour, il ne serait plus jamais le même. Ce sang inférieur ne pouvait pas l'inquiéter.

Oui, il avait tué des humains pour s'en sortir, c'était vrai. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait seulement pour lui – il l'avait aussi et surtout fait pour la jeune fille dont il partageait désormais le corps sans qu'elle en soit pleinement consciente. Il ne pouvait pas la mettre en danger alors qu'elle s'était ouverte à lui si désespérément.

Mais il l'avait aussi fait pour Dean. Il voulait le retrouver. Il voulait le découvrir de nouveau. C'était principalement pour cet humain qu'il s'était autant démené à revenir. C'était pour Dean.

\- Quand même. Elle était belle. Et puis… elle te ressemblait un peu.

Castiel haussa un sourcil.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, rit Dean. Je saurais pas l'expliquer. Elle avait quelque chose de toi.

\- Ah.

Castiel se retourna, cherchant dans l'armoire que Dean lui avait indiqué de quoi s'habiller. Bien évidemment, tout était beaucoup trop grand pour lui, mais il ne pouvait pas remettre les vêtements ensanglantés de tout à l'heure. Sam les avait sûrement brûlés de toute façon.

Dean marqua un silence avant de reprendre :

\- Tu te souviens pas, hein ?

Castiel soupira :

\- Non. Je ne me souviens pas à quoi ressemblait mon ancien vaisseau. Pas plus que je ne me souviens de toi, d'ailleurs.

Une lueur triste passa devant son regard. Dean se leva aussitôt, comme pour l'enlacer, pour qu'il se sente mieux, pour qu'il se souvienne de la chaleur de sa poitrine, pour qu'il ait de nouveau une preuve physique de l'amour qu'il lui portait. Mais arrivé devant ce corps si jeune, si menu, si  _fragile_ , il se retrouva incapable de toucher Castiel. Une main au-dessus de la fine épaule féminine, il ne put se résoudre à la laisser tomber.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Dean. On peut recréer des souvenirs. Et puis je savais que ce moment arriverait.

\- J'aurais préféré que ce soit plus tard, grommela le chasseur. Et de préférence sans l'autre fils de pute dans le paysage.

\- Moi aussi. J'aurais pu choisir un autre corps, demander la permission à une autre âme. Je déteste ce sentiment, j'ai l'impression de la tromper… Je m'en sens impur, Dean.

Le chasseur laissa doucement sa main tomber sur l'épaule de son compagnon, qui sursauta violemment. Dean faillit retirer sa main, de peur de lui avoir fait mal – ses os semblaient si fragiles ! – mais se reprit. Castiel avait besoin de lui.

\- Ta main… elle est chaude, murmura l'ange. Et grande, aussi. Ca… ça fait du bien.

Castiel pencha la tête et sa joue rencontra le dos de la main de Dean. Ce dernier sourit. C'était Castiel, qu'il aimait. Avec le corps qu'il lui connaissait ou non. Castiel, la belle créature blanche, ses ailes, son désir de sauver le monde et son amour pour l'humanité. Castiel, son ange.

Ce dernier se redressa d'un bond et serra Dean dans ses bras. Le chasseur émit un hoquet de surprise.

\- Cas ! Tu es… euh… nue. Sous ta serviette. Euh. Euh… nue, quoi.

D'un regard, Castiel enjoua Dean à se taire. Il ferma donc la bouche, mais ne put se résoudre à rendre l'étreinte. Ce n'était pas le bon corps. Et puis, l'âme de la jeune fille, elle était toujours à l'intérieur, et qu'est-ce qui se passerait si elle venait à se réveiller, et…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Castiel en répondant à ses interrogations muettes. Je travaille chaque seconde pour éviter son éveil. Elle ne se souviendra pas du temps passé en ta compagnie.

Malgré ces paroles rassurantes, Dean détacha lentement Castiel de lui et s'éloigna.

\- Tu devrais quand même mettre quelque chose, fit-il d'un ton bourru.

Castiel s'empêcha de rire à la vue des joues rouges de son compagnon. Décidément, refaire la connaissance de Dean était une expérience sans nulle autre pareille. Il se rappelait de son âme, oui, de ses idées, de ses passions, de lui, bien sûr. Mais les doux détails de son visage derrière sa mâchoire forte, ses sourcils durement froncés et ses lèvres plissées, son toucher chaud et rassurant, son corps imposant et ses muscles, tout, jusqu'à sa voix… il avait tout oublié. Les souvenirs sensoriels, laissés dans le corps de Jimmy, n'appartenaient pas à sa grâce, et il n'avait pas pu les emporter. Quelle douce punition alors que de devoir laisser son ancien corps en arrière, pour être sûr de connaître Dean de nouveau.

Mais réapprendre à le connaître était plaisant. Il avait peur de ne pas ressentir la même chose, de ne pas expérimenter la même puissance dans ses sentiments, mais même s'il ne pouvait plus désormais comparer quoi que ce soit, il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait égaler l'amour qu'il avait pour Dean en ce moment précis.

Il voulait faire courir ses doigts sur son visage, sur son torse. Il voulait sentir son odeur et glisser son nez dans ses cheveux. Il voulait comprendre les mécanismes des muscles de son visage. Il voulait le voir bouger, le voir marcher, le découvrir. Soulever le rideau de chaque petite partie de lui. Il voulait connaître Dean.

Dean, son Dean.

 

*          *

*

 

_Une ombre plane au-dessus de lui, empêchant la lumière du soleil de l'atteindre. Une voix, douce, gracieuse, belle, danse dans le creux de son oreille. Elle chuchote et la confiance absolue l'envahit graduellement. Oui. La voix le guidera, pendant toute sa vie. La conscience de son corps se fait maladroite mais il peut sentir son sourire. L'ombre est là, elle vole, la voix chantonne, et il est heureux. Cela ne fait aucun doute. Il ne connaît que le bonheur._

_Soudain, l'ombre, comme un énorme oiseau de proie, plonge sur lui. Il veut crier, mais il n'y arrive pas. Contre lui, autour de lui, la voix chante encore, de sa voix angélique, d'un ton cristallin, elle répand une aura bienfaisante autour de lui. Pourtant, l'ombre tombe sur lui. Son souffle déjà se fait difficile, mais il n'arrive pas à crier. La détresse l'envahit._

_La voix chuchote. Tout ira bien, dit-elle. Tout ira bien._

_Mais si tout va bien, pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si mal ?_

_Il se couvre la tête de ses bras de petit garçon. Il ne peut pas se protéger suffisamment. L'ombre est grande, trop grande, et lui, il est si petit, si fin, si faible face à elle. Comment pourrait-il se protéger d'une menace aussi imposante ?_

_« Maman… ? » appelle-t-il doucement._

_« Tout va bien, Alexandre. Tout va bien. »_

Son rêve disparut aussi promptement qu'il s'était présenté à lui. Alex émit un gémissement étouffé. Sa tête le faisait souffrir le martyre. La douleur de son corps n'avait pas l'air de s'être arrangée depuis qu'il s'était évanoui. Le corps d'Alice, habité par le démon, arpentait toujours le sol en terre battue. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il n'arrivait pas à y voir clair. Comme si l'ombre de son rêve était toujours là, lui chuchota son instinct.

Il rejeta ses dernières pensées, en colère contre lui-même. Il avait cessé de faire des rêves de ce genre il y avait plusieurs années, maintenant. En fait, depuis qu'il était arrivé chez Hervé et Nadine. C'étaient des gens bien, qui avaient réussi à le faire se sentir chez lui dans une maison dont il ne connaissait les murs que depuis quelques trois ou quatre ans maintenant. Hervé l'horloger et sa compagne Nadine qui plantait des fleurs partout où elle pouvait.

Il était bien. Il était  _bien_. Les rêves comme celui-là, c'était terminé, fini. Il n'avait plus aucune raison d'en faire. Même Nadine ne faisait plus l'erreur involontaire de l'appeler par son nom entier. Que l'Autre aille au diable.

Alors même qu'il pensait à l'Autre, il releva la tête, comme pour se garder des pensées néfastes de son propre esprit. Alex se rendit alors compte que la scène devant lui avait bien changé.

\- Elé… onore ? Murmura-t-il, la voix encore faible de l'étranglement qu'il avait subi.

Depuis combien de temps, déjà ? Cinq minutes ? Une heure ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Et les bras en croix, il ne pouvait pas regarder sa montre.

Alice tourna immédiatement la tête vers lui, dans un geste qui semblait tout sauf humain. Reptilien, peut-être. Comme un serpent, le démon reporta son attention sur Eléonore, petite boule d'inquiétude à ses pieds, une main levé vers lui.

Alex avala sa salive et se racla la gorge le plus discrètement qu'il put. Il n'allait pas laisser cette chose faire du mal à Eléonore. Non.

\- Eléonore ! Fit-il d'une voix plus forte et plus assurée. Tu vas bien ?

Ses propres mots sonnèrent faux dans sa bouche. Evidemment que son amie n'allait pas bien. Mais Alex voulait lui rappeler qu'il était là, avec elle, et qu'il pouvait la protéger s'il le fallait.

Alice leva le pied et infligea une légère secousse à l'épaule d'Eléonore, qui émit un petit cri de peur.

\- EH ! Cria Alex. La touche pas !

Il aperçut Vincent, pâle figure allongée au sol, qui le regardait comme s'il était fou. Eh bien quoi ? Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'Eléonore puisse s'enfuir.

\- De quoi j'me mêle ? Lança la voix d'Alice sans même regarder Alex. Je t'ai demandé ton avis ? Bon.

Sur ce, visiblement énervé, les traits d'Alice se déformant d'agacement, le démon souleva Eléonore par les cheveux, la forçant à se relever. Craintivement, Eléonore lui obéit, non sans sangloter et supplier, essayant de soulager le tiraillement de son cuir chevelu. C'était plus qu'Alex ne pouvait supporter.

\- T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE LA TOUCHER, CONNARD !

Morgane émit un hoquet de surprise. Cette voix si dure, si forte, si sûre… c'était celle de son ami ?

Alice se figea dans son geste. Elle réfléchissait. Ou il réfléchissait. Alex s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que ça relâche Eléonore. Sur le champ.

Aussi rapide qu'un félin, Alice lâcha Eléonore et l'envoya valser d'un coup bien placé entre les côtes qui lui coupa le souffle. Alex tira sur ses bras, une brusque bouffée d'adrénaline envahissant tout son corps et tout son esprit. Eléonore… Eléonore. Eléonore ! Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas ni avoir peur, ni avoir mal.

\- T'en veux toi aussi, c'est ça ? Siffla Alice en s'approchant de lui à grands pas.

Alex grogna sa répondre plus qu'il ne la lança :

\- Je m'en bats les couilles. Tu peux me faire ce que tu veux. Mais tu la touches pas, à elle. T'as compris ?

Le sourire sur le visage d'Alice témoignait d'un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas à sa jeune amie blonde. Le démon le détailla entièrement du regard, des pieds à la tête, s'arrêtant longuement sur ses jambes, se léchant les lèvres, comme s'il était soumis à une… envie. Un besoin. Alex déglutit. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le regarde de cette façon. Ca lui rappelait trop… Ca lui rappelait trop…

\- L'Autre, hein ?

Alex se figea, les yeux écarquillés. C'était impossible, il avait dû mal entendre…

La voix d'Alice ricana, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Non. Il avait bien entendu. Et ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose. Le démon pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

\- Avant que tu sautes à la conclusion, petit, non, je ne lis pas dans vos pensées.

Ben oui. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse davantage, et plus vite. Cette chose ne pouvait pas lire dans leurs pensées, le cas échéant, ils ne seraient pas là, tous pris au piège entre ses griffes.

\- Par contre, je peux connaître tes plus grandes peurs, murmura Alice dans le creux de son oreille.

Alexandre rejeta brusquement la tête en arrière par simple réflexe, et se cogna l'arrière du crâne contre le mur. Il grimaça de douleur mais ne perdit pas de temps. Comment cette chose s'était-elle rapprochée sans qu'il s'en aperçoive… ?

Brusquement, une main jaillit et s'empara de ses cheveux avant de les tirer vers le haut. Alex laissa échapper un grognement. Il n'allait pas subir l'humiliation sans rien faire. Il n'allait pas…

\- Si tu ne veux pas que je parle de l'Autre à tout le monde ici présent, tu vas me dire où se trouve ton amie. Immédiatement.

Le sifflement dans son oreille déclencha une vague de frissons qui le parcourut de la tête aux pieds, faisant dresser les cheveux sur sa nuque. Elle… il… ce truc ne pouvait pas être sérieux…

\- Non ! Vomit-il en roulant des épaules, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à échapper à la poigne de fer sur ses cheveux.

\- Hm, c'est bien ce que je pensais, répondit paisiblement le démon en faisant courir son index sur le cou offert du garçon. Alors dis-moi. Où est-ce qu'elle est ?

\- On en sait rien, espèce de dégénéré ! Rugit Alexandre, tremblant d'humiliation.

Il sentit brusquement une pointe acérée pénétrer sa gorge. Il retint son souffle. Il sentit la chaleur du sang se déplacer de son cou jusqu'à son épaule, et s'y perdre. Etrangement, il n'avait pas mal. En revanche, il savait que s'il bougeait, peu importe quel était l'outil tranchant que l'autre taré avait utilisé pour percer sa peau, cela risquait bien de lui trancher la gorge.

\- Tu préfères que je continue de demander à l'autre, là-bas, peut-être ?

Alex n'eut pas besoin de regarder ce qu'il désignait pour savoir qu'il parlait d'Eléonore. Il plissa les yeux. Ses amis ne pouvaient pas savoir. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir. Ils ne pouvaient pas, ne pouvaient pas, ne pouvaient pas…

Il sentit la faible pression sur son cou se relâcher, et constata avec stupéfaction que le démon avait utilisé son ongle, l'ongle d'Alice, pour pénétrer sa peau. Il voulut déglutir difficilement, mais il n'en eut pas le loisir : le poing d'Alice, le poing fermé de son amie, un poing qui n'aurait jamais dû être une arme, heurta brutalement son estomac. Il perdit le souffle, sa cage thoracique refusant de fonctionner correctement, et il goûta la bile, mélangée au goût métallique caractéristique du sang. Les yeux écarquillés, la tête tombant sur sa poitrine, il voulait s'arquer en avant pour se protéger, ou libérer ses bras, mais bien évidemment, la force qui le plaquait contre le mur était bien plus puissante que sa volonté. Il se maudit d'être aussi faible.

\- Réponds ! Cria Alice d'une voix forte. Je leur dis pour l'Autre, ou je continue à la frapper, elle ?

Alex émit un râle, et cracha ce qui ressemblait à un mollard sanglant.

\- Va te faire foutre, grogna-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Le démon considéra le mollard au sol d'un air dégoûté, comme s'il était au-dessus de tout ça. Puis, soudain, son regard s'éclaircit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ? Demanda-t-il.

Alex, encore trop faible après le coup qu'il venait de recevoir – il se demandait s'il n'avait pas une côte fêlée – fut incapable de relever la tête pour lui répondre. En le frappant, le démon avait fait tomber de la poche du garçon une carte de visite. La carte de visite des agents du FBI qui étaient venus les interroger, et qu'il gardait depuis toujours avec lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il avait le sentiment qu'un jour, il en aurait besoin.

Alice se baissa pour ramasser la carte.

Elle se releva d'un bond et lança sa main en arrière. Un cri aigu de douleur se fit entendre.

\- Vincent ! Cria Morgane, affolée.

Alex, qui récupérait difficilement des forces, leva la tête pour constater que son ami venait d'être propulsé vers le plafond et l'avait heurté à une vitesse inouïe. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu un affreux craquement. Se pouvait-il que…

\- Enfoiré ! Laisse-moi descendre ! Résonna la voix de son jeune ami.

Alex soupira de soulagement. Il n'était pas mort. En revanche, il avait sûrement quelque chose de cassé.

\- Pour que tu essaies de m'avoir alors que j'ai le dos tourné ? Lança Alice sans un regard vers le plafond. Sûrement pas. Tu restes là. Et tu dors.

Le démon claqua des doigts, et la tête de Vincent tomba abruptement en avant, son corps entier toujours plaqué au plafond.

\- Non ! Hurla Morgane ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

\- Du calme, du calme, c'est bon, il est pas mort, soupira le démon, agacé. Juste évanoui un peu. J'en avais marre de l'entendre respirer fort. Bon. Maintenant, ça. FBI, hein ?

Alex grogna et laissa échapper un rire, qui eut plus l'air d'une toux lorsqu'elle s'échappa de ses poumons.

\- Ouais, le FBI, fit-il d'un ton défiant. Et même qu'ils vont sûrement venir te chercher, espèce de taré. J'suis sûr que c'est pour ça qu'ils étaient là. Si t'es un démon, alors le suicide en groupe de l'autre jour…

Le garçon s'interrompit brusquement. Le coup de poing au visage l'avait pris au dépourvu. Il ferma les yeux, essayant en vain de canaliser la douleur qui envahissait toute la partie gauche de son visage par vagues.

\- Ta gueule. Un humain, ça ne se mêle pas des affaires des adultes.

Il jugea plus prudent de ne pas répondre. Après quelques secondes, le démon sortit le téléphone d'Alice de sa poche et y tapa le numéro sur la carte.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

La chose tendit un doigt vers lui et il se tut, appréhendant une nouvelle douleur, mais rien ne vint. Ca lui avait simplement ordonné de se taire.

Après quelques secondes, Alice sourit et tendit le téléphone à Alex. Et avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, elle assena un violent coup de pied en biais sur le genou du garçon. Un craquement horrible se fit entendre, et il sut avec une effroyable certitude qu'elle venait de le lui casser.

Il hurla. Il n'avait jamais connu pire douleur, de toute sa vie.

\- Si tu ne veux pas en entendre plus, ramène-toi, Castiel. Viens seul. Tu sais où me trouver.

Et elle raccrocha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'Autre, l'Autre... qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ?


	16. 15. Retrouvailles IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: scène de sexe, violence/abus physique, torture, crise de panique, et gore à la fin du chapitre.

\- Tu es sûr qu'elle ne va pas s'en souvenir ? Demanda Dean pour la énième fois.

Castiel se retint de soupirer. A force d'entendre son compagnon douter de ce qu'ils faisaient, il allait finir par croire qu'il n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à le retrouver. Son corps était différent, et alors ? Son âme, elle, était inchangée, et elle avait faim du contact avec celle du chasseur.

\- Ca fait quand même un peu bizarre, continua Dean sans se démonter par le silence de l'ange. J'veux dire, j'ai l'habitude qu'un beau brun aux yeux bleus me fasse l'amour, pas…

Il agita vaguement la main dans sa direction, les lèvres pincées, les yeux écarquillés dans sa gêne.

\- … tu vois, ajouta-t-il pour finir, comme si c'était nécessaire.

Castiel sourit. Dean avait beau se montrer résistant ce soir, il devait avouer qu'il adorait son côté gauche et maladroit. Il avait mis un certain temps à l'apprécier, certes, mais pour la seule et unique raison qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à interpréter ses gestes flous et sa voix hésitante comme de la gaucherie.

Il se souvenait encore de son état d'esprit d'il y a quelques années, quand il disait « aimer l'humanité » - l'expression en soi était hilarante – mais qu'il ne comprenait pas les mœurs et les coutumes de ce peuple si différent de lui-même, si instable en son propre sein, si… hétéroclite. Avant qu'il ne rencontre Dean, son amour pour l'humanité était non seulement l'héritage de Dieu, mais aussi son devoir en tant qu'Ange du Seigneur. Mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré cet homme et son frère, ses amis, depuis qu'il avait été lui-même dépouillé de sa grâce… il ne pouvait pas prétendre comprendre entièrement l'humanité, et sans doute ne le pourrait-il jamais, mais il comprenait l'amour que Dieu lui portait. Il le partageait volontiers.

L'ange leva une main pour effleurer le visage de Dean sur qui il se tenait assis à califourchon. Le chasseur ferma la bouche avec un son net et planta son regard dans les yeux de l'ange. Castiel savait qu'il y cherchait son âme. C'était un exercice difficile, il le savait. Ce n'était déjà pas facile pour lui, qui pouvait pourtant visualiser toutes les âmes qui l'entouraient, alors il n'imaginait pas la difficulté qu'éprouvait sans aucun doute Dean, à le voir sous une autre forme. Il se demanda lui-même ce qu'il ferait si un jour, l'âme de Dean changeait de manière si radicale qu'il soit incapable de le reconnaître, même lui.

\- C'est moi, ce n'est que moi, le rassura-t-il en prenant une voix grave qui semblait presque forcée sur les cordes vocales de la jeune fille. Elle n'est pas là. Elle dort. Je ferai en sorte qu'elle dorme jusqu'à ce que j'en aie fini avec toi. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il perçut le frisson parcourant la colonne vertébrale de Dean, comme il s'y attendait. Il avait tant besoin de connaître la symbiose avec son corps, de se marier à son âme. Castiel ne pouvait plus attendre. Il voulait… il voulait que Dean ressente du plaisir, et que ce plaisir lui soit offert par lui, Castiel, l'Ange amoureux de l'humanité.

\- J'ai pas l'choix, hein ? S'enquit Dean, le souffle court.

Le rouge lui était monté aux joues. Castiel prit le temps d'observer son visage, son beau visage à la musculature et la construction parfaite, assailli par la chaleur et l'excitation. Sa poitrine se soulevant à des intervalles irréguliers et saccadés paraissait appeler l'ange, lui priant, le suppliant de venir se coller contre cette peau si douce, dorée par le soleil.

Dieu, qu'il était beau.

Castiel passa la main qu'il n'utilisait pas dans ses cheveux et laissa quelques mèches brunes retomber sur ses épaules. Là, il considéra une fraction de seconde l'âme de Dean. Elle tremblait, elle tremblait d'émotion et d'excitation. Le chasseur avait hâte. Il avait hâte de connaître de nouveau la magie et l'abandon autour de l'ange. Ce dernier rit, d'un rire fin, une simple effusion de voix, qui rappela étrangement à Dean le rire qu'il lui connaissait déjà, en des circonstances similaires. Cela acheva de le convaincre.

Castiel posa sa main sur le torse nu de Dean, sans le plaquer sur le lit, mais d'une force suffisamment puissante pour qu'il lui soit impossible de se redresser sans demander d'abord la permission.

\- Non, dit-il simplement.

Et, se penchant en avant et rencontrant enfin sa peau, il l'embrassa et accueillit avec gratitude le gémissement de Dean sur ses lèvres.

 

*          *

*

 

Des cris. Tout autour d'elle n'était que cris.

Elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'elle faisait ici, ni de ce qu' « ici » était, de toute façon. La seule chose dont elle avait pleinement conscience était les cris, les cris qui l'engloutissaient complètement, ces cris de douleur suraigus poussés par le désespoir lui-même, hurlements de douleur qui l'assourdissait et qui l'empêchaient même d'ouvrir les yeux. C'était insupportable. Elle pressait ses mains sur ses oreilles, priant pour qu'ils s'arrêtent, pour qu'enfin sa pauvre âme puisse se reposer, mais ils résonnaient dans son propre esprit. Elle ne savait pas si c'était elle, qui les poussait, ou quelqu'un d'autre. Elle savait simplement qu'on criait, qu'on criait si fort qu'on s'en brisait les cordes vocales et qu'on oubliait de reprendre son souffle avant de recommencer.

Comment pouvait-on crier ainsi, de cette façon ? C'était la vie elle-même qui s'échappait de ce cri monstrueux. Comment pouvait-on survivre tout en se déchirant la gorge et en s'assourdissant de son propre cri ?

Elle pressa un peu plus les mains sur ses oreilles. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était épuisée. Elle aurait pu dormir ou s'évanouir dès maintenant d'épuisement si tous les muscles de son corps n'avaient pas été bandés, comme une barrière pour se protéger de la folie dans laquelle son âme menaçait de se noyer. Toute son énergie était là.

Eléonore n'en avait pas conscience, mais elle chantonnait. Peut-être pour se distraire, peut-être pour couvrir le bruit, peut-être pour échapper à ce qui l'entourait. C'était une comptine, une petite comptine pour les enfants. Une de celles qu'elle chantait à l'école maternelle, quand elle n'était encore qu'un bébé, un bébé brun qui rêvait de princesses avec de grandes robes roses et blanches, et de châteaux forts en sucre. Sa petite voie aiguë était alors angélique, emplie de l'innocence des enfants, de la douceur de ses parents et de l'espièglerie de ses bêtises.

_Une puce, un pou,_

_Assis sur un tabouret,_

_Jouaient aux cartes,_

_La puce perdait._

Quand elle était petite et qu'elle s'amusait dans la cours de récréation, elle ne quittait jamais Alice. Les deux petites filles se connaissaient depuis qu'elles étaient nées, et elles ne se séparaient presque jamais. Elles aimaient toutes deux beaucoup cette comptine. C'était comme ça qu'Eléonore l'avait retenue, comme ça que l'air était gravé en son esprit. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle revoyait le petit visage rond d'Alice balançant la tête d'un côté à l'autre, ses cheveux blonds coupés au carré battant le rythme autour de son visage.

_La puce en colère,_

_Attrapa le pou, pou, pou,_

_Le flanqua par terre,_

_Lui tordit le cou._

Les cris continuaient, toujours dissonants, toujours arrachant. Comme un vieux disque rayé qui refuse de s'arrêter, comme la craie qui crisse sur le tableau noir. Eléonore chantait. On criait. Eléonore chantait.

_Une puce, un pou,_

_Assis sur un tabouret,_

_Jouaient aux cartes…_

Elle se berçait, doucement, doucement, de ses propres mots, hors de toute conscience, hors de toute perception, hormis ces cris, ces hurlements de douleur qui ne voulaient pas s'arrêter, qui ne voulaient pas partir, qui ne voulaient pas la laisser tranquille…

Oh, comme elle aurait voulu qu'Alice chante avec elle.

 

*          *

*

 

Urgo allait être content.

Le démon était hilare, saoul de joie. Il avait réussi. Lui, le petit démon mineur, le pauvre petit Gyrth qui n'y connaissait rien, dont le nom était inconnu de tout l'Enfer, il allait rendre Urgo content. Et s'il satisfaisait Urgo, alors il satisfaisait Crowley. C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit. Comme il était doué, comme il s'était bien débrouillé, comme on allait être jaloux de lui… hoho, il se voyait déjà aux commandes des autres, ils se voyaient déjà devenir connu, être craint. Il était sûr qu'il aurait plein de nouvelles âmes avec lesquelles jouer. Comme il lui tardait, comme il lui tardait.

Il s'amusait beaucoup, sur terre. Il aimait la facilité de faire du mal. Les humains se baladaient pratiquement nus, leurs faiblesses affichées au-dessus de leur tête. Ils avaient envie d'avoir mal, c'était sûr. Gyrth adorait ça. C'était si facile, si jouissif ! Comme il s'amusait !

Le petit là, doté de cette âme toute neuve, il lui avait demandé de le torturer. Il lui avait  _demandé_. Certes, c'était ça ou bien il parlait de son enfance aux autres humains autour de lui. Mais enfin, quelques mots ne valaient pas la douleur. Gyrth était étonné de la résistance du gosse.

Il était tellement étonné, tellement surpris, il était tant  _envahi de gratitude_ qu'il ne pouvait que lui faire plus mal encore.

Le sang giclait partout, c'était si facile ! Il pouvait couper n'importe quel centimètre de peau et le sang jaillissait, noir, poisseux. Il coupait, il fouettait, il lacérait, il griffait – décidément, tout était bon, tout était suffisant pour que le sang coule. Et les cris, les cris aussi venaient si facilement ! Il aurait voulu engloutir ses cris, les garder pour lui, comme un bijou. Comme c'était beau, comme il se délectait d'être si doué.

Gyrth avait envie de lui couper quelque chose. Il savait que les humains ne repoussaient pas. Il avait désespérément envie de lui faire quelque chose de définitif. De lui infliger une blessure telle qu'en se regardant, ce gamin saurait avec certitude qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre. Le démon sourit de son propre éclair de génie. Bien évidemment, il le tuerait après. Mais d'abord, il voulait voir l'expression de désespoir dans les yeux du gosse. Il voulait voir cette âme se ratatiner. Car pour le moment, il avait beau avoir mal, le petit rayonnait de fierté.

Décidément, Gyrth était vraiment étonné. Il ne se doutait pas qu'un simple souvenir pouvait éveiller un tel instinct de protection. La prochaine fois, il essaierait avec une des âmes, en Enfer.

Il lui tardait que Castiel arrive. Il le capturerait, il l'amènerait à Urgo, et hop, tout irait bien, il serait récompensé. Ce serait facile, on lui avait dit que l'ange était affaibli et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'échapper de son corps. Ce serait presque trop simple. Gyrth frissonnait d'impatience. La récompense, la richesse, la douleur des autres, à portée de main ! Si près, si près !

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre, en se distrayant avec le gosse qui ne finissait plus de crier.

 

*          *

*

 

Yliana se réveilla en sursaut, retenant un cri. Un mauvais rêve. C'était juste un mauvais rêve. Tout allait bien. Il lui fallait juste trouver la main de M, sous les draps, et elle saurait alors que tout allait bien.

Elle avait fait un rêve des plus étranges. Elle bougeait et parlait mais se sentait entravée la plupart du temps, comme si elle avait été témoin de ses propres actions à travers ses yeux, comme si elle n'avait pas été tout à fait là. Elle ne comprenait pas. Il y avait eu du sang, une forêt, de l'inquiétude, beaucoup d'angoisse, oui… et puis elle ne se souvenait plus. Seule lui restait cette désagréable sensation d'avoir été coincée, piégée, aveuglée. Elle frissonna.

Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit, que ce n'était pas sa chambre, que M n'était pas là, et plus important encore, qu'il y avait quelqu'un à côté d'elle.

Elle dût faire appel à toute la force de sa volonté pour surmonter l'angoisse, ne pas céder à la panique, et surtout, ne pas faire un bruit. Si elle parvenait à ne pas réveiller la personne à côté d'elle, elle pouvait peut-être se sortir de ce mauvais pas elle-même. Ses pensées menaçaient de l'envahir, lui criant qu'elle était folle, qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire et qu'elle avait fait des choses horribles, mais elle devait à tout prix se dominer. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre l'esprit maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre le contrôle.

Elle voulait retrouver Morgane.

Elle fit taire ses questions intérieures – qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Depuis combien de temps dormait-elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas de crise d'angoisse en ce moment même, alors que la situation était toute indiquée ? – et se concentra sur les problèmes présents : il fallait qu'elle se lève, doucement, qu'elle trouve la porte de la chambre, et qu'elle s'enfuie. En espérant que l'homme à côté duquel elle était allongée était seul dans le bâtiment.

En régulant sa respiration, elle prit un coin de la couverture qui la recouvrait et commença à la repousser, doucement, très doucement, afin de se délivrer. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait appris avec Sarah, l'année passée, c'était la discrétion. Yliana savait être plus silencieuse qu'une souris quand elle en avait besoin. Et elle avait eu souvent besoin de passer inaperçue.

Après ce qui lui parut durer une dizaine de minutes, elle se retrouva debout à côté du lit, les pieds nus sur la moquette. Elle fut soulagée en sentant cette dernière. Elle n'aurait pas à faire d'efforts incommensurables pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle portait toujours ses sous-vêtements, ce qui, en un sens, la rassura, mais qu'on lui avait enfilé – à moins qu'elle-même ne l'ait fait sans se souvenir, elle ne savait plus maintenant – un grand t-shirt d'homme. Elle serra les dents. On l'avait déshabillée. Non. Ce n'était pas important maintenant. Elle pouvait… elle pouvait faire abstraction. Ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer. De plus, elle s'était peut-être simplement changée à cause du sang, pensée qui était loin de la rassurer.

Elle retint un juron mais en lâcha plusieurs à son propre esprit. Après tout, si elle ne pouvait pas faire de bruit, elle pouvait toujours s'invectiver toute seule à force de « bordel à queue » et autres « putain de merde ». Il fallait qu'elle avance. Elle n'avait pas le choix, et elle n'allait sûrement pas rester là de toute façon.

Elle avança à tâtons et trouva la porte au beau milieu du mur en face du lit. Elle prit une grande inspiration, écouta le rythme du souffle de l'homme, toujours profondément endormi sur le lit qu'elle avait laissé, et quand elle fut sûre qu'il était parfaitement régulier, elle tourna la poignée.

La porte émit un horrible craquement lorsqu'Yliana la poussa. La jeune fille cessa immédiatement de bouger, prise de panique. Son cœur s'accéléra et battit plus fort, à tel point qu'elle était persuadée que l'homme allait l'entendre, et qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux et retint sa respiration autant qu'elle le pût. Ne rien dire, ne rien faire, ne donner aucun signe de vie.

Avec une surprise presque aussi intense que son soulagement, elle constata que l'homme avait simplement changé de position dans le lit, mais que son souffle était toujours aussi posé. Il dormait paisiblement. Tout allait bien.

Elle retint difficilement un soupir de soulagement et sortit de la chambre sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte derrière elle. Un risque de plus était peut-être un risque de trop.

Ses pieds rencontrèrent un carrelage glacé, et elle regretta aussitôt d'être pieds nus. Un frisson lui parcourut les jambes – elle avait froid. Yliana resserra les bras autour de sa poitrine et entreprit d'avancer dans ce qui lui semblait être un long couloir. Heureusement, des lumières rouges éclairaient son chemin sur chaque mur, rendant la fuite plus aisée pour elle.

Mais elle ne connaissait pas les lieux. Elle tournait et tournait, les couloirs se succédaient et se ressemblaient tous, et au bout d'un certain temps, elle accéléra, de plus en plus frustrée et apeurée.

Enfin, au détour d'un couloir, elle trouva une pièce qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Elle avait l'air spacieuse, et Yliana songea qu'elle n'était peut-être pas loin de la sortie. Elle traversa le pas de la porte...

... et regretta aussitôt sa décision.

\- Cas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la cui-

Yliana courut aussi rapidement qu'elle put, ne prenant plus aucune précaution désormais, désirant juste s'éloigner à tout prix de ce monstre d'homme dans ce qui, apparemment, était une cuisine. Elle courait, courait à en perdre le souffle, courait sans se soucier de savoir où elle allait, courait plus vite qu'elle ait jamais couru. Sans aucune idée de savoir où elle allait, elle dévalait les couloirs, passant par des endroits où elle était déjà passée, tombait de nouveau sur l'homme gigantesque qui, elle en était sûre, le poursuivait, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder pour le vérifier, courait plus vite encore, se faufilait le long des murs.

\- Attends ! Y… Yliana, attends, attends, arrête-toi !

La jeune fille sentit des larmes couler sur son visage, mais elle ne leva même pas la main pour s'essuyer les yeux – elle n'avait pas le temps, elle devait sauver sa vie. Comment connaissait-il son prénom ? Peu importait, elle allait mourir, elle le sentait clairement, elle allait mourir, elle était coincée, et elle ne trouvait pas la sortie, et elle était perdue, elle était déjà passée par là, et l'homme l'évertuant de s'arrêter semblait être plus près d'elle à chaque seconde.

Ses lèvres formèrent le nom « Morgane », mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge desséchée par l'effort. Elle voulait partir d'ici, se réveiller, réaliser que c'était un mauvais rêve, oublier jusqu'à ses trous de mémoire et recommencer… Elle voulait juste… annuler… et recommencer… Annuler… recommencer…

Dans sa panique, elle trébucha et tomba la tête la première face au sol. C'est à peine si elle eut le réflexe de relever les mains pour ne pas se faire trop mal. Elle tenta faiblement de se relever, mais tout à coup, ses muscles ne lui obéissaient plus. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien la sensation : elle était paralysée par la panique.

\- Putain, non, NON ! NE ME FAITES PAS DE MAL ! Hurla-t-elle presque, les sanglots se mélangeant à ses paroles.

Elle ne put que se cacher derrière ses bras, se replier sur elle-même, et attendre la mort.

 

*          *

*

 

Sam resta paralysé devant la jeune fille tombée au sol. Lorsque Castiel était arrivé, recouvert de sang, il avait été sceptique, mais il avait senti une maturité bien trop grande pour un humain à l'intérieur du corps. A présent qu'il découvrait Yliana pour la première fois, il se retrouvait devant une jeune fille apeurée qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait, une enfant qui ne demandait qu'à s'en remettre à quelqu'un… une enfant. C'était une enfant.

Comment n'avait-il pas compris le sentiment immense de culpabilité de Castiel, en le voyant arriver ainsi ? C'était si évident maintenant. Cette enfant était innocente. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec leur monde, les monstres, les démons, toutes ces choses avec lesquelles lui, Sam, avait grandi. Comment Castiel avait-il pu… ?

« Il était obligé », se rappela-t-il. « Sa vie était en danger, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. »

\- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, assura-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait douce et chaude. C'est promis, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Elle ne s'arrêtait pas de sangloter. Sam ressentait sa peine comme si elle était la sienne. Elle refusait tout ce qui lui arrivait, comme lui avait voulu le faire. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'aurait d'autre choix que de tout lui expliquer pour la calmer, même s'il savait que ce qui lui dirait serait loin de la soulager. Cette enfant…

\- Yliana, je m'appelle Sam Winchester, j'ai un frère Dean, il vit ici avec moi, et nous ne te voulons aucun mal…

Voyant que les sanglots de la jeune fille commençaient à se calmer, Sam décida de lui laisser le temps de digérer les informations qu'il lui donnait. Il se tut, plaquant un sourire rassurant sur son visage malgré son inquiétude palpable.

Il y pensait depuis qu'il avait vu Yliana s'enfuir de la cuisine devant lui. Si la jeune fille avait repris le contrôle de son corps, où donc était Castiel ? Pourquoi ne revenait-il pas à la surface ? Sam savait que si l'ange avait pu éviter, par tous les moyens, que l'enfant se réveille, il s'y serait tenu. Il aurait été incapable de soumettre cette âme à tant de peur et d'incompréhension.

\- Tu es en sécurité, ici, reprit-il d'une voix encore plus douce et engageante. Personne ne peut te faire de mal si tu restes avec nous. Tu comprends ? Nous sommes les gentils, Dean et moi.

Yliana essuya ses joues d'un geste maladroit et tremblant, essayant de retenir ses sanglots.

\- D-Dean… C'est l'homme… avec q-qui j-j-je… d-dormais ? bafouilla-t-elle en luttant contre son envie évidente de fondre en larmes de nouveau.

Sam dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour se contrôler et ne pas se mordre la lèvre. Dean ne pouvait pas… Pas comme ça. Pas alors qu'Yliana était dans ce corps, pas… n'est-ce pas ? Il espérait de tout cœur que Dean et Castiel n'aient fait que dormir. Juste dormir. Par pitié, seulement dormir. Elle était si, si jeune…

\- Oui, c'est ça, fit-il sur un ton qu'il voulait enjouer. Il voulait… te garder auprès de lui, être sûre que tu sois en bonne santé, tu comprends ?

Yliana déglutit difficilement, tremblotante, mais ne donna aucune réponse. Assise sur le sol, les genoux sous le menton et les bras autour des jambes, Sam songea qu'elle était vraiment courageuse. A sa place, à son âge, en étant une fille dans la maison de deux hommes beaucoup plus âgé, il n'aurait pas eu autant de contrôle sur ses réactions. Cette petite était… elle était quelque chose.

L'élan de sympathie qu'il ressentit pour elle l'amena à tendre une main vers elle pour lui proposer de se relever. Yliana la fixa un moment comme s'il allait la mordre, inspira profondément plusieurs fois à la suite – Sam reconnut une technique de relaxation que lui-même utilisait de temps à autres, quand les rêves sur Lucifer et la cage se faisaient trop présents – et prit finalement sa main. Le chasseur l'aida à se relever, et une fois qu'elle fut remise sur pieds, à se stabiliser.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Dean pour arriver, habillé d'un seul peignoir de chambre, la démarche encore hésitante, un doigt sur la gâchette de l'arme qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Sam, qui tenait toujours la main d'Yliana, sentit les ongles de la jeune fille pénétrer dans sa peau alors qu'elle sursautait violemment, terrifiée par l'image de l'arme à feu qui pointait dans sa vague direction. Heureusement, Dean eut le bon sens de relever très vite le canon du pistolet, puis de le ranger derrière son dos, contre sa ceinture, et de lever les bras, montrant qu'il n'était plus armé.

\- … Yliana, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave, trop grave, qui glaça le sang dans les veines de la jeune fille.

Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi, mais le seul son de sa voix la plongeait dans un état second. Elle n'arrivait plus à y voir très clair. Et surtout, elle avait peur. Cet homme, cet homme lui faisait peur, faisait battre son cœur trop vite et l'empêchait de respirer. Et elle n'oubliait pas qu'il était armé. Armé signifiait dangereux.

Ce Dean, il était dangereux.

\- Je veux sortir d'ici, murmura-t-elle, comme douteuse de son droit à dire tout haut sa pensée.

Sam soupira. Et voilà. C'était trop tard pour elle. Ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser sortir. Ils ne pouvaient pas…

\- Où est Cas ? Demanda Dean d'un ton bourru.

L'aîné des chasseurs était toujours un peu brusque, au réveil, Sam en était conscient, surtout lorsque, comme aujourd'hui, il était réveillé par surprise et dans le stress. Mais maintenant n'était sûrement pas le bon moment.

Yliana fit un pas en arrière. Sam fut obligé de la retenir auprès d'elle. Si elle se remettait à courir dans tous les sens, et dans son état de panique, elle risquait de se faire mal. Le bunker était rempli d'armes de toutes sortes. Non seulement elle pouvait se blesser, mais il préférait qu'elle ne tombe pas sur tous les vieux objets démoniaques tout de suite. Ils avaient une longue journée en perspective.

\- Dean, je ne crois pas que…

\- Cas, coupa Yliana d'une voix soudain douce. Cas… Castiel ?

Les yeux de Dean brillèrent d'espoir.

\- Ce nom… il me dit quelque chose. Mais je le connais pas. Je suis désolée. S'il vous plaît, je veux juste… partir… vous avez dit que vous étiez les gentils, non ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Sam, une lueur d'espoir fou dans le regard. Alors s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi rentrer chez moi. Je veux juste… retrouver ma…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, et une larme silencieuse roula sur sa joue. Sam l'essuya du pouce de sa main libre. Cette enfant était courageuse, si courageuse.

Dean se laissa aller contre le mur. Sam savait ce qui se passait derrière les yeux vides de son frère. Il se sentait coupable, coupable d'avoir laissé Castiel tout seul, coupable de l'avoir perdu de nouveau. Il souffrait sûrement beaucoup. Néanmoins, il fit tout son possible pour ne pas le montrer. Il avait enfin compris que la petite était terrorisée et qu'elle avait besoin d'un environnement stable, surtout pour encaisser ce qui allait venir.

Soudain, Yliana se retourna d'un bond. Sam fit de même, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait rien derrière eux – mais évidemment, il ne pouvait rien y avoir. Ils se trouvaient dans le bunker, et rien ne pouvait entrer sans leur permission.

\- Vous avez entendu… ? murmura Yliana, comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux ne l'entende.

Sam fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Mais bientôt, alors qu'Yliana écarquillait les yeux, la surprise lui faisant ouvrir la bouche, il comprit.

\- Je… commença Yliana avant de se reprendre. Votre Castiel. Je… je l'entends. Il est… il est là, avec moi. Il… il vous dit qu'il va bien. Il dit aussi que…

\- Qu'on te mette au courant de tout, finit Dean à sa place.

La chasseur venait d'avancer de quelques pas vers elle, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait se réjouir ou non de ce contact indirect.

La jeune fille leva des yeux étonnés vers lui.

\- Oui, fit-elle d'un air pensif. Oui, c'est ce qu'il a dit, se reprit-elle.

Elle secoua la tête, comme si elle voulait se débarrasser d'un insecte voletant autour d'elle.

\- Je me sens mieux tout d'un coup, fit-elle d'une voix calme et posée que les chasseurs ne connaissaient pas encore. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, alors ? Vous savez ce qu'il m'arrive ? Et vous êtes qui ? Des genres de docteurs ? Mais je vous ai déjà vu quelques part, tous les deux, je crois, je… je ne me souviens pas très bien.

Sam lui lâcha la main en espérant qu'Yliana n'en ait plus besoin. Dean lui sourit d'un air gauche. Sans doute avait-il encore l'image de Castiel dans l'esprit, songea son frère.

\- T'inquiète pas, on va tout te raconter, petite. Tu veux une bière ?

\- Dean, il est 4h du matin, intervint Sam en soupirant. Et elle est sans doute trop jeune de toute façon.

\- Non, coupa Yliana d'une voix assurée. Non, j'en veux bien une, Dean. Uhm… s'il te plaît. Euh… alors la cuisine, c'est… ?

\- Par là, répondirent les deux frères en chœur.

 

*          *

*

 

\- Et donc… il est dans moi, c'est ça ? J'ai un ange à l'intérieur de moi et je dois le protéger ?

Yliana n'était pas sûre de comprendre quoi que ce soit, ni de bien savoir ce qu'elle faisait là. Une faible partie d'elle voulait toujours se réveiller et faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, car il était évident que tout ceci était un cauchemar, un cauchemar de très mauvais goût inventé par son cerveau anxieux pour la rentrée en fac. Cependant, cette petite voix de la raison était comme en sourdine, endormie, pas très sûre d'elle. La jeune fille faisait confiance aux hommes en face d'elle, à ce Sam et à ce Dean, tout en étant consciente qu'elle serait incapable d'être aussi calme en temps normal, et elle n'avait fait aucune crise d'angoisse depuis qu'elle s'était écroulée sur le sol du couloir, tout à l'heure. Tout lui semblait… calme, apaisé. Sa terreur et sa panique de ce matin lui semblaient toutes deux évanouies, et un vague sentiment de bien-être s'était installé en elle, lui réchauffant le cœur et lui ouvrant l'esprit.

_Fais-moi confiance_ , chuchota la voix de son esprit.

A ce Castiel, oui, elle faisait aveuglément confiance. Elle avait la certitude suprême qu'il était un être bon, une chose fantastique et gracieuse, et elle voulait même s'en remettre à lui.

\- C'est ça, sauf que tu n'as pas besoin de le protéger. C'est plutôt l'inverse, en fait, intervint Sam en interrompant son cheminement de pensée.

Sam était grand, d'une taille phénoménale, et c'était ce qui avait si facilement impressionnée Yliana un peu plus d'une heure plus tôt en la poussant à prendre la fuite. Pourtant, maintenant, cela lui paraissait familier, rassurant, et elle s'en remettait volontiers à son savoir et à sa sagesse.

\- Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée… opposa-t-elle sans comprendre.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard.

\- En fait, y'a pas mal de démons aux trousses de Cas, expliqua Dean en prenant le relai. On sait pas trop pourquoi, mais en gros, il a des problèmes. C'est pour ça qu'il a dû se sauver, hm, dans toi. Du coup…

\- Le sang ! S'écria Yliana. C'est de là que tout le sang venait, c'est ça ?

Sam lui offrit un regard surpris mais impressionné.

\- T'es une rapide, toi, complimenta Dean sur un ton un peu brusque. Mais ouais, c'est ça. Cas a dû se frayer un chemin entre les démons pour venir jusqu'ici.

_Mais maintenant, tu es en sécurité_ , rassura Castiel lui-même dans son esprit.  _Les démons ne peuvent pas venir dans le bunker. Tant que nous restons ici, nous ne courrons pas de danger._

Yliana, trop émue par la beauté de la voix de Castiel contre son âme, ne saisit pas la notion de doute qui planait sur la fin de la phrase de l'ange.

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle, coopérative.

Elle pensait avoir bien tout saisi. Finalement, elle n'était qu'un « vaisseau de passage », pour utiliser les termes prudents de Sam. Elle n'était pas elle-même en danger, mais bientôt, les deux frères trouveraient un moyen d'inverser le charme qui bloquait Castiel dans son corps à elle, et elle rentrerait chez elle, et elle oublierait tout ce qu'il s'était passé, persuadée que c'était un rêve. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Au fond d'elle-même, elle avait toujours su que la magie existait. Tout autour d'elle, toute sa vie, il lui avait bien semblé que parfois, les choses lui souriaient sans aucune explication, soudainement, comme un coup de tête de Dieu. Certes, sa vie était loin d'être parfaite, douce et tranquille, mais même pendant les années les plus difficiles de sa vie, l'année dernière, le collège, le lycée, tous ces refus et ces portes fermées… elle avait toujours vu un peu de lumière et elle s'y était accrochée avec le désespoir d'un fou qui rêve de la vie. Si ça, ce n'était pas de la magie, alors elle ne savait pas où la trouver.

_Tu es belle, jeune Yliana. Ton âme est tâchée par la vie mais tu restes belle et vaillante. J'ai une grande admiration pour toi._

La jeune fille rougit. Venait-elle d'être bénie par un ange ? Elle aimait beaucoup cette sensation. Une douce chaleur se répandait à l'intérieur d'elle, comme de l'eau pure coulant sur son corps, et elle voulait se laisser aller, s'abandonner à cette douce impression de quiétude.

La quiétude. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait oublié. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était peut-être même quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.

Elle retrouva tout de même ses esprits. Une chose important la préoccupait : M. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était partie, sans doute plusieurs jours. Morgane devait être rongée d'inquiétude. Peut-être même était-elle allée voir la police pour la retrouver…

\- Est-ce que je peux prévenir mes amis ? S'enquit-elle.

Dean faillit recracher la bière qu'il avait dans la bouche, tandis que Sam déglutit difficilement.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça va être possible, Yliana, répondit le cadet. Ils ne comprendraient pas, tu en as conscience, non ?

Yliana songea un instant et hocha la tête :

\- Oui, c'est vrai, mais… ils s'inquiètent sûrement pour moi. Si j'ai passé une nuit ici, ça fait au moins deux jours que je suis partie, et…

Sam eut un sourire désolé.

\- C'est vrai. Laisse-moi attraper mon téléphone, je vais… Ah, Dean, tu as un message sur ta ligne du FBI. Tu veux que j'y jette un coup d'œil ?

\- Ouais, vas-y, envoie. Mets-le en haut-parleur, c'est bon. C'est pour le pentacle de la fac, c'est ça ?

Sam hocha la tête d'un air distrait en donnant son propre téléphone à Yliana, et appuya sur une touche pour faire jouer le message laissé, sans doute, par un des étudiants à qui ils avaient donné leur carte.

Un cri, un cri horrible résonna dans la petite pièce. Yliana plaqua les deux mains sur ses oreilles, horrifiée, alors que les deux frères sursautaient et retrouvaient tout deux leur attention maximale.

-  _«_ Si tu ne veux pas en entendre plus, ramène-toi, Castiel. Viens seul. Tu sais où me trouver. »

Cette voix… cette voix. Yliana en était sûre. Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper. Mais le ton, le souffle nasillard, le sourire étrange qu'elle décelait dans cette voix habituellement gentille et grave, elle ne les reconnaissait pas.

A l'intérieur d'elle, elle sentit Castiel s'agiter, luttant pour faire surface, mais elle l'en empêcha avec force.

Cette voix, elle en était sûre, c'était celle d'Alice.

 

*          *

*

 

Alex reprit son souffle, enfin, et cessa de hurler. Ses cordes vocales lui donnaient l'impression de saigner dans sa propre gorge, et il se demandait si ce n'était même pas littéralement le cas.

Tout son corps était en feu. Il ne savait pas ce que cet enfoiré lui avait fait, mais il n'avait jamais connu pareille douleur. Il avait pris quelques coups, oui, et son genou l'élançait encore salement, mais il avait connu pire quand il fuguait encore. Ce n'était pas les coups qui lui avaient fait le plus mal. Le pire, c'était cette magie infâme, cet espèce de malédiction sans nom qui l'assaillait en continu, qui faisait de son propre sang des vagues de feu mordant dans sa propre chair, de l'air autour de lui des lames de rasoir qui détruisaient ses poumons à chaque nouvelle respiration. Et le pire, c'était que cette douleur là, cette douleur affreuse, terrible et terrifiante, prenait possession de lui sans même que le démon ne le touche.

Il aurait préféré qu'on le touche. Il n'aurait jamais cru penser ça un jour, pas après l'Autre, mais il aurait préféré sentir le contact de la main qui lui infligeait tant de douleur. Au lieu de ça, il n'avait rien, rien à quoi se raccrocher, simplement le sentiment insupportable d'avoir mal sans pouvoir se sauver.

Le garçon voulait lancer des tonnes et des tonnes d'insultes à la face du démon, mais il devait respirer. Combien de temps cela faisait-il, maintenant ? Il ne savait pas, il avait cessé de compter, cessé d'espérer une fin. Peut-être des heures, peut-être des jours. Ses propres hurlements étaient devenus une habitude à ses oreilles meurtries par le son déchirant.

Il avait besoin de se reposer. Simplement… de se reposer. Son corps lui donnait l'impression d'être une serpillière. S'il avait pu plonger dans l'eau fraîche et s'y laisser porter, même si l'on était en hiver, il l'aurait fait. Le besoin urgent de se laver, de se purifier, était plus présent en ce moment même que la faim ou la soif. C'était là qu'il en était.

\- Alex… Tu vas bien ?

Il ne releva pas la tête, tombée sur sa poitrine, trop épuisé, mais il reconnut la voix de Morgane. Il sourit. Au moins, elle allait bien. Il leva le pouce de la main droite et entendit son amie soupirer de soulagement.

Ils s'entendaient bien, tous les deux. Et surtout, il n'avait pas besoin de tourner autour du pot pour se faire comprendre d'elle. Certes, leur rencontre avait été pour le moins étrange, et Alex se demandait encore ce qu'il s'était passé exactement, mais ils avaient connecté immédiatement. La présence de Morgane le rassurait aujourd'hui. Elle était là, il n'était donc pas seul.

A présent qu'il avait cessé de crier, il entendit la douce voix d'Eléonore chantonnant un air enfantin. Il fronça les sourcils. Il aurait voulu pouvoir la rassurer, pouvoir entourer ses épaules de ses bras et sentir ses cheveux bruns dans le creux de son cou. Il lui aurait dit alors que tout allait bien se passer. Qu'il était là, avec elle, et qu'il la protégerait quoi qu'il arrive.

Mais il n'avait plus même la force de parler.

\- Ca fait longtemps que j'ai appelé le numéro. Il devrait être là.

Gyrth parlait à voix haute, assis à même le sol, faisant trembler la jambe d'Alice d'impatience et d'inquiétude. En effet, Castiel aurait déjà dû être là. Avait-il fait quelque chose de travers ? Ou peut-être l'ange n'avait-il pas cru à sa menace ? Il réfléchissait, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire de plus. Et torturer le gamin avait fini par l'ennuyer. Il avait bien pleuré, mais de douleur, pas de désespoir, et il n'avait même pas supplié. Gyrth n'aimait pas les âmes qui encaissaient courageusement. Elles étaient ennuyeuses. Il leur préférait largement les âmes faibles qui se mettaient à genoux devant lui et proposaient toute sorte de pacte avec lui pour cesser d'avoir mal.

Un regard en biais lui permit de constater que le petit blond, qu'il avait fait descendre par ennui il y avait quelques heures maintenant, avait réussi à se traîner jusqu'à la meilleure amie de son sac de viande, malgré ses côtes fêlées et sa cheville démise. Bah, peu importait. Ils pouvaient bien s'occuper, eux aussi, en attendant. Et puis au moins, la brune aux cheveux lisses s'était enfin arrêtée de chanter bêtement. Tss. Les humains étaient si inférieurs.

Même s'il s'ennuyait de torturer le garçon, Gyrth devait admettre qu'il avait toujours envie d'explorer ses limites, de voir jusqu'où il pouvait tenir. Le fait était que le démon ne savait rien de cet « Autre » qui obscurcissait les pensées du gamin, à part pour le fait que c'était une menace pour lui. Il se fichait éperdument de savoir, mais il pouvait s'en servir pour faire du chantage. Ca, ça lui suffisait largement – grâce à ça, il pouvait continuer à l'entendre hurler et pleurer comme l'âme misérablement humaine qu'il était.

Il voulait lui couper quelque chose. Le nez, peut-être. Ou bien une oreille ? La langue était aussi une bonne option. Il ne s'en était pas encore pris aux doigts non plus. Couper, couper, retirer, suturer – oui, il voulait mutiler. Voir les yeux faibles de l'humain emplis de terreur s'agrandir à la vue du sang abondant de la plaie, coulant, se répandant partout, salissant et puant et s'incrustant.

Le démon matérialisa son couteau favori dans une main. Il n'y avait pas encore fait appel. En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment infligé de graves coupures au garçon - quelques griffures par-ci par là, certes, mais rien d'autre. Ce dernier s'était plutôt… ouvert tout seul, finalement. A force de se contorsionner dans ses efforts désespérés pour échapper à la torture, ou juste parce que la douleur, trop grande, s'était littéralement arrachée de son corps. Mais lui, Gyrth, n'avait pas encore ouvert la peau hâlée du gamin avec une lame.

Il se releva, s'approcha vivement du garçon et ouvrit sa veste d'un geste rapide et brusque.

Alex sursauta. Quoi donc, maintenant ? Cet enfoiré, ce fou furieux n'en avait-il pas assez ? Pourquoi continuait-il ? A quoi cela lui servait-il ? C'était idiot, si idiot et désintéressée, que le garçon se sentait complètement désarmé face à la folie qui animait les yeux de… d'Alice.

Quand les mains glacées arrachèrent son t-shirt pour exposer son torse, Alex se contracta. Non, non, pas comme ça. Il ne voulait pas… pourquoi voulait-il l'exposer ainsi ? Se cacher était sécurisant. Il avait besoin de se sentir protégé par ses vêtements contre les regards indiscrets et les contacts. Tout contact. Quand il sentit les doigts gelés se poser sur sa peau nue, comme pour le revendiquer, pour le faire se soumettre et appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre, un gémissement s'échappa d'entre ses dents serrées.

_« C'est pour ton bien, Alexandre. C'est pour que je sache si tu es en bonne santé. »_

Les souvenirs l'assaillirent soudain, trop présents, trop oppressants. Son petit corps d'enfant entièrement nu dans la salle de bain, son visage rond dans le miroir le regardant avec appréhension. Ne pas ouvrir la porte. S'il ouvrait la porte…

_« Alexandre, voyons, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en vas, comme ça ? Ne cours pas loin de moi. Je veux juste te regarder… »_

Il fut presque reconnaissant lorsque Gyrth appuya le fil de sa lame contre son torse et que le sang perla à la surface de sa peau. Il grogna, certes. Mais les souvenirs s'évaporèrent aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient emparés de sa mémoire.

\- On s'ennuie un peu, non ? Lui susurra le démon tout en faisant glisser la lame de son torse jusqu'à ses côtés, laissant une vilaine estafilade sanglante.

Alex sourit d'un air provocant, découvrant des dents sanglantes. Il goûta lui-même au goût métallique du bout de la langue. Des blessures internes, aussi, alors… ?

\- Hm. Toujours pas décidé à te soumettre, alors.

Le garçon ramena brusquement sa tête en arrière quand il sentit la pointe de la lame effilée du couteau pénétrer de quelques millimètres dans sa peau et caresser ses chairs.

\- Ca t'arrive jamais… d'en avoir marre ? Grogna-t-il entre ses dents, bataillant pour économiser son souffle. T'es vraiment… complètement taré, putain…

Brusquement, le démon arracha la lame du torse d'Alex, et l'enfonça brutalement dans la paume de la main du garçon.

Alex cria dans un soubresaut, et dût se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour dévier la douleur. Putain, putain, ça faisait mal. Il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres, mais ce n'était rien en vue de ce qui se profilait – la lame commença à tourner lentement dans sa chair, faisant un quart de tour, un demi-tour, un tour entier, puis encore un autre, de manière presque langoureuse. Alex gémit et serra les dents, essayant de régulariser sa respiration avant qu'il ne parvienne plus à rien faire.

Soudain, une ombre se jeta sur Alice et la plaqua au sol. Le couteau cessa immédiatement de bouger, laissant un répit au pauvre garçon sur le mur, tremblant de douleur.

\- VINCENT !

La voix de Morgane résonna dans tout l'entrepôt. La jeune femme ne pouvait supporter d'assister à la scène qui se déroulait juste devant elle sans pouvoir intervenir. Vincent, le si jeune Vincent, Vincent le farceur, était plaqué sur le sol par la main puissante de Gyrth sur sa gorge. Grimaçant de douleur, les lèvres teintées du rouge de son sang, il défiait du regard celui qui s'était emparé sans scrupule du corps d'Alice.

\- Toi… tu veux vraiment crever, hein ?

-  _VINCENT !_ Continua Morgane, complètement paniquée.

Il allait le tuer, elle pouvait le sentir, toute cette rage, cette colère qui émanait du corps d'Alice, Morgane ne pouvait pas le laisser agir, non, pas comme ça, il fallait qu'elle bouge, il fallait qu'elle bouge, il fallait qu'elle se libère, juste qu'elle… se… libère…

Ses bras la faisait souffrir le martyre, mais qu'importait – elle se redressa brusquement, bandant tous les muscles de son corps, serrant la mâchoire à s'en briser les dents, et tira. Elle tira de toutes ses forces.

Elle roula sur le sol. Libre.

Sans gaspiller une seule seconde à réfléchir, elle courut immédiatement vers la silhouette de Vincent et Alice, dont la main s'approchait dangereusement de la poitrine du petit blond.  _Elle va le tuer_ , songea Morgane.  _Elle va lui arracher le cœur de la cage thoracique…_

Elle lança son pied sur l'estomac d'Alice, tout en espérant que la jeune fille, à l'intérieur de son propre corps, ne ressente rien. Le démon roula sur le côté, laissant Vincent ramper hors d'atteinte.

\- Toi… siffla la voix d'Alice, emplie de haine comme jamais. Toi… salope…

Morgane se redressa fièrement, les yeux brûlants de courage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es ?! Rugit Gyrth en lançant brusquement sa main en avant.

Elle sentit une force s'emparer d'elle par derrière et la tirer de nouveau vers le mur. Elle tenta de résister, mais elle ne put rien faire – elle se retrouva de nouveau bloquée, aussi dénuée de force qu'avant.

Le souffle court, elle ne dit plus rien, trop choquée par les paroles du démon. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'est-ce que…

-  _Raaaaaaaaaargh !_

De rage, Gyrth retira brutalement la lame du couteau de la main d'Alex, qui gémit bruyamment. Ce qu'il fit ensuite échappa totalement aux yeux de Morgane ou de Vincent à cause de la vitesse de la bête qui avait pris la place de leur amie. En revanche, Eléonore en fut témoin.

Elle vit Gyrth soupeser la lame dans sa main et passer le bras devant son cou, pour prendre de l'élan. Ses yeux brillaient, et pourtant ils étaient noirs, aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans étoile. Eléonore entendit ensuite une voix issue d'outre-tombe sortir de la gorge de sa meilleure amie :

-  _Espèces de petits connards d'humain !_

Et il abattit son couteau, qui sembla brusquement énorme aux yeux de la jeune fille terrorisée, au-dessus du genou droit d'Alex, avec une force phénoménale. Le garçon perdit connaissance presque immédiatement, tant l'action se déroula vite. Mais Eléonore put entendre le bruit sourd de la jambe d'Alexandre heurter le sol, du sang gicler partout, puant, poisseux, avant qu'elle soit obligée de tourner violemment la tête sur le côté, vomir, et tourner de l'œil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous jure, en vrai, je les aime bien, mes personnages... je sais, on dirait pas... mais j'vous jure que c'est vrai !


	17. 16. The Family Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: gore (surtout vers la fin)

\- Mais vous devez faire quelque chose !  _Tout de suite !_

Yliana avait l'impression d'être la seule à comprendre l'urgence de la situation. Ses amis, ses  _amis_  étaient  _torturés_  par un putain de  _démon_  et les frères chasseurs restaient là, assis à une table, à « réfléchir à une stratégie », comme si cela allait changer quelque chose, comme si ça avait de l'importance, et surtout, comme s'ils avaient le temps. Yliana les haïssait.

\- On ne peut pas, tu le sais bien, répondit Sam pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois. Castiel est trop faible pour faire face à un démon, même mineur, et il y a trop d'otages, on ne peut pas y aller à l'aveuglette et juste…

-  _Mais si, vous pouvez !_ Hurla-t-elle, hystérique. C'est de votre faute, tout ça, vous devez le réparer tout de suite ! Je me fiche de ce qui arrive à Castiel. Il peut bien crever si ça peut sauver mes amis, si ça peut sauver M !

Elle ne sursauta même pas, rongée de colère, lorsque Dean abattit violemment son point sur la longue table de bois. L'adulte la fusilla du regard, et Yliana fut sûre, pendant une fraction de seconde, qu'il allait la tuer. Mais il se reprit.

\- C'est pas aujourd'hui que Cas va mourir. On réfléchit, et tu devrais t'y mettre aussi.

Sam, comme en réponse à la réplique de son grand frère, tira une chaise et la proposa à Yliana. Celle-ci le regarda comme s'il était fou à lier. Elle considéra la pièce, se demanda combien de livres elle pourrait renverser, combien d'objets en verre elle pourrait briser contre les murs, combien de chaises elle pouvait lever et lancer à la tête des chasseurs avant que ces derniers ne l'arrêtent. Elle voulut jurer, jurer en hurlant, du plus fort que sa voix le permettait.

Au lieu de ça, elle faisait les cent pas, martelant le sol de ses pieds.

Castiel voulait refaire surface, elle le sentait, elle avait appris à connaître la sensation qui la prenait lorsque l'ange voulait l'endormir, mais elle était trop en colère et trop rongée d'inquiétude pour se laisser faire de cette manière. De plus, il allait sûrement, lui aussi, vouloir « réfléchir » à un plan stupide, et Yliana n'arrivait même plus à formuler une seule pensée cohérente, sa mémoire continuait de rejouer le hurlement qui, elle en était sûre, provenait de la gorge d'Alex, et elle pensait à Morgane, à Eléonore, à Vincent aussi, elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne soit pas avec eux, et Alice, depuis combien de temps était-elle possédée, était-elle morte ? Ou encore en vie ? Et ils avaient tous trois si peu de temps et si peu de ressources, mais ils ne faisaient rien, rien, et le temps s'écoulait et ses amis allaient mourir et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider…

\- Yli ?

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers Sam.

\- Quoi ? Fit-elle d'un ton brusque.

\- Tu devrais te poser quelque part. Juste… Ne t'inquiète pas, tes amis ne vont pas mourir. On s'en porte garant, avec Dean. (Yliana nota le roulement des yeux de Dean et son poing serré sur la cuisse) Mais pour le moment, si tu pouvais te calmer suffisamment pour que Castiel puisse…

\- Je veux pas qu'il reprenne le contrôle de mon corps, coupa la jeune fille. Ca va prendre encore plus de temps sinon et Morgane…

\- Au contraire, rassura Sam avec une voix douce. Si on pouvait lui parler, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes…

\- Il a peut-être une idée, renchérit Dean en la regardant droit dans les yeux. S'il te plaît, Yliana, laisse-nous lui parler, laisse-le s'exprimer.

La jeune fille recula de quelques pas, les yeux écarquillés. Ce qu'elle voyait dans le regard de Dean, c'était de l'inquiétude, mais elle n'était pas dirigée vers M et les autres. Non, cette inquiétude, ce besoin d'être rassurée, il était relatif à Castiel. Le regard qu'il plongeait dans le sien s'adressait à l'ange à l'intérieur d'elle.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. La douleur qu'elle décelait dans le regard de cet homme baraqué, dont les yeux semblaient être le miroir de la peine, toucha doucement son cœur comme une plume, comme une aiguille, et elle fut obligée de baisser les yeux, le rouge aux joues, sans savoir si cela était dû à sa colère de se sentir trompée, ou à un sentiment qu'elle se refusait de ressentir alors que ses amis étaient en danger : la compassion pour ces deux hommes qui essayaient de sauver le plus de personnes possible.

Yliana ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber en arrière. Avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, elle sut qu'elle allait s'endormir, qu'elle allait sûrement rêver de chocolat, de chaleur et de Morgane, et qu'elle serait relayée au second plan de l'action jusqu'à ce que Castiel la laisse refaire surface. Elle espérait qu'à ce moment-là, elle pourrait regarder Morgane dans les yeux, la serrer contre elle, et s'assurer qu'Alex, Eléonore, Alice et Vincent allaient bien par elle-même.

Dean se leva immédiatement, n'ayant pas prévu qu'Yliana se laisserait tomber de cette manière, mais Castiel reprit le contrôle avant que son corps ne perde définitivement l'équilibre. Il fixa de grands yeux inexpressifs dans les yeux du chasseur avant de poser lever le bras et poser la main sur son épaule droite.

Enfin, il sembla reprendre totalement le contrôle de ses sens, et de ce qui l'entourait.

\- Dean, fit-il d'une voix grave. Sam.

Le grand chasseur hocha la tête en sa direction avant de tapoter de nouveau la chaise qu'il avait tiré pour Yliana.

\- Tu as tout entendu ? S'enquit Dean.

\- Bien sûr, répondit gravement Castiel. Et vous savez que nous devons y aller, dans le plus bref délai. Ce démon… c'est moi qu'il veut. En temps normal, je me serais sacrifié, bien sûr (Il sembla se rendre compte de la crispation de Dean et lui adressa un simple regard, se voulant rassurant) mais aujourd'hui, ce corps… ce n'est pas le mien, je ne peux pas en sortir, et je ne veux pas mettre Yliana en danger. Mon destin est scellé au sien.

Sam soupira. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas vraiment comment la situation pouvait se dénouer et faire en sorte que tout le monde soit sain est sauf.

\- Cela dit, elle a raison, reprit Castiel. Plus nous attendons, moins il y a de chance que ses amis soient encore en vie. On ne sait rien du démon qui les retient mais il a sûrement été envoyé par Crowley, et puisqu'il veut m'atteindre… il veut atteindre Yliana. Peu importe s'il en tue un. Pour lui, du moment qu'il peut toujours faire du chantage, il ne s'arrêtera pas.

Dean recula sur la chaise sur laquelle il s'était rassis en même temps que l'ange et leva une main pour se caresser les cheveux. Il comprenait très bien les enjeux, il les ressentait dans son propre cœur à lui, mais il ne savait tout simplement pas. Ils ne pouvaient quand même pas…

Contre toute attente, ce fut Sam qui se leva le premier, en se dirigeant à grands pas vers sa chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La question émanait de Dean, mais les sourcils froncés de Castiel montraient que l'ange n'en pensait pas moins.

\- Yliana a raison, fit Sam en s'arrêtant et se retournant vers eux. On ne peut pas juste attendre en attendant que la solution tombe. Je fais chercher mon arme. Dean, tu devrais faire pareil. Castiel, une fois dans la voiture, tu nous diras ce que tu peux encore faire. A propos de tes pouvoirs.

Le chasseur et l'ange hochèrent la tête en cœur. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tout trois dans la voiture, en route pour l'adresse qu'avait laissé le démon par message, sur le téléphone de Dean.

Ils savaient que c'était un piège. Ils savaient qu'ils risquaient leur vie. Mais celles de plusieurs personnes était en jeu. Ils avaient un travail à faire, et ils le feraient. Parce que c'était leur vie.

 

*          *

*

 

Ils descendirent de la voiture tous en même temps, prêt à en découdre, prêt à se battre, prêt à négocier, prêt à se défendre les uns les autres.

Un cri déchirant perça l'atmosphère. Castiel concentra toute sa volonté à garder Yliana en sommeil à l'intérieur de lui. La pauvre âme n'avait pas besoin de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de cet entrepôt, ni d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Dean avançait devant lui, bouclier humain, barrière entre ange et démon. Sam, sa lame démoniaque en main, se préparait à réciter par cœur les premières lignes de l'exorcisme qui ferait sortir le démon du corps d'Alice. Si Castiel parvenait à s'approcher suffisamment de cette dernière, et s'il y parvenait encore, il expulserait lui-même l'être infâme du corps de l'humaine. Mais il doutait sérieusement pouvoir y arriver.

Ils poussèrent tous trois la grande porte de l'entrepôt et entrèrent tous en même temps.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de prendre connaissance des blessures de chacun, ni même de vérifier si des enfants étaient déjà morts ou non. Dès qu'ils pénétrèrent l'intérieur, la silhouette blonde au milieu de la pièce se retourna brusquement vers eux.

\- C'est elle ! Cria Castiel, de peur que les deux frères ne puissent agir assez vite.

Il ne voyait même pas le visage de la jeune fille derrière le masque furieux et déformé du démon qui la possédait. De la fumée noire semblait s'échapper par tous les pores de sa peau, et l'ange ne voyait qu'un nuage de colère, une aura de mal se concentrant en un seul point.

Aussitôt, il s'avança, gonflant la poitrine, écartant légèrement les bras, et força sur ses muscles atrophiés pour déplier ses ailes. Les frères Winchester avaient besoin d'une distraction, et Castiel pouvait leur fournir au moins cela. Il grimaça et grinça des dents à l'effort - la douleur lui donnait l'impression que ses ailes étaient arrachées de ses omoplates. La sensation à peine supportable de lutter contre des chaînes physiques autour de ses ailes faillit le faire renoncer, mais il parvint finalement à étendre ses grandes ombres de plumes noires de part et d'autre de ses épaules, ombres que seuls les êtres magiques étaient capables de voir. Ses forces n'étaient pas assez importantes pour les déployer aux yeux de tous, mais suffisamment pour au moins impressionner le démon face à lui et le faire douter de son plan.

Ce dernier sourit, d'un sourire affreux, un sourire vainqueur. Castiel se retint de faire de même. L'affreuse chose n'avait pas repéré ni Sam, ni Dean, qui avaient tous deux contourné l'adversaire le plus silencieusement possible. L'ange se demanda s'il devait remercier Crowley d'avoir envoyé un démon aussi simple d'esprit.

\- Yliana !  _Yli !_

Le cri de détresse et de soulagement venait d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns ondulés tombant sur sa poitrine. La force du démon la tenait plaquée contre un mur. Castiel tourna légèrement la tête vers elle pour mieux l'observer. Puis il se rappela de son nom.

\- Morgane, murmura-t-il en hésitant.

Les mots sur ses lèvres firent s'agiter l'âme d'Yliana à l'intérieur de lui. Il grogna. Il ne pouvait pas tout faire à la fois, il n'y arrivait pas, et à tout moment il risquait de…

Soudain, un phénomène dont lui seul fut témoin le laissa bouche-bée de surprise et d'incompréhension. Morgane hurla encore une fois le prénom de la jeune fille qui sommeillait à l'intérieur de lui, mais sa voix sembla le  _toucher_ , lui, Castiel, l'ange. Il avait fait plus qu'entendre cette voix – il l'avait ressentie, ressentie comme si sa grâce venait d'être bousculée.

Un grand sourire, radieux, éclaira le visage de Morgane, et soudain, Castiel se sentit exploser intérieurement. Ce sourire lui fit l'effet d'une bombe de puissance qui lui était directement adressée. Une lumière blafarde explosa alors de la poitrine de la brune pour sauter jusque dans la sienne, une tempête d'énergie afflua en lui, dans toutes les parties de sa grâce fatiguée, et pendant un instant, un très court instant, il se sentit de nouveau libre, libre comme un ange devait l'être.

Il leva la main devant lui, visa le démon qui, à l'évidence, ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui se produisait, et d'une poussée d'énergie, envoya un rayon dévastateur en sa direction. Gyrth écarquilla les yeux et voulut crier, voulut sortir du corps qu'il occupait, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. La décharge d'énergie de Castiel le frappa en pleine poitrine et il tomba face au sol. Mort.

Castiel baissa le bras, pantelant. L'effort l'avait épuisé. Ses ailes, durement rabattues, le faisait souffrir. Il tomba à genoux, la fatigue menaçant de le prendre.

\- Cas ? Cas ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

La voix de Dean le ramena à la réalité. Il prit une inspiration pour répondre qu'il allait bien, qu'il fallait que Dean et Sam s'occupent des blessés autour d'eux. Qu'ils ne s'occupent pas de lui, ils avaient des choses plus importantes à faire.

\- Oh…  _Oh mon Dieu…_

Castiel se releva d'un bond. Il avait rarement entendu la voix de Sam noyée de tant d'inquiétude. Dean courut immédiatement vers son frère, suivi de près par l'ange.

Ce qu'il vit donna au chasseur l'envie de vomir. Un gamin – car oui,  _ce n'était qu'un gosse_  – gisait dans son propre sang, encore chaud. A un mètre de lui, sa jambe, détachée de son corps. Sam se cacha le nez d'un bras et tendit l'autre pour tâter le cou du jeune homme. Il sursauta.

\- C'est faible, mais il est vivant, balbutia-t-il rapidement. Oh mon Dieu, il est vivant ! Il faut à tout prix arrêter le sang !

Dean se tourna par réflexe vers Castiel, mais celui-ci ne put rien faire d'autre que de fixer cette pauvre âme en peine, se raccrochant faiblement à un maigre fil de vie. Il ne pouvait rien faire – toute énergie s'était échappée de lui lorsqu'il avait tué le démon.

Dean jura. Il tira la jambe à lui, arracha un bout de jean qui pendait et l'attacha solidement autour du moignon du garçon, faisant tout son possible pour garroter de la manière la plus propre et surtout la plus serrée possible. Les mains pleines de sang, agenouillé lui-même dans le sang, assailli par l'odeur du sang frais et chaud, il dut se retenir de vomir plusieurs fois.

\- Sam, une ambulance, siffla-t-il entre ses dents tout en appliquant lui-même le doigt sur le cou du garçon, s'assurant qu'il était toujours en vie et qu'il le restait. Dépêche-toi !

Sam parut sortir de sa torpeur. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et obéit aux ordres de son grand frère tout en s'éloignant pour vérifier l'état des autres, redoutant de trouver des morts.

Morgane arriva à la hauteur de Castiel. Celui-ci, la sentant arriver, se plaça entre elle et Dean pour cacher le corps de son ami. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir cela.

\- … Yliana ? Est-ce qu'Alex va bien ?

Castiel se pinça les lèvres.

\- Je suis désolé. Yliana est en sécurité, là, affirma-t-il de sa voix grave en pointant son cœur. Quant à votre ami… je crains qu'il ne doive subir encore de longues minutes de souffrance pour rester en vie.

Morgane haussa un sourcil. Elle était trop fatiguée, trop épuisée, trop endolorie pour répliquer. Elle fit mine de s'avancer vers Alex, mais Castiel la retint en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

La jeune femme acquiesça au contact, trop épuisée, et s'accrocha à l'idée selon laquelle Yliana allait bien. Sa petite amie allait bien. Cela voulait dire que tout irait bien. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, pas d'autre issue. C'était certain.

Elle tourna les talons et marcha d'un pas fatigué jusqu'à Vincent qui secouait le corps d'Alice en pleurant.

\- Alice !  _Alice !_ Allez, allez Alice, réveille-toi, par pitié, réveille-toi…

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Vincent était incapable de les arrêter. Quand Morgane arriva à sa hauteur, il tourna vers elle son visage sanglant et mouillé. Mais tout ce que la brune pu voir, elle, fut le visage blafard de sa jeune amie, un visage dénuée de toute expression, dont les yeux, rivés vers le plafond, semblaient ne plus rien voir. Elle avait la bouche entrouverte, mais sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas. Vincent serra promptement sa main dans la sienne, mais Alice ne donna aucune réponse.

\- Morgane… Je crois qu'elle est… qu'elle est…

Alice toussa et prit une grande bouffée d'air, comme si elle en avait manqué pendant trop longtemps.

Vincent s'écria quelque chose d'incompréhensible et serra la jeune fille dans ses bras. Le soulagement envahi Morgane. Alice n'était pas morte, et elle était Alice. Tout allait bien. Elle vit la main de son amie se refermer dans le dos de Vincent, tremblante.

Castiel considéra longuement cette belle femme brune qui s'éloignait. Son âme lui semblait toujours aussi rouge que quand il lui avait demandé la permission de rentrer, il y avait maintenant plusieurs semaines. Mais à présent, il voyait plus clair. Il n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre et d'avoir le tableau entier sous les yeux, mais il ne pouvait pas être trompé par ce qui venait de se produire. Il semblait que Morgane n'en avait pas elle-même conscience, et c'était peut-être mieux comme ça.

Il ferma les yeux. Tout le monde était hors de danger. Des ambulances étaient sur leur chemin, puisque Sam avait rangé son téléphone et s'occupait de réanimer Eléonore, dans un coin de la pièce, recroquevillée sur elle-même. De ce que Castiel pouvait entendre, elle ne faisait que répéter le prénom du garçon dont la jambe avait été coupée, incapable de dire autre chose. Parfois, les bribes d'une chanson enfantine s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Sam paraissait faire tout son possible pour rappeler à elle sa partie saine d'esprit.

Puisque Morgane ne paraissait pas se connaître, il ne lui parlerait qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Yliana non plus. Il garderait le secret pour lui-même, en ferait sûrement part à Dean et Sam, mais cela s'arrêterait là. Il ne serait pas celui qui retirerait à une aussi belle créature que Morgane la joie de se croire humaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est pour moi la fin d'un arc narratif. Dès le prochain chapitre, on attaque les choses sérieuses. (... Vous m'avez comprise) (ou pas, d'ailleurs...)


	18. 17. Bon rétablissement et vœux de bonheur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: crise d'angoisse, gore

Dean serra un peu plus fort son oreiller dans son sommeil, agrippant les replis du tissu comme s'il pouvait retenir son rêve en y mettant toute sa force. Cela faisait trop longtemps maintenant qu'il n'avait pas dormi confortablement, trop longtemps qu'il sautait de rêve en rêve, plus inquiétants les uns que les autres. Il y avait trop de problèmes auxquels il fallait faire face dans la vraie vie. La facilité revenait à dormir pour faire passer le temps.

Si seulement, si seulement Dean s'était réveillé et avait ouvert les yeux sur le corps de Castiel à côté du sien, le perçant de son regard bleu océan, lui offrant sa protection bénie. Mais la réalité n'était pas telle qu'il la désirait, Dean l'avait appris à ses propres dépend dès son plus jeune âge. La vie était dure, la vie lui en faisait baver, il le savait. Pourtant, à chaque nouveau combat, à chaque nouvelle victoire, quelque chose de plus gros encore leur faisait face, à lui et à son petit frère, et il était las. Las de sans cesse devoir pousser sa volonté, devoir se battre alors qu'il aurait préféré tout laisser tomber et… se laisser tomber, lui-même.

Mais il y avait Sam, et Castiel. Sa famille, son sang. Il vivait pour eux, il se battait pour eux, il en bavait pour eux. C'était sa seule manière d'avancer. Dean n'avançait plus pour lui-même depuis longtemps, il avançait pour les autres. Quelque part, c'était plus facile.

Le rêve s'évapora, plongeant le chasseur dans l'obscurité tapissée de désillusion de l'arrière de ses paupières. Il se retourna, cherchant encore un peu les restes du bien-être du sommeil, mais se rendit à l'évidence – il ne se rendormirait pas.

Il s'allongea sur le dos, s'ébouriffa les cheveux et ouvrit les yeux. La chambre vide, désespérément vide, répondit à son soupir fatigué. Il avait encore dormi sur la droite. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à dormir au milieu de son matelas. C'était stupide, il en était pleinement conscient, et il se haïssait de cette preuve de faiblesse, mais c'était bien au-dessus de ses forces.

Dean alluma la lampe de chevet et ne ferma même pas les yeux lorsque la lumière éclaira la pièce. Une nouvelle journée. Hm. Oui, après tout, il pouvait bien faire ça.

En ouvrant l'arrivée d'eau pour prendre une douche, il se demanda pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient pas être aussi simples pour lui que pour tous les autres. Tous ces gens normaux qui riaient, travaillaient, avaient une vie de famille. Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas touchés par le surnaturel mais uniquement les problèmes idiots de la vie. Si son père avait été là, il lui aurait rappelé que ces gens n'existaient pas, que des choses terribles, des drames insurmontables arrivaient toujours, et que ce groupe d'amis que Sam et lui avait sauvé il y avait quelques jours en était la preuve. Leur vie était chamboulée et ne serait plus jamais la même.

_Mais tu leur as sauvé la vie,_  murmura la petite voix en lui qui le forçait à aller de l'avant.

\- Peut-être, mais à quel prix ? Se surprit-il à penser à voix haute.

Il laissa l'eau couler sur son corps et prit à peine une minute pour se savonner. Il entreprit ensuite de s'habiller, puis marcha jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Aucune nouvelle de Castiel hier, et il n'espérait pas en recevoir davantage aujourd'hui. Il était en colère, et frustré, c'était vrai, mais il se mettait à la place de la petite. C'était extrêmement difficile à gérer, pour elle. Si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait sûrement éjecté l'ange dès la première occasion. Dean aurait préféré que cela se passe ainsi. A la place, ils devaient se contenter de cela, un corps qui n'était pas le sien, et de très rares moments de compagnie.

Yliana, elle, devait vivre avec la conscience qu'un être surnaturel habitait son corps, que d'autres êtres, maléfiques ceux-là, voulaient sa mort, et qu'elle ne pouvait rien changer à cela. De plus, les dommages que tous ces gamins avaient subis… c'était trop pour Dean. Il n'aimait pas les affaires où tout ne rentrait pas dans l'ordre. Ces gosses seraient poursuivis par des souvenirs affreux, toute leur vie.

Dean en avait envie de vomir.

\- Hey.

\- Yo, répondit-il à Sam qui venait de rentrer à son tour dans la cuisine. Des nouvelles ?

Dean secoua la tête et leva les yeux vers son frère.

\- Tu crois que ça va s'arranger ? Que Castiel va récupérer son corps ?

Sam prit son temps avant de répondre :

\- On arrivera forcément à inverser le sceau, tu le sais. Quant à son corps… je ne me ferais pas trop d'illusion à ta place. Il était trop faible pour contenir Cas. Mais qu'importe, il en trouvera un autre. C'est si important ?

Oui.

\- Non. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Ah, soupira Sam. Crowley, hein ?

\- Ouais. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on entend plus parler de lui ? Il a rien retenté pour Castiel, et on a plus revu aucun démon depuis qu'on a secouru ces gosses.

Son petit frère hocha la tête.

\- J'y ai réfléchi, tu sais. Je me demande s'il n'attend pas quelque chose, maintenant.

\- Et quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, fit Sam d'un ton aussi las que Dean. Je ne sais pas.

 

*          *

*

 

Morgane ouvrit discrètement la porte de la chambre d'hôpital et entra à pas feutré, soucieuse de ne pas réveiller Alex. Non pas qu'elle pût le réveiller, de toute façon. Le grand ne s'était pas réveillé depuis qu'elle l'avait vu conscient pour la dernière fois. Aujourd'hui, c'était le troisième jour. Les médecins disaient qu'il avait subi un choc et que c'était pour cela qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à se réveiller. En dehors de ça, tout allait bien, disaient-ils avec un grand sourire, comme si montrer un peu plus de dents avait quoi que ce soit de rassurant.

Elle s'était retenue de pleurer en sa présence, certaine qu'il ne voudrait pas cela de ses amis. Mais le voir ainsi la bouleversait. Ses nombreuses coupures au visage et au cou avaient toutes été pansées, et un gros bandage entourait son crâne. On avait bien examiné sa tête et il n'avait pas de contusion, ce qui dénotait du miracle, selon la plupart des infirmières.  _En tombant d'aussi haut, il aurait pu se rompre le cou._

Une chute. Une simple chute.

Morgane dut réguler les battements de son cœur qui s'affolèrent lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux. Son torse était enveloppé de plâtres, à cause des côtes fêlées. Ses bras avaient été mis à nu, mais elle ne pouvait voir aucun signe de blessure à cet endroit-là. Elle n'arrivait pas à descendre le regard, même si la couverture cachait le reste. Cachait… cachait.

Que cachait-elle, de toute façon, cette couverture ? Le vide sous la cuisse droite d'Alex était suffisamment éloquent. Son genou, celui qui lui restait – Morgane se sentit faible à cette pensée – était lui aussi recouvert de plâtre. Une simple fracture qui ne durerait pas longtemps et qui se soignerait facilement. Pour son autre jambe, eh bien, on n'avait rien pu faire.

Morgane avait été horrifiée en découvrant la boucherie qu'était devenue la jambe de son amie. La coupure, loin d'être nette, lui avait semblé sale, dégoûtante, puante. L'os qui pointait l'avait presque fait vomir, mais elle avait tenu bon. A présent, on l'avait recousu, et Alex était maintenant le même Alex qu'avant, avec une jambe en moins. Elle ne voulait pas voir le moignon, qui ne devait même pas avoir cicatrisé. L'absence de bosse sous la couverture blanche de l'hôpital était suffisante pour elle.

Elle marcha jusqu'au chevet du garçon et posa une main sur son front, prenant mille précautions pour ne pas infliger trop de pression au crâne sans doute encore fragile d'Alex.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en retenant difficilement les sanglots qui lui meurtrissaient la gorge. Je suis désolée de n'avoir rien pu faire. J'aurais… j'aurais pu être à ta place.

\- Non, tu n'aurais pas pu.

Morgane se retourna vivement, prise de panique, mais ce fut Eléonore qu'elle trouva sur le seuil de la porte. La jeune fille lui adressa un regard vide, mais qui signifiait tout.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Personne ne doit s'en vouloir, affirma-t-elle comme un mantra qu'elle-même se répétait fréquemment. Même pas Alice. Sûrement pas Alice. On était tous impuissants, c'est tout.

Morgane hocha gravement la tête et recula pour laisser la place à Eléonore qui s'avança pour prendre la place auprès d'Alex.

\- Est-ce que toi aussi, des fois… commença-t-elle d'une voix hésitante, ses yeux vides rivés sur le visage endormi de son ami.

Morgane savait ce qu'elle allait dire, mais elle laissa la plus jeune terminer.

\- … tu lui souhaites de ne pas se réveiller ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Ca n'était pas nécessaire.

\- Ca doit être dur, je me suis dit, tu sais, de vivre avec une jambe. Il y a des supers prothèses maintenant, j'ai regardé sur internet, mais… c'est pas pareil, tu vois ? Il va se réveiller et y'aura rien. Rien du tout. Qu'est-ce que ça fait, tu crois ? De se réveiller et de se rendre compte qu'il manque des bouts de nous ?

Les larmes coulaient sans retenues sur son visage fin, abîmant le maquillage qu'elle avait désormais du mal à appliquer, à cause du tremblement de ses mains, mais auquel elle ne voulait pas renoncer. Morgane ne répondit pas, incapable de lui donner des réponses suffisantes.

Eléonore renifla sans retenue.

\- C'est bête, non ? Mais j'ai pensé… il a été tellement courageux. Moi, j'ai été stupide, mais lui, il a… (elle essuya sa joue gauchement) Il me manque. Je voudrais qu'il soit là et qu'il me dise que tout va bien se passer. Je fais des cauchemars, j'aime pas ça. Alice… Alice sort plus de chez elle, j'ai tout perdu, Morgane, je veux juste qu'il se réveille et qu'il me serre dans ses bras et…

Elle sanglota affreusement pendant quelques secondes, secondes terribles pendant lesquelles Morgane ne put empêcher la tristesse de rouler hors de ses yeux. Elle posa des mains qu'elle voulait rassurantes sur les épaules tremblotantes d'Eléonore.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien. Avec le temps, tout redeviendra comme avant.

Eléonore cessa d'émettre un bruit et parut se reprendre. Elle s'essuya doucement les joues et se dégagea sans brutalité de Morgane en roulant des épaules.

\- Merci, dit-elle simplement, merci, Morgane. De me mentir.

Elle posa son regard soudain doux, doux et bienveillant, sur le visage d'Alex. Morgane sut qu'il était temps pour elle de partir. C'était un moment d'intimité, et Eléonore en avait grandement besoin.

Elle sortit de la chambre en silence, prenant grand soin de ne pas se faire remarquer, et ferma doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle se retrouva dans le long et large couloir blafard de l'hôpital. Le silence l'enveloppa comme une couverture sale et elle frissonna.

Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et, tout en s'éloignant de la chambre d'Alex, téléphona à Yliana.

-  _Allô,_  fit la voix de sa copine après une sonnerie seulement.

\- J'ai fini, répondit Morgane. Dit, ça te dit d'aller voir Vincent ? Je sais qu'Alex n'est pas réveillé de toute façon donc ça te cause plus de stress qu'autre chose, mais… je suis sûre que Vince apprécierait.

Pause de l'autre côté du combiné.

-  _Je ne sais pas,_  répondit enfin Yli.  _Je veux dire, c'est un peu à cause de moi qu'ils sont tous blessés. J'ai…_

\- C'est aussi grâce à toi que nous sommes tous en vie, chérie.

Elle n'entendit rien mais elle sut que Tim souriait.

\- Alors, tu montes ? Enchaîna-t-elle immédiatement.

-  _Ok, tu m'as eue. Tu m'attends à l'ascenceur ?_

Morgane acquiesça et attendit qu'Yliana, qui l'attendait juste à l'extérieur de l'hôpital, la rejoigne.

\- C'est Castiel, tu sais, pas moi, fut la première chose qu'elle entendit lorsque la porte mécanique s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir Yli.

\- En attendant, c'est ton corps qu'il utilise, renchérit Morgane. Tu le lui as laissé. Toi aussi, tu as fait ton acte d'héroïsme sous-apprécié.

Tim hocha les épaules. Morgane comprenait son doute et les sentiments qui l'assaillaient, mais elle essayait le plus possible d'envahir ces pensées d'idées positives. Elle lui rappela que depuis que Castiel était en elle, elle n'avait plus eu une seule crise d'angoisse, grand soulagement dans sa vie.

\- Et puis, tu avais l'air tellement puissant, quand tu es arrivée ! Tu aurais dû voir tes ailes. Elles étaient magnifiques.

\- J'avais des ailes ? S'écria Yliana à voix basse. Et tu m'as rien dit ? Elles étaient comment ?

\- Je pensais que tu le savais, répondit Morgane en souriant. Elles étaient grandes, très grandes, elles allaient pratiquement d'un mur à l'autre, et elles étaient noires, avec des plumes brillantes et épaisses…

La brune continua de se répandre en compliments et en descriptions. Elle avait été fascinée par ces ailes. Elle n'avait pu les voir que pendant un très court instant, lorsque Castiel avait exorcisé le démon d'Alice, mais elle avait gravé l'image sur l'envers de ses paupières. Ces ailes, ces magnifiques ailes lui donnaient l'impression de pouvoir voler, elle-même. Parfois, elle se surprenait à contracter les muscles sous ses omoplates pour bouger ses propres ailes imaginaires.

Arrivées devant la porte de Vincent, elles frappèrent brièvement et entrèrent.

Elles trouvèrent leur ami dans le même état que la veille. Son dos était tenu par un corset afin qu'il ne bouge pas, en attendant que sa colonne vertébrale revienne à la normale d'elle-même. Ses deux bras étaient dans le plâtre, et sa fracture de la clavicule nécessitait que son bras soit tenu contre lui en tout temps. Son visage était gonflé, recouvrant ses yeux, et couturé, mais il n'avait pas de bandage comme Alex.

\- Salut Tim ! Salut ma belle, lança-t-il lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les deux filles étaient rentrées.

Yliana ne se sentit même pas la force de répondre à l'affront. Au contraire, elle était rassurée que son ami lui parle normalement, comme si tout allait bien.

\- Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ? S'enquit Morgane tout en se penchant pour lui serrer la main.

Vincent insistait en disant bonjour à tous ceux qui rentraient dans sa chambre. Mais comme son visage le faisait trop souffrir pour qu'il puisse faire la bise, il serrait la main à tout le monde.

\- Ca ira mieux quand je pourrai enfin te refaire la bise, répondit-il avec un grand sourire rieur. Regarde, j'ai presque plus mal !

Il tenta de lever courageusement son bras en écharpe, mais grinça des dents rapidement.

\- Hm, ok, j'ai rien dit. Ca chatouille encore un peu.

Morgane rit volontiers. Yliana se laissa gagner par l'hilarité de sa belle brune.

\- Alors, Tim, toujours aussi badass ?

La question la prit de cours, et elle s'étouffa dans son rire.

\- Tu sais, c'était pas vraiment moi… Marmonna-t-elle, gênée. J'étais endormie pendant ce temps…

\- Quoi ?

Elle releva la tête, qu'elle avait baissée dans sa gêne. Vincent tendait l'oreille et fronçait les sourcils. Il voulait lever la main mais bloqué par ses plâtres, il se retrouva incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Euh… Morgane ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu m'files un coup de main ?

La brune se précipita et glissa ses mains derrière les oreilles de Vincent.

Yliana observa la scène sans comprendre.

\- Voilà ! T'es branché, dit Morgane.

\- Merci ma belle, répondit Vincent avec un sourire de charmeur.

Yliana s'avança immédiatement pour lui ficher une tape derrière la tête. Doucement, mais tout de même.

\- Aïeuh ! J'suis blessé, on touche pas aux gens blessés !

\- Oh, pauvre chou, répondit-elle, la voix remplie d'ironie.

Ce ne fut que là qu'elle les vit. Derrière les oreilles de Vincent, elle reconnaissait la forme d'appareils auditifs. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là ? Alors Vincent était sourd ? Malentendant ? Mais… il les avait toujours entendus, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

Elle se retint de poser la question « c'est quoi ? » qui, elle s'en doutait, devait être répétée par les gens autour de Vincent à longueur de journée. Mais elle se promit de demander à Morgane qui, elle, semblait en savoir un peu plus, une fois sorties.

\- Tu disais quoi avant de me battre brutalement, Tim ?

Son air de petit chiot battu acheva de ramener l'interpellée sur terre.

\- Je disais que c'était pas moi, l'autre jour. Tu sais… C'est Castiel, l'ange à l'intérieur de moi… Mais si ça t'arrange, je peux dire que c'était moi, hein.

Vincent gloussa.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, cette histoire. Putain, les filles, si on avait pas été plusieurs, j'aurais cru à une hallucination, un truc complètement dingue. Genre champi ou un autre délire.

\- Franchement, j'aurais préféré que ce soit ça, répondit Morgane d'un ton grave.

Yliana attrapa sa main et la serra dans la sienne.

\- Moi aussi, mais bon, renchérit Vincent. Eh, on y peut rien, c'est passé maintenant. Alex, il va comment ?

\- Il dort toujours.

\- Ah.

Le jeune garçon perdit son sourire et son ton blagueur aussi rapidement que s'ils n'avaient pas été là.

\- Putain… souffla-t-il. Ca fait chier ça. Vous croyez que ça va être comment, quand il se réveillera ?

\- 'Faudra être avec lui, soupira Yliana. Juste… être là. C'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire, de toute façon.

Morgane hocha la tête sans rien ajouter.

\- Eh, Morgane, fit-il sans la regarder. Est-ce que toi aussi, des fois, tu te sens… inutile ? T'aimerais pas pouvoir faire plus, être plus puissante ?

La brune fut surprise par la question. Qu'entendait Vincent par là ? Faire plus ? Que pouvaient-ils faire de plus ? Ils n'étaient que de simples humains. Depuis qu'ils avaient appris par les frères Winchesters que des choses affreuses existaient dehors, ils se sentaient tous un peu déboussolés. Eléonore avait même des crises de panique de temps à autres, pour lesquelles Yliana aidait grandement, via le téléphone. Mais voilà, la vie ne changeait pas, elle avait toujours été ainsi. Le danger était passé, et tout allait redevenir comme avant. Morgane en était convaincue.

\- N-non, pas vraiment, répondit-elle précautionneusement. Faible, peut-être, mais pas forcément inutile. Peu importe l'échelle, on peut toujours faire quelque chose, Vincent.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête mais ne parut pas convaincu le moins du monde.

 

*          *

*

 

\- Je devrais sûrement aller voir les Winchesters, soupira Yliana sur le chemin du retour.

Morgane secoua la tête :

\- Pourquoi ? On n'a plus rien à voir avec eux, maintenant.

\- Mais Castiel, si, expliqua la jeune fille. Et il aimerait beaucoup les revoir. J'arrête pas de penser à Dean en ce moment. C'est de lui que ça vient.

La brune haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu veux dire que les pensées de Castiel se mélangent aux tiennes ?

\- Non, pas exactement, songea Yli à voix haute. C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, je pense, mais c'est comme si… ses pensées à lui étaient si fortes que je pouvais les entendre aussi, tu comprends ?

\- … Je crois, répondit Morgane en hésitant.

Elle comprenait l'impasse dans laquelle se trouvait sa petite amie, mais elle aurait préféré ne plus rien avoir à faire avec les deux frères chasseurs de démons. L'expérience l'avait assez secouée comme ça et leur groupe d'amis en serait pour toujours changé. Pourquoi fallait-il en plus qu'Yliana doive sans cesse les revoir ? Morgane savait à quel point la plus jeune se sentait mal à l'aise en présence de Dean. Il était inquiétant, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Sam était plus gentil, et surtout, il ne paraissait pas frustré lorsqu'Yliana lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment les revoir. Pas comme Dean.

Yliana marchait d'un pas lourd à côté de Morgane qui lui tenait la main. Elle sentait l'hésitation de Castiel à l'intérieur d'elle. L'ange ne se cachait pas, aujourd'hui, mais il ne se faisait pas remarquer non plus. Il était simplement… là. Elle savait qu'il brûlait de lui demander de l'amener au bunker. Elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle. Savoir son corps se mouvant seul, au-delà de sa volonté, alors qu'elle-même dormirait… la pensée était loin d'être rassurante.

Mais elle était touchée par le désir de Castiel de revoir ses amis. Non, sa  _famille_. C'était le mot qui s'imposait aux pensées de la jeune fille. Le seul mot qui convenait vraiment.

Elle pencha la tête vers Morgane, comme pour essayer de se rapprocher de sa réalité à elle, non de celle de l'ange dans sa tête.

\- Je voudrais t'embrasser, chuchota Morgane. Est-ce qu'il sait quand je t'embrasse ?

Yliana fit la moue, désolée.

\- Je crois, oui. Je pense qu'il fait attention de ne pas nous regarder, mais… je peux pas vraiment le bloquer, M. Je sais pas comment on fait.

\- C'est étrange, comme situation.

Yliana haussa les épaules. Oui, c'était bizarre. Mais qu'y pouvait-elle ?

\- En même temps, si j'allais voir les Winchesters, je pourrais leur demander où ils en sont dans leur recherche. Tu sais, pour que Castiel puisse partir.

\- Tu as envie d'aller les voir, alors ? S'enquit Morgane, étonnée.

\- Non, j'ai pas dit ça, répondit Yli avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Mais… je pense pas que l'idée s'en ira tant que je serai pas là-bas.

Morgane attendit quelques instants avant de lui répondre. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du comprendre. Mais au fond d'elle, elle n'acceptait pas. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'Yliana puisse se reposer en paix. Mais au lieu de ça, elle était sûrement assaillie par les pensées de l'ange, en plus de se sentir redevable envers lui. Comment pouvait-elle seulement tolérer cela ? Elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle refusait tout, tout.

Mais pour Yliana, elle était prête à tout. Même à se mettre elle-même de côté.

\- D'accord. Bon, allez, je t'y accompagne.

 

*          *

*

 

_Il me manque quelque chose. Il me manque quelque chose._

_Maman ? Maman, s'il te plaît, aide-moi. Il me manque quelque chose. Je ne sais plus. Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire … ? Maman… Maman._

_Papa. Papa, tu me manques. Tu me manques tous les jours. Je croyais que je pouvais être courageux, je voulais que tu sois fier de moi. Mais… Je n'y arrive pas. Il me manque quelque chose, Papa. Il me manque quelque chose, et je n'arrive pas à trouver ni quoi, ni comment faire pour passer outre. S'il te plait, Papa, aide-moi. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi._

_Attends, Papa, ne t'en va pas ! Ne me laisse pas tout seul. S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas tout seul… avec l'Autre. Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis qu'un enfant, Papa. Je ne suis qu'un enfant, et il me manque quelque chose._

_Est-ce que je vais mourir ? Dis, Papa, ça fait comment, de mourir ?_

_J'ai mal. J'ai mal. J'ai si mal._

_Il me manque quelque chose._

_Tu sais, Papa, Eléonore, elle est vraiment fantastique. Elle est belle, elle est drôle, elle est intelligente, elle est tout. Elle est tout pour moi, Papa. J'aurais aimé que tu puisses la rencontrer._

_Il me manque quelque chose._

_Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait si mal ? Est-ce que c'est ça, la mort ? Avoir mal ? Je n'en veux pas. J'ai eu mal, toute ma vie, j'ai eu mal. Papa, s'il te plaît, fais que je n'aie plus mal. Fais que ça s'arrête. S'il te plaît, Papa, s'il te plaît… Je t'en supplie, ne t'en va pas…_

_Papa ?_

_Papa ?_

_Papa ?_

...

\- Elé… onore ?

Il prit doucement une longue inspiration. Il avait mal, mal partout. Il avait la sensation de n'être qu'un tas de chair endolorie. Il détestait ça. Et surtout, il n'arrivait pas à bouger. S'il ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne pouvait pas se protéger.

\- Alex ? Tu es réveillé ?

Il laissa lentement l'air sortir de ses poumons sans répondre. Cette voix, il aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille, c'était celle d'Eléonore. Elle était là, en ses côtés. Il lui en était reconnaissant. Il sourit faiblement, les yeux toujours fermés.

\- Alex…

La voix d'Eléonore résonnait dans sa tête. Il n'était pas sûr, mais il lui semblait qu'elle pleurait.

\- Est-ce que… tout le monde va bien ? Alice… et les autres…

\- Oui ! Souffla rapidement Eléonore (Alex était sûr qu'elle venait de bondir vers lui). Oui, tout le monde va bien. Tout le monde est vivant. Et Alice… elle est normale, maintenant.

Alex émit un râle contre sa propre volonté en reprenant sa respiration. Ses poumons… ils étaient peut-être enfoncés.

\- C'est bien.

_Il me manque quelque chose._

Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux et essaya de se redresser par lui-même. Evidemment, incapable d'y arriver tout seul, il grogna de douleur et se reposa sur le lit, frustré.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'alarma Eléonore.

\- Ma jambe… grimaça-t-il. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre… sur ma jambe…

Il n'arrivait pas même à baisser les yeux. Les bandages qui entouraient son visage et son torse cachaient tout le bas de son corps de son point de vue. Il sentait pourtant que quelque chose n'allait pas. En fait, il ne sentait rien.

Il considéra Eléonore, qui avait plaqué les deux mains sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Elé… ma jambe… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle secoua la tête, visiblement terrorisée. Eh bien ? Qu'y avait-il de si grave qu'elle ne puisse pas même le dire à voix haute ? Qu'elle soit incapable de le regarder en face ? Et comment pouvait-il ne ressentir aucune douleur alors que…

Brusquement, il se souvint. Il se souvint de tout, jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

Il pensait avoir rêvé. Il n'était pas bien sûr d'avoir été conscient tout le long. Mais il se souvenait encore du bruit que sa jambe avait fait quand elle était tombée au sol, suivie par le flot inimaginable de sang. Oui, il pensait bien s'en souvenir. Mais pas tout à fait. C'était si… imprécis…

Il comprit qu'il avait dû s'évanouir de douleur, avant de se réveiller pour la première fois aujourd'hui, dans une chambre d'hôpital, à côté d'Eléonore qui le veillait. Ah, elle le veillait, alors tout allait bien.

Sauf qu'il n'avait plus qu'une jambe.

Le bip de la machine à sa droite émit alors un sifflement strident. Eléonore sursauta et s'éloigna vivement de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux infirmiers affolés pénétraient dans la chambre

\- Monsieur, vous allez bien ?! Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que…

Alex plissa les yeux. Il aurait préféré être partout ailleurs. Peu importait. Il voulait se retrouver seul, seul avec son corps mutilé, son corps incomplet. Seul. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être seul ? Il allait se mettre à pleurer, il ne voulait pas pleurer devant eux, pas devant Elé. Mais sa jambe, sa jambe qui n'était plus là…

\- Calmez-vous, Monsieur. Tout va bien. Restez avec nous. Tout se passera bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Les infirmiers venaient de comprendre que son cœur s'était simplement affolé. Ils essayaient de le calmer, maintenant.

\- Ma jambe… murmura-t-il, incapable de penser à autre chose, incapable de leur demander de s'en aller. Ma jambe, ma jambe !

\- Monsieur, vous ne devriez pas…

-  _Ma jambe ! Rendez-moi ma jambe !_

\- Alex ! Calme-toi !

La voix d'Eléonore le fit brusquement se taire. Il cessa d'essayer de bouger, à la recherche de sa voix, de son toucher, de son elle.

\- Tout ira bien, tu vas voir. Je serai là, pour t'aider.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa les larmes rouler sur ses joues, tant de soulagement que d'émotions générales. Il frémit lorsqu'il sentit la petite main d'Eléonore se poser sur sa joue trop barbue, sa joue mouillée, et essuyer les larmes.

\- On va s'en sortir. Tous les deux. Ensemble.

Il s'endormit, épuisé, mais pas avant de lui avoir adressé un grand sourire radieux de totale confiance.

Ensemble, ils pouvaient tout faire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://m.popkey.co/99fcef/KM7Mj.gif
> 
> (... pardon)


	19. 18. Devenir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: idées noires, voire suicidaires (mais rien de bien descriptif... pour le moment) (allez, j'me la ferme)

\- Alice ! Tu viens manger ?

Elle ne répondit pas à sa petite sœur qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre avec, elle en était sûre, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas la force de lui répondre. Pas la force de sourire. La tête appuyée sur le carreau de la fenêtre, elle fixait l'extérieur sans vraiment voir, appréciant sans apprécier la froideur du carreau sur son front.

\- Mais Alice… 'faut qu'tu manges…

Elle soupira longuement. Elle entendit Rita refermer doucement la porte derrière elle, et ses petits pieds courir sur la moquette, à l'extérieur. Elle allait encore dire à sa mère qu'elle ne descendrait pas pour le dîner. Comme si ce n'était pas assez difficile comme ça, ce n'était même pas Alice qui s'en chargeait, mais sa petite sœur. Sa petite sœur pour qui elle était un héros, un pilier. Sa petite sœur pour qui elle devait être forte.

Elle ne se rappelait pas comment on faisait.

Alice faisait tout pour ne pas regarder ses mains, pour ne pas regarder son corps, pour éviter tous les miroirs de la maison lorsqu'elle sortait de sa chambre. Elle avait recouvert le sien avec la longue couverture dont elle se servait habituellement quand elle avait froid l'hiver. Elle n'en avait plus besoin. Elle se fichait d'avoir froid. Elle accueillait toute sensation qui la tirait hors de l'ordinaire.

Elle se souvenait. Elle ne voulait pas le croire, mais elle se souvenait de tout. Elle se souvenait du sang d'Alex, et de celui de Vincent, aussi, sur ses mains. Elle se souvenait de la lame qui avait arraché la jambe de son ami. Elle se souvenait des cris de panique d'Eléonore alors qu'elle la giflait, encore et encore. Et pour quoi ? Pour rien. Pour rien.

Non. Ces souvenirs, elle n'en voulait pas. Ils n'étaient pas les siens. Elle essayait de s'en convaincre un peu plus tous les jours. Sans succès. Elle n'en dormait plus. Elle rejouait la scène dans son esprit, encore et encore. Combien de temps avait-elle été un démon ? Combien de temps avait-on joué avec son corps, en la faisait regarder par ses propres yeux ?

Seule dans sa prison noire, elle avait crié, elle avait appelé à l'aide, mais elle avait rapidement saisi qu'elle n'avait aucune échappatoire. Elle s'était habituée à l'idée. Elle avait embrassé la mort et avait attendu, glissant dans les ténèbres, relâchant toute prise sur la vie.

Elle était morte.

Puis elle était revenue.

Elle se sentait comme un fantôme dans son propre monde. Pas tout à fait vivante, mais pas morte non plus. Elle bougeait, elle pouvait parler aussi, elle mangeait de temps en temps, quand ses parents l'y obligeaient, ou que Rita paraissait vraiment trop triste. Mais au fond, elle ne se souciait plus de rien. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Elle était déjà morte.

Son téléphone, dans sa poche par réflexe, vibra. Elle ne sursauta même pas, ne songea même pas à regarder l'écran. Ca ne pouvait qu'être Eléonore. Elle ne voulait pas la voir. Elle ne pouvait pas la regarder. Tout était de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas existé, rien ne serait arrivé. Rien. Alex… Il était sûrement réveillé, maintenant. Elle ne pourrait jamais le regarder de nouveau. Jamais, jamais, jamais. Elle ne pouvait pas leur faire tous face, pas alors qu'elle avait tant ri, qu'elle avait tant apprécié les faire souffrir. Pas alors qu'elle s'était délecté des cris qu'Alex avait poussé pendant des heures entières.

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, mais Alice demeura inexpressive. Elle n'était plus sûre elle-même de savoir pourquoi elle pleurait. C'était stupide. Elle était morte. Pourquoi donc pleurer ?

Pourquoi donc continuer ?

 

*          *

*

 

\- M-Morgane ? Rentre, rentre, je t'en prie… quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Sam laissa passer la belle brune devant lui et découvrit la jeune fille qui servait de vaisseau à Castiel, juste derrière elle. Il haussa un sourcil et referma la porte derrière elles avant de descendre l'escalier à leur suite.

\- Votre ange… Castiel, il voulait vous voir, annonça Morgane d'un ton neutre. Je suis venue aussi, pour rester avec Yliana.

Cette dernière ne dit rien, se contenta de fermer les yeux et de respirer profondément. Sam supposa qu'elle essayait de se calmer, pour laisser Castiel prendre le contrôle.

\- C'est gentil à vous d'être venues, répondit-il sincèrement en souriant. Je vais chercher Dean.

A la simple mention du nom, Yliana sursauta. Sam ne le remarqua pas, déjà parti pour chercher son grand frère, mais Morgane se tourna vers elle et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

\- On peut toujours faire demi-tour, si tu veux. Tu n'es pas obligée de faire quoi que ce soit pour eux.

\- Non, pas obligée, répondit faiblement la jeune fille. Mais c'est ce que je veux faire. Je veux vraiment le faire.

Morgane la prit dans ses bras sans prévenir et la serra contre elle. Les battements de son cœur rassurèrent la plus jeune, qui s'abandonna dans la sécurité de l'étreinte.

\- Merci, M.

La brune pencha la tête en avant et s'empara des lèvres d'Yliana, autant pour la rassurer que pour la revendiquer, d'une certaine façon. Castiel regardait peut-être. Eh bien, qu'il regarde. Elle protègerait Yliana contre n'importe quelle menace, qu'elle soit extérieure ou intérieure. Elle ne laisserait aucun ange, aucun démon faire du mal à Yli. Il faudrait qu'on lui passe d'abord sur le corps, puis qu'on réduise son esprit à de la poussière.

Elles furent interrompues par le hoquet indiscret de Dean, qui venait de les voir. Yliana s'arracha immédiatement à l'étreinte de sa petite amie, baissant la tête, le rouge aux joues. Morgane, elle, caressa son visage de l'envers de la main, puis fit un pas arrière.

\- V-vous êtes… hein ?

Dean laissa échapper un petit grognement. Morgane sourit. Sam venait de lui marcher sur le pied pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Yliana était en sécurité entre ses mains.

\- Je peux t'offrir à boire, Morgane ?

\- Volontiers, répondit la brune.

Evidemment qu'elle allait rester là. Quelle question. Comme si c'était une question, de toute façon.

Elle lança un regard vers Yliana, qui la regardait d'un air éteint.

\- M… Morgane, salua Castiel d'une voix grave. Sam. Dean.

\- Cas, répondit Dean en soupirant.

Il voulut naturellement le prendre dans ses bras, mais se retint devant Morgane. Sam entraîna la jeune femme dans la cuisine, avec pour but de la distraire le plus possible. Il savait que son frère avait besoin de temps seul avec Castiel. Il espérait simplement qu'ils ne feraient rien d'irresponsable. Il n'en avait pas parlé la dernière fois – ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps – mais il espérait que Dean ait un minimum de bon sens.

 

*          *

*

 

Vincent sortit de l'hôpital deux semaines seulement après la visite des filles. Pendant ce temps où il était resté seul, il s'était rendu dans la chambre d'Alex, qui avait été heureux de le voir. Vince avait fait tout son possible pour ne pas laisser son regard traîner au niveau des genoux du garçon – ou plutôt devrait-il dire du genou – mais évidemment, il en avait été incapable. Il avait vu le moignon immonde, encore plein de sutures et suintant de pus. Il avait vu lui-même à quel point il avait souffert. Et lui, Vincent, n'avait rien pu faire. Il avait été… témoin. Moins encore que témoin, il avait été inconscient une bonne partie du temps, et quand il était éveillé, il n'avait servi qu'à attirer l'attention ailleurs. Un punching-ball, voilà ce qu'il était.

Il était faible. Trop faible.

De tous les coups qu'il avait pris, celui qui avait heurté sa tête était le pire. A présent, il était assailli par des acouphènes à toute heure de la journée. Bien sûr, il en avait avant, surtout à cause de l'accident d'il y avait quelques années, à cause du concert, mais… pas autant, c'était clair. Et il se sentait encore plus faible. C'était ça, son dommage incurable ? C'était ça, la cicatrice avec laquelle il resterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Alors, qu'Alex, lui, avait perdu une  _jambe_?

Il balança violemment le pied dans la cannette de soda vide abandonnée sur le sol de sa chambre. La cannette vola directement sur son bureau, y bousculant ses affaires avec fracas.

Il avait été si inutile ! Si… humain. Si faible. Il avait vu ce qu'un démon pouvait faire. Il avait vu ce qu'un ange pouvait faire. C'était spectaculaire. Spectaculaire, grandiose, et puissant. Et lui, il n'était qu'un simple humain, sans aucun talent particulier, sans aucune force, sans rien de plus que les autres. Il était faible. Désespérément faible.

Et ça depuis sa naissance. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait des oreilles sensibles, et son ouïe s'était détériorée avec le temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de porter des appareils auditifs à la suite d'un stupide accident. Il était allé à un concert, comme d'habitude, comme il adorait, avec toute une bande de pote, et il s'était placé juste à côté des baffles pour être au plus près de la musique. Sauf que le son était défectueux, et avant que les musiciens ne commencent à jouer, les baffles avaient émis un son suraigu, insupportable, qui avait fait chuter l'audition de Vincent. Oui, ses oreilles étaient faibles. A cause de ça, il n'avait pas d'équilibre, ou très peu. Il se souvenait encore de la première fois où il avait rencontré Alex, juste après avoir dévalé une énième fois les escaliers du lycée.

Il était faible. Faible, stupide, de valeur nulle. Inutile. Débile. Stupide. Idiot. Imbécile. Incapable. Il n'était rien. Rien. Rien rien rien rien rien –

\- Allons, allons. Tu ne devrais pas ressasser des idées aussi négatives…

Il bondit sur ses pieds, les yeux écarquillés, incapable d'émettre un son. Là, dans sa chambre – un homme, habillé tout de noir, plutôt petit et trapu se tenait au milieu de la pièce, les mains dans les poches, le considérant avec un petit sourire paternaliste.

Son premier réflexe fut de s'enfuir. Les souvenirs de sa capture et sa torture étaient encore trop frais. Il ne voulait pas avoir mal. Pas encore. Il courut vers la porte, mais quand il tomba dessus pour tirer et l'ouvrir, il se rendit compte qu'elle était fermée à clef.

Mais il n'avait pas de serrure.

Il se retourna vers l'homme derrière, qui n'avait pas bougé. Il ne l'aurait jamais admis, mais son cœur battait vite, trop vite, et ses mains tremblaient sur la poignée qu'il agrippait désespérément, priant de toute sa volonté que la porte se débloque et qu'il puisse sortir.

\- Doucement, veux-tu ? Nous avons tout notre temps.

L'homme fit un pas en avant et cligna des yeux. Une sueur froide coula le long de la colonne vertébrale de Vincent. Il en était sûr, il avait vu une lueur rouge dans ses yeux. Rouge. Rouge, pas comme des yeux injectés de sang, non, rouge comme si ses yeux eux-mêmes étaient rouges.

\- Vous approchez pas ! Cria Vincent.

Il fut incapable de dire autre chose.

Sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur par le corps imposant de l'homme habillé en noir, une main puissante sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler. Il se débattit, cherchant à échapper à la poigne puissante qui le soulevait presque de terre, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il respira bruyamment par le nez, affolé.

\- Shh, shh. Tu ne voudrais pas alerter ta famille, si ? Susurra ce qu'il avait maintenant identifié comme un démon dans le creux de son oreille.

Il planta son regard dans celui, désormais véritablement rouge, de son agresseur. Respirant toujours aussi difficilement et bruyamment, il réfléchit un instant. Ce type venait de se déplacer affreusement vite, et il avait une force décidément bien supérieure à celle d'un humain. Il pouvait probablement tuer ses parents s'il continuait à faire du bruit. Aussi, il cessa graduellement de se débattre.

\- Eh bien voilà. Est-ce que c'était vraiment si compliqué ?

Vincent ne répondit pas, mais concentra toute la haine qui grandissait en lui dans son regard.

\- Je suis venu te parler, Vincent. Veux-tu m'écouter ?

Il fronça les sourcils, incapable de parler avec une main sur sa bouche. C'était qui, ce gars ? Comment connaissait-il son prénom ? Pourquoi voulait-il lui parler à lui, Vincent ? Il n'était rien, qu'un humain, un pitoyable et misérable humain qui –

\- Tu pourrais être bien plus que ça, fit le démon en réponse à ses pensées.

Vincent se figea sur place. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Pourquoi…

\- Si tu veux que je t'en dise plus, il ne faut pas que tu émettes un son. Est-ce que je t'ai parole ?

Le jeune garçon hésita. Ce type était un démon. Un salopard de première, qui faisait le mal pour faire le mal. Il pouvait le tuer quand il le désirait, et sûrement en claquant des doigts.

Pour autant, si l'homme avait voulu sa mort, il ne serait déjà plus qu'un corps inanimé sur le sol. Il semblait évident qu'il était sérieux, et qu'il voulait lui proposer quelque chose.

Lentement, Vincent hocha la tête. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre, de toute façon ?

Le démon le lâcha d'un seul coup en reculant de plusieurs pas. Le garçon prit une grande inspiration, heureux de retrouver la sensation de l'air dans ses poumons, mais il resta dos contre la porte, main sur la poignée, prêt à sortir n'importe quand s'il le fallait. Il ne le pourrait probablement pas et c'était stupide de sa part de penser qu'il avait une chance contre une de ces créatures, il le savait, mais son instinct était plus fort que sa raison en cet instant.

\- C'est bien. On va pouvoir discuter.

\- T'es qui ? Demanda brusquement Vincent en lui coupant presque la parole.

Le démon lui adressa un sourire charmeur. Le garçon eut envie de se cacher sous une couverture, sous des millions de couches de tissus. Ce type… c'était comme s'il déshabillait sa propre âme du regard. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec celui qui avait possédé Alice. C'était un tout autre niveau de puissance, un tout autre niveau de terreur qui émanait de lui.

\- Je m'appelle Crowley. Je passais dans le coin, et j'ai entendu tes pensées. Je suis venu te proposer un marché. Que dirais-tu de passer un contrat avec moi ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, un Crowley sauvage apparaît... *musique de combat pokémon*


	20. 19. Embrasse-moi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: PTSD; ou SSPT en français (Syndrôme de Stress Post-Traumatique, ou bien Post Traumatic Stress Disorder), mention d'acte sexuel non-consenti (viol) (mais c'est vraiment très léger et à peine mentionné)

\- … Tu es sûre que ça ne les dérangera pas ? S'enquit Alice, inquiète, à l'autre bout du combiné.

Eléonore se retint de soupirer de fatigue.

\- Non, Alice, ça les dérangera pas. Au contraire. On a tous envie de te revoir, tu sais ?

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais qui tienne ! Ramène tes fesses.

Patiente, la brune attendit qu'Alice raccroche elle-même, avant de poser son téléphone portable sur la table de chevet de la chambre d'hôpital d'Alex.

\- Comment est-ce qu'elle va ? S'enquit le convalescent.

Depuis qu'il avait doucement pris conscience de son environnement, il se sentait toujours désagréablement incomplet quand il songeait à l'absence de sa jambe, mais au moins, tant qu'Eléonore était là, il n'y pensait pas trop. Et puis, il relativisait. Il était en vie. Il devrait apprendre à en être satisfait.

\- Je l'ai jamais vue aussi mal en point, soupira Eléonore. C'est pour ça que je veux qu'elle vienne.

Pour qu'elle sache que ce n'était pas sa faute, étaient les mots qu'elle ne prononça pas. Alex ne répondit pas.

Il n'avait pas revu la jeune fille, pas depuis que sa jambe avait été arrachée par sa main. Il n'avait pas vu son exorcisme. Il n'avait pas été témoin de son propre sauvetage. La douleur qu'elle lui avait infligée était encore trop proche. Il savait, raisonnablement parlant, qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Pour autant, il ne savait pas quelle serait sa réaction quand il la reverrait.

Il espérait pouvoir cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Après tout, il y avait été habitué, depuis tout petit. L'Autre y avait veillé.

\- Ça va, toi ?

La voix d'Eléonore vint interrompre la dérive de ses pensées. Juste au bon moment, songea-t-il. Il hocha la tête.

\- T'inquiète pas. J'm'en remettrai.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en baissant les yeux. C'était sûrement un réflexe qui ne partirait plus jamais. Sa fierté, sa combativité, son audace, son impulsivité… elle pourrait peut-être les retrouver un jour. Mais, et Alex en était peut-être plus conscient que les autres, ce qu'ils avaient tous vécu ne les laisseraient pas sans aucune séquelle.

\- Tu peux me dire tout ce qui te passe par la tête, tu sais, lâcha-t-il sur un ton qu'il voulait léger.

Eléonore ferma les yeux, comme si elle voulait s'empêcher d'être transparente face à lui. Alex se renfrogna. Elle ne dirait rien.

Il sursauta quand, ayant tourné la tête, il entendit sa voix chevrotante lui poser la question qu'il redoutait tant :

\- On a tous entendu… pour « l'autre ». C'est quoi, cet « autre », Alex ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Non, fut la seule réponse qu'il lui donna.

S'il n'avait pas été si mal en point, s'il avait été capable de bouger par lui-même sans sentir une douleur poignante s'emparer de son moignon, il se serait retourné et lui aurait présenté son dos. Il n'avait pas le courage de lui faire face, pas à propos de l'Autre. C'était son secret. L'Autre n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir dans sa vie, elle n'avait pas le droit de continuer à influencer chaque pas qu'Alex faisait, plus maintenant. Elle devait disparaître.

\- Tu as fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- J'veux pas en parler, répondit-il.

Trop brusque, trop brusque. Il était trop brusque. Il redevenait violent. Il ne pouvait pas redevenir violent. Il n'avait pas le droit, et il ne voulait pas montrer cette partie de lui à Eléonore. Tout était de la faute de l'Autre. De sa faute. Putain, il aurait voulu qu'elle disparaisse tout de suite de ses pensées, de ce dialogue, de la surface de la Terre.

\- D'accord. C'est pas grave.

Si, ça l'était. Il s'empêcha de répondre et se mordit la langue, retenant un commentaire cinglant.

\- J'veux juste que tu saches… Ça change rien. Pour nous deux, je veux dire.

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas, incapable de faire face à son visage, incapable de faire face à qui que ce soit, à quoi que ce soit. Il se concentra sur la douleur sourde, rendue supportable par la morphine, qui émanait du bas de sa cuisse. Il n'était plus le même, il était différent. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'Autre. Plus maintenant.

Il sentit les petites mains d'Eléonore caresser le bas de son visage, caresser les poils de sa barbe qu'il n'avait pu couper ces derniers jours, et il tourna la tête vers elle, comme si par ce simple toucher, elle avait le pouvoir de lui faire comprendre, de lui expliquer. Il avait envie de s'en remettre à elle. Mais…

Elle pencha la tête et il sentit une explosion de douceur se répandre dans chaque petite parcelle de son corps lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes.

 _Enfin,_  pensa-t-il. Elle le reconnaissait. Enfin, il pouvait goûter à ses lèvres si douces, si rouges, si désirables. Enfin, il pouvait l'enlacer tendrement. Incapable de bouger, il la laissa l'aider à porter sa main sur son visage à elle, comme si elle devinait ses pensées, comme si elle savait à quel point il avait envie, comme si elle comprenait enfin…

Elle se décolla doucement de lui. Alex garda les yeux fermés, savourant jusqu'au goût de sa salive sur ses lèvres.

\- Ça fait combien de temps, Alex ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il sursauta.

\- Combien de temps que quoi ? S'enquit-il d'un ton gauche.

Il bafouilla comme un collégien vivant sa première histoire d'amour, aussi il fut surpris qu'Eléonore parvienne tout de même à la comprendre, mais elle répondit :

\- Que tu es amoureux de moi.

\- Oh. Ça.

Mais non. Il ne rougissait pas, tout de même, si ?

Elle sourit, d'un sourire encourageant, le sourire d'où il tirait toute sa force. Il avait envie de rire comme un idiot. Un imbécile heureux, voilà ce qu'il était. Est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'embrasser encore une fois, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Euh… ben… j'sais pas, euh… depuis le début, j'crois ?

Ouais. Top du romantisme, mec.

Il fit taire sa petite voix intérieure et se sentit comme un enfant heureux de jouer avec ses amis.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Répondant enfin à ses pensées, elle l'embrassa une autre fois. Son sourire contre le sien était le plus beau des cadeaux.

 

*          *

*

 

\- Dean, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Ce qui ne va pas ? T'es vraiment en train de me demander  _ce qui ne va pas_?

Le chasseur se leva du lit, fit quelques pas, et retourna s'y asseoir tel un ouragan, pour la troisième fois depuis quelques minutes. Il n'en revenait pas. Comment l'ange avait-il pu lui cacher ça ? Ce n'était pas anodin. C'était  _loin_  d'être anodin. Enfin, merde, Yliana, la petite, elle était réelle, elle avait une vie ! Ce n'était en rien comme avec Jimmy Novak.

\- Si c'est à cause de Morgane, j'allais y venir, Dean.

\- Ben tiens ! Et tu comptais me le dire quand, au juste ? Après qu'on ait couché ensemble combien de fois ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils :

\- Je n'aurais pas pu savoir, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de… comment es-tu au courant ?

Dean se releva encore et leva une main, comme s'il était sur le point de frapper l'ange en plein visage, mais au dernier moment, il se reprit et se massa la naissance du nez.

\- Cas, elles viennent de s'embrasser. Tu te fiches de moi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que la gosse… ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce dérangeant ? Coupa Cas, honnêtement étonné. Ça ne regarde qu'Yliana et son amie, pas nous. Qu'est-ce qui a une si grande importance pour toi ?

A ce moment de la conversation, Dean baissa des yeux écarquillés vers Castiel. Il devait se retenir. Mais il allait entrer dans une rage folle, si cela continuait. La pureté de l'ange entachait paradoxalement sa morale, et Dean était mis face à la réalité, face à ce qui était vrai et ne pouvait être nié : Yliana était vivante, le vaisseau que Castiel habitait était loin d'être mort, et la gamine n'avait pas donné sa vie pour Dieu. Elle n'avait pas donné sa vie du tout. Elle ne pouvait seulement pas éjecter le parasite que formait l'ange dans son existence.

Le baiser qu'elle venait d'échanger avec cette jeune femme brune du nom de Morgane venait de faire basculer sa perception des choses.

\- Cas, tu… t'as pas le droit de prendre son corps, comme ça, j'ai pas le droit de le toucher sans son autorisation, tu comprends ?

\- Mais elle s'est ouverte à moi. Et elle ne se souviendra pas, Dean. Elle n'aura aucun souvenir de nos nuits. (Dean dut faire son possible pour se retenir de rougir intensément – quand c'était Castiel qui en parlait, il avait l'impression d'être mis à nu) Ce n'est que moi.

Dean fit signe que non et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Son incapacité à expliquer la situation à Castiel le dépassait lui-même.

\- Non, c'est pas que toi, Cas. Si c'était un corps sans esprit, ouais, carrément, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi. Mais… j'peux pas. Pas avec la gamine. Déjà, la dernière fois… enfin merde, j'ai couché avec une gosse. J'ai touché le corps d'une gosse qu'avait rien demandé et…

Il se dégoûtait. La pensée ne dépassa pas ses lèvres et resta coincée en travers de sa gorge. Mais il se dégoûtait. C'était répugnant. Répugnant.

\- Yliana veut le bien du plus grand monde. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle nous empêcherait de vivre notre bonheur, et notre plaisir.

Dean ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de couper Castiel de son environnement. Il ne pouvait plus discuter avec lui, il ne pouvait plus le regarder et sachant que derrière ses yeux se cachait une vie, une vie qui ne demandait qu'à être libérée, une âme qui n'avait rien à voir avec la religion, le surnaturel, les anges et les démons.

\- Dean…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça avait dû arriver ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas le droit d'être tranquilles ? Heureux ? De vivre paisiblement ?

\- Dean, regarde-moi.

Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il ne le méritait pas ? Etait-ce sa faute que Castiel soit affaibli, qu'Yliana soit prisonnière d'un ange, que tous ces gosses aient atrocement souffert, que Sam ne pouvait pas vivre la vie dont il rêvait ? Etait-ce à cause de lui que son entourage ne pouvait connaître le repos ? Etait-ce à cause de tous les péchés qu'il avait commis ? Etait-ce à cause de toutes les âmes dans lesquelles il avait enfoncé des millions de lames sanglantes et brûlantes, en enfer ? Ne pourrait-il vraiment jamais se racheter ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, bordel, pourquoi ?

\- Dean. Je suis là.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte que les petites mains de Castiel encadraient son visage, et il sursauta en remarquant comme les yeux, sur le visage de cette jeune fille, brillaient. Dean pinça les lèvres.

\- Ce n'est que moi. Regarde dans mes yeux. Il n'y a que moi.

Le chasseur voulut croire. Il voulut croire, de toute la force de son être, et il crut. Il crut. Il plongea dans les yeux de Castiel, et il n'y vit que l'ange qui nichait là.

Mais le sort se brisa rapidement.

\- Je peux pas, Cas. Je peux pas. Pas comme ça.

L'ange cacha sa déception tant bien que mal. C'était étrange, comme en si peu de temps, il avait appris tant de nouvelles émotions. Il n'aurait jamais osé imaginer la déception avant de rencontrer Dean Winchester, l'humain qui se laissait dévorer par ses passions, l'humain qui se haïssait.

\- Alors embrasse-moi.

Dean sursauta.

\- Quoi ?

\- Embrasse-moi, Dean. S'il te plaît. Donne-moi juste cela.

Castiel ferma les yeux. Pourquoi les humains étaient-ils donc si attachés à l'apparence d'un corps ? Pourquoi Dieu ne leur avait-il pas donné, comme aux anges, la faculté de percevoir les âmes, ce sens unique qui leur permettait à tous de se distinguer et se reconnaître si clairement ? Pourquoi Dean ne pouvait-il pas le voir,  _lui_ , Castiel, la créature ailée, pour ce qu'il était vraiment ?

\- D'accord.

Les lèvres de Dean, douces, charnues, belles, magiques, rencontrèrent les siennes, légèrement entrouvertes. Il ne bougea pas, conserva les yeux fermés, se concentra sur la sensation de la peau rouge et sensible contre la sienne, gentille caresse, délice innocent. Dean gouttait à ses lèvres comme on gouterait une pâtisserie sucrée, mielleuse – avec précaution, patience et tendresse, comme s'il avait peur d'aller trop vite, de briser quelque chose. Castiel frémit. Il laissa doucement sa grâce voyager à l'intérieur de son vaisseau, et se dirigea vers les lèvres de Dean, impatient de le goûter lui aussi, de connaître de nouveau la communion avec lui, de…

Il se heurta brusquement à la barrière épineuse de Crowley. Il ne pouvait pas sortir. Il ne pouvait même plus toucher Dean Winchester avec son propre être. L'ange comprit douloureusement pourquoi les humains avaient parfois envie de pleurer.

Il savoura encore les sensations divines de ce doux baiser qu'il essayait de mémoriser, d'enregistrer dans sa propre mémoire d'ange de Dieu, mais il ne pouvait pas les retenir, il le savait. Ce corps serait le berceau de ses souvenirs sensoriels, non sa grâce. Quel dommage. Sûrement, s'il avait connu tant de sensations, tant d'émotions en un temps si court, il s'en serait souvenu.

N'est-ce pas ?

Dean se détacha de lui. Castiel ouvrit les yeux et le considéra avec gratitude. Voilà. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il avait essayé de toucher Dean de nouveau, de lui montrer qu'il était là, à l'intérieur, et qu'il était inchangé. Il avait échoué. Tant pis. Au moins, il pourrait chérir le souvenir de ce fabuleux baiser, et de leur toute première nuit ensemble.

\- Merci, Dean.

 

*          *

*

 

\- Que dirais-tu de passer un contrat avec moi ?

Crowley observa soigneusement le garçon qui se tenait devant lui. Il paraissait saisir le danger dans lequel il se trouvait, pourtant, il émanait de son corps une énergie et une volonté telles que le démon en avait rarement vues. Ses yeux pétillaient, de peur comme de défi. La main posée sur la poignée tremblait, mais le bras était bandé, prêt à agir.

\- T'es un démon, c'est ça ?

Crowley se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il s'était déjà présenté. Cela suffisait amplement, non ? Il réprima une réplique cinglante et s'obligea à sourire poliment.

\- C'est exact.

\- Tu viens me tuer ? Achever le boulot de l'autre ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Tu es un garçon intelligent. Tu te doutes bien que ce serait déjà fait, si je voulais ta mort.

Voilà. Un compliment et une menace également répartie dans une réplique.

Ce garçon n'était pas si intelligent que ça, finalement. Pas plus que la moyenne. Mais son potentiel, lui, était plus important que tout le reste. Si Urgo n'était pas capable de lui ramener Castiel… Crowley n'allait pas y aller lui-même, non, bien sûr que non. Mais utiliser un humain pour arriver à ses fins, ça, il pouvait le faire. C'était ce qu'il faisait de mieux, après la torture.

Vincent sembla se détendre après l'observation de Crowley. Il parvint à se tenir droit devant lui. Ce n'était pas du courage, c'était de la stupidité, tout simplement. Peu importait. Plus le garçon lui ferait confiance, mieux son plan se déroulerait.

\- Tu veux quoi, alors ?

\- Je te l'ai dit. Passer un contrat avec toi.

Le blond leva la main et se passa un doigt derrière l'oreille, pour toucher son appareil auditif, caché derrière une mèche de cheveux. Il n'y pensait même plus, le geste était devenu un simple réflexe au fil du temps. Mais Crowley sut qu'il avait touché juste. Il ne retint pas son sourire en attendant la réponse du gosse.

\- … ça cache quelque chose, finit-il par répliquer après un court silence.

\- Voyons, Vincent. Je suis un démon. Gagner des avantages, c'est mon travail.

Il s'avança de nouveau, menaçant sans le vouloir complètement.

\- Tu ne me demandes pas ce que « contrat » signifie, pour nous ? Continua-t-il.

\- Ça va venir, vu comme t'aimes écouter ta propre voix.

Crowley pinça les lèvres et haussa un sourcil. De l'arrogance. Courage, ou stupidité ? Sûrement un peu des deux. L'humain ne réalisait peut-être pas à qui il avait à faire. Il avait pourtant espéré que le souvenir des quelques dizaines d'heures qu'il avait passé avec le sbire d'Urgo soit encore frais dans sa mémoire.

\- Tu ne devrais pas me parler sur ce ton, prévint Crowley.

\- C'est comme t'as dit. Si tu voulais me tuer, tu l'aurais déjà fait. Allez, vas-y. Tu veux quoi, enfoiré ?

Crowley dut mordre sa propre langue pour s'empêcher de répliquer ou de lever la main. L'envie d'immobiliser l'insecte qui se tenait grand devant lui le démangeait presque littéralement. Il pouvait le faire souffrir tel qu'il n'avait jamais souffert. Le faire hurler jusqu'à ce que ses tympans explosent.

Il sourit. Soit. Qu'il se sente donc en position supérieure. Qu'il sente qu'il avait le pouvoir. Il se rendrait compte bien assez tôt de son erreur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir suffisamment développé le principe des contrats avec des démons, il se tut, observant attentivement la réaction de Vincent. Ce dernier le considérait avec des yeux écarquillés. Crowley affina légèrement sa vision et se rendit compte que le gosse tremblait.

\- Mourir dans dix ans ? Quel imbécile aurait envie de planifier sa propre mort ?  _Dix ans_  ?

Crowley sourit.

\- Tu serais étonné. Il existe beaucoup de raisons pour lesquelles donner une partie de sa vie semble raisonnable.

\- J'veux pas mourir. Vous pouvez vous barrer, j'suis pas intéressé.

\- Il n'est pas question de mourir. Il est question de vivre, Vincent, vivre mieux. Il n'y a rien dont tu aies envie ? Un désir que tu n'oserais même pas formuler ?

Vincent ferma les yeux un instant. Etait-il fou, d'accorder ainsi son temps à un démon ? Ne devait-il pas faire quelque chose, refuser les avances qu'il lui faisait, le renvoyer de chez lui ? S'il lui disait une autre fois qu'il ne voulait pas de contrat avec ce type, le garçon était quasiment sûr qu'on le laisserait tranquille. Alors pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas ? Pourquoi prenait-il le temps de calmer sa respiration, de détendre les muscles de son corps ? Et surtout, pourquoi commençait-il à réfléchir à cette proposition folle de contrat ?

Mais tout lui venait, des idées monstrueuses perçaient son cerveau de part en part, des idées grandioses, des pensées que personne n'oserait articuler de par leur grandeur. La question de savoir jusqu'où il était possible d'aller brûlait les lèvres de Vincent. Il lui semblait que son coeur était à deux doigts de sauter hors de sa gorge.

S'il posait la question, c'en était fini de lui. S'il posait la question, il en était sûr, la tentation serait trop forte. Il serait incapable de se retenir. Il passerait le contrat.

Vincent était terrorisé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que je peux vous croire ?

Le garçon ignora autant qu'il le put le sourire de satisfaction de Crowley.

\- Fais des recherches, répondit-il d'une voix caressante. Demande des informations aux Winchesters. Emprunte des livres chez eux. Ils ont une réserve de savoir impressionnante. Ils te fourniront tout ce dont tu as besoin pour me faire confiance, Vincent. Et tu verras qu'un démon tient parole.

Vincent cligna des yeux et ouvrit la bouche, curieux de savoir comment ce démon connaissait les deux frères qui leur avaient tous sauvé la vie, mais Crowley était parti. Disparu. Envolé. Il se retrouva seul dans sa chambre, toute adrénaline disparue de son sang. Il se rendit compte que sa gorge était douloureusement serrée par les larmes, larmes d'angoisse, et de soulagement. Il les laissa le laver de ces émotions qu'il ne voulait plus ressentir. Plus maintenant.

Incapable. C'était tout ce qu'il était. Un incapable, un pauvre type inutile, détestable, inintéressant. Il n'avait pas été capable d'empêcher que l'on fasse du mal à ses amis et à lui, et il n'avait pas été capable non plus d'empêcher qu'Alex perde sa jambe, pas capable de se montrer fort, pas capable de montrer la moindre once de courage devant un démon qui venait visiter sa chambre…

Si seulement, si seulement Vincent pouvait devenir une meilleure version de lui-même.


	21. 20. Contrôle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce chapitre, je tiens à vous avertir, à écrire en gros, en large, et en travers : si vous êtes un tant soit peu mal à l'aise avec le thème de l'automutilation (scarifications et autre joyeusetés du genre) je vous en conjure, faites attention à vous en lisant ce chapitre. Jusqu'au premier trait de séparation, je mets en scène une description très détaillée d'une séance de scarification (tant pis pour le spoil, c'est important pour moi que chaque lecteur.e sache dans quoi iel s'engage en lisant la première partie de ce chapitre). Vous pouvez tout à fait ne pas lire cette première partie si vous préférez (et si vous hésitez, s'il vous plaît, ne lisez pas !), mais dans ce cas-là, dites-le moi dans les commentaires, pour que je sache si je dois faire un petit résumé d'un élément important pour le scénario dans l'introduction du prochain chapitre.
> 
> Pourquoi ai-je inclu ce genre d'éléments dans cette fic, si c'est si problématique, me direz-vous ? Eh bien, c'est parce que c'est un thème qui me tient particulièrement à coeur et dont j'avais envie de parler. Je pense qu'il est important que les gens sachent ce qu'il se passe dans la tête des personnes qui s'automutilent, et surtout, je pense qu'il est important de se sentir compris, entouré et représenté. Ecrire cette scène était une expérience à mi-chemin entre l'exutoire et le fait d'immortaliser une partie de ma vie que je ne souhaite plus oublier désormais. L'écrire était important pour moi, et c'est encore à cela que sert la fanfic, mais je vous en conjure, si vous sentez que cela peut vous déplaire, voire vous déranger ne serait-ce qu'un peu, faites attention à vous, et considérez sérieusement l'idée de sauter ce passage.
> 
> Sachez juste que la raison pour laquelle le personnage en question se mutile n'engage que ce personnage et personne d'autre, et que ce n'est pas représentatif de tous les gens se scarifiant.
> 
> Sur ce... je vous laisse lire tranquille, maintenant.
> 
>  
> 
> tw: AUTOMUTILATION (SCARIFICATIONS) [GRAPHIQUE]

Alice se retourna sur son lit et raccrocha. Aussitôt, le sourire sur son visage et le rire dans sa gorge disparurent. Elle retrouva la seule expression avec laquelle elle se sentait familière maintenant. L'inexpressivité. L'absence totale de tics faciaux. La jeune fille ne sentait rien, absolument rien à l'intérieur d'elle, et elle ne rencontrait la sérénité que lorsque son corps adoptait le même état que son esprit. Détendant tous ses muscles, elle se laissa accueillir par le matelas et noyer par la couverture au-dessus d'elle.

Elle venait tout juste d'avoir une conversation avec Eléonore, sa meilleure amie. Oui, c'était bien elle, sa meilleure amie. Pourtant, cela n'avait pas empêché ses mains de lui faire du mal, ni aux autres d'ailleurs. Elé lui avait assuré qu'Alex ne lui en voulait pas, que personne ne lui en voulait, que ce n'était pas sa faute. Mais ils ne comprenaient pas. Ce n'était pas le problème.

Durant les quelques jours qui avaient suivi, les jours qu'elle avait passé enfermée dans sa chambre, sortant à peine pour se nourrir, Alice en était venue à voir la vérité. Non, ce n'était pas sa faute. De cela, elle en était à peu près certaine. Ce n'était pas elle qui contrôlait ses mains, ni sa bouche. En revanche, elle avait tout vu. Et c'était de cela, dont elle était coupable. Elle avait tout vu. Alice avait tout vu et n'avait rien contrôlé.

Elle se sentait affreusement vide, vide de tout sentiment, de toute émotion. Son corps n'était plus tout à fait le sien, son esprit n'était pas tout à fait libre. Elle ne pouvait pas ressentir quoi que ce soit, puisqu'elle n'était pas tout à fait elle.

Bien sûr, elle pouvait faire semblant. C'est ce qu'elle avait fait avec Eléonore, juste à l'instant – c'était ce qu'elle faisait avec sa famille, avec tous les gens qui croisaient son regard. Si elle pouvait au moins contrôler quelque chose, c'était cela. L'inquiétude des autres envers elle. Elle ne pouvait pas annuler leur angoisse, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supprimer la cause, mais elle pouvait réguler le mal qu'elle leur faisait.

C'était déjà cela.

Elle soupira longuement. Ses mains n'étaient même pas vraiment rattachées à son corps – comment pouvait-elle s'en servir pour faire quoi que ce soit ? Comment pouvait-elle bouger ce tas de chair qu'elle habitait, sans que ce tas de chair soit le sien ?

Elle ne le pouvait pas. Voilà quelle était la réponse. Elle ne le pouvait pas.

Trois coups sur la porte.

\- Alice ?

Elle ne répondit pas. A quoi bon ? Qu'on la laisse encore un peu comme elle était maintenant. Elle n'avait pas le courage de remettre son masque tout de suite. Ni le courage ni l'envie, de toute façon.

\- Alice, la salle de bain est libre, si tu veux.

Elle entendit l'intonation déçue dans la voix de sa petite sœur, mais ne trouva pas davantage le besoin de répondre. Les petits pas de Rita résonnèrent dans l'escalier. Alice écouta attentivement et se surprit à imaginer sa petite sœur, habillée d'une belle robe jaune se mariant avec ses cheveux, et de souliers noirs cirés claquant contre le bois vernis de l'escalier massif. La petite avait sans doute coiffés ses cheveux en queue de cheval – elle se plaignait qu'ils la gênaient dans le cou, en ce moment. Petite Rita, vivant sa vie, allant à l'école, ramenant des résultats excellents et rendant toute sa famille fière de leur petite dernière.

Alice ne parvenait plus à éprouver quoi que ce soit à son égard.

Elle soupira longuement, cherchant quelque part dans son corps défectueux l'énergie suffisante pour pouvoir se lever et se traîner jusqu'à la baignoire. Un bain ne se refusait pas. Dans l'eau, elle devenait moins consciente de son corps, moins alerte de toutes ces petites sensations entêtantes qui l'handicapaient.

Quand elle se leva et gagna la salle de bains, elle ne tomba sur personne. Pas de Rita, pas de Papa, pas de Maman. Personne. Ils étaient sûrement tous en bas, à parler de tout et de rien, comme dans une famille normale. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'elle. Alice sentit une petite flamme se rallumer à l'intérieur d'elle. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'elle. Si elle continuait à rester dans sa chambre, à se faire oublier, peut-être qu'on l'oublierait vraiment. Alors, elle n'aurait plus aucune responsabilité vis-à-vis d'eux. C'était plus facile, ainsi.

Oui, elle avait le contrôle sur cela.

Elle referma la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle et s'assura que personne ne viendrait la déranger en tournant la clé dans la serrure. Elle appartenait à un autre monde – faire face ou parler à des personnes qui n'en faisaient pas partie réclamait un effort immense qu'elle n'était pas prête à fournir après avoir dû jouer la comédie avec Eléonore au téléphone. Elle ouvrit l'arrivée d'eau, mesura la température avec le dos de sa main. Curieuse, elle tourna le robinet vers le chaud. Un frisson la parcourut lorsque sa main rougit légèrement sous la chaleur. Convaincue par la sensation, elle continua de tourner le mitigeur vers le chaud, doucement mais sûrement, obligeant sa main à rester sous le jet d'eau, à subir la brûlure, à sentir le tremblement qui remontait dans tout son bras à mesure que tout le dos de sa main, puis ses doigts, puis son poignet devenaient rouges, plus rouges, plus rouges, et qu'elle brûlait, brûlait, brûlait…

Elle retira lentement sa main, comme s'éveillant d'un rêve, régla de nouveau la température de l'eau, et regarda silencieusement la baignoire se remplir, en se débarrassant de ses vêtements. Son regard s'égara doucement, et elle se retrouva à fixer le placard du seul meuble de la pièce. Tout était blanc, absolument blanc, plus blanc que neige, sauf la poignée de la porte du placard, argentée. Il semblait à Alice qu'elle brillait. Qu'elle l'éblouissait, même. Elle marcha, entièrement nue, jusqu'au meuble et l'ouvrit. Sa main se dirigea d'elle-même vers les lames remplaçables du rasoir de son père, et elle en tira une. Elle caressait distraitement de l'index le tranchant de la petite pièce argentée et revint vers la baignoire pour arrêter l'eau.

Elle se glissa dans le liquide chaud et s'allongea, s'étendant de tout son long. La lame de rasoir était toujours dans sa main, et son regard était toujours fixé dessus, et son index se baladait toujours sur le tranchant, étonnamment doux. Alice la dévorait du regard.

Oui. C'est ça.

Le contrôle.

Lentement, très lentement, elle remonta le pied le long de la paroi de la baignoire. Son genou perça la surface de l'eau. Elle continua jusqu'à ce que la moitié de sa cuisse soit visible. Là, sans y réfléchir deux fois, elle posa le tranchant de la lame sur sa peau, appuya, et tira.

Doucement, tout doucement, elle dessina un long trait, allant de la naissance de son genou à mi-cuisse. La douleur pétilla sur sa peau, s'imprima dans ses chairs, remonta tout le long de sa jambe dans une échelle de frisson délicieux. Alice inspira profondément. Etait-ce cela, le contrôle ?

Elle releva la lame et la tint en l'air, songeuse, plongeant son regard dans le sang qui perlait sur sa peau. Rouge. Si rouge. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait mal, oui, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle seule s'infligeait la douleur. Elle seule commandait à son corps quand avoir mal, comment avoir mal, où avoir mal. Elle seule observait le sang goutter puis couler le long de sa cuisse, crever la surface de l'eau et se répandre en une douce nuée rose. La douleur n'appartenait qu'à elle, et elle en avait un contrôle total.

Alice continua à percer sa peau, faisant preuve de toute la précision du monde, prenant le temps de couper droit, couper bien, couper lentement et laisser la douleur remonter le long de sa jambe par vagues bienfaisantes. Après une vingtaine de minutes, elle posa la lame de rasoir sur le rebord de la baignoire, laissant au passage quelques gouttes de sang, et considéra sa cuisse. Elle sourit. C'était beau. C'était beau, et c'était elle, uniquement elle, qui l'avait fait.

Elle plongea brusquement sa jambe dans l'eau et observa toutes les petites gouttes de sang s'enfuir de sa peau et rejoindre l'eau, la rendant de plus en plus trouble, d'une douce teinte rosée. Alice passa la main sur sa cuisse, pour arracher elle-même toutes les petites croûtes qui commençaient déjà à se former. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Hallucinait-elle ? Ce qu'elle voyait était-elle la vérité ? Rêvait-elle, ou bien était-elle réellement témoin de la fumée noire qui s'échappait de toutes ses plaies fraîches ? Une fumée noire qui quittait son corps et rejoignait l'eau avant de tant se diluer qu'il n'y avait plus aucune preuve de sa présence ? Une fumée noire qui courait hors d'elle-même au même rythme que le calme l'envahissait, que la paix la gagnait ? Qu'elle se sentait…  _elle-même_?

Elle sourit.  _Des restes,_  se dit-elle, l'évidence frappant ses sens.  _Des restes de ce qui me possédait. Des restes de ce qui m'a ôté le contrôle._ Alice frotta encore sa cuisse, plus énergiquement cette fois, mais les coupures commençaient déjà à se refermer. Un peu de sang coula encore, mais plus de fumée noire. Elle songea qu'elle pouvait recommencer pour évacuer encore plus de fumée, mais elle n'avait plus envie de se couper à présent.

_Maintenant, c'est moi qui ai le contrôle_ , songea Alice en attrapant le savon.

 

*          *

*

 

\- Merci, vraiment. De venir, je veux dire.

Morgane ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas accompagné Yliana jusqu'au bunker pour ce Sam Winchester qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ni pour son frère Dean. Elle ne le faisait pas non plus pour Castiel, l'ange qui possédait sa petite amie. Non. Elles étaient venues dans le seul et unique but d'apporter un peu de paix intérieure à la jeune fille.

\- Vous avez du papier et un stylo ? Demanda-t-elle plutôt en levant les yeux de la bière qu'il lui avait servi.

Elle en profita pour regarder davantage autour d'elle, évitant soigneusement le regard de Sam, qui cherchait pourtant le sien. Elle se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être une cuisine, et ils étaient tout deux assis à la table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Morgane ne se sentait pas à l'aise, attablée ainsi. Plus elle observait les murs, la table trop propre, les portes des réfrigérateurs qui ressemblaient à ceux que l'on trouvait dans les morgues, moins elle avait l'impression d'être dans une… maison. Ce lieu ne lui donnait pas le sentiment d'être habité. Tout était trop vide, trop propre, trop net pour avoir une âme. Pourtant, ces deux hommes affirmaient habiter ici, et Morgane les croyaient. Il se dégageait d'eux une habitude reconnaissable. Ils connaissaient l'endroit. Mais… c'était difficilement leur maison.

\- O-oui, bien sûr. Vous voulez dessiner ?

Il la vouvoyait. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentit plus en confiance.

\- Oui. S'il vous plaît.

Sam hocha la tête avec un fin sourire et se leva pour aller lui chercher ce qu'elle avait demandé. Morgane le remercia du regard sans y penser.

Elle n'aimait pas le fait qu'Yliana se sente obligée de revenir ici, obligée vis-à-vis de Castiel, mais elle restait elle-même. Elle aimait les autres. Elle aimait instinctivement tous les gens qui croisaient sa route. Malgré sa vie chamboulée, elle se souvenait que Dean et Sam les avait tous sauvé en venant les secourir. Et puis, eux n'avaient pas demandé à Yliana de venir. Même Castiel n'avait pas repris le contrôle de son amie pour se conduire tout seul jusqu'au bunker. Si elle devait blâmer quelqu'un ou quelque chose en ce moment même, c'était l'altruisme d'Yliana, sûrement pas les deux frères Winchester, ni l'ange.

L'ange.

C'était étrange de se dire qu'Yliana était habitée par quelqu'un d'autre. Encore plus étrange de se dire que ce quelqu'un d'autre était un peu plus que quelqu'un. C'était un  _ange_. Une créature gracieuse, belle, et amoureuse des humains avant tout, si elle devait en croire ce qu'Yli lui avait rapporté. Elle aurait préféré qu'il se réfugie en quelqu'un d'autre. Elle-même, peut-être. On lui avait bien expliqué que Castiel était « bloqué » à l'intérieur d'Yliana, mais elle se serait volontiers offerte, dès maintenant, si cela voulait dire soulager le poids que son amie portait sur ses fines épaules.

Quand Sam revint avec ce qu'elle avait demandé et qu'il se fut rassis face à elle, elle le remercia en hochant la tête et prit le stylo en main. Aussi longtemps que reculait sa mémoire, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais tenté de dessiner quoi que ce soit. Mais sa mémoire ne remontait qu'à deux ans en arrière. Peut-être savait-elle dessiner, avant l'accident ?

Elle essaya d'oublier Sam lorsque la voix d'Yliana se rappela à ses souvenirs, sa petite voix timide racontant maladroitement ce qu'elle avait vu, la nuit où elle avait découvert Morgane sur la route devant chez elle.

_« Il y a eu un grand bruit. Comme si deux trucs s'étaient percutés. J'ai cru que c'était un accident de voiture, donc j'ai foncé dehors, mais… sur la route devant la maison, y'avait Alex, la voiture d'Alex garée un peu plus loin, et toi. Allongée par terre. Toute nue, et dans les vapes. Alex m'a assuré que c'était pas lui qui t'avait renversé, et comme la route est fréquentée, on s'est pas posé plus de question. On a appelé les urgences, tu t'es réveillée entre temps, puis on t'a amené à l'hôpital. Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? »_

Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

\- Morgane ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

_Ce n'est pas mon nom._

L'interpellée sursauta et releva brusquement la tête.

\- Hein ?

\- Ça va ? Reprit Sam sur un ton inquiet. Vous avez l'air… bouleversée.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Non, non, tout va bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit-elle en souriant faiblement.

Elle déglutit. Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire, mais elle décida de l'ignorer royalement. C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours fait. De nombreuses fois ces deux dernières années, ses pensées avaient déraillé et étaient parties dans un univers où sa conscience ne pouvait pas suivre. Elle avait fait des rêves où les mêmes thèmes, les mêmes idées revenaient souvent. Elle ne se souvenait jamais de quoi exactement, mais elle savait que ça avait un rapport avec son ancienne vie.

Mais qu'importait. Personne n'était venu la chercher à l'hôpital, lorsqu'on avait diffusé une description d'elle à toutes les familles qui avaient perdu une fille dans la zone. Personne n'était venu s'enquérir de son état. Pour Morgane, cela suffisait. Elle commençait une vie en oubliant la précédente. Son intérêt pour son passé était éteint, et n'avait même jamais été allumé.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dessiné ?

\- Vous pouvez me tutoyer, répliqua Morgane du tac au tac, sans y penser, en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière d'une main distraite. Et, hum…

Elle baissa les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, se rendant compte que sa main avait couru sur le papier sans qu'elle n'y prête aucune attention. Mais elle sourit. Elle n'avait rien dessiné de terrible, rien qui ressemble à ces dessins étranges que faisaient parfois les victimes de stress post-traumatique. Ca n'avait rien d'artistique en soi, mais le rendu n'était pas foncièrement laid. Elle supposa qu'après tout, elle n'était pas une artiste dans sa vie passée, mais elle avait un coup de main qui se valait.

\- Est-ce que ce sont des ailes ? Demanda Sam.

Son ton inquiet fit relever la tête de Morgane.

\- Oui. Ce sont les ailes d'Yli – je veux dire, de Castiel.

\- Je peux ?

Morgane hocha la tête et retourna son dessin pour le présenter à Sam. Celui-ci ne dit rien. Après quelques secondes de silence complet, il demanda :

\- Tu as vu les ailes de Castiel ?

\- Ben, oui, répondit Morgane en secouant légèrement la tête, comme si c'était une évidence. On les a tous vu, il les a déployées le jour où vous êtes arrivés à l'entrepôt. Je ne les ai plus revues depuis, mais elles étaient tellement belles…

\- Attends une minute. Cas a déployé ses ailes ?

Morgane hocha la tête.

\- A l'entrepôt, oui, répéta-t-elle comme si Sam était sourd. Vous aviez peut-être le dos tourné ?

\- Peut-être, acquiesça-t-il sans vraiment croire à ses propres mots. Mais… elles étaient exactement comme ça ? Tu n'as pas imaginé les détails ?

\- Quels détails ?

\- Les plumes, les ombres… les serres, aussi. Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas plutôt vu une ombre dans son dos, et que tu n'as pas inventé le reste ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

\- Non, elles étaient comme ça. Pourquoi ? Elles vous semblent bizarres ?

Sam se tut. Morgane dut lui poser de nouveau la question pour qu'il réponde gauchement :

\- Oh, non, pour rien. Non, elles sont vraiment très belles.

Il sourit. Morgane sourit. Sam lui tendit le dessin. Elle le reprit.

En replongeant son regard dessus, elle fut prise d'un court vertige, qui la quitta heureusement assez vite. Elle agita la tête de gauche à droite, de manière la plus imperceptible possible, et se concentra davantage sur son dessin. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si spécial, avec ces ailes ?

 

*          *

*

 

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà lorsque Sam referma la porte du bunker derrière Morgane et Yliana. De nombreuses fois, il avait affirmé à la brune qu'elle pouvait partir sans aucun problème, qu'elle n'était pas obligée de rester pour Yliana, que la jeune fille était en sécurité avec eux. Autant de fois, Morgane avait énergiquement refusé. Ce n'était pas un manque de confiance, Sam en était certain – seulement, elle avait besoin de se sentir proche de la plus jeune. C'était comme si… elle se faisait un devoir de la protéger, coûte que coûte.

Pourtant, Sam aurait préféré qu'elle s'en aille et qu'elle laissât Castiel avec eux. A cause de sa présence, il n'avait pas pu discuter avec l'ange comme il l'aurait voulu. Il était certain que Cas savait quelque chose à propos de Morgane qu'eux ne savaient pas, dont elle-même ne savait rien.

Car s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était certain, c'est qu'il n'avait pas vu les ailes de Castiel durant le sauvetage à l'entrepôt. Il avait beau se rejouer la scène un milliard de fois en son esprit, il n'avait rien vu. Il avait bien compris que Castiel exorcisait le démon, oui, mais tout avait été invisible à ses yeux. Invisible aux yeux d'un humain. Morgane n'aurait pas du être capable de voir ce que lui n'avait pas vu. Sauf si cette Morgane n'était pas humaine.

Il secoua la tête. Il devenait paranoïaque. Il se faisait sûrement des idées. De toutes les coïncidences, celle-là serait la plus folle. Si Morgane n'était pas humaine, comment n'avaient-ils pas pu s'en rendre compte, ni lui, ni Dean ?

Le mystère restait tout de même entier, mais pour le moment, il n'y pouvait rien – le vaisseau de Castiel venait de franchir la porte. Il devrait garder ses questions pour une autre fois.

Il toussota et fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers la chambre de Dean. Mais arrivé devant la porte ouverte, il se rendit compte que son frère n'y était pas. Il marcha le long du couloir en l'appelant.

\- Dean ? Dean, où est-ce que tu – Dean !

Sam sursauta en trouvant son frère dans la pièce où ils emprisonnaient habituellement les démons.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le chasseur était assis en tailleur à même le sol de la vaste pièce. Il ne répondit pas et ce fut à peine s'il accorda un regard à son frère dans son dos. A la place, il fit rapidement glisser la lame d'un couteau sur la peau de l'intérieur de sa main. Des gouttes de sang tombèrent dans un bol posé sur le sol, devant lui. Étaient aussi disposées, tout autour du bol, quatre bougies allumées. Sur le béton armé du sol, Sam reconnaissait précisément le signe tracé à la craie.

\- Dean… On a déjà essayé des centaines de fois. Crowley ne viendra pas.

\- J'en peux plus, Sam, siffla Dean en guise de seule réponse.

Les muscles de ses épaules, contractés, semblèrent trembler légèrement.

\- Je sais, Dean, fit Sam sur un ton compatissant en se rapprochant du centre de la pièce et en posant une main douce sur l'épaule de son frère. Mais on n'y peut rien.

Dean inspira profondément.

\- Je veux retrouver Cas. Je veux qu'il revienne dans son corps. J'en peux plus, merde. Ça fait une semaine qu'on cherche dans tous les foutus bouquins du bunker, et  _rien_. Ce fils de pute est en train de gagner et je déteste ça. Et puis merde, ça fait deux semaines, et il bouge pas ? Y'a rien qui bouge. Castiel sent rien. Il –

\- C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Interrogea Sam.

\- Ouais. Aucun démon à sa rescousse, personne a essayé de buter ni la gamine ni les gosses. Pas d'autres cas de possession démoniaque dans la ville non plus. Enfin merde, Sam, pourquoi est-ce que rien ne  _bouge_?

Sam serra les lèvres, s'interdisant de répondre. Quoi qu'il eût pu dire, rien n'aurait pu satisfaire Dean, pas dans cet état. Ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était du repos.

\- On finira par comprendre, affirma-t-il après quelques secondes de silence tendu.

\- Ouais, ricana amèrement Dean. Et quand ?

\- Au moins, tu peux voir Castiel et parler avec lui. C'est mieux que rien.

Le poing de Dean se serra douloureusement sur sa cuisse. Sam fronça les sourcils.

\- Franchement ? Je sais pas ce qui est le mieux, Sammy.

Soudain, il se releva et se débarrassa de la poigne de Sam sur son épaule d'un revers de la main.

\- Où j'ai foutu les allumettes ? Fit-il sans se soucier le moins du monde de la discussion qui venait d'avoir lieu.

\- Dean, allez, viens boire une bière, on va –

\- T'as vu les allumettes, Sam ? Coupa-t-il.

Le plus jeune préféra se taire en attendant que Dean finisse le rituel de convocation. Peut-être alors entendrait-il raison. Peut-être alors pourrait-il accepter que parfois, les choses prenaient du temps, et que parfois, c'était douloureux, mais qu'il fallait s'accrocher.

Enfin, son grand frère dénicha les allumettes, qui étaient restées dans la poche arrière de son jean, revint devant le signe tracé au sol, et jeta le feu dans le bol.

-  _Et ad congregandum… eos coram me._

Sam reconnut l'incantation que Bobby utilisait et lui avait appris pour convoquer la plupart des démons particuliers. Cela faisait longtemps que lui et son frère n'utilisait plus aucun mot pour convoquer les démons – ces derniers savaient qui ils étaient, les fameux frères Winchesters, ils n'avaient plus besoin de s'annoncer – ni même de sang. Sam dut contrôler sa désolation pour son frère et ne rien laisser paraître. Ils avaient déjà tout essayé, Crowley ne voulait pas se montrer. Le sang et l'incantation n'aideraient pas davantage. Ils ne pouvaient pas forcer un démon à se montrer, et ce n'était sûrement pas le nombre de fois qu'ils essayaient qui changerait quoi que ce soit.

\- Allez, Dean, tu vois bien qu'il ne vient pas, laisse –

\- Bonsoir, les garçons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello boys... ;) 
> 
> (n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de la première partie de ce chapitre. J'espère n'avoir choqué personne, mais si c'est le cas, vous pouvez bien évidemment venir m'en parler à tout moment. Stay safe, my dudes)


	22. 21. Révélations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mention d'hôpital psychiatrique (mais promis, c'est rapide)

Dean resta bouche-bée devant le démon qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce. Il avait davantage fait ce rituel de convocation pour se défouler et pour faire quelque chose de ses mains, que pour se retrouver avec Crowley sur les bras. Enfin merde, le démon n'avait pas répondu au téléphone pendant les derniers mois, et c'était long, plusieurs mois. Et depuis deux semaines… rien ne bougeait depuis deux semaines.

Mais toutes les questions étaient coincées dans sa gorge. Toute la haine qu'il avait contre ce connard bouillonnait en lui, et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à la faire jaillir. Pris de cours.

\- Alors ? Même pas un bonjour ? Reprit Crowley après quelques secondes en faisant la moue. Je pensais avoir droit à un grand comité d'accueil, et rien…

Sam fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Il dépassa son frère et s'arrêta à quelques pas du démon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Crowley lui adressa un regard surpris et une mine outrée :

\- C'est vous qui m'avez convoqué. De manière assez convaincante, d'ailleurs.

Il fit un geste de la main pour désigner le bol mouillé du sang de Dean.

\- Je n'avais pas spécialement besoin de  _tant_  d'attention, mais bon, après tout, si vous voulez sortir le grand jeu pour le Roi…

Ce fut la réplique qui sortit Dean de ses gonds. Celui-ci dégagea les bougies rituelles et le bol d'un coup de pied et en une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva face au démon. Il leva le poing et l'abattit durement sous l'œil gauche de Crowley, qui recula de quelques pas sous l'assaut.

\- Aouch ! Fit le démon d'un air outré. C'est pour ça qu'on m'appelle avec les honneurs ?

Dean voyait rouge. Incapable de se calmer, il attrapa le démon par le col de son long manteau noir et le plaqua contre le mur derrière lui. Vraiment ? Ce fils de pute se montrait maintenant, et faisait comme si de rien n'était ?  _Vraiment ?_  Eh bien, il allait voir si Dean pouvait faire semblant, lui aussi.

\- Dean !

Le chasseur leva le poing et s'apprêtait à le lancer de nouveau sur le visage de Crowley, qui le narguait d'un sourire suffisant.

\- Dean, attends, attends.

La voix de son frère l'arrêta. Fronçant les sourcils, il se retourna vers Sam sans lâcher Crowley pour autant.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Quoique.

\- Ça peut être intéressant.

Enfin, Dean remarqua que non seulement il n'avait pas tracé de cercle de blocage démoniaque, ce qui aurait dû permettre à Crowley de repartir s'il le voulait, mais qu'en plus, ce bâtard ne se battait pas. Il souriait horriblement et donnait à Dean l'envie de lui frapper le visage plusieurs fois à même le sol, oui, mais il levait les mains de part et d'autre de sa tête. Il ne voulait pas attaquer. Il aurait pu utiliser ses pouvoirs et repousser Dean aussi aisément que ce dernier pouvait descendre une bière, et avec un plaisir sûrement similaire, pourtant, il ne l'avait pas fait.

Il voulait juste parler.

A contrecœur, Dean lâcha le col de Crowley et fit quelques pas en arrière. Il essayait de contrôler sa respiration, mais c'était difficile dans un tel état de colère. Cet enfoiré… avait fait du mal à Cas. A Castiel. A son ange. De quel droit ? Et pour faire quoi ? Et puis bordel, ces gosses, la torture de ces gosses, c'est lui qui l'avait ordonnée, il en était sûr, persuadé, ce n'était qu'un démon, un salopard, un connard, un fils de pute. Son existence-même était intolérable, inacceptable.

Putain, il avait une telle envie de le tuer tout de suite, là, sur place, qu'il ne pouvait même pas cacher le tremblement de ses mains.

Et Crowley souriait.

\- Puisque l'Ecureuil a du mal à se contrôler, fit-il en se tournant vers Sam, c'est à toi que je vais parler, l'Elan.

Sam fronça les sourcils mais adressa un regard réprobateur à son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Crowley ?

\- Juste parler, répondit le démon avec ce qui paraissait être de la sincérité. Et m'enquérir de l'état de santé de ce cher Castiel, aussi.

C'en fut trop pour Dean. Il se prépara à massacrer Crowley sur place, ici même, à répandre son sang dans toute la pièce avant de le faire exploser dans un cri de douleur. Mais Sam posa une main sur son épaule. Il soupira lourdement.

\- Dean, on va aller parler un peu. En privé, ajouta-t-il pour convaincre son frère.

Le chasseur le plus âgé rencontra le regard de Crowley et le fixa longuement, comme pour lui promettre toutes les violences qui traversaient ces pensées.  _Ouais, salopard_ , pensa-t-il.  _Elles sont toutes pour plus tard._ Puis il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna de quelques pas du démon.

\- T'as changé quelque chose dans le rituel ? S'enquit Sam d'un ton inquiet.

\- Non, répondit Dean, toujours sous le coup de la colère. C'est comme d'hab. J'sais pas pourquoi il vient maintenant.

\- Il dit qu'il veut parler, mais…

\- Ouais, coupa l'aîné. Ça pue. Ça pue beaucoup.

\- C'est l'idée, oui.

Ils se turent un instant.

\- C'est plus que ce qu'on a eu depuis des semaines, Dean. Je veux dire, oui, il y a eu les gosses et l'espèce de demande de rançon pour Cas, mais… on pourrait en apprendre plus.

\- Tu crois franchement qu'il va nous dire quoi que ce soit de vrai, s'il a un plan ?

\- Non, acquiesça Sam, mais c'est quand même mieux que rien. Et puis, on pourrait le garder ici. Sortir les chaines, tout ça.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Pour le rapprocher encore plus de Castiel ?

Sam secoua la tête.

\- Au moins, ici, on le gardera à vue. Il sera proche de Cas quand il viendra, mais il ne pourra rien faire. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… on saura où il est. Au moins.

Ce fut au tour de Dean de secouer la tête.

\- Ça pue. Sam, c'est pas bon du tout. J'suis sûr que c'est c'qu'il veut.

\- Possible. Mais j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas en quoi ça l'arrangerait d'être coincé là. Alors que pour nous, c'est tout bénef'.

Dean se tut. Il savait que Sam avait raison. Pour autant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il ne comprenait rien, rien du tout, il avait l'impression de perdre le fil de ce qu'il leur arrivait. Il y avait eu le rituel pour bloquer Castiel dans son corps. Ok. Ils avaient ensuite retrouvé Cas dans le corps de cette jeunette maigrichonne dont les amis avaient été kidnappés par un démon. Ok. Tout indiquait que les démons cherchaient à s'emparer de Castiel. Ça aurait dû être facile, mais Crowley n'avait peut-être pas la faculté de chercher la grâce de l'ange. Peut-être ne pouvait-il pas le localiser. Peut-être que Castiel était vraiment à l'abri, caché dans le corps d'Yliana.

Sauf que maintenant, Crowley sentirait l'ange, la prochaine fois qu'Yliana reviendrait. Car Dean en était sûr, elle reviendrait. Castiel reviendrait. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. C'était sûrement la seule raison pour laquelle Crowley venait ici, maintenant. Dean en était persuadé, ce fils de pute avait un plan, un  _quelque chose_ , et le chasseur ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser aller librement sans savoir ce qu'il mijotait.

Il soupira. Tant pis.

\- T'as raison. Eh, Crowley !

Le démon pencha la tête vers eux, un fin sourire se dessinant sur son visage disgracieux.

\- T'as quelque chose à nous dire ? Vas-y, fit Dean en marchant sur lui. Mais en attendant, on te garde là. Compris ?

Le sourire de Crowley se transforma en un immonde rictus de plaisir.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, les garçons, minauda-t-il en offrant ses mains jointes, attendant les chaînes.

 

*          *

*

 

Crowley attendit patiemment que les Winchesters sortent de la pièce et referment la porte derrière eux pour abandonner son faux sourire. Il ne leur avait, en fin de compte, rien dit. Mais ce qui importait vraiment, c'était les renseignements qu'ils lui donnaient, à lui. Et il avait appris beaucoup. Oh, oui.

Il avait beau avoir discuté avec eux pendant bien une heure, c'était bien simple – l'Ecureuil et l'Elan n'avaient visiblement pas compris pourquoi il était venu en personne. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à repenser son plan. C'était dingue, ils ne réfléchissaient pas assez large, ils ne voyaient rien au-delà de leur petite personne. Crowley n'avait jamais prononcé le prénom de Vincent, et voilà, le tour était joué. Il n'était qu'un méchant démon qui en avait après un ange. Voilà tout. Et du moment que les frères le gardaient à vue, il ne pouvait pas agir. Bien entendu.

Bien entendu.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré lui. Son plan était parfait. Parfait… et personne ne pouvait l'empêcher d'agir. Personne.

Crowley avait de grands plans pour le garçon. Il était jeune, si jeune. Habituellement, il aurait attendu quelques années, pour lui laisser le temps de mûrir, le temps de faire ses choix. Pourtant, ici et maintenant, c'était parfait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre, la situation ne pouvait pas lui tendre plus les bras. Désormais, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre ici, dans cette pièce. Vincent trouverait son chemin, il en était persuadé. Il réfléchirait un peu, pas beaucoup, puis il viendrait le trouver ici. Il chercherait, il poserait des questions aux chasseurs, et il n'aurait pas confiance en eux. C'était en lui, Crowley, qu'il placerait sa confiance. C'était paradoxal, mais c'était la logique de l'adolescent. Le démon le savait. Il le sentait.

Puis il se servirait de lui pour remonter jusqu'à Castiel. C'était de l'ange, qu'il avait besoin. N'importe quel ange aurait fait l'affaire, vraiment, mais Crowley se délectait à l'avance de pouvoir capturer Castiel lui-même. Il se voyait déjà le transformer en arme dont lui seul se servirait, dont lui seul aurait les commandes. Oh, comme Dean serait bouleversé.

Le spectacle serait magnifique, Crowley se l'était juré. Et les démons n'étaient pas des parjures.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et se concentra uniquement sur ses sensations auditives. Ah, il lui semblait bien que les chasseurs tenaient une discussion non loin de lui. La pièce avait beau être scellée, Crowley pouvait toujours entendre ce qu'il se disait. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il voulait entendre, c'était les conversations des Winchesters. Il ne devait pas en perdre une miette.

\- … au courant toi aussi ? retentit la voix de l'Elan.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Cas m'a pas parlé de quoi que ce soit.

\- C'est à propos de Morgane. Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec elle.

\- Comment ça ?

Crowley tendit d'avantage l'oreille. Ce nom, Morgane, ne lui était pas familier, mais il avait un très bon pressentiment.

\- Tu as vu les ailes de Cas, l'autre jour, à l'entrepôt ?

\- … Non, fit la voix de Dean quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Il ne les a pas déployées, on est d'accord ?

\- … Pas que je sache. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Regarde.

Le silence se fit. Crowley attendit patiemment.

\- Ouais, 'fin c'est des ailes quoi.

\- Morgane vient de me les dessiner.

\- OK, attends, attends. Morgane… ? Fit la voix de Dean, teintée d'incompréhension.

\- L'amie d'Yliana. La brune. Dean, fais attention un peu.

\- Ouais, bon, ça va. Et donc, ça prouve quoi ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Elle m'a dit que ces ailes, elle les a vues sur le dos de Cas.

Une nouvelle pause. Crowley plissa les yeux. Est-ce qu'il entendait bien ce qu'il entendait ?

\- Si ça se trouve, il les a déployées et on a rien vu.

\- Non. Dean, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas. On a gardé Castiel à l'œil en tout temps. Surtout toi. Il n'a pas déployé ses ailes une seule fois.

\- Et s'il l'a fait… c'était invisible pour nous.

\- Exactement. Et puis tu as vu les détails de ce dessin ? Quand Cas nous montre ses ailes, on ne voit qu'une espèce d'ombre. Là, c'est autre chose.

Crowley fit les yeux ronds. Mais non. Ça ne pouvait pas être  _aussi_  beau.

\- T'es en train de dire que Morgane est pas humaine, hein ?

Sam attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Oui. Oui, c'est ça.

\- Et tu l'as laissée repartir avec Cas ?

La voix de Dean résonna d'inquiétude. Crowley s'en délecta comme d'un met raffiné.

\- Ça pourrait être un démon, Sam !

Crowley fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr que non. Quelle idée stupide. L'Ecureuil ne s'arrangeait pas avec l'âge…

\- Mais non, Dean, souviens-toi, on les a tous fait tatouer juste après les avoir sauvés. Aucun démon ne peut les posséder.

Le démon qui écoutait aux portes sourit légèrement. Au moins, Sam n'était qu'à moitié stupide.

\- On aurait pu le lui arracher.

\- Mais Yliana s'en serait rendue compte.

\- … Ok, un point pour toi. Mais alors… c'est quoi ?

\- Si je le savais... Castiel ne t'a rien dit ?

\- Non… Peut-être qu'il s'est rendu compte de rien ?

Le sourire de Crowley se fit de plus en plus large. Non… L'ange ne leur avait rien dit ?  _Rien ?_ C'était une erreur qui allait lui coûter très cher. Mais Crowley ne s'en réjouissait que d'avantage. Il remaniait déjà son plan mentalement, abattant toutes les difficultés qui risquaient de se dresser sur sa route.

\- Tu sais bien que ça ne peut pas être le cas. C'est Cas. Il sait forcément quelque chose.

\- Je lui en parlerai la prochaine fois… Tu penses vraiment qu'y a pas d'danger ?

Crowley pouvait presque sentir l'Elan nier de la tête.

\- S'il y avait un danger, il nous en aurait parlé.

\- Je doute un peu, tu vois…

Le démon se retint de ricaner. Ben voyons. Tout était facile, si facile que c'en était dérisoire.

Il réfléchissait vite, très vite, mais Crowley savait qu'il avait le temps. Il n'avait qu'à se prélasser gentiment dans le fauteuil auquel il était enchaîné, et tout viendrait à lui. Tôt ou tard, la porte s'ouvrirait, et ce ne serait ni Sam, ni Dean, dont l'ombre se découperait sur le sol de la pièce. Non, ce serait Vincent, qui viendrait le voir, et Crowley le caresserait lentement, sûrement, jusqu'à ce que le garçon lui appartienne totalement, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus qu'à lever le petit doigt pour qu'il soit à ses pieds, prêt à lui obéir en toutes circonstances.

Crowley allait faire de ce gamin son esclave. Et il attendait ce moment avec impatience.

 

*          *

*

 

Alex tourna la tête vers l'entrée de sa chambre d'hôpital lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Eléonore, enfoncée dans le fauteuil des invités, ne réagit même pas, plongée dans un profond sommeil.

\- Bonhomme ?

Le garçon sourit.

\- Hervé ! S'exclama-t-il à voix basse, gai comme un pinçon. Je commençais à me demander s'ils t'avaient appelé ou si j'allais devoir le faire moi-même.

Le grand homme qui se découpait dans la lumière du couloir s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'Alex puisse distinguer son visage barbu à souhait. Un sourire accueillant se peignait sur ses lèvres surmontées d'une moustache brune épaisse, mais ses yeux tout aussi sombres trahissaient son inquiétude.

\- Je suis venu dès que j'ai pu. Comment ça va, bonhomme ?

Alex haussa les épaules.

\- Franchement, ça va. La douleur est pas insupportable, c'qui est plutôt cool, considérant.

Le sourire de Hervé se figea un instant. Alex savait les efforts que l'homme faisait pour se retenir d'exprimer toute la douleur que lui-même ressentait. Hervé n'était pas son père, et il ne le verrait jamais comme tel, mais l'horloger, lui, le considérait comme son fils. S'ils avaient pu le faire légalement, il savait que lui et Nadine l'auraient adopté depuis bien longtemps déjà.

\- Je suis heureux de l'entendre, finit par répondre Hervé.

Le grand homme, fait comme un bûcheron, s'avança et lui posa une grande main aux doigts larges mais agiles sur l'épaule. Alex répondit par un sourire.

\- Nadine est pas avec toi ? S'enquit le garçon après quelques secondes.

Hervé tenta d'effacer l'expression de réel souci qui s'emparait de son visage et marquait ses traits, mais Alex ne fut pas dupe. Nadine n'était pas là, parce qu'elle était occupée. Et elle se considérait, elle aussi, comme sa mère, ce dont Alex ne s'était jamais plaint, bien au contraire. Alors si elle n'était pas là pour son réveil, c'était que quelque chose l'occupait, ailleurs.

Alex n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps pour savoir ce qui la retenait.

\- Désolé, bonhomme. A cause de tout ça… (Il indiqua vaguement le moignon de sa jambe et les bandages qui recouvraient quasiment tout son corps) elle demande à te voir.

Alex se renfrogna.

\- Putain.

\- Légalement, elle peut, tu le sais. Mais Nadine est en train de faire tout ce qu'elle peut pour qu'elle ne puisse pas quitter l'hosto…

Le garçon l'interrompit d'un reniflement dédaigneux.

\- Elle y arrivera pas. C'est pas contre Nadine, mais l'Autre… elle a toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Sauf ta garde, fiston. Oublie pas ça.

Alex ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas parler de cela, pas maintenant, et surtout pas alors qu'Eléonore dormait dans cette même pièce. Il ne pouvait pas mélanger ses deux mondes, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Il fut reconnaissant de la poigne sur son épaule qui se durcit. Il ne serait pas là où il était sans Hervé et Nadine, c'était certain. Mais s'il avait pu ne pas les connaître… il aurait sauté sur l'occasion. Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière, si seulement il pouvait récupérer son père, si seulement il avait pu avoir une autre mère, une femme correcte, une femme saine, pas une espèce de malade qui vivait dans un hôpital psychiatrique alors qu'elle méritait la prison…

Si seulement Alex était encore Alexandre.

\- Elle veut venir quand ? Fit-il d'un ton le plus neutre possible. Si elle veut venir, autant que j'sois préparé.

\- Elle ne rentrera pas, répondit Hervé du tac-au-tac. Si je dois la raccompagner à l'hôpital de force, je le ferai, mais je te promets qu'elle ne foutra pas un fichu pied dans cette pièce. D'accord, bonhomme ? C'est promis.

La voix dure de Hervé fit s'agiter Eléonore dans son sommeil. Le cœur d'Alex s'affola légèrement, mais il posa simplement l'index sur ses lèvres pour faire signe à Hervé de non seulement baisser d'un ton, mais surtout d'aborder un autre sujet. N'importe quel autre sujet. Ça lui était égal. Peu importait, du moment que le terrain n'était pas aussi glissant que celui de sa mère.

\- A…lex ? Fit la voix ensommeillée d'Eléonore.

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers la jolie brune qui reposait sur le fauteuil inconfortable. Il sourit tendrement en l'observant se frotter les yeux de ses deux petits poings fermés, comme une enfant.

\- Bien dormi ? Fit la voix de Hervé.

Eléonore sursauta brusquement et se replia sur elle-même, levant les bras comme pour se protéger la tête, avant de reconnaître le tuteur d'Alex.

\- Ah, euh… oui, merci monsieur, répondit-elle d'une voix timide. Vous allez bien ?

Alex voyait qu'elle essayait de calmer les battements de son cœur, il entendait les vibrations dans sa voix.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Hervé, et arrête de me vouvoyer, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas si vieux, rit l'horloger.

Un ange passa. Alex en profita pour réfléchir un instant. Il espérait que l'Autre ne viendrait pas imposer sa présence alors qu'Eléonore serait encore là. Il devrait trouver une excuse pour qu'elle ne passe pas toute la journée à l'hôpital. Mais peut-être que si elle attendait quelques jours, l'Autre pourrait le voir  _à l'extérieur_  de l'hôpital.

Des médecins étaient venus le voir aujourd'hui. Ils s'étaient présentés comme ceux qui avaient opéré Alex et avaient nettoyé la plaie de sa jambe. Ils voulaient lui annoncer la nouvelle de la perte de sa jambe. Le garçon n'avait même pas sourcillé. Il était paradoxalement distant face à la perte d'un de ses membres, comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé, comme si ce n'étaient pas les mains d'Alice qui avaient découpé dans sa chair. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus qu'une jambe. Il savait qu'il devrait marcher avec une prothèse jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais, et ce peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas encore sorti du lit dans lequel il s'était réveillé, ordre des médecins, il ne semblait pas réaliser l'ampleur du fait. Parce qu'en fin de compte, voilà tout ce que c'était. Un fait. Un simple fait.

La seule partie où il avait réellement écouté était celle où il s'était fait expliquer qu'il devait attendre que son moignon guérisse correctement avant de pouvoir mettre une prothèse, et que pendant ce temps, il devrait se porter lui-même à l'aide de béquilles. L'idée lui laissait un arrière-goût âcre au fond de la gorge.

\- Désolée, s'excusa Eléonore, gênée.

Le geste de la main de Hervé ramena Alex à la réalité, et surtout au moment présent.

\- Bonhomme, tu voudras que je me renseigne pour t'acheter une paire de béquilles ?

Il hocha de la tête. Oui. Il n'aimait pas faire cela, il détestait s'en remettre à quelqu'un d'autre, mais maintenant, tout de suite, l'idée de délaisser ses responsabilités sur Hervé et Nadine lui donnait l'impression presque physique d'être enveloppé dans une douce couverture. Il n'avait pas de souci à se faire, puisque Nadine et Hervé s'en occupaient pour lui. L'Autre, les béquilles, les prothèses… il rejetait tout. Sans nier, il éloignait tout de lui.

Il ne voulait plus s'occuper que d'Eléonore. Eléonore et lui, ce qu'ils pouvaient construire. Eux.

 

*          *

*

 

\- Yli ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Est-ce que tu me trouves bizarre ?

Yliana fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête pour trouver le visage de M, assise sur son lit. Elles n'étaient rentrées chez elles que depuis quelques minutes, mais Yli avait bien remarqué que Morgane était pensive, presque… absente.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ben, tu sais… est-ce que je suis différente des autres ? Des personnes autour de nous ?

Le visage de Morgane ne laissait rien paraître. Elle aurait très bien pu lui demander un conseil pour un devoir à rendre, son expression n'eût pas changé. Yliana lui enviait beaucoup cette qualité, cette capacité à pouvoir ne rien montrer de ce qu'elle ressentait aux autres. Mais cela ne l'aidait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se tramait sous les boucles brunes de son amie.

\- Tout le monde est différent des autres, M. C'est ça qui fait de nous des personnes à part entière.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, soupira Morgane.

Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre. Yliana s'avança vers le lit et s'assit à côté de sa belle, tendant la main pour toucher la sienne, pour la retrouver, pour la ramener.

Dès que Sam avait refermé la porte du bunker derrière elles, Yliana avait senti que quelque chose avait changé. Elle n'était certainement pas aussi perspicace qu'Alice et n'arrivait pas même à la cheville d'Alex quand il s'agissait d'observer les détails, mais elle avait senti, au fond de son être, que Morgane était bouleversée. Pour autant, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa compagne évoque le sujet aussi rapidement après leur départ du bunker.

\- Explique-moi, enjoignit Yliana lorsque sa petite amie se mura dans le silence.

\- Je ne suis même pas sûre de savoir ce que je veux dire, lâcha Morgane en un souffle, les yeux fermés, exténuée.

\- Si tu fais référence à ton amnésie, tu sais bien que tout le monde t'a acceptée, et –

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça.

Yliana se retint de soupirer. Comment pouvait-elle aider quelqu'un qui ne connaissait même pas son problème ?

\- C'est depuis l'entrepôt, lâcha Morgane à mi-voix.

La jeune fille se figea. M n'avait jamais vraiment évoqué les jours passés dans cet endroit, pas avec elle, pas après qu'Yliana ait complètement repris le contrôle de son corps. Castiel demeurait désormais caché dans le subconscient de la plus jeune, attendant son moment, calme et patient.

\- Est-ce que tu… étais là ? Demanda M.

Yliana secoua la tête :

\- Non. Je veux dire, j'étais pas consciente. C'était pas moi du tout.

\- Donc tu ne te souviens pas des ailes dans ton dos ?

Yli pencha la tête sur le côté, intriguée.

\- Non. Je veux dire, tu m'en as parlé, et tu me les as décrites, mais j'ai aucun souvenir, M.

Morgane soupira et hésita avant de continuer sur sa lancée :

\- Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, mais… J'ai une espèce de sentiment étrange à propos de tes ailes. C'est comme si elles étaient… familières, peut-être ? C'était comme si je les reconnaissais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- J'ai… (Elle hésita) J'ai eu une impression de déjà-vu quand tu… Castiel les a déployées.

\- Ça arrive. Ça veut sûrement rien dire.

Morgane fixa longuement Yliana de ses yeux bleu océan, comme si elle fouillait ses pensées, avant de répondre :

\- Je sais que si.

Brusquement, et si rapidement qu'Yliana sursauta, Morgane se leva d'un bond et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Sam ne m'a rien dit, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Sam ne m'a rien dit, comme s'il n'avait pas confiance en moi. Mais je sais que j'ai quelque chose.

\- M, j'comprends pas…

\- Et puis les ailes, reprit Morgane comme si Yliana n'avait même pas parlé, je suis sûre que tu aurais senti ces ailes, que tu les aurais vues, ce n'est pas comme si elles pouvaient passer inaperçues.

Elle cessa de parler. Yliana retint sa respiration.

\- Est-ce que je peux parler à Castiel ?

\- Hein ?

\- Je voudrais parler à l'ange qui est à l'intérieur de toi, Puce. Est-ce que j'ai le droit ?

\- J-je… je suppose, oui, mais…

Yliana se mordit la lèvre avant d'expliquer :

\- J'aime pas le laisser prendre ma place, pas avec toi. J'sais pas pourquoi.

_Parce que moi, ça me dérange, lorsqu'il prend ta place_ , répondit Morgane en pensée. Elle ne prononça pas un mot, mais fixa sa jeune amie dans les yeux, la personne pour qui elle était prête à tout céder, la personne qui lui donnait envie de vivre, la personne qui lui insufflait une énergie vitale aussi forte que le devoir divin. Elle plissa légèrement des yeux et chercha, dans ces yeux bleu clair qu'elle affectionnait tant, la trace d'un être étranger, la lueur qu'elle avait aperçue lorsque Castiel était venu les sauver. La lueur dont elle avait besoin aujourd'hui.

\- Je sais, Puce, mais… j'ai vraiment beaucoup de questions dont je voudrais comprendre la réponse, et… j'ai comme l'impression qu'il peut m'aider.

C'était étrange. Elle avait besoin de l'ange, mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'ange. C'était étrange, déplacé, ça la faisait frissonner. L'expression d'Yliana se durcit.

\- Je peux t'aider si je le laisse te répondre ?

Morgane se mordit la langue. Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne pouvait pas imposer cela à Yli. Mais en même temps, elle avait tellement envie de comprendre. A l'intérieur d'elle-même, elle sentait que Castiel était la clé de tout, que Castiel allait clarifier son existence toute entière. Etait-ce l'effet que l'ange laissait à tous les êtres humains ? Ou bien était-ce quelque chose d'autre ?

Morgane n'eut pas le temps de répondre, ni par l'affirmative, ni par la négative. Elle demeura témoin impuissante devant l'endormissement d'Yliana, et le réveil de la douce lueur dans ses yeux.

Elle voulut inspirer profondément, mais ne réussit qu'à respirer difficilement. Dans son esprit, tout criait, tout hurlait,  _où est Yliana, où est-elle, je dois la trouver, je dois la protéger_ , mais tous ses muscles étaient détendus. Debout face à l'ange, qui s'était aussi levé lui aussi, elle restait stoïque. Stoïque, et prête.

\- Castiel.

L'ange acquiesça de la tête. Morgane plissa les yeux. Tout autour du corps de sa compagne, elle voyait… Castiel. Une faible énergie bleuâtre s'échappait de tous les pores de la peau de l'ange et formait comme une aura tout autour de lui. La jeune femme sut d'emblée que Castiel était faible. Elle se rendit compte à quel point il était entravé. C'était comme un mirage, comme un souvenir, aussi instable qu'une illusion d'optique, mais elle pouvait bel et bien  _voir_  l'ange.

\- Tu me reconnais, n'est-ce pas ?

Morgane fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. La voix grave qui s'échappait de la bouche de sa copine la prenait de cours, mais surtout, elle ne saisissait pas le sens des paroles de son interlocuteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu me vois. Qui que tu sois aujourd'hui, Morgane, tu n'es plus celle que tu étais. Mais tu me vois tout de même.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Castiel sourit, d'un sourire qui mit Morgane à l'aise, tout en lui inspirant méfiance.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas car tu l'as oublié, mais il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu étais quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Oui… murmura-t-elle confusément. J'ai bien été amnésique l'année dernière et je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie d'avant, mais…

\- C'est parce que tu n'en as pas, coupa Castiel en la fixant dans les yeux, en cherchant son âme. Pas en tant qu'humaine.

Morgane n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Elle sentait la vérité de ses paroles la toucher à l'intérieur d'elle, quelque part où elle avait depuis longtemps caché toutes ses questions, tous ses doutes, tous ses désirs sans raison.  _Qui suis-je. Qui suis-je… ?_

\- Tu es un ange déchu, Morgane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous l'aviez vu venir, celle-là...? :)


	23. 22. Coquille vide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mention d'automutilation (scarification), PTSD, crise d'angoisse

\- Je suis un quoi ?

\- Un ange déchu. Cela signifie que tu étais un ange, mais que tu es tombée. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un ange déchu perdant la mémoire en chutant, cela dit. Mais c'est la vérité, Morgane.

La jeune femme cessa de marcher et vacilla un instant, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle laissa ses yeux fixer l'immensité du regard de Castiel, sans honte ni retenue. Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre.

Un ange. Un ange.

Un ange.

Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle n'arrivait pas à recoller les morceaux manquants, elle ne parvenait pas à éprouver cette sensation d'entièreté de l'être, en se répétant les paroles de l'ange dans son esprit. Elle avait perdu la mémoire. Elle avait  _perdu_ la mémoire. Il y avait des souvenirs qui lui appartenaient, mais dont elle n'avait pas possession. Elle avait naïvement songé pouvoir les retrouver en écoutant les paroles d'un ange du Seigneur, comme un maître de classe aurait enseigné à ses élèves.

\- Je ne me souviens de rien, marmonna-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que Castiel.

\- Quelle est la première chose dont tu te souviens ?

La toute première chose ? Morgane réfléchit un instant. C'était il y a si longtemps, et pourtant, ce n'était que l'année dernière. Un an seulement depuis qu'elle avait commencé à arpenter la route. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas être humaine, avant cela ? Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-elle ne pas se souvenir d'avant son réveil sur cette route bétonnée ? Comment est-ce qu'elle, un ange selon Castiel, ne pouvait tout simplement pas se rappeler de sa vie antérieure, alors que celle-ci était si…  _différente ?_

\- Yliana, répondit-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Oui, c'est Yliana dont je me souviens en premier. Sur la route, je venais de me réveiller, elle me tenait dans ses bras. Il y avait Alex, aussi. Mais Yliana est le premier visage que j'ai vu.

Castiel ne répondit pas. Son silence était respectueux et dévoué, mais Morgane n'était pas dupe. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner les réponses aux questions qu'elle ne savait même pas avoir, à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Il attendait qu'elle se souvienne d'elle-même, mais de toute évidence, elle ne se rappelait de rien. De rien. Elle se retrouvait plus vide qu'auparavant. Une coquille vide, voilà tout ce qu'elle était.

\- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je suis ? Une humaine ? Ou pas tout à fait ? Est-ce que je peux redevenir un ange ? Comment est-ce que ça marche ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment cela fonctionne, soupira Castiel, sincèrement désolé. Cependant, je pense pouvoir affirmer que tu es humaine. Du moins principalement. Je ne décèle plus de grâce en toi, on te l'a donc ôté, ou bien tu te l'es toi-même enlevée. Je ne peux t'en apprendre plus. Je ne sais pas qui tu es.

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais vue ? Demanda Morgane du tac-au-tac.

\- Il y a des centaines de millions d'anges dans les cieux. Et même si je t'avais déjà croisée, sans ta grâce, je serais incapable de te reconnaître. Ta forme humaine m'est complètement inconnue. Mais je t'en prie, tutoie-moi, ma sœur.

Morgane roula des yeux ronds mais ignora royalement l'enjouement de Castiel. Elle joignit les mains et se tordit les doigts. Elle aurait tant voulu que la vérité résonne en elle comme le son d'un bel instrument accordé, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Rien ne résonnait. Tout était aussi plat qu'avant.

Elle était déçue. Déçue, et interrogative.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, maintenant ?

Castiel prit un certain temps pour répondre, durant lequel la jeune femme prit le temps d'observer son visage. C'était bien le visage d'Yliana, sans aucun doute, mais les expressions, la manière dont les muscles se mouvaient sous la peau n'avaient rien à voir avec celle qu'elle connaissait depuis aussi loin que sa mémoire remontait.

\- Je suppose que tu dois continuer à vivre ta vie comme tu le faisais jusqu'à présent, fit enfin Castiel, la voix teintée d'hésitation. Tu disposes encore d'énergie à revendre, c'est ce que tu as fait lorsque j'ai dû exorciser ce démon et que tu m'as prêté ta force… mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses t'éveiller en absence d'un autre ange. Tu n'as probablement rien à craindre.

_Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande._

\- Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour, je ne sais pas, protéger les autres ?

Castiel haussa un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Parce qu'il y a du danger, rétorqua Morgane d'une voix dure, et que si j'étais un ange, je dois pouvoir faire quelque chose pour garder mes amis à l'abri.

Elle était la première étonnée de la force que contenait sa voix, mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi déterminée.

\- C'est une noble volonté, Morgane, répondit prudemment Castiel. Mais il vaut mieux que tu ne te fasses pas trop de souci. Dean et Sam prennent soin de vous. Et puis, bientôt, j'en suis sûr, je serai de nouveau là, ajouta-t-il avec un fin sourire.

 

*          *

*

 

\- Te fais pas d'souci, j'serai là ! Assura Eléonore d'une voix bien trop forte pour le couloir d'un hôpital.

Alice tenta de lui rendre son sourire, mais en vain. Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant qu'elle avait bien voulu qu'Eléonore l'accompagne revoir Alex depuis l'accident, mais elle ne les trouvait pas assez nombreux. Elle aurait préféré rester chez elle. Peu importait comment elle s'occupait, et si elle s'occupait, même, mais les murs trop blancs, les sols trop propres la mettaient mal à l'aise. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se distraire avec quelque chose, n'importe quoi, un élément de l'environnement à partir duquel elle aurait pu extrapoler, créer une histoire dont elle seule connaissait l'existence. Mais non, il n'y avait rien. Rien, si ce n'était un garçon allongé dans un lit, derrière une de ces innombrables portes, un garçon gentil, courageux, un garçon dont le cœur appartenait à sa meilleure amie à elle, un garçon qui n'avait plus qu'une jambe. Et c'était de sa faute.

\- Il lui tarde vraiment de te revoir, tu sais, continua Eléonore sans s'arrêter.

_C'est ça,_ songea Alice,  _il lui tarde sûrement de revoir celle qui lui a arraché la jambe._

Elle tenta de faire taire ses pensées, en vain. Sa cuisse la démangeait, elle avait envie de se gratter, sa main se tendait presque toute seule vers la zone qui comportait toutes les marques de la veille, de l'avant-veille, du soir avant cela. Elle brûlait d'arracher les croûtes, de voir à nouveau le sang couler dans l'eau tiède du bain.

Sauf qu'elle avait promis à Eléonore qu'elle serait là. Elle lui avait promis, elle, Alice, et personne d'autre. C'était ce qu'elle avait décidé. Comment pourrait-elle alors revenir sur sa décision ? Elle avait choisi d'être là. Elle contrôlait la situation.

N'était-ce pas le cas ?

Eléonore, qui parlait toujours d'Alex, s'arrêta brusquement de marcher. Alice faillit la renverser en marchant sur elle, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Voilà, c'est là, sourit Eléonore. T'es prête ?

Malgré son souffle court, Alice hocha la tête. Elle s'assura qu'Eléonore ne la regardait pas pour déglutir difficilement. Pouvait-elle vraiment affronter le regard d'Alex ? Pourrait-elle jamais regarder son ami dans les yeux ? Etait-il seulement encore son ami ? Comment Eléonore pouvait-elle être sûre qu'Alex ne l'avait pas simplement invitée pour lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la voir ? Après tout, elle pouvait toujours s'éloigner définitivement de leur groupe, ne plus jamais les voir, ne plus avoir à subir leurs regards accusateurs.

Eléonore ouvrit la porte. Trop tard.

\- C'est nous ! Annonça-t-elle.

Alice se mordit la langue. Le goût du sang se répandit dans sa bouche. Elle s'y accrocha comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Son cœur battait plus vite que jamais, sa vision se brouillait, ses jambes tremblaient. Sans trop savoir comment, elle suivit Eléonore et referma la porte derrière elle, presque machinalement.

La silhouette recouverte par le drap bleuté de l'hôpital n'était pas celle de l'Alex dont la jeune fille se souvenait. Il avait perdu du poids, il lui semblait plus fin, plus… plus faible, peut-être. Elle empêcha son regard de tomber sur la partie de drap qui aurait dû recouvrir sa jambe. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus se forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. C'était plus fort qu'elle. La dernière chose qu'il avait vu derrière ses yeux était un démon. Comment alors pouvait-elle… ?

\- Salut toi. Comment tu te sens ?

Elle sursauta. Cette phrase aurait dû se sortir de sa propre bouche. Elle aurait dû s'enquérir de l'état d'Alex avant qu'il fasse le contraire. Mais non, elle n'était pas capable de faire ça. Même ça.

Ce n'était même pas un simple « ça va ». C'était pire que ça. Alex lui avait demandé comment elle se  _sentait_. Et maintenant, elle devait répondre, et ils attendaient tous les deux, et les murs tournaient autour d'elle et elle avait besoin d'air.

Sans se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle releva le menton, rencontra le regard d'Alex, et sourit. Quelque chose en elle lui fit hocher la tête et relâcher ses épaules crispées. Puis elle rompit le contact, et chercha une chaise dans la pièce, pour s'y asseoir.

Pour une fois, une seule fois dans sa vie, elle aurait aimé ne pas être aussi perspicace, aussi observatrice. Evidemment qu'elle capta l'échange de regards entre sa meilleure amie et son nouveau copain, bien sûr qu'elle sentit le poids de leur inquiétude sur ses épaules, quelqu'un avait-il vraiment la force de lui poser cette question ? Alice dut tendre le bras pour attraper la chaise, pour la tirer vers elle. Avec une certitude terrifiante, elle comprit qu'Alex allait voir qu'elle tremblait. Et putain, si elle ne faisait pas attention, sa manche risquait de tomber, et si jamais il voyait les marques, les croûtes, si jamais…

La sensation affreuse de démangeaison lui fit se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

\- Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ?

Elle faillit sursauter au son de sa propre voix. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir comment les mots avaient pu franchir ses lèvres, mais ils l'avaient fait, et à présent elle pouvait voir Alex sourire du coin de l'œil. Elle crispa les doigts sur le dossier de la chaise pour s'empêcher de trembler, et s'assit.

\- Ça peut aller. Je pense qu'ils me bourrent de morphine pour pas que je sente quoi que ce soit, mais je m'en plains pas vraiment. C'est mieux comme ça.

Alice hocha la tête dans un sursaut pour faire signe qu'elle pensait de même.

Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir. Eléonore et Alex échangeaient des regards amoureux mais aussi emplis d'inquiétude pour elle, ce qui était à la limite du supportable. Elle résista tant bien que mal à la puissante envie de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour goûter son propre sang, et déglutit.

\- Il devrait pouvoir sortir d'ici deux semaines, mais après il faudra qu'il revienne assez souvent pour apprendre à s'occuper lui-même de sa… blessure. Les docteurs pensent que d'ici un an, il remarchera avec une prothèse comme si de rien n'était !

Alice sentit le sang quitter son visage.  _Un an._  Un an entier. Elle aurait voulu s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers Alex mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle, et son regard croisa le sien. La bouche close, les muscles relâchés comme pour ne rien avouer, Alex  _hurlait._

Et c'était comme si Alice pouvait l'entendre.

Oh, comme elle aurait voulu qu'Eléonore se taise. Comme elle aurait voulu avoir un simple tête à tête avec Alex – pas pour qu'il lui dise que tout allait bien et qu'ils étaient quittes, non. Alice voulait sentir la colère du jeune homme contre elle, elle voulait qu'il lui hurle au visage que tout était de sa faute, elle voulait qu'il la gifle, qu'il la frappe jusqu'à ce que son corps ne lui réponde même plus, jusqu'à ce que la douleur prenne la place de tout le reste. Elle aurait voulu qu'il ne veuille plus jamais la revoir.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Alice, résonna la voix d'Alex, si puissante qu'elle pénétra dans l'esprit de la jeune fille comme une dague empoisonnée.

C'en fut trop pour elle. Elle se leva et, sans attendre son reste, passa la porte et se mit à courir. Derrière elle, elle entendit Eléonore se lever, mais Alex,  _merci,_ la retint et empêcha sa meilleure amie de se lancer à sa poursuite. Dans les couloirs, elle sentit qu'elle bousculait une infirmière qui faisait une ronde, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour s'excuser. Elle ne pouvait pas s'excuser ; elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle était inexcusable.

Elle ne méritait aucun traitement de faveur. Elle ne méritait que la haine des autres.

Oh, comme elle aurait tant désiré être vide en ce moment précis.

 

*          *

*

 

Crowley volait. L'immensité du ciel, de l'air qui l'entourait, du feu qui brûlait en lui n'étaient désormais plus des obstacles, et il passait à travers comme une dague s'enfonçant dans de la chair vivante. Aisément, il passait de molécule en molécule, s'autorisant enfin les pensées qui le démangeaient.

Il avait cru que la réussite s'éloignait, que sa victoire certaine se transformait en échec cuisant, mais il ne manquait pas de plans secondaires. Le potentiel que Gyrth, ce démon tertiaire qu'il ne connaissait même pas personnellement, avait octroyé à ces enfants dépassaient de loin tout ce qu'il avait pu espérer. A présent, Vincent, ce gamin brisé, ne demandait plus qu'à se racheter auprès de sa propre fierté. Crowley avait justement une mission fantastique à lui donner.

La gamine que Castiel occupait semblait avoir confiance en ce gosse. Crowley ne douterait pas qu'il saurait la ramener à ses pieds… et alors, il aurait ce dont il avait besoin.

Son autorité sur les Enfers étaient de plus en plus contestée, aussi le démon des croisements devait à tout prix trouver un moyen qui lui permettrait enfin d'avoir des pouvoirs aussi puissants que les autres démons de plus haut lignage… voire même de Lucifer. En songeant à cela, pensée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit il y avait quelques mois maintenant, il avait compris que s'il voulait être aussi puissant que Lucifer, il lui fallait trouver un ange très puissant qui lui obéirait au doigt et à l'œil.

Son problème principal était, bien sûr, qu'aucun ange assez puissant ne lui avait offert ses services, et que cela ne risquait pas d'arriver par hasard. Non, s'il voulait qu'un ange, voire un archange, lui obéisse, il devait faire preuve de fourberie et d'ingéniosité, comme il avait toujours fait.

Quelques jours plus tard, il avait entendu parler de l'affaiblissement du vaisseau de Castiel, un des anges les plus puissants du paradis. De plus, et c'était bien simple, s'emparer de lui et faire de cet abominable poupon ailé son esclave personnel affaiblirait grandement les Winchesters. Il avait l'occasion de faire d'une pierre, deux coups, et il n'allait certainement pas s'en priver.

Il avait à ce stade une idée, un plan, mais il lui manquait encore deux choses importantes : comment s'emparer de Castiel, même affaibli ? Et surtout, comment faire en sorte que celui-ci lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil, et devienne son arme principale et son bouclier contre les attaques incessantes des autres démons mineurs ?

C'est à peu près à ce moment de sa réflexion qu'il avait commencé à mener des recherches sérieuses pour un plan qui n'était auparavant qu'une vague idée de pouvoir. Bien vite, il était tombé sur un sort permettant de bloquer un ange dans son vaisseau pour une durée illimitée. La magie en elle-même n'était pas compliquée, les ingrédients (principalement, cinq âmes corrompues qui permettaient d'affliger la grâce d'un ange jusqu'à l'immobilisation complète) étaient facilement trouvables. Quant à faire en sorte que Castiel lui obéisse une fois que celui-ci serait à sa merci… eh bien, il aviserait. Il savait comment briser des âmes perdues et en peine, il connaissait tout de l'art de la torture et de ses conséquences ; il n'aurait aucun mal à transformer Castiel en sa chose.

Seulement voilà – Gyrth, ce démon insignifiant à qui Urgo avait confié la tâche de ramener Castiel à Crowley, avait échoué dans tout ce qu'il devait accomplir, et s'était fait tuer par les Winchester comme s'il n'avait été qu'une mouche aveugle.

A la suite de cela, Urgo ne l'avait pas supplié de lui faire confiance à nouveau, non – il avait simplement hoché la tête lorsque Crowley avait lâché sa colère sur lui. Comme s'il s'avait que cela allait se produire. Il l'avait peut-être même déjà vu, songea le Roi des Enfers. Dans une vision, ou que savait-il d'autre ? L'un des univers alternatifs qu'il était capable de conjurer comportait peut-être leur futur à tous.

Urgo avait fait face aux foudres du Roi des Enfers, et ça ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Crowley avait cru en devenir fou de colère.

Mais qu'importait Urgo à présent, puisqu'un nouveau plan se dessinait sous ses paupières, aussi clair qu'une goutte de sang sur la neige. Crowley n'avait pas renoncé à l'idée d'obtenir un ange puissant sous ses ordres, seulement… Castiel n'était plus que de l'histoire ancienne. Qu'il reste coincé dans la gamine, qui allait bientôt finir par crever de toute façon, rongée de l'intérieur par la puissance de l'ange. Non, il n'avait plus besoin de Castiel, puisqu'il était désormais à deux doigts de posséder la pièce manquante de sa domination des Enfers… un ange déchu.

Et amnésique.

S'il n'avait pas été un démon, il aurait bien pu remercier le ciel de lui rendre la tâche facile.

Loin de lui, il entendit les pas précipités des chasseurs dans les couloirs du bunker. Puis, malgré ses sens entravés par les chaînes qui mordaient ses poignets et chevilles, il décela une autre essence, purement humaine, s'approchant de lui doucement.

Il mit fin à sa méditation et reprit brusquement possession de son corps. Une brève nausée lui secoua le corps, l'urgence de la situation le saisissant aux tripes et le forçant à réintégrer un peu trop rapidement sa prison de chair, mais il passa outre cette sensation déplaisante. Un rictus souriant étira ses lèvres, ses yeux rougeoyants d'une lueur sanguine, et si quiconque s'était trouvé dans la même pièce que lui, il aurait pris ses jambes à son cou.

Celui qui approchait, ayant successivement parvenu à éloigner les Winchester du bunker par un stratagème qui, et celui-ci n'en doutait pas, impressionnerait grandement Crowley, était exactement la personne que le démon crevait d'envie de voir.

Vincent se battit un léger instant avec la serrure de la lourde porte avant de pousser cette dernière et d'apparaître dans l'encadrement. Le regard fuyant, il s'avança et s'arrêta face à Crowley, à quelques mètres tout de même du pentacle dessiné sur le sol. Le démon le dévisagea, attendant qu'il parle en premier. Il ne tarda pas.

\- Ok, j't'écoute.

Crowley dut retenir son sourire, ou il aurait effrayé le gosse et l'aurait tant fait hurler de terreur que les Winchester l'auraient entendu, malgré l'isolation sonore du bunker. Oh, comme il avait hâte de se servir de ce garçon pour parvenir à ses fins. Mais pour cela… il lui faudrait d'abord faire de lui une coquille vide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà dit, mais vous trouverez beaucoup plus de notes de l'auteur sur ff.net si ça vous chante. Même titre, même nom de plume. 
> 
> N'oubliez pas de laisser un kudo si ça vous plaît, et pensez à laisser un petit commentaire pour me faire signe !


	24. 23. Aidez-moi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mention d'automutilation (scarification), crise d'angoisse

\- Ok, j't'écoute.

Vincent haït instantanément les mots qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche. D'abord, que faisait-il ici ? Il pouvait repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu. Le démon devant lui n'allait certes pas le poursuivre, enchaîné comme il était. Le garçon n'avait qu'à tourner les talons et s'en aller. Mais ses pieds semblaient de pas vouloir lui obéir. Comme s'ils savaient mieux que lui ce dont il avait besoin.

Mais lui, savait-il vraiment de quoi il avait besoin ?

Il résista à l'envie de passer l'index derrière son oreille pour toucher ses appareils auditifs, afin d'entendre le son reconnaissable entre tous, celui d'un crissement aigu, qui le ramenait presque toujours à la réalité. Il n'allait sûrement pas laisser un tel geste – trahissant son insécurité – se produire devant le monstre qui, il en était sûr, le dévorait du regard.

_Est-ce qu'il mange les gens ?_

\- Bonjour, humain. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour toi. Tes désirs sont mes ordres.

Du coin de l'œil, il put voir le démon tenter une révérence condescendante, mais ses liens l'empêchèrent de parvenir à ses fins. Les yeux fermés mais un sourire lui dévorant la moitié du visage, il semblait…  _briller_.

\- Vous, les démons, vous avez des noms ?

Crowley se retint de ricaner. Ce gosse allait le rendre fou de joie.

\- Oui, nous en avons, répondit-il en relevant le menton, empêchant ses yeux d'émettre une lueur sanguine qui aurait pu terrifier le garçon. Veux-tu connaître le mien ?

Avancer à pas aussi lent avec cet humain, qui allait être la clé dans l'accomplissement de ses souhaits, faisait courir un frisson d'agacement dans toute la colonne vertébrale de Crowley, mais il tâcha de se satisfaire de la sensation. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser passer sa chance. Et puis, après tout, il était un démon des croisements – passer des contrats était un de ces principaux talents.

Après la direction des Enfers, naturellement.

\- Vas-y, balance.

Il sentit le fort désir de se mordre la langue de Vincent, et n'attendit pas une seconde de plus, cousant graduellement toutes les minuscules ouvertures du filet qu'il avait lancé. Bientôt, ce gosse serait tellement à l'étroit entre ses griffes qu'il ne pourrait plus rien faire d'autre que pleurer. Et crier.

\- Je suis le Roi des Enfers. J'ai l'habitude de me faire appeler « Votre Majesté », mais je t'autorise à m'appeler Crowley, si tu le désires.

L'aura de son venin de paroles était presque visible autour du visage de Vincent. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le gosse lui renvoie l'ascenseur :

\- J'vais t'appeler Crow. Ben quoi, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'expression pourtant discrète de surprise sur le visage du démon, tu voulais être mon pote, non ?

\- En effet, je pense que nous pourrions bien nous entendre.

Crowley dut se retenir de soupirer. Ça n'allait peut-être pas être  _si_  facile que cela, finalement. Mais après tout, il ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Même si la chance avait tendance à lui sourire souvent, il restait un démon, et un démon ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même. Et puis, si Vincent se révélait être un défi… le prix de la victoire n'en serait que plus délicieux.

\- Vu que j'pense pas que tu sois venu me voir par hasard, j'me suis un peu renseigné, tu vois, Crow. Et j'ai vite compris que normalement, c'est pas les démons qui viennent voir les humains, c'est l'inverse. Alors vas-y, dis-moi ce qui te brûle la langue. Pourquoi tu veux passer un contrat avec moi ?

Crowley, dont les chaînes autour du cou, des poignets et des chevilles commençaient à le démanger, décida de parier avec lui-même. La voix aussi douce et froide qu'une peau de reptile, il décida de montrer un petit aperçu de sa véritable apparence à Vincent – il laissa passer une infime fraction de la lueur rouge de ses yeux à travers la pupille noire des yeux de sa prison de chair.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison. La raison pour laquelle je suis venu te voir… c'est que je veux me servir de toi.

Vincent déglutit difficilement et Crowley le laissa faire, afin que le jeune homme puisse calculer sciemment les risques qu'il prenait. Puis, alors que Vincent songeait tellement fort à prendre ses jambes à son cou que Crowley pouvait presque l'entendre dans son propre esprit, il referma son piège.

\- Tu as un très grand potentiel.

 

*          *

*

 

Castiel leva brusquement la tête en l'air, les sourcils froncés. L'appel était étouffé, tout comme ses pouvoirs, mais il en était persuadé, quelqu'un avait hurlé son nom si fort qu'il avait probablement secoué tous les anges dans les environs.

\- Aïe…

L'ange reporta vivement son attention sur Morgane, qui venait de porter ses mains à ses tempes, comme si elle avait mal au crâne.

\- Tu as entendu ça ? S'enquit Castiel, curieux.

Morgane hocha la tête, doucement, de peur que son cerveau ne heurte les parois de son crâne si fort qu'elle pourrait s'évanouir.

\- Je crois… qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Castiel ferma les yeux, se concentrant au maximum de ce qu'il était capable de faire. Mais la barrière de Crowley était puissante, beaucoup trop puissante pour lui, et il se rendit vite compte qu'il ne pouvait pas lui-même répondre à cette question.

\- Dean, fit Morgane en un souffle.

Castiel rouvrit les yeux, surpris. Avait-il bien entendu ?

\- C'est Dean, déclara la jeune femme, sûre d'elle à présent. Je n'arrive pas à bien entendre, ni à bien comprendre, mais c'est Dean Winchester. Et il t'appelle.

Morgane se tut brusquement et écarquilla les yeux, elle-même surprise des mots qui s'étaient échappé de sa gorge. Interdite, elle s'assit sur le lit, refermant ses poings autour de la couette, et serrant si fort que ses phalanges blanchirent.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que… comment… ?

Incapable de formuler une question cohérente, elle leva plutôt des yeux perdus vers Castiel, qui pinça les lèvres.

\- Comment arrives-tu à les entendre ? Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Mais, Morgane, ma sœur… j'ai besoin que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe.

_Arrête de m'appeler comme ça._

Elle inspira d'un coup, cherchant à se raccrocher à l'odeur de la petite pièce, l'odeur d'Yliana mêlée à celle du café refroidi depuis ce matin, les murs recouverts de posters et de gri-gris porte-bonheur que sa compagne affectionnait tant, le drapeau LGBT qui pendait dans un coin de la pièce, tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler qui elle était, et ce qu'elle n'était pas.

Mais de nouveau, l'appel retentit, et une aiguille de douleur lui traversa le crâne de part en part. Elle grimaça.

\- Je… je ne sais pas, marmonna-t-elle, cédant au regard alarmé et inquiet de Castiel. Je n'arrive pas à… à comprendre, mais…

\- Mais ?

_Laisse-moi tranquille !_

\- Il crie vraiment fort, souffla-t-elle, la douleur faussant sa voix.

Castiel sourit, sincèrement désolé.

\- Dean a tendance à prier… de manière assez intense, en effet.

Mais il se reprit rapidement. Dean avait probablement besoin de lui. Tout de suite. Il devait aller le retrouver. Il devait…

\- Il faut que j'y aille, fit-il simplement, comme si c'était une évidence.

Il se leva d'un bond, dépassa Morgane, et fit quelques pas en direction de la porte d'entrée du petit appartement. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse sortir, il sentit les doigts de Morgane se refermer sur son poignet. Brusquement, un élan de détresse s'échappa de ses pensées, et sa grâce hurla alors qu'il tirait le bras d'Yliana vers lui.

_Il faut qu'elle me lâche._

\- Ne pars pas, ordonna Morgane sombrement. Pas avec Yliana.

Et soudain, comme si elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle ajouta, d'une voix qui ressemblait davantage à la sienne :

\- S'il te plaît.

Sa prise sur le poignet d'Yli se faisait déjà moins forte.

Castiel retenait encore son souffle. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire à l'instant – du moins si, il croyait comprendre, il refusait seulement d'y croire. Les yeux de Morgane, si noirs – n'étaient-ils pourtant pas bleus ? – si sombres, n'avaient plus, pendant une fraction de seconde, émis aucune lumière. Pourtant, le crépuscule était encore loin, et même si la pièce à vivre n'était pas éclairée, le soleil aurait dû se refléter dans les yeux de n'importe quel humain. Seulement, Morgane n'était pas humaine, et la vérité de cette phrase s'abattit durement sur les épaules de Castiel. Elle n'était pas – ou plus – un ange non plus. Non, elle était quelque chose d'autre, et ses yeux, comme tout son être, avait semblé vouloir aspirer toute la lumière,  _dévorer toute sa grâce_.

Prenant une inspiration tremblotante, Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour parler, sans savoir d'où provenait son courage :

\- Morgane, tu dois comprendre que je dois retrouver Dean et Sam. Ils pourraient être en danger.

Morgane, de son côté, entendait Castiel sans vraiment l'écouter. Elle relâcha doucement le poignet de son amie, le regard dans le vide. Juste à l'instant, son cœur était devenu si sombre qu'elle ne s'était pas reconnue. Elle avait du mal à l'admettre, surtout alors qu'elle devait être concentrée sur Yliana et la protection de celle-ci, mais la jeune femme avait peur. Elle n'avait pas peur pour le bien-être d'Yli, non – elle avait peur d'elle-même.

\- Je sais, murmura-t-elle en faisant tout son possible pour reprendre le contrôle sur la réalité autour d'elle, mais tu ne peux pas amener Yliana. Il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose.

\- Ne me fais-tu pas confiance ? S'enquit honnêtement Castiel.

Morgane leva les yeux vers lui et fut encore une fois envahie par le sentiment d'urgence, celui qui lui hurlait de retrouver Yliana à l'intérieur de ce regard. Elle se mordit brièvement la lèvre inférieure et n'eut pas à réfléchir plus d'une fraction de seconde.

\- Non. Non, je ne te fais pas confiance.

Castiel pinça les lèvres. Il ne pouvait rien changer à cela.

\- Je ne peux qu'accepter ta requête silencieuse, ma sœur. Je te rends la femme que tu aimes. Pour le moment.

Dans un soupir, il s'éloigna de sa propre conscience, et du corps de la jeune fille qu'il occupait, du moins autant qu'il le pouvait. Car quoi qu'il fasse, il était incapable de quitter ce corps, même s'il aurait préféré voler loin d'ici, et aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, voire plus.

Mais les deux jeunes femmes avaient besoin de paix, et d'intimité. Il aurait préféré rejoindre Dean et prendre soin de lui et de son frère, de leur assurer une protection, car il y avait forcément une raison pour que son compagnon l'appelle ainsi, mais il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il ne pouvait pas les aider en quoi que ce soit, pas en son état, et surtout, il ne pouvait se résoudre à risquer la vie d'Yliana.

Morgane se leva d'un bond en voyant le corps d'Yli s'affaisser et perdre l'équilibre. Elle rattrapa sa jeune amie bien avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, mais l'accompagna tout de même jusqu'à ce que Tim soit complètement allongée, l'avant-bras de Morgane sous la nuque.

Elle papillonna des yeux, l'air perdu.

\- Je fais quoi, là ? Marmonna-t-elle, retrouvant enfin son véritable ton de voix que Morgane affectionnait tant.

La brune leva instinctivement la main sur la joue de sa belle compagne, qui s'y lova.

\- Castiel est venu, Puce, et maintenant, il est parti. Tu as eu un moment de faiblesse, mais tout va bien à présent.

Yliana écarquilla les yeux de curiosité, se souvenant de ses derniers instants de conscience :

\- Alors ? Est-ce qu'il a pu t'aider ?

Morgane retint son souffle. Dans son empressement de redonner les commandes de son corps à Yliana, elle n'avait pas du tout pensé aux questions de celle-ci. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Tout semblait si… lointain. Le ton de Castiel, par la voix et la bouche d'Yliana, la nommant « ma sœur », n'était pas suffisamment réel pour que la jeune femme puisse énoncer son autre identité à voix haute.

_Si je ne le dis pas, alors ce n'est pas vrai. Et si je ne lui dis rien, elle sera plus en sécurité._

\- Non, répondit Morgane avec un sourire désolé, il n'a pas pu. C'est dommage, mais au moins on aura essayé. Merci de lui avoir laissé la place, en tout cas. Je ne te le demanderai plus.

Yliana cligna des yeux, toujours un peu dans les vapes. Sa vision était un peu floue, et pendant un court moment elle se demanda si elle ne devrait pas se mettre à porter des lunettes. Mais progressivement, son environnement se fit plus clair et le visage assuré et rassurant de Morgane la fit sourire, d'un sourire navré mais tout de même confiant.

\- Je suis sûre qu'on trouvera. J'vais pas te laisser comme ça, M, t'inquiète pas, on trouvera ce qui te tracasse.

Mais, trop occupée à essayer de se relever sans faire de mouvements trop brusques, elle ne vit pas l'ombre qui passait sur le visage de Morgane.

 

*          *

*

 

\- Dean, dépêche-toi, on n'a plus le temps !

L'aîné des frères Winchester jeta un troisième coup d'œil derrière lui tout en courant à la suite de son jeune frère.

\- T'es sûr qu'on peut laisser le gosse tout seul au bunker ?

\- Il ne risque rien. Et de toute façon, on n'a pas le temps de s'en occuper – si Alice n'est pas complètement exorcisée, comme il nous l'a dit, il faut qu'on se dépêche. Elle est en plein centre-ville, avec sa famille, alors si jamais le démon est toujours là…

Dean jura et sauta sur le siège conducteur de son Impala. Alors qu'il tournait la clé dans le contact, son frère referma la portière, et le moteur démarra au quart de tour.

Sam avait raison, et Dean le savait. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre l'avertissement de Vincent à la légère… c'était un luxe qu'ils n'avaient pas les moyens de s'offrir. Si… si Alice, la gamine qui avait été possédée, montrait des signes de rechute, ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de courir, le plus vite possible, la rattraper, et faire quelque chose. Que ce soit pour protéger les autres d'elle, ou bien pour la protéger elle-même, peu importait – c'était leur mission, ils devaient à tout prix agir.

\- Elle habite où, déjà ? s'enquit Dean, manifestement à cran.

Et n'avait-il pas de bonnes raisons de l'être ? L'être qui lui était le plus cher au monde – après Sam – était coincé dans un vaisseau qui n'avait certes pas la force de le contenir, et il devait partager ce corps avec une gosse d'à peine la vingtaine qui n'avait rien demandé. En sachant qu'Yliana et Morgane formaient un couple, tout comme lui avec Cas… Ça lui donnait le tournis.

Et surtout, ça lui fichait la trouille.

\- Tu n'as pas retenu ? répondit Sam du tac-au-tac. Laisse tomber, je te guide, ajouta-t-il en croisant l'œillade menaçante de son grand frère. Ça ira plus vite.

Dean hocha simplement la tête, sourcils froncés et mâchoires serrées.

Ouais, ça lui fichait une putain de trouille. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'était même pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi. C'était cette Morgane – elle avait quelque chose de particulier, il aurait pu en mettre sa main à couper. Après tout, elle avait vu les ailes de Cas, objet que ce dernier chérissait le plus au monde et ne laissait jamais les êtres humains s'en approcher, par peur de les blesser. Castiel n'avait certainement pas laissé Morgane les voir. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Si elle pouvait les voir, pourquoi pas eux, pourquoi pas tous les autres ?

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui glaçait le sang dans les veines de Dean.

Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir comment l'exprimer, mais il se sentait…  _en danger_  en présence de Morgane. Ce qui n'avait, de toute évidence, aucun sens, puisque la jeune femme ne cherchait qu'à protéger son amie. Jusque-là, c'était tout à fait compréhensible. Mais à chaque fois que le regard de la pulpeuse brune croisait le sien, un frisson parcourait sa colonne vertébrale. La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, Dean avait pensé qu'il réagissait ainsi parce qu'elle était belle, juste  _belle_ , belle et rien d'autre. Mais graduellement, en la rencontrant de plus en plus, il en était maintenant persuadé – cette femme avait quelque chose d'autre en elle. Ce n'était pas qu'une femme humaine. Non, elle était bien plus que ça. Et ça, ça lui fichait la trouille.

Et savoir Castiel seul avec elle ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile.

Il espérait au moins que si jamais les choses venaient à mal tourner, Vincent aurait la présence d'esprit de les appeler.

Sauf qu'il ne croyait même pas à ça.

\- Là, Dean. Gare-toi, c'est là.

Dean s'exécuta et se força à réunir ses pensées en une seule et même idée : protéger les habitants de cette maison.

\- Il m'avait dit qu'elle était riche, mais de là à… commença Sam en s'extrayant non sans mal de la voiture, le souffle coupé.

Dean ne put compléter les paroles de son petit frère, mais il n'en pensa pas moins. La maison d'Alice était gigantesque. Bien que ce soit une maison de ville, elle possédait au moins trois à quatre fois la surface murale des maisons autour, et ce n'était que l'extérieur.

\- Ça va être la galère pour tout piéger, marmonna Dean pour lui-même, comme s'il voulait tirer ses propres pieds jusqu'à la terre ferme, mais cela n'eut aucun effet.

Cette maison était propre, les fenêtres tout à fait ordinaires considérant le quartier, et il n'y avait pas de jardin devant mais Sam pensa qu'il devait bien y en avoir un de l'autre côté. Ce qui dénotait vraiment sur la façade de cette maison, ce qui aurait fait se retourner n'importe qui dans la rue, ce n'était pas la qualité du mur qui semblait être très profond et lourd, ni même la peinture qui recouvrait le crépi, à peine abîmé par les ans. Non, c'était tout autre chose, très simple et pourtant majestueux.

Sur la façade de cette maison se déployait, sous forme de lierres, un immense rosier rouge carmin, dont quelques roses seulement étaient parfaitement blanches, immaculée comme une couche de neige intacte. Trois exactement d'entre elles étaient noires comme la suie.

\- Il t'avait prévenu, pour les roses ?

\- Oui, seulement je songeais à quelque chose de plus… petit.

Dean hocha la tête en la direction de Sam. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas fermer la bouche, trop occupé qu'il était à admirer le majestueux rosier qui dévorait le mur.

\- C'est curieux, dès que les roses arrivent aux murs voisins, on dirait qu'elles font demi-tour… avant de continuer vers le haut. Comme si elles ne voulaient recouvrir que ce mur-ci…

\- Simple tour de jardinerie, répondit Dean de manière évasive.

Sam tourna la tête vers lui et remarqua que son frère semblait se débattre contre le désir indomptable de rester là et de ne jamais cesser de s'ébahir devant la façade de la maison. D'un geste vif, avant d'être envahi par ce même désir, il leva le bras et claqua plusieurs fois des doigts devant les yeux de son frère.

\- Dean. Il faut qu'on rentre. Ces roses ne sont pas normales… Cette maison ne l'est pas.

L'aîné hocha la tête d'un air absent mais le suivit lorsque Sam, en quelques pas, franchit la rue pour frapper à la lourde porte. Les coups semblèrent raisonner longuement, comme si l'intérieur de la maison était encore plus grand qu'elle n'y laissait paraître –  _trop_ grand. Sam se surprit à déglutir difficilement.

La porte s'ouvrit et une enfant, blonde comme les blés, apparut. Elle avait de grands yeux très clairs, et les joues couvertes de taches de rousseur. Une queue de cheval réunissait sa chevelure sur sa nuque, et en baissant les yeux pour mieux l'observer, les Winchester s'aperçurent qu'elle se tenait sur la pointe des pieds, comme pour paraître plus grande.

\- Puis-je vous aider ? S'enquit la petite fille d'une voix fluette, se voulant mature.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, puis Sam s'assit sur ses talons, ajustant sa taille pour qu'il puisse parler à la petite en face-à-face.

\- Salut, toi, fit-il d'une voix chaleureuse. Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?

\- Rita, répondit cette dernière avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

\- Rita, est-ce que tes parents sont là ?

\- Non… Papa est parti au travail depuis longtemps déjà, et Maman est allée faire les courses. Même Nana n'est pas là. C'est la dame qui fait le ménage à la maison. Mais, je peux vous aider si vous voulez ! Vous vous êtes perdus ?

Sam songea que Rita avait un langage extrêmement développé pour une petite fille de son âge. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 8 ans, et pourtant elle essayait déjà de parler comme une adulte.

\- Non, on ne s'est pas perdus, rassura Sam. En fait, on cherche Alice.

\- Ma sœur ? S'étonna Rita. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a un problème avec Alice ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, s'empressa de répondre Sam, trop vite. On voudrait juste la voir. C'est possible ?

Mais Rita s'était brusquement refermée. Elle se cacha en partie derrière la porte et murmura :

\- Maman dit qu'il ne faut pas laisser des adultes qu'on ne connaît pas rentrer dans la maison.

\- Et elle a raison, compléta le Winchester accroupi. C'est vrai, il ne faut pas. Ce que tu peux faire, c'est appeler Alice pour nous, pour qu'elle vienne nous voir. Tu crois que c'est possible ?

Rita sembla réfléchir intensément pendant une demi-seconde.

\- Vous rentrez pas alors, hein ? Menaça-t-elle du haut de sa petite taille.

\- Promis, répondit Sam avec un sourire.

Rita leva les yeux vers Dean, qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un seul mot.

\- Vous non plus ?

\- Promis, répéta Dean d'une voix grave.

La gamine fit brusquement volte-face pour quitter l'entrée et, quelques secondes plus tard, les deux hommes entendirent très distinctement chacun de ses pas dans les escaliers. Elle montait en courant.

Sam se redressa et tourna la tête vers Dean, qui put enfin parler librement :

\- Y'a quelque chose qui cloche, ici. C'est pas normal…

\- Oui, je le sens moi aussi. Il y a une présence maléfique.

\- Ouais. Bah j'espère que c'est pas Alice.

Il attendit un peu avant d'ajouter, du bout des lèvres, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir donner une réalité à ses doutes :

\- Ni Rita.

Sam soupira. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent deux paires de pieds descendre les escaliers, et bientôt, Rita apparut, suivie de près par Alice. Sam retint son souffle.

Elle était fatiguée, sans aucun doute possible. Des cernes marquaient son visage et elle semblait avoir perdu du poids depuis l'épisode de l'entrepôt. Elle se déplaçait comme un fantôme dans son propre corps. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés – elle sortait sûrement de la douche – mais elle n'était pas coiffée, ce qui la faisait ressembler à une sirène. Pas les sirènes des contes, cela dit, les sirènes des histoires d'horreur, celles qui entraînaient les marins au fond de l'eau et se nourrissaient de leur force vitale. Sam songea qu'Alice avait bien besoin de force vitale.

\- Puis-je vous aider ?

_Les mêmes mots que sa petite sœur_ , songea Dean en repensant aux premiers babillages de Sam voulant l'imiter. Un sourire éclaira son visage pendant une fraction de seconde. Puis, brusquement, il baissa les yeux. Lorsqu'il les releva pour croiser le regard de Sam, celui-ci lui adressa le même avertissement que Dean sentait.

_Il y a de la fumée noire qui s'échappe du bas de sa jupe._

\- On vient seulement voir si vous avez besoin d'aide, répondit Sam en se voulant sûr de lui.

Sauf qu'il ne l'était pas, et cela força Alice à lever les yeux pour les observer réellement. Aussitôt, elle fit un pas en arrière, la main sur la poitrine de Rita, pour l'éloigner.

\- Non, fit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Non, nous n'avons pas besoin de votre aide. Fichez le camp.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Alice ? Alice ?

Rita se mordit la lèvre inférieure et jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux deux hommes toujours sur le pas de la porte. Sa grande sœur ne lui répondait pas, et ce n'était pas normal.

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour insister, mais Dean jugea le moment assez bon pour poser la main sur la porte, empêchant Alice de la refermer.

\- Alice, laisse-nous rentrer. Quelque chose ne va pas, et j'pense pas qu'on soit les seuls à le remarquer.

\- Vous ne savez rien, répondit l'intéressée, la voix vide et le regard blanc. Vous ne savez rien du tout, vous n'êtes pas arrivés à temps, vous n'avez pu sauver personne, vous ne pouvez pas…

\- Lice ?

Le surnom de sa petite sœur, l'appelant d'une voix pour la première fois enfantine, sembla sortir Alice de sa transe. Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de Rita, lui intimant de se calmer, faisant passer en un simple toucher l'idée que tout allait bien. Mais la gamine ne se calma pas. A la place, elle prit une profonde inspiration, et quitta sa sœur du regard, malgré le frisson que ce geste lui causa.

\- S'il vous plaît, aidez Lice.

\- Moustique, non, je n'ai pas besoin de leur aide…

Mais la supplication de la gamine fut suffisante pour Dean. Il fit un pas dans la maison et, d'un geste vif, entoura d'une main le poignet d'Alice.

Contre toute attente, le simple fait de s'emparer de son poignet déclencha des tremblements incontrôlables dans tout le corps de la jeune fille. Comme si un gigantesque frisson la traversait de part en part, elle recula encore un peu, mais Dean tint bon.

\- Sam, je sais pas ce qu'y s'passe, mais j'vais avoir besoin d'ton aide ! cria Dean.

Rita s'était tue, muette de terreur. Sa grande sœur était malade. Elle l'avait déjà senti, oui, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait réellement. La bouche ouverte dans un cri muet, elle resta figée sur place alors que le plus grand des deux hommes prenait Alice dans ses bras et qu'ils rentraient tous, alors que maman avait dit « personne ne rentre ».

Rita parvint à trouver suffisamment de force en elle pour secouer la tête. C'était une urgence, et même si elle n'était pas un bébé, elle n'était pas adulte non plus. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle devait laisser les adultes s'en occuper.

Sauf qu'il avait dit qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Une fois que Sam fut certain de tenir correctement une Alice tremblante contre lui, il attendit que Dean revienne pour lui dire où il pouvait la poser.

\- Y'a un canapé dans le salon ! Viens !

Sam s'engagea dans le long couloir d'entrée, et, conformément aux dires de Dean, trouva un canapé où poser la jeune fille. Il s'exécuta, et dès le moment où il la lâcha complètement, les tremblements cessèrent, et Alice avala une longue bouffée d'air.

Dean haussa un sourcil. Mais il ne put dire quoi que ce soit, car à peine Alice expirait, une nouvelle bouffée de fumée noire s'échappa de sous sa jupe, à la hauteur de ses genoux. Sam se mordit la lèvre.

\- Démon ? S'enquit Dean.

\- Tu en doutes encore ? fit Sam simplement.

\- Non.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux. Cette voix n'était pas celle d'Alice.

C'était celle de Rita.

\- Non, répéta l'enfant. Je sais ce à quoi vous pensez, mais Lice n'est plus possédée, elle l'était à un moment, je l'ai vu, c'était Alice mais c'était pas elle, elle était différente, mais maintenant c'est fini. Elle est juste malade. Mais c'est plus un démon. Ma grande sœur, c'est pas un démon.

Dean se mordit les lèvres, les yeux écarquillés. Comment une gamine…

Et puis il se rappela.

_Emmène ton frère et cours dehors aussi vite que tu peux – ne te retourne pas. Maintenant, Dean, vas-y !_

Il dut retenir un juron.

\- Rita, je ne pense pas que…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? Coupa Dean.

Sam lui lança un regard exagéré, lui faisant ainsi savoir qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir se fier aux dires de l'enfant. Mais Dean, lui, savait qu'il pouvait. Il pouvait s'y fier entièrement.

\- C'est bien Alice, monsieur. C'est bien ma grande sœur. Elle est juste malade. Un peu fatiguée. Elle dort beaucoup et elle passe beaucoup de temps dans la salle de bain.

Sam fronça les sourcils. Pendant le peu de temps durant lequel il avait fait des études, et même s'il n'avait pas pu les mener à bien, il pensait savoir ce que Rita voulait dire par là.

\- Comme une ado normale, non ? Fit Dean avec son tact habituel.

\- Vous comprenez pas, monsieur, répondit Rita. Alice ne prend jamais plus de dix minutes pour se préparer le matin, et déjà, dix minutes c'est beaucoup. Sauf que maintenant, quand elle se douche, des fois elle met des heures, et des fois maman la gronde parce que moi après je n'ai pas le temps d'y aller avant d'aller me coucher. Je lui dis que c'est pas grave parce que j'aime pas prendre la douche et puis Lice est fatiguée donc vraiment tant pis je la prendrai demain mais…

Dean marcha jusqu'à Rita, qui était restée en retrait, ne sachant que faire, et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur. Il lui adressa un sourire maladroit, sans bien savoir comment dire ce qu'il voulait dire, mais essaya tout de même :

\- Merci, Rita. C'est très important pour nous que tu nous dises ça. Tu es une petite sœur exemplaire. Alice serait très fière de toi.

Alice, justement, s'agitait, les yeux fermés, et bien qu'inconsciente, elle reprenait doucement des couleurs. Sam profita du fait que la jeune fille n'était pas tout à fait revenue à elle-même, et que Dean regarde ailleurs, pour poser une main sur la cuisse fraîche et propre de la « malade ». Puis, prenant une grande inspiration silencieuse, releva sa jupe de quelques centimètres.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Les cuisses d'Alice étaient recouvertes de marques de coupures, nettes et propres, certes, mais récentes. En touchant seulement à la jupe de la jeune fille, Sam avait ouvert l'une des marques les plus fraîches, et du sang perla. Alice s'agita de nouveau, faisant le début d'un geste pour remonter ses jambes contre son torses et se rouler en boule. Le sang coula le long de sa cuisse, et Sam fit ce qu'il pouvait pour cacher la vue de la blessure à Rita, ainsi qu'à Dean.

Mais ce qu'il vit ensuite le fit trembler de la tête aux pieds.

De la fumée noire s'échappa discrètement de la plaie ouverte d'Alice. Comme si le démon avait laissé ses marques à l'intérieur de l'adolescente, comme s'il avait infecté ses veines, ses muscles, ses chairs. Sam retint son souffle. Comment pouvaient-ils la protéger de cela ? Ils avaient déjà fait un exorcisme et Castiel lui-même, malgré sa faiblesse, avait éjecté le démon du corps de la blonde.

Le cadet Winchester avait du mal à s'y faire, mais il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence : il ne savait que faire pour aider Alice.

Sans un mot, et alors que Dean était toujours avec Rita, la serrant dans ses bras à présent, et continuant de lui chuchoter des mots revigorants et emplis de promesse que Sam savait être dans l'incapacité de tenir, il rabaissa la jupe sur les marques de la jeune fille. Là. On ne les voyait plus. Il chercha la main d'Alice, la prit entre ses doigts, et ferma les yeux, hurlant son pardon. Quand il les rouvrit, il vit que les yeux clairs de l'adolescente – qui n'avait plus du tout l'air d'une adolescente, plutôt d'un mélange entre une adulte face à des responsabilités pesantes et une enfant démunie – étaient ouverts et cherchaient son regard. Les larmes perlaient à ses yeux.

\- Aidez-moi, dirent ses lèvres, sans qu'un seul son ne s'échappe de sa bouche.

Sam savait que c'était une précaution pour ne pas apeurer Rita, mais il n'eut pas le courage de lui dire que sa petite sœur était déjà inquiète pour elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de cela, tout comme Rita n'avait pas besoin de voir les coupures sur les cuisses d'Alice.

Le chasseur serra sa petite main – oh, comme elle était petite – dans les siennes et pinça les lèvres. Il ne savait que faire, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme cela. C'était contre tout ce en quoi il croyait. Cependant, il transmit dans son regard son envie de faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

\- Rita, tu crois que tu peux aller faire visiter la maison à Dean ? s'enquit Sam d'une voix bien forte sans pour autant lâcher Alice des yeux.

\- Mais Lice, je veux rester avec elle…

\- Allez, moustique, fit la voix, tendre et chaude, d'Alice. Vas-y. Je suis sûre que t'as super envie de lui montrer tes poupées.

Sam sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir tant de force et d'assurance dans la voix de la jeune fille, pas alors que ses yeux étaient noyés de larmes et qu'elle était visiblement à deux doigts d'éclater en lourds sanglots. Mais après tout, il ne savait pas à quel point Alice avait appris à mentir en si peu de temps.

\- T'es sûre ? Tu veux pas que je reste là ?

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, petit bébé ? Répliqua Alice, malicieuse.

\- Eh ! J'suis pas un bébé !

\- Alors, c'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour moi. Je suis avec Sam, il va bien s'occuper de moi. D'accord ? Va montrer tes poupées à Dean.

L'intéressé, qui n'avait pas encore lâché un mot, secoua vivement la tête.

\- Mais euh attendez euh j'sais pas comment –

\- C'est vrai, Dean, dis, tu veux voir mes poupées ? S'enquit Rita, la voix pleine d'excitation et sautant sur place.

\- Euh… J'suppose que oui ?

Rita poussa une grande exclamation, prit la main de Dean, et commença à tirer pour l'emmener jusqu'au sommet des escaliers et de l'autre côté du palier, où se trouvait sa chambre. L'aîné Winchester n'avait pas la force de lutter. Il se laissa entraîner par la gamine, sans oublier de lancer un regard noir à Sam en partant.

Ce dernier attendit que son frère et Rita soient suffisamment loin pour s'exprimer à haute voix devant Alice. Mais ce ne fut pas lui qui parla le premier.

\- Vous les avez vues, n'est-ce pas ?

Alice leva vers lui un regard vide.

\- Mes marques.

\- Oui, répondit Sam. Oui, je les ai vues. Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

Alice, qui était à présent parfaitement consciente, se mit en boule, pour de bon, cette fois.

\- Je ne sais pas… murmura-t-elle. Honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûre. Mais au moins, ça fait sortir le démon.

\- Ça ne le fait pas sortir, Alice. Le démon n'est plus là. Castiel l'a éjectée de ton corps, et puisque tu as été bénie par lui, il ne reviendra pas.

Alice se tut un moment.

\- Mais…

\- Oui ? L'encouragea Sam en lui serrant la main un peu plus fort.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je continue de le faire, alors ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je le fais, la fumée noire sort ? Elle sort toujours… Elle ne s'arrête pas de sortir quand je m'ouvre. Je veux que ça sorte, vous comprenez ? Mais elle est toujours là. Cette fichue fumée…

Sam se pinça les lèvres.

\- Le démon est parti, Alice. Il n'y a plus rien. Je te le promets.

\- Vous mentez ! Fit la jeune fille en haussant la voix, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle parlait trop fort. Vous mentez. Vous l'avez vue. La fumée. Vous savez. Je ne suis pas folle, pas… pas complètement… Il y a toujours quelque chose de sale à l'intérieur de moi, c'est noir, c'est lourd et ça fait mal. Mais ça ne sort jamais complètement…

Tout à coup, Alice écarquilla les yeux. Sam lui serra de nouveau la main, par peur d'une nouvelle crise.

\- Je ne devrais pas vous le dire. Personne ne doit savoir ! S'énerva-t-elle. Personne ne doit savoir, même pas vous. Surtout pas vous. Vous ne pouvez rien faire… Tout allait bien avant que vous n'arriviez !

Sam se retint de la corriger sur ce point – en fait, « tout » se détraquait déjà avant même qu'ils n'arrivent. Ils les avaient aidés. Mais dans son état, elle ne le voyait pas. Peut-être ne le pouvait-elle pas, peut-être refusait-elle de le voir, mais Sam savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la raisonner.

\- Je vous en prie, ne le dites à personne. Ne le dites pas à Elé. S'il vous plaît, ne le dites pas à Eléonore ! Elle ne doit pas savoir. Il y a déjà Alex, et puis Yliana non plus ne peut pas savoir, et Morgane non plus, et oh, oh mon Dieu, s'il vous plaît, ne le dites pas à mes parents… Ils penseront que c'est de leur faute. Je vous en supplie.

Sam secoua la tête :

\- Non, Alice, je ne dirai rien à personne. C'est promis. C'est promis. Je veillerai sur toi. D'accord ? Je vais veiller sur toi.

Il ne pensa même pas au fait qu'il prononçait véritablement ces paroles. Il ne pensa pas non plus qu'il ne savait pas comment veiller sur elle. Et surtout, surtout, il ne pensa pas au fait qu'il allait devoir mentir à Dean, puisqu'il venait de faire une promesse.


	25. Embrasse-moi II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mention d'automutilation (scarification), mention de self-harm sex, dépression, PTSD, mention d'abus sur mineur

 

\- Tu as un très grand potentiel.

Le sang de Vincent se glaça dans ses veines, et une sueur froide roula le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Avait-il bien entendu ?

_Du calme,_  songea-t-il. _C'est un démon. Il fera tout pour t'amadouer._

\- Tu ne me crois pas ? Continua Crowley, impassible. Dans ce cas-là, demande-toi ce que tu fais ici. Mais si je ne me trompe pas sur ton compte, tu sais déjà pourquoi tu es venu me voir.

_C'est de la curiosité malsaine. Rien d'autre._

Mais Vincent ne prononça pas un mot. Il savait que c'était plus compliqué que cela, seulement, il n'osait pas se l'avouer. Durant les longues heures où il avait été en présence de Gyrth, dans le corps d'Alice, le jeune garçon avait découvert à quel point il existait des créatures puissantes dans l'univers. Lui qui se croyait capable de tout, la réalité l'avait heurté de plein fouet, implacable, brutale et cruelle. Il était faible. Si faible qu'il n'avait pas pu protéger qui que ce soit. Si inutile qu'il n'avait servi à rien, même lorsqu'il avait essayé de se mettre en travers du chemin du démon tortionnaire. Il n'y était pas resté bien longtemps et il n'avait pas pu épargner ses amis d'une insupportable douleur.

Mais surtout, et putain, c'était peut-être le plus important, il n'avait pas pu empêcher sa propre douleur.

Durant les quelques heures où il avait été suspendu au plafond, puis aplati au sol comme un vulgaire animal tenu en laisse, la réalité était apparue à Vincent comme si l'on avait relevé un voile opaque. Il était faible, il n'avait servi à rien, et puis, merde, cela voulait sûrement dire qu'il était un peu stupide. Qu'il n'avait pas d'assez grands pouvoirs pour mener sa vie à bien.

Et puis l'accident lui était revenu en mémoire.

Il ne datait pas tant que cela, mais Vincent avait l'impression que toute une vie s'était déroulée entre temps. Il jouait avec son groupe, faisant voler ses baguettes en tous sens, martelant ses percussions au rythme de la musique dans le casque sur ses oreilles, faisant résonner les timbales cuivrées, précis au centième de seconde près, abaissant ses poignets avec une incroyable précision, habitué à être mathématiquement exact. Le chanteur tirait alors sur ses cordes vocales, enchantant la petite sale underground du bar où ils avaient eu la chance de pouvoir jouer, et soudain, la guitariste pressait les premières cordes…

Et puis un cri.

D'abord, ce fut les spectateurs – un cri de mécontentement au début, puis de déception, et enfin de douleur. L'ingénieur du son s'était précipité vers l'ampli relié à la guitare pour tout débrancher en tirant sur les fils, mettant brusquement fin au son strident qui avait eu le temps de créer un écho tout autour des musiciens.

Après quelques minutes, l'ingénieur avait amené de nouveaux câbles qu'il avait en réserve, ils avaient de nouveau rebranché, vérifiant plusieurs fois que tout marchait correctement, et le groupe avait pu reprendre leur petit concert. Vincent avait les oreilles qui sifflaient, mais les autres aussi.

Un mois plus tard, les oreilles de Vincent sifflaient toujours. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Il était batteur, obligé de s'entraîner avec un casque sur les oreilles pour ne pas s'abîmer les tympans. S'il avait les oreilles qui sifflaient, c'était bien normal, non ?

Mais les oreilles des membres de son groupe, eux, ne sifflaient plus du tout. Et surtout, aucun d'entre eux ne demandait aux autres de répéter chacun de leurs mots parce qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas mutuellement. Non, seul Vincent portait les séquelles de cet accident stupide. Avec ses parents, il était allé consulter un spécialiste qui avait été catégorique.

\- Mon grand, il ne faut plus que tu écoutes la musique aussi fort.

\- Mais, monsieur, je suis musicien, je suis batteur, j'ai un groupe, j'peux pas les laisser tomber !

\- Je suis désolé. Soit tu arrêtes, soit tu deviens complètement sourd d'ici une dizaine d'années.

Vincent s'en souvenait encore. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de l'accident en tant que tel, ni même de son dernier concert. Mais les paroles de ce docteur, ça, oui, il s'en souvenait parfaitement.  _Soit tu arrêtes, soit tu deviens complètement sourd d'ici une dizaine d'années._

Le blondinet avait bien essayé de faire fi de ce conseil, mais il s'était vite rendu compte que c'était impossible – non seulement il n'entendait plus assez bien, mais surtout, il avait mal à chaque nouvelle répétition. Même avec son casque. Et il n'arrivait plus à entendre non plus le bassiste gratter ses cordes, et il devait tout entendre, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de deviner les changements de rythme des autres et de s'adapter à eux. Leur musique devenait discordante, arythmique, sans queue ni tête, mais Vincent continuait à frapper ses percussions, de douleur comme de rage, sans remarquer qu'il n'avait plus le pouvoir de jouer.

Alors, du jour au lendemain, il avait coupé tous les ponts. Avec ses amis, avec son groupe – s'il avait pu le faire aussi avec sa famille, il n'aurait pas hésité. Puis, en traînant les pieds, son égo enterré six pieds sous terre, il avait pris rendez-vous pour un appareillage auditif.

Il avait perdu le pouvoir de faire ce qu'il voulait. Vincent était devenu… un vincent. Un gosse qui ne pouvait pas se démerder seul, un gamin des rues sans aucun talent, un mec bizarre qui ne laissait approcher personne, de peur de ne pas pouvoir supporter leurs regards compatissants.

Et surtout, il ne devait plus décevoir qui que ce soit. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Il leva les yeux et s'enfonça profondément dans ceux de Crowley, rieurs, moqueurs, dominants. Il s'abandonna à la lueur rouge qui se nichait là, et s'interdit de détourner le regard.

\- Tais-toi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte. Arrête de jouer au chat et à la souris. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu peux faire pour moi.

_Soit tu arrêtes, soit tu deviens complètement sourd d'ici une dizaine d'années._

_Tu deviendras complètement sourd d'ici une dizaine d'années._

_D'ici une dizaine d'années._

_Dix ans._

\- Il faudrait te décider, Vincent, susurra Crowley d'une voix de serpent. Veux-tu que je me taise, ou que je parle ?

Et brusquement, sans prévenir, Vincent perdit tout contrôle de lui-même. Mué par son désir sauvage d'obtenir ce pour quoi il était venu, il traversa la minuscule pièce en quelques pas, passa par-dessus le pentagramme tracé au sol, s'empara de la chaîne reliée au cou de Crowley, et tira sans ménagement vers lui.

\- Tu peux m'offrir quoi, si je te laisse mon âme dans dix ans ? Cracha-t-il.

 

*          *

*

 

Le sourire de Crowley s'élargit encore, si c'était possible. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de le travailler davantage… ce gosse se donnait déjà à lui, s'abandonnait littéralement corps et âme, et se plaçait volontairement dans ses griffes. Le démon dut se retenir de rire, mais ses yeux brillaient d'un mélange d'hilarité, de fierté, et de folie. Les chaînes mordaient dans la fine peau de son cou, mais ce n'était qu'un plaisir de plus. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien choisi, mais il était face à une évidence plus claire que l'eau pure à présent – Vincent était l'humain dont il avait besoin. Le blondinet était plein de rage, empli de colère, et saurait se montrer indomptable. Exactement ce dont Crowley rêvait.

_Finalement, j'ai toujours un flair pour ce genre de choses._

\- Tout ce que tu désires, répondit-il. Moyennant un prix plus ou moins grand, je peux t'offrir tout ce que tu me demandes, et ce n'importe quoi. La seule conséquence et que dans dix ans… tu meurs, mais je t'accueillerai à bras ouverts dans mon palais.

_Enchaîné, et ton sang se répandra sur chacun des carreaux qui recouvrent la salle de mon trône, tes cris seront la seule musique que j'écouterai jusqu'à trois siècles après ta mort…_

\- Tu seras un invité de marque. Je te traiterai comme il se doit. Dois-je me répéter ? Tu m'intéresses, Vincent. Enormément. Tu n'as qu'une chose à dire : que veux-tu ?

Vincent, la colère brûlant toujours chaque parcelle de son corps, les nerfs tellement à vif que Crowley pouvait quasiment les voir pulser à travers la peau de ses bras, de son cou, de ses tempes, lâcha la chaîne du démon et recula d'un pas, hors de portée de ses mains.

_Comme si ça suffisait._

\- Je veux tout.

Crowley haussa les sourcils.

\- Il va falloir être un peu plus spécifique que ça, mon grand. « Tout » peut vouloir dire de nombreuses choses, mais je suis persuadé que le mot n'a pas la même signification pour toi que pour moi.

Vincent cracha sur le côté et prit une grande inspiration, ne brisant sa concentration.

\- Je veux être surnaturel, dit-il. Je veux entendre mieux que les autres humains. Avoir une grande force physique. Un pouvoir de persuasion, aussi. Pouvoir voir parfaitement bien, même plus que parfaitement bien. Je veux pouvoir lire dans les pensées des gens quand j'en ai envie. Je veux avoir un sixième sens, être conscient de tout ce qui se trouve autour de moi, mais que je peux activer que quand je veux. Je veux une batterie – une grosse batterie, et une pièce insonorisée pour m'entraîner. Je veux être capable de faire tout ce dont j'ai envie, quand je veux.

Quand Crowley fut certain que Vincent avait fini, il siffla. Le gosse n'était pas dénué d'ambition – et il avait regardé beaucoup trop de séries télé et de films de super-héros.

\- Tu ne me demandes pas d'être beau, riche, entouré de belles femmes, ou de beaux hommes ? C'est ce que je fais d'habitude, nargua le démon.

\- Tu veux dire que j'en demande trop ? J'trouve ça pas cher payé, pourtant, l'éternité damné en enfer.

\- Certes, répondit le Roi des Enfers en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Et puis, avec un gros pouvoir de persuasion, je peux avoir ce que je veux.

\- Mhm… Tu es sûr de ton choix ?

Vincent ne répondit pas cette fois.

\- Une fois que tu as sauté le pas, tu ne peux revenir en arrière. Dans dix ans, je viendrai te chercher.

\- Ouais, ben, dans dix ans, j'aurais bien vécu.

\- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, ricana Crowley.

\- Allez, dépêche-toi, ils vont pas tarder à revenir sinon.

Crowley, qui savait pertinemment que les Winchester n'étaient pas près de revenir, puisque, comme il pensait, Vincent les avait envoyé chez Alice, l'ex petite possédée, décida de prendre son temps et de creuser un peu plus la tombe de Vincent autour des pieds du garçon.

\- Puisque tu me demandes beaucoup de choses, mais que tu es encore jeune, je peux te proposer quelque chose, minauda-t-il.

Vincent tapa sa cuisse d'une main, et de l'autre, caressa un de ses appareils.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Je te propose de ne venir te chercher que dans quinze ans, voire vingt si tu t'en prends bien, à la seule condition de m'obéir lorsque je te demanderai de faire quelque chose pour moi. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

\- De toute façon, tu vas me faire faire des trucs que je veuille ou non. J'pense pas que tu vas rester bien longtemps ici, et quand tu sortiras, tu pourras me tuer quand tu voudras si je t'emmerde. Alors pourquoi tu prends la peine de proposer ça ?

\- C'est à prendre ou à laisser, soupira Crowley, ennuyé. Je t'accorde vingt ans, tu fais ce que je te demande, et je te donne tout ce que tu demandes.

Vincent ne réfléchit pas longtemps, son choix étant déjà fait.

\- Deal.

Il prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux… et les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard pour faire face à l'hilarité de Crowley.

\- Que fais-tu ? S'enquit celui-ci, au bord des larmes.

\- Ben, j'attends que tu fasses c'que je t'ai demandé.

Cette fois-ci, le démon pouffa pour de bon.

\- Ça ne se passe pas comme ça, gamin, parvint-il à dire entre deux crises de fou-rire. Il faut d'abord un acte pour sceller notre accord.

Crowley vit Vincent se retenir de le frapper. Les mots qu'il prononça par la suite n'en furent que plus délicieux.

\- Faut que je fasse quoi ?

Le Roi des Enfers interrompit sa respiration, faisant durer le suspense, poussant Vincent à bout, l'emmenant au bord du précipice, avant de brusquement lâcher sa main :

\- Embrasse-moi.

 

*          *

*

 

Le toucher de sa main. C'était le toucher de sa main qui avait fait s'évacuer tant de fumée d'un coup. Elle n'avait pas pu le voir, s'étant déjà évanouie, mais elle l'avait senti – comme un vide qui se faisait en elle, une nouvelle sensation ancienne qui refaisait surface. Un terrain en friche qui ne demandait qu'à être battu et entretenu. Oh, Alice aurait tout donné pour pouvoir se jeter sur ce terrain et s'en occuper sur le champ. Malheureusement, aux frontières, elle pouvait  _sentir_  la fumée noire attendre, guetter le moment où elle relâcherait son attention, ne serait-ce qu'une demi-seconde, pour reprendre ce terrain vierge de force.

Mais le toucher de la main de cet homme l'avait fait partir, et putain, elle avait besoin de plus.

C'était comme lorsqu'elle se retrouvait dans la baignoire de l'étage, comme lorsque la lame glissait sur sa cuisse et faisait jaillir le sang souillé de ses chairs. Mais ce n'était pas exactement vrai ; c'était la même chose, mais en mille fois plus intense.

_Et ce n'était qu'une main sur ma cuisse._

Momentanément, elle s'était abandonnée à la sensation de vide grandissante en elle, et elle avait perdu le contrôle de son corps. Mais à présent qu'elle savait à quoi s'attendre, elle pouvait retenter l'expérience sans perdre les pédales. Elle en était à peu près sûre.

Mais ce n'était pas la sûreté qui l'intéressait à présent. Mieux, c'était le « à peu près », cette simple expression qui la mettait au défi de faire mieux que précédemment, de faire mieux que ce qui était en son pouvoir. Alice voulait faire mieux. Elle voulait se prouver qu'elle pouvait faire mieux.

Cependant, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait faire mieux ou pas.

Mais elle était sûre. Presque sûre.  _Presque._

Elle jura intérieurement, ce qui ne lui arrivait que rarement, mais de plus en plus fréquemment ces derniers temps.

\- Sam ? Demanda-t-elle.

Aussitôt, l'homme d'âge mûr qui lui tenait fermement la main releva la tête :

\- Oui, Alice ?

Il lui avait fait une promesse, celle de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit, mais elle ne pouvait pas être certaine qu'il la tiendrait. Alice savait que Sam était un homme, et qu'il avait besoin d'autre chose. Subrepticement, elle s'étira de telle manière à ce que le haut qu'elle portait remonte jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine nue. Alice n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de mettre un soutien-gorge.

\- Pourrais-tu faire quelque chose pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton le plus innocent possible.

Elle voulait qu'il ait une image blanche, immaculée d'elle, une image de sainte en robe de satin, une image si pure qu'il serait irrévocablement obligé de la souiller de ses mains. Oh, comme Alice avait besoin d'être souillée. Elle avait besoin des grandes mains de cet homme sur sa peau, elle avait besoin qu'on déchire ses chairs de l'intérieur, elle avait besoin…

\- Bien sûr, s'empressa-t-il de répondre, serviable. Tout ce dont tu as besoin.

Besoin de se retrouver nue contre lui, nue et fragile, si fragile qu'il aurait irrémédiablement envie de la briser, de la déchirer de l'intérieur, de la marquer et de la rendre sienne jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui soit totalement assouvie. Et à vrai dire, Alice se fichait de son propre assouvissement. Elle désirait seulement la douleur, la terreur, et bordel, elle avait besoin de sentir quelque chose de  _vrai_.

\- Embrasse-moi, souffla-t-elle, n'y tenant plus. S'il te plaît.

Sam se pencha en avant, et Alice se tendit vers lui, tous les membres de son corps à la recherche du tiraillement que ses mains, larges et masculines, allaient lui causer. Putain, elle voulait être déchirée de l'intérieur. Elle voulait sentir, elle voulait avoir mal, et elle voulait se retrouver enfin tout à fait elle-même, et Sam était la clé de ce paradis sans nom.

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

Incapable de se retenir, elle le gifla. Fort. Et même si elle ne possédait plus la force conférée par Gyrth, elle n'était ni frêle ni faible. Elle le gifla de toutes ses forces, et Sam tourna la tête sous le coup. Par réflexe, il leva la main, s'empara de son poignet, et tordit. Alice gémit et se cambra, réflexe idiot pour alléger la douleur de la prise.

\- Embrasse-moi, répéta-t-elle. Sam, s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, embrasse-moi…

Elle utilisa son autre main pour soulever complètement son t-shirt et dévoiler son torse nu à Sam. Ce dernier, complètement déboussolé, la lâcha brusquement en se rendant compte de ce qu'il se passait.

\- Alice, ce n'est pas…

\- Baise-moi, ordonna Alice sur un ton qui ne lui laissait aucune alternative. Quoi, je ne te fais pas envie ? Je ne suis pas assez belle pour toi ? J'ai la moitié de ton âge, ça devrait te faire plaisir !

Sam déglutit difficilement et se releva, mais Alice, le suivant des yeux, se releva elle aussi, le regard fou. Elle passa son t-shirt par-dessus la tête et l'envoya à travers la pièce, avant de se jeter littéralement en avant. Sam n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la retenir avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol, et il put sentir la poitrine de la jeune fille contre son torse.

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas envie. Montre-le-moi ! Frappe-moi, Sam ! Gifle-moi, bats-moi, et baise-moi juste là !

\- Alice, tu n'es pas –

Mais il fut brusquement bâillonné par les lèvres de la jeune fille contre les siennes. Il sut instantanément qu'elle n'avait jamais embrassé personne, ou bien, si elle l'avait fait, c'était autre chose qu'elle demandait aujourd'hui. Non pas de l'amour et de la tendresse, mais de la haine et de la violence, violence que Sam ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui donner.

Il recula la tête et repoussa la jeune fille autant qu'il pouvait sans lui faire de mal, mais elle était tenace.

\- Alice, j'ai l'âge d'être ton père ! Ça suffit !

\- NON !  _SAM, S'IL TE PLAÎT !_

Et alors que Sam tentait une énième fois, et succédait enfin, à l'éloigner de lui, elle hurla, perdant la tête :

-  _DETRUIS-MOI !_

Le chasseur, qui s'inquiétait désormais que Dean n'accoure, suivi de près par Rita, la petite sœur d'Alice, ne put rien faire d'autre que presser la paume de sa main sur les lèvres d'Alice. Cette dernière se débattit comme un beau diable, refusant de se laisser faire, malgré sa demande.

\- Alice, arrête ! Chuchota Sam, ne sachant plus comment s'y prendre. Arrête, Dean et Rita vont t'entendre !

Mais en guise de réponse, la jeune fille lui mordit la main. Sam se retint de lâcher une plainte de douleur sourde et se retira instantanément, laissant les lèvres d'Alice bouger de nouveau :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? Fit-elle d'un ton plus bas. Je veux que tu me prennes là, que tu me déchires de l'intérieur. Je t'en supplie, Sam, j'ai besoin de ça. Je veux que tu me griffes, je veux que… je veux que… que ça s'en aille… s'il te plaît… je ne sais plus quoi faire… il faut… que ça s'en aille de moi… ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, ouvre-moi et chasse tout ça, punis cette partie de moi, frappe-la de toutes tes forces, déchire-moi, s'il te plaît, Sam… Sam…

Alice tendait désespérément les mains en avant, agrippant le t-shirt de Sam pour le tirer vers le haut, refusant sa résistance. Mais des larmes de douleur et d'humiliation roulaient à présent sur ses joues.

\- Sam ? Tout va bien ?

La voix de Dean fit brusquement sursauter son frère, qui chercha immédiatement à gagner du temps :

\- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Continue à visiter la maison avec Rita. Tout va bien de notre côté.

Il baissa le regard vers Alice et ne put que contempler la défaite sur le visage de la jeune fille. Les mains tendues, les yeux écarquillés, elle s'était figée dans une position grotesque, bouche bée. Tout son corps était secoué de tremblements incontrôlables, et si Sam s'était écouté, il l'aurait immédiatement prise dans ses bras pour la consoler. Mais la réaction de la jeune fille lui était encore inconnue, et il ne voulait pas risquer de briser le lien qui s'était établi entre eux. Il voulait qu'Alice comprenne qu'elle pouvait se reposer sur lui. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas tenir ce rôle s'il la laissait parvenir à ses fins.

\- Alice ? Fit-il d'une voix douce et calme. Tu es toujours avec moi ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui, et ce faisant, un léger son, comme un gémissement, s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et parvint enfin à regagner le contrôle de son corps. Elle abaissa ses bras et secoua plusieurs fois la tête négativement.

\- Je ne… Essaya-t-elle, sans parvenir à en dire davantage.

Elle se laissa tomber pour s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon, baissa le regard, sembla remarquer pour la première fois qu'elle était quasiment nue, et balaya des yeux le salon, à la recherche du haut qu'elle avait perdu. Sam, comprenant immédiatement ce qu'elle cherchait, ramassa le vêtement, et le lui tendit. Alice le prit mais, n'ayant pas la force de le passer par-dessus la tête, le plaqua simplement contre sa poitrine nue.

\- Je ne sais plus qui je suis, parvint-elle finalement à souffler.

Sam pinça les lèvres et lui adressa un regard désolé.

\- Tu te retrouveras, lui promit-il. Ça prendra peut-être du temps, mais tu te retrouveras. En attendant, te faire du mal, ou demander aux autres de te faire du mal, ne mettra pas fin à ta souffrance, Alice.

La jeune fille déglutit et baissa les yeux, se focalisant sur ses mains qu'elle tordait en tous sens, l'anxiété la gagnant peu à peu.

\- Pourquoi ça m'arrive ? Murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même, mais Sam savait qu'elle attendait une réponse.

\- C'est l'une des questions les plus difficiles. La réponse est simple, mais pourtant plus complexe que tout le reste : c'est la vie. C'est comme ça. Ça n'arrive pour aucune raison particulière, et ça partira de la même manière. Tu comprends ?

\- Non, déclara Alice d'une voix un peu plus forte et assurée. Non, je ne comprends pas, mais je suppose que c'est normal.

Sam sourit.

\- C'est ça.

\- On redescend ! Résonna la voix grave de Dean.

Alice sursauta et se rhabilla en un temps record. D'un coup de main, elle se rattacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval basse et fit signe à Sam de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ce dernier s'exécuta en entendant les lourds pas de Dean suivre ceux, légers, de la petite Rita dans les escaliers.

\- Alors, Rita, Dean n'a pas été trop méchant avec toi ? S'enquit Sam.

\- Non, c'était super, répondit la gamine pas plus haute que trois pommes. Je lui ai montré toutes mes poupées ! Il a dit qu'elles lui faisaient peur, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais par contre il a beaucoup aimé celle avec les cheveux verts…

\- Ils sont rouges, Moustique, intima Alice à sa petite sœur sur un ton maternel. Tu le sais, non ?

\- Hier ils étaient rouges, Lice, mais aujourd'hui ils sont verts, j'ai décidé qu'ils étaient verts.

Alice sourit et leva les yeux au ciel, dans un mouvement qui fit sourire Sam. Une réaction de jeune adulte normale et bien dans sa peau.

\- Ouais, ben moi, j'ai rien compris, fit Dean. Alice, ta petite sœur confond toutes les couleurs ! C'est normal à son âge ? Et toi, comment ça va, au fait ?

\- J'suis daltonienne, monsieur Dean ! Je ne vois pas comme vous ! S'écria Rita, trahie.

\- Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux, Dean, merci, répondit la jeune fille. Vous devriez y aller, maintenant, ma mère ne va sans doute pas tarder à rentrer, et elle risque de trouver étrange le fait que j'ai invité deux hommes d'âge mur à rentrer chez nous.

\- D'âge mûr ? Grogna aussitôt Dean, sur le même ton que Rita quelques secondes plus tôt. On n'a même pas 40 ans !

\- Le fait que vous disiez cela ne vous arrange pas, continua Alice en souriant malicieusement.

\- Et de toute façon, elle a raison, intervint Sam. On devrait y aller. Il commence à se faire tard de toute façon… et puis on a laissé Vincent avec tu-sais-qui au bunker. Ce n'était d'ailleurs peut-être pas la meilleure idée du siècle.

\- Mais Vincent a dit que…

\- Vous avez parlé à Vincent ? Interrompit Alice. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des lustres. Commet va-t-il ?

Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard, et en une seconde ils tirèrent les conclusions correctes.

_Le gosse nous a menti._

\- Tu ne l'as pas vu ? Demanda Sam sur le ton de la conversation. Il va plutôt bien… je lui demanderai de passer te voir, si le cœur t'en dit.

\- Oh oui, pourquoi pas, répondit Alice.

Mais la jeune fille n'était pas dupe. Elle n'était certes pas dans la meilleure des formes, mais son sens de l'observation était toujours aussi aiguisé. Elle sourit, et, lorsqu'ils franchirent le pas de la porte d'entrée, referma derrière eux, paisible.

\- Lice ? Tu vas mieux maintenant ?

\- Oui, Moustique, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac. Ça va beaucoup mieux. Merci de si bien t'occuper de moi.

Rita monta l'escalier pour se rendre dans sa chambre en sautillant, l'insouciance peinte sur son petit visage qui ressemblait tant à celui d'Alice au même âge. Alice sourit durant tout le temps où Rita était dans sa ligne de vision. Dès le moment où sa petite sœur referma la porte derrière elle, son sourire disparut brusquement.

Rien n'était parti.

Pire encore, elle n'avait pas réussi à faire quoi que ce soit… et l'envie d'être déchirée de part en part était toujours présente en elle, faisant vibrer chaque cellule de son corps.

Elle jura pour elle-même. Elle était pourtant sûre de pouvoir… mais non, il avait fallu que ce type, Sam, ait une morale. Et une putain de bonne morale, en plus de cela. Elle s'était jetée sur lui, littéralement, et il n'avait pas levé le petit doigt… ou autre chose.

Alice était exténuée. Mais elle avait encore l'énergie pour faire une dernière chose avant de retourner s'isoler sous la couverture de son lit.

Le visage et l'esprit vide, elle monta à la salle de bain.

 

*          *

*

 

Alex se réveilla lentement dans les bras d'Eléonore. La brune n'avait pas quitté son chevet depuis qu'il s'était réveillé la première fois, et il lui en était reconnaissant. Jamais il ne l'aurait avoué, mais il redoutait de se retrouver seul, face à ses propres pensées. Car elles attendaient, patientes, aux frontières de son esprit, prêtes à le submerger, à le noyer complètement sous la noirceur de ses souvenirs.

Oh, il avait quasiment effacé les souvenirs de l'entrepôt, à présent. Il avait déjà dû effacer plusieurs évènements de ses pensées, si bien que ce n'était même pas difficile pour lui. S'il avait pu, il aurait effacé son propre corps. Mais il ne pouvait pas, et chaque fois qu'il se réveillait – et il dormait souvent, assommé de morphine – il devait faire face aux draps de son lit qui tombaient mollement sur le matelas, sans faire de bosse comme pour son autre jambe. Il devait faire face à la fine douleur, malgré les perfusions, qui irradiait de son moignon comme une sirène d'alarme défectueuse.

Alex avait bien essayé de bouger tout seul, mais pour le moment, il n'y arrivait pas. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir se mettre debout et marcher, marcher jusqu'à chez lui, demander à Nadine de lui donner deux fleurs de lys, les plus blanches du jardin, puis d'en donner une à Eléonore avant d'aller déposer l'autre au cimetière, sur la tombe de son père. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait même pas se lever.

Il pinça les lèvres et, dans un vieux réflexe qui remontait à des années maintenant, se gratta l'intérieur du poignet – il se rendit compte bien vite de ce qu'il faisait, cela dit, et cessa.

Eléonore, s'apercevant qu'il ne dormait plus, se cala sur les coudes et le considéra avec un grand sourire.

\- Alors, la Belle au Bois Dormant ? nargua-t-elle. Bien dormi, cette fois ?

\- Mieux que la dernière fois, répondit sincèrement Alex. Je fais de moins en moins de cauchemar, c'est déjà ça.

C'était étrange. Il se souvenait encore de leur rencontre, à Eléonore et lui, et il ne comprenait pas très bien comment leur relation avait tant pu évoluer, et se changer en un lien fort de confiance mutuelle. Il pouvait –  _presque_ – tout dire à Eléonore, et jamais la culpabilité ne se montrait en lui. Ni même l'impression d'être égoïste, et encore moins celle de se plaindre tout le temps. Car elle l'écoutait. Elle l'écoutait vraiment, et il n'avait pas besoin de se justifier de quoi que ce soit, puisqu'elle l'entendait. Elle l'entendait, elle le voyait, elle le sentait.

Malgré son sixième sens, Alex ne s'était pas rendu compte de cela. Mais il était heureux qu'Eléonore, elle, s'en soit aperçue.

\- Il y a du mieux, alors, répondit-elle d'un ton doux et chaud.

Elle se pencha en avant et posa délicatement un baiser sur ses fines lèvres. Alex fit du mieux pour sourire contre sa bouche.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enquit Eléonore, pas dupe, en se décollant de quelques millimètres.

Si près d'elle, Alex pouvait plonger dans ses yeux marrons qui brillaient d'un éclair de sensibilité. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir… mais il pouvait oublier certains éléments.

\- J'ai perdu ma jambe, fit-il sincèrement. Ça va être plus difficile de s'y habituer que ce que je pensais. Je sais que des millions de gens vivent avec une seule jambe, voire même sans, mais… j'ai quand même peur.

Les coins de la bouche de la jeune fille s'ourlèrent dans une sorte de demi-sourire désolé. Comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire qui le rassurerait suffisamment pour que la moue inquiète sur son visage disparaisse, avec la ride entre ses deux sourcils, elle passa plutôt un bras autour de son torse et se colla contre lui.

\- Dis, Elé ? résonna la voix enrouée d'Alex, hésitante, dans la petite chambre blafarde de l'hôpital.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais m'aider à me lever ?

Il ne le vit pas, mais il put presque sentir les sourcils d'Eléonore se froncer, dans une moue qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

\- Tu te sens prêt ?

\- Il va bien falloir, au bout d'un moment, répondit-il, se donnant du courage à travers ses paroles. Et puis le docteur nous a dit, hier, que je pouvais, si j'étais soutenu. Sauf que j'ai pas des masses envie que ce soit un infirmier ou quelqu'un d'autre que je connais pas…. J'aimerais que ce soit toi.

\- Pourtant, si jamais tu tombes, j'aurai du mal à te rattraper. Tu le sais.

\- Ouais, mais… j'sais pas. J'suis déjà tombé. J'me relèverai, peu importe comment. Je voudrais juste… le faire avec toi. Et puis, bordel, je veux me barrer d'ici. Je commence à en avoir assez, et puis…

\- C'est à cause de l'Autre, hein ?

La question prit Alex de court, et il se retrouva interloqué, bouche-bée, incapable de répondre.

Non. Nadine et Hervé étaient les seuls autorisés à employer ce mot, à désigner l'Autre de cette manière, à part lui. Déjà, lorsque la voix d'Alice, déformée certes, mais sa voix tout de même, avait prononcé ses deux syllabes maudites, Alex avait cru être sur le point de mourir, son cœur s'accélérant bien trop vite, sa respiration perdant le rythme fragile qu'il avait lutté pour gagner. Alors non. C'était bien simple : non. Eléonore ne pouvait  _pas_  parler de l'Autre. Le mot, la pensée était trop disgracieuse pour s'accorder avec son visage parfait.

\- Comment… parvint-il enfin à murmurer.

\- J'ai entendu quand Hervé est venu, dit-elle simplement, comme si cela rendait les choses plus faciles, comme si rien n'était un obstacle. Et puis Alice… je veux dire, Gyrth en a parlé aussi, quand il lisait dans ton esprit.

Alex serra les dents.

\- C'était une information privée, et tu le sais.

La brune haussa un sourcil.

\- Pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton. Je t'ai pas demandé de m'expliquer, juste de me dire si c'était à cause de ça que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tu as envie de garder des secrets, et je ne peux pas t'en empêcher, je le sais – mais au moins, dis-moi si je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider.

Le garçon poussa un long soupir tout en essayant de détendre ses muscles.

\- J'ai juré que j'allais reprendre une autre vie, et qu'elle ne serait jamais là. C'est tout. Je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne mettre son nez ( _ses mains_ , pensa-t-il brusquement) dans notre histoire, Elé. Elle ne mérite pas de revenir dans ma vie. Tu comprends ?

Eléonore tendit sa main et la posa, délicatement, sur la joue d'Alex, qui s'y lova.

\- Je crois, répondit-elle. Merci.

Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre, faisant mine de rien :

\- Alors, tu veux essayer de te lever ?

Alex hocha la tête, le début d'un sourire naissant sur son visage auparavant fermé. Comment ce petit bout de femme faisait-elle pour être aussi… naturelle ? Elle avait compris, en un rien de temps, qu'il ne désirait pas parler de ces sujets qui fâchent, et immédiatement, elle avait repris le cours normal de la conversation, lui redonnant le contrôle.

Elle se leva, alla se placer devant le lit, entre la porte et lui, et tendit les bras en avant.

\- Dis-moi si et quand tu veux que je t'aide, fit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Il acquiesça, faisant signe qu'il avait compris, et se redressa sur son séant. Il mit quelques secondes à retrouver son équilibre, sa jambe gauche manquant cruellement à l'appel, puis, lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il maîtrisait la balance de son corps, il pivota sur le côté et lança sa jambe droite par-dessus le lit. Puis, il poussa un juron étouffé de douleur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'enquit immédiatement Eléonore en lui proposant son bras.

\- Mon… moignon, parvint-il à articuler entre ses dents serrées. Il… frotte… sur le lit.

\- Dans ce cas-là, répondit-elle en prenant les choses en main, lève légèrement ta cuisse, je vais passer un gros drap dessous pour que ton moignon soit en l'air. Ensuite, tu pourras te lever. Ok ? Je peux te lâcher ?

Alex hocha hâtivement la tête, et en quelques secondes, son amie s'exécuta, et la douleur fut moins vive. Présente, certes, mais moins vive.

\- Merci, murmura Alex. J'vais essayer de me poser sur ma jambe maintenant.

\- Tu veux que je te tienne ?

\- Non, mais je veux bien que tu tendes le bras, comme ça j'ai un appui si jamais je tombe.

Eléonore sourit :

\- C'est mon rôle.

Alex rit légèrement, et, sans attendre, à l'aide de ses bras, se poussa hors du lit. Il put s'appuyer sans mal sur sa jambe valide, mais il avait oublié les deux ou trois – il ne se souvenait plus lui-même – côtes cassées qui l'empêchèrent pendant une fraction de seconde de compenser son poids. Son bassin faillit céder sous le poids de tout son corps, mais il abattit sa main sur le bras d'Eléonore, qui força de son mieux pour ne pas céder à son tour. Alex, soufflant de soulagement, évita la chute en avant, et put se stabiliser en oubliant la douleur.

\- Tu veux une béquille ? Demanda Eléonore, s'interdisant de montrer qu'elle avait du mal à soutenir tout le poids de son grand ami.

\- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, répondit-il. Ça va pas me faire mal aux côtes ? J'me souviens plus de ce que le docteur a dit.

\- Elles seraient pas là si tu devais pas les utiliser, fit Eléonore en pointant du doigt un coin de la pièce où, effectivement, deux béquilles reposaient, attendant patiemment leur heure.

Alex lui fit signe qu'il avait envie d'essayer de marcher avec, et Eléonore, après s'être assurée que son petit-ami tenait bien tout seul sans soutien, lui rapporta les béquilles.

Après quelques secondes de bataille pour trouver la position la moins inconfortable, Eléonore put enfin reculer sans avoir peur qu'il ne tombe. Elle l'observa des pieds à la tête, avant de sourire, satisfaite :

\- Eh bah voilà. Dans deux semaines, tu peux courir un marathon.

Alex rit sincèrement. Oh, comme cela faisait du bien, d'être debout !

\- Je crois que tu oublies que j'ai pas des masses de moyen pour m'acheter une prothèse digne de ce nom, Elé. J'vais devoir me contenter d'un cache-moignon.

\- Tu oublies que moi, j'ai des moyens, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil, les mains sur les hanches. J'te laisserai pas comme ça. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, Alex ne trouva rien à répondre.

_Mais elle ne peut pas… ?_

Sauf que si, elle pouvait. Elle pouvait, et à voir la détermination dans ses yeux bruns, elle le ferait sans aucune hésitation.

\- Mais tes parents… ?

\- Pfft, comme s'ils allaient pouvoir dire non, répondit-elle en agitant la main. De toute façon, je leur ai déjà demandé. Une fois que tu auras complètement dégonflé, on ira dans une boutique spécialisée, on prendra des mesures, et…

Le bruit des béquilles heurtant durement le sol la fit sursauter. Un instant, elle dut se battre contre sa propre volonté et s'empêcher de lever les bras pour se protéger le visage, le cœur battant à une vitesse folle.

Mais le visage perdu d'Alex la rappela à l'ordre.

Ce dernier fit mine de chuter en avant. Rapide, elle s'élança et réussit à appuyer sur ses deux épaules suffisamment fort pour le faire asseoir sur le lit au lieu de tomber. Trop occupée par sa tirade, elle n'avait pas entendu les trois légers coups sur la porte, et l'ouverture de cette dernière. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle fronça les sourcils.

Une femme venait d'entrer, une femme brune, fine, grande, habillée d'un simple jogging, comme si elle s'était levée en pyjama et n'avait pas pu trouver de quoi s'habiller. Les cheveux relevés en un chignon approximatif, des mèches folles s'en échappant, elle avait le visage tordu d'inquiétude. Eléonore eut à peine le temps de remarquer que cette femme n'avait pas de pinces pour faire tenir ses cheveux en places avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Alexandre… Viens par là, mon garçon, viens embrasser ta mère !

 

*          *

*

 

\- Dis, M.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes quand même ? Même avec… tout ça ?

Morgane releva la tête, interloquée.

\- Pourquoi te poses-tu la question ?

\- J'sais pas, répondit Yliana en se renfrognant, comme pour éviter son regard. Des fois, j'ai peur que tu… en aies marre, de mes conneries, de mes angoisses à la con, de mes problèmes d'ado à fleur de peau… et puis, avec Castiel…

\- Yli. Arrête.

Une fois Yliana de nouveau complètement rétablie, Morgane avait préparé une tasse de café pour sa compagne et s'était elle-même fait chauffer une tasse de lait recouvert de poudre au chocolat. A présent, elles étaient couchées sur le lit de l'appartement de Morgane, cette dernière étendue sur le ventre, Yliana roulée en boule à sa droite.

La cadette leva un regard mouillé de larmes ne demandant qu'à couler vers celle qu'elle considérait comme son âme sœur.

\- Désolée…

Morgane tendit la main pour effleurer la joue de sa compagne, mais celle-ci évita le contact en penchant la tête sur le côté, frissonnant de peur.

\- Comment t'arrives encore à avoir envie de me toucher ? J'suis même pas toute seule dans mon corps. A ta place, j'me serais déjà barrée en courant au moins cinq fois.

\- Mais je ne le fais pas, répondit la brune, mesurant sa voix pour lui donner un ton chaud et doux comme une berceuse. Je veux rester avec toi. Alors c'est cinq fois, six, douze, mille fois, que je ne partirai pas. Tu comprends ?

\- Pas vraiment, rétorqua sincèrement Yliana. Au début, je pensais que tu me tolérais parce que tu voulais parler à Castiel, mais vu qu'il t'a rien dit… pourquoi, M ?

Morgane roula sur le matelas et parvint à envelopper Yliana de son corps, se roulant en boule autour d'elle. Par miracle, la plus jeune ne se déroba pas, mais son corps était toujours parcouru de frissons, les frissons du doute et de l'angoisse.

\- Je peux te dire un secret ? Essaya Morgane.

Yliana eut un instant d'hésitation, puis elle hocha difficilement la tête, faisant signe qu'elle écoutait.

\- Tu sais, Castiel… je ne l'aime pas des masses. Et attends avant de penser que je dis ça pour te rassurer – je vois les rouages s'agiter dans ta tête. Je ne l'aime pas pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est à cause de lui que tu es dans cet état-là. Et maintenant, je ne m'aime pas des masses non plus parce que je t'ai demandé de lui céder ta place tout à l'heure, alors que je n'avais aucun droit de le faire. Castiel a beau être un ange, il s'est tout de même imposé à toi sans même s'embarrasser de ton avis, et maintenant il se retrouve coincé là. Yli, Puce, je te jure que si je pouvais l'expulser de ton corps une bonne fois pour toute, je le ferai – et puis on partirait loin, très loin d'ici, avec Alex, Eléonore, Vincent et Alice, là où les Winchesters et leurs problèmes ne pourraient pas nous trouver.

Morgane sentit le frisson d'Yliana contre son bras, et elle devina que la jeune fille pleurait silencieusement. Elle laissa ses propres paroles s'imprimer dans l'esprit de celle qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Après quelques instants, Yli parla d'une voix croassante :

\- J'suis fatiguée, M… J'suis fatiguée de faire comme si tout allait bien. J'suis fatiguée de supporter une autre présence à l'intérieur de moi. J'suis fatiguée, et Castiel y est pour rien, j'te jure, il se fait tout petit dans mon esprit, je le sens se recroqueviller à l'arrière de ma tête pour pas que j'sois dérangée, mais c'est quand même fatiguant et j'sais pas combien de temps j'vais tenir.

Morgane resserra son étreinte et inspira profondément :

\- Bientôt, Puce. Bientôt, j'en suis sûre, les Winchester trouveront une solution. Et puis, si c'est comme tu le dis, je ne pense pas que la situation soit très agréable pour Castiel non plus… même si je n'arrive toujours pas à l'apprécier.

Elles se turent toutes les deux, méditant sur la signification de ces dernières paroles. Morgane se faufila tendrement entre l'épaule serrée et la joue d'Yliana, bloquant son nez juste là, tout contre elle. Sentant le sourire se faire sur le visage de sa compagne, la brune se laissa aller et détendit tout son corps, laissant suffisamment de place à Yli pour que celle-ci puisse s'étendre de tout son long contre elle.

\- Dis, M ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu m'aimes comment ?

Morgane sourit.

\- Jusqu'aux étoiles, et plus loin encore.

Yliana sourit tendrement, roulant sur elle-même pour se coller davantage contre le corps chaud de Morgane. Elle l'aimait. Et si elle l'aimait, alors tout allait bien. Et si tout n'allait pas bien, alors tout irait bien. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

La jeune fille barricada l'accès de toute pensée négative à son esprit avant de se retourner totalement pour faire face à la belle jeune femme qui l'avait choisie. Ses cheveux bruns formant de belles boucles la faisaient toujours autant rêver, si ce n'était plus encore, que la première fois. Ses lèvres pulpeuses et rosées comme un coucher de soleil s'ourlèrent tendrement, et soulignèrent la jolie courbe de ses pommettes. Yliana se perdit dans le bleu marine, aussi brillant qu'un ciel étoilé, de ses yeux posés sur elle.

\- Embrasse-moi. S'il te plaît.

Et Morgane l'embrassa.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux femmes nues l'une contre l'autre, et alors même que l'horizon rougissait de leurs ébats, Morgane descendit le long du corps d'Yliana, embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau blanche, admirant la petite poitrine dressée vers elle, ses mamelons roses de plaisir, dévalant la douce courbe du ventre de sa belle, parvenant jusqu'à son nombril. Elle laissa une myriade de petits baisers, avant de descendre encore. Yliana poussa un gémissement de plaisir et Morgane put voir, du coin de l'œil, ses doigts agripper la couverture du lit.

Prenant son temps, elle s'appliqua à faire monter le désir de sa compagne, qui écartait davantage les jambes chaque seconde, recherchant toujours plus de contact avec la brune qui se faisait un plaisir de jouer de sa langue contre le corps chaud, mouillé et tremblant d'Yliana.

N'attendant plus, et sans cesser de goûter au corps de la jeune fille, Morgane inséra un doigt en elle, doucement, doucement…

Et soudain, alors que Morgane pensait pourtant avoir été douce et tendre, Yliana poussa un hurlement de terreur.


End file.
